


Dragons race to the edge the dagurized chapters part 2 The Censored editon

by Littlefury13



Series: The dagurized version of How to train your dragon-race to the edge [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Censored version without the lemons, Defenders of the Wing, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Own Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 158,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: The censored version of my second part of my dagurized fanfiction. Mpreg in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

The second part of my dagurized fic is mostly adult, but I have started posting a censored version of the chapters, without the lemons and other mature explicit stuff. 

 

Chapter 1: The enemy of my enemy is my…..?  
Part one  
Censored Version. 

Two months have passed.  
Since then they found no trace of the dragon hunters. This concerned Hiccup greatly, so he decided to go one early morning to the stables, trying to put Toothless his armor on. The Nightfury was not happy that he must wear it again and in the end, he began shaking himself, sending all the armor parts scattering across the floor.  
“Oh, come on, bud! Please work with me here, please?” Hiccup begged. Then he picked up the parts and led Toothless through the door outside, taking the armor parts with him. He tried to be as stealthy as possible, not wanting that the others know what he was planning, because he knew that his friends will try to stop him.  
“Okay, we are almost out of here, so ….” said Hiccup as he opened the stable doors. “Toothless, just…. don´t make much….”  
But they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Astrid standing there with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.  
“…. noise.” Hiccup murmured, then he grinned sheepishly. “Oh, Astrid…what brings you here so early in the morning?”  
“I don’t believe this. You´re going for recon flight. Alone with no support? No cover? We talked about this!” she scolded him.  
“I know, I know…” said the Hooligan heir, raising a hand up calmly. “I just didn’t want to wake anybody. And you know-the best time for a flight is in the early morning. It’s no big deal. Really.”  
“Yes, it is. It´s a way too risky.”  
Hiccup just stood there in silence. Astrid sighed.  
“Hiccup, he is not out there. It’s been months since our last encounter with Viggo. “  
The Hooligan heir placed the pieces of Toothless armor on the ground. The shieldmaiden shook her head.  
“You have to stop this. You gonna wear yourself into the ground looking for this guy who doesn’t want to be found.”  
“I´m fine, Astrid. Really. Don’t worry about me. Besides, Viggo is not out there, but his hunters are. If I just find one to question...-“  
“They won´t tell you a thing.” Astrid said.  
“Oh, don’t forget Toothless. He has some methods to make them talk.”  
“Hiccup, that´s not our way!”  
“Yeah, you are right. But drastic cases need drastic methods, sometimes.”  
“Okay, if you´re going, at least let me go with you.” said Astrid.  
“Fine.” Hiccup groaned.  
Astrid rushed into the stables to get Stormfly, but instead of waiting for her, he picked Toothless armor up and made his way to his dragon.  
“Okay, bud. It’s now or never.”  
However, Toothless responded with knocking the pieces of armor out of Hiccups Hands with his Tail Fin.  
“Toothless! Stubborn reptile!” the Hooligan heir grumbled and decided to leave the protection behind when he mounted his dragon.

Loki watched from Asgard, as Hiccup left Dragons Edge on Toothless back, heading for the open ocean.  
“And so, it begins.” he said and his face turned into a wicked smile. “It happens, as you have foretold, Skuld. And in the dreams, you send in my mind, while I was sleeping.”  
After the events of Viggo getting away with the dragon eye, Loki had started to have strange dreams of a young Hooligan and a redhaired Berserker. 

“When Astrid finds out you are not wearing your armor, I am not covering you.” Hiccup warned. The Nightfury only snorted.  
“But hey, with all that armor on, would we be able to do this?” Hiccup asked, released the tailfin, which was yellow and black with a pitch of Toothless on it. They soared across the sky spinning and then dive towards the ocean. Hiccup got a quick hair wash, when Toothless glided upside down near the water line. Then the Nightfury turned back and his rider shook the water out of his hair.  
“Wow, that was fun!” said Hiccup and Toothless made a dragon chuckle.  
Then they spotted a lone ship below and Hiccup recognized it instantly.  
“Finally! Okay, bud. Let´s get closer.” he said. They dive towards the ship, but to their surprise they found the ship damaged and the men all laying lifeless across the deck. It looked like a massive battle that the Hunters had lost.  
They landed on the deck and started inspecting the damages.  
“Looks like a dragon might have got the best of them. I see no other bodies or weapons.” Hiccup murmured. Toothless growled uncomfortably. He wanted to leave.  
“You are right. Let´s get out of here.”  
Then all of sudden the Hunters got onto their feet and grabbed their bows and crossbows.  
“Surpri-ise!” one of the men grinned. “Get them!”  
“What-?” Hiccup gasped, realizing too late that it was a trap. “Up, Tooth! Go!”  
The Hooligan heir jumped and his dragons back and took off into the air, when the arrows and bolts were whizzing around them. They managed to dodge a few of them, but one Hunter skillfully struck Toothless Tail. The dragon roared out in pain and at once the Nightfury wend rigid and fell from the sky, towards the ocean!  
“Toothless!” Hiccup panicked. He struggled to keep them steady. “Come on, bud! Hold on!”  
Fortunately, they were close by an island and Hiccup desperately tried to guide the Nightfury there. They managed to fly over the coast and then Toothless began to descend as he began to lose the feelings in his wings. Hiccup screamed as they crashed hard on the ground.  
Once the Hooligan heir had checked himself that he was alright, he rushed over to his dragon who roared in agony.  
“I am here. I´m right here, bud.” he assured. He then went to pull the arrow out, which let Toothless made screech in pain.  
“Sorry, bud. I know, Dragon Root. We just gotta wait it out.” said Hiccup. He then exanimated the Nightfury who wasn´t getting any better. “But who knows how long that will gonna take.”  
He rushed over to the top of the nearest hill and could see that the Hunters Shipp was approaching the island.  
“Just great!” he cursed. Then he rushed back to the dragon, trying to lift him up.  
“Come on, bud! We can´t stay here!” he said, as he strained to lift the Nightfury. 

It took not long till the Hunters arrived on the beach of the island.  
“I saw them crashing down here on this island. Let´s go and find them!” said the Captain of the Hunters.  
“Aye, Captain Skragg.” nodded his second in command and the search party entered the forest. 

It took great afford, but Hiccup managed to lead Toothless towards a cave that was big enough to hid in and shelter the two of them.  
“I am so sorry I got you into this, bud. But on the other way, with your armor….”  
Toothless groaned and shot him an angry look.  
“Okay, sorry, bud.” the Hooligan heir sighed. Suddenly he heard voices from outside and rushed to the caves entrance. Two Hunters approached their cave.  
“Oh, why did I not listen to Astrid?” he cursed. “Now I am in real trouble! What is wrong with me?”  
Toothless groaned and began trashing around. He sure was afraid, Hiccup thought. Afraid that he was so helpless now. Hiccup rushed over to him.  
“Toothless, shhh! Please you must stay quiet!” he said. But instead, the dragon roared.  
“You must stay still and keep quiet; do you hear me? I´ll go buy some time. I´ll be back for you, promise.”  
Toothless roared fearful as Hiccup left the cave. He watched helplessly as his rider began to cover the caves entrance with foliage. When he finished disguising the entrance, so that the Hunters could not see it, he rushed to the nearest bush and hid behind it. Then he tossed a stone to lure the Hunters away from him. Then he began to move slowly away, but to his horror he stepped on a dry wig. It cracked and the Hunters turned and spotted him instantly.  
“There he is! Get him!” one of the men yelled.  
“After him!”  
Hiccup ran as fast as his legs could carry him away from the cave and the two hunters followed him. He was so busy with his flight, that he didn´t notice that one of the men turned, trying to corner him. As he ran further, he looked back and saw one of the Hunters approaching him fast and when he looked back forward he heard a thud and a thump. He turned again and saw that his opponent was lying unconscious on the ground.  
“What the-?”  
Hiccup stopped.  
He was so preoccupied on the first Hunter that he didn´t noticed that the second man was sneaking up behind him. Then the same noise again. He whirled around-but found nothing. Hiccup continued running, when he heard a noise up ahead. He quickly turned and hid behind a tree.  
Seconds later, Captain Skragg with his band of Hunters appeared. He ordered his men in different directions to continue with the search. Hiccup sighed with relief and sat down, trying to catch his breath.  
He didn´t notice that a Hunter was aiming with a crossbow directly at him. But something hit the man and Hiccup jumped up, when he heard the noise and ran as far as he could. 

A bit later, Captain Skragg and his men gathered around.  
“We think they got away, sir.” said one.  
“They didn’t get away. I saw the dragon go down myself. He was hit. So he and his rider were trapped here.” said the Captain.  
Hiccup was actually hidden behind a bush and eavesdropping the conversation.  
“Gather more men and double back. And check the caves. We´re not leaving until we find that runt of a rider and his Night Fury.” Captain Skragg ordered.  
When they left, Hiccup took the chance to went back to Toothless, unaware that someone was covering his tracks with a tree branch. 

When Hiccup returned to the cave and checked that the foliage was still in place he ran up to Toothless.  
“Hey, how are you doing, bud?”  
The Nightfury warbled weakly.  
“You think you can stand up?”  
He bent down and tried to help his dragon getting on his legs again. He struggled to raise Toothless onto his feet and slowly guided him forward. But the Night Fury could not hold himself long up and he toppled over.  
“Oh no! Think, Hiccup, think!” 

“Keep looking!” a voice outside yelled. “That Night Fury went down somewhere around here! We saw the imprints in the earth, that showed where he crashed.”  
Hiccup peeked through the leaves and saw that three Hunters were making their way towards the cave. And when Hiccup rushed back to Toothless he groaned again, his eyes wide with fear.  
“No, no, no, Tooth! You gotta be quiet! The Hunters will hear you! Shhhh!” Hiccup tried to hush his Dragon. But to make it worse, the Night Fury was so frightened that he shrieked loudly and the Hunters outside heard him.  
“Hey, over there!” a Hunters voice yelled. 

“I know you are afraid, bud. But you must stay quiet! -Okay, if they want you, they’re first have to go through me.” said the Hooligan heir, as he took a fighting stance. But he doubted that he could stand a chance against two grown-up and much stronger men.  
But suddenly strange noises were heard outside, grunts and groans. Like there was some sort of a fight outside.  
“Eh, what in Thors name is going on out there?” Hiccup stared.  
Then he saw that someone was moving the foliage away. Hiccup picked up a rock and prepared himself for a fight. Then walking into the cave was someone he expected at last. A redhaired Berserker.  
“Hello, little brother.” Dagur smiled.  
“Dagur! You were the last one that I would expected here!” Hiccup said happily, dropped the stone and rushed into his arms. “Did you saw the hunters? They are after us!”  
“Don’t worry.” Dagur grinned and pointed with his head outside. Hiccup looked out of the cave and saw a few Hunters lying unconscious on the ground.  
“Then you knocked them all out?” the Hooligan heir asked.  
“I can´t let them hurt you, my little one.” Dagur answered.  
Hiccup sighed and leaned his head on the broad chest of the older man. His fears had become less and he felt safer with Dagur at this side. But there was still a problem that frighten him.

Toothless let out a weak whine still trying to get up.  
“Your dragon did not look well. What happened?”  
“He was shot with one of the dragon root arrows.”  
“Oh-that’s not good. But first, we must get out of here, before these guys here woke up. Come, I knew a secret place. Shattermaster is waiting there for me. I don’t think you can handle this alone, right?”  
“No.” Hiccup sighed.  
“Then let´s get moving.” 

Moments later Hiccup and Dagur dragged Toothless out of the forest. Hiccup pulled forward and the Berserker pushed from behind.  
“Okay, keep moving. We should not stay out in the open too long.” Dagur said. Toothless growled angrily and looked back at Dagur.  
“I know, it´s hard for you, buddy, but we need to go on. And you got all the help we can offer.” the Berserker tried to encourage the weak dragon. Then he suddenly pulled out a dagger and tossed it! The blade missed Hiccups head by inches -but then a loud “clack” let him look over his shoulder. The Dagger was stuck in a dragon trap not far away in Hiccups path.  
“Uuh-thanks. I think I wouldn’t saw that.”  
“Would not be nice if you had stepped in there. I cannot carry two injured persons.” Dagur smiled.  
They kept on walking for good two hours and Hiccup had no idea where they were going.  
“Is it still far? Toothless has reached his limit. He will not hold through any longer.” the Hooligan heir said.  
“Don’t worry. We are almost there.”  
They soon came to a stop.  
“Wait here.” said Dagur and made his way down a path through some rocks. A few moments later he heard him say:” The coast is clear. Come.”  
Hiccup walked through the bushes and found himself at the edge of a waterfall that overlooks a valley with a small lake.  
“Where are we here?” he asked.  
“Come and look. It’s my secret place.”  
Dagur was standing just below him near the edge of the waterfall.  
“Look, there is a path.” he said and pointed at the waterfall.  
The Hooligan heir walked a bit further along the edge to get a better look and then he saw the pathway too. It led behind the waterfall to the entrance of a cave. 

Minutes later, he and Dagur were moving Toothless carefully along the pathway, since it was covered in water.  
“Be careful. It can be a bit….-“  
Dagur couldn´t finish his sentence, then in the next moment, Hiccup slipped and fell of the edge! The Berserker quickly grabbed his hand, but he was straining trying to pull him back up.  
“Toothless!” Hiccup yelled. ”We need your help, bud!”  
“Yeah, you need to help me!” Dagur yelled. “I can’t hold him-UAAAH!”  
The next moment the Berserker slipped off the edge, but fortunately Toothless managed to grab Dagurs leg with his mouth. Then the dragon began to pull the Berserker and his rider back on the pathway.  
“Sorry, I should have warned you earlier. But thanks, Toothless. Come on, only a few steps and you can finally rest, old buddy.” the older man smiled. 

A bit later the entered the cave.  
“Okay, right over here. Good job, brother.” said Dagur, as they laid Toothless down. “Hey, Shattermaster! How are you doing, bud?”  
From the dark the big green Gronkle appeared and greeted his rider happily. Then he did the same with Hiccup.  
“Yeah, I am happy to see you too.” the Hooligan smiled. When Shattermaster noticed the lifeless form of Toothless lying still, he warbled sadly.  
“Yes, our black friend here is not well at the moment. Got hit by one of this damn Hunter arrows, bud. Good that you are immune against this stuff.” said Dagur as he began to start a fire. When the cave alighted, Hiccup noticed several engravings on the wall and some notes.  
“Yeah, I tend to have a lot of time on my hands these days.” said Dagur.  
“That reminds me of the drawings you did from the Dragon Eye. You are really good in drawing, Dagur.” Hiccup said.  
“Like you, my little one.”  
Dagur then grabbed a cloth and a bucket with water and made his way over to Toothless.  
“Here you go, little buddy.” he said with a soothing voice as he wet the cloth and placed it on the Nightfurys head. “Poor one. First these nasty eels and now this. But we will get you back on your feet again, don’t worry.”  
Hiccup sat down on an old crate.  
“Why are you here all alone? You could have taken Shattermaster and left this island. Why did you not return to dragon’s edge or stayed on Berserker island?”  
“I had to think over a lot about Heather. After our cover was blown, we went separate ways. Like she I needed some time alone. I returned with Savage to Berserker island and stayed a few weeks there to look after little Cloudstorm and how the things went there. -Heh, the little one developed great. He has now my size and everyone likes him. He is well -behaved and protects the children.  
Then I thought I must look for my sister. To make some things right. But Shattermaster got his left wing injured in a storm, then we crashed here. His wing has healed but, he was not able to fly long distances yet. So I waited for a chance to get a ship and a lift from this island. And now this chance has come. The dragon hunter ship. I waited for a opportunity to take over the ship-then you crashed here with Toothless. But it´s good that I am here now.”  
Shattermaster laid down near Toothless and watched him. 

“Have you seen Heather in the last weeks?” asked Dagur.  
“Sorry, no. But I think, she is okay.”  
“Yeah, she had her dragon with her. What was her name again? Windshower?”  
“It´s Windshear.”  
“Right. Sorry.”  
The Berserker placed a rock under Toothless chin, so that he had it more comfortable.  
“After Shattermaster and I stranded here, we were on this island alone for weeks. You know, it´s amazing, what a near death experience and hours upon hours upon hours of time alone will do to your mind, body and soul. It helped me be become calmer. You should try it sometime, little brother.”  
After throwing a few sticks into the fire, Dagur went back to Toothless.  
“Want a little water, buddy?” he asked the dragon. When the Nightfury did not respond, he looked to Hiccup who walked over and exanimate Toothless.  
“He is not looking good.” the Berserker said.  
“He´s never been hit by one of those arrows.” said Hiccup as he looked at Toothless tail. “I don’t know, maybe ….maybe Night Furies react differently?”  
“I never liked those Dragon Root arrows. Seemed like cheating to me. And you know I hate cheaters. – But we must do something. There is an antidote, you know. I saw Ryker and his men making it. We look for the ingredients and together we will brew the antidote to save your glorious Night Fury. I don’t think you want to take the chance of him surviving on his own.”  
“You are right. If you really know what is needed for this antidote, lets waste no time!”  
“Okay. Shattermaster-you watch over Toothless. If something goes wrong, send your distress call.”  
The Gronkle warbled understandable. Dagur knew that he will not left the Night Furies side. Then the Berserker grabbed a pair of Swords and tossed one to Hiccup.  
“You may need this. They are still out there.”  
Hiccup nodded grimly. 

Moments later the two were outside in the forest searching for ingredients. Dagur knew exactly which plants are needed and explained it to the younger male.  
“Then you are searching for Heather?”  
“Yes. Hiccup she´s blood. Which makes her even closer than you and me. But you are nearly as close to me as she, little one, believe me.”  
Hiccup said nothing and watched as Dagur searched near some rocks for plants. Suddenly a Changewing appeared before them and growled angrily at them. But before it could attack, Dagur placed his hands over his mouth and began to make a warbling whistle. And to Hiccups surprise the Changewing shook his head with a growl and disappeared.  
“Wow…”  
“Yep. A little something, I picked up along the way.” Dagur smiled. 

When they looked for a fire fern, Hiccup burned his hand when he tried to pick it from the bark of an Elm tree.  
“Sorry, little one. My warning came a bit too late. But come on.” Dagur said, as he picked up the red plant with the blade of his sword.  
He leaded Hiccup to a little brook that came from the lake and the waterfall and dunked his hand into the water.  
“Keep it there. It will cool and help.” said Dagur and pulled out a jar. “By the way, fresh water is needed too.”  
Then Dagur looked at Hiccup.  
“So, you wanna tell me why you´re out here on your own? With no fierce Valkyrie by your side?” he asked.  
“Let´s just say the last encounter with Viggo changed something in me.”  
Dagur nodded in understanding.  
“That kills you from inside, little one. Revenge. Anger. Obsession. I know of what I am talking. It can make you do things you never thought you were capable of. Cause you to take chances and make mistakes. If that doesn’t end you, it´ll eat away you slowly.”  
Hiccup just stared at Dagur as he got up. The older man smiled at him.  
“You´ll live.” he said.

The last ingredient was located on top of a large boulder.  
“You sure? Purple Oleander?” Hiccup asked.  
“Yes, I am sure.”  
“Blue Oleander can kill a dragon. I near witnessed that on my own. So how is purple any different?”  
“Its Nature, little one. Always a great mystery. Take Heather and I. We´re brother and sister-and yet we´re very different.”  
Hiccup sighed and began to climb up the boulder under Dagurs watchful eyes. When he was half the way up, two Hunters began to sneak out from their hiding and made their way towards the Berserker. Slowly one of them drew his mace and raised it to hit Dagur, but he sensed the man´s presence-or maybe scented it. He whirled around and punched the Hunter into the face!  
“My nose!” the Hunter groaned, clutching it and stumbled backwards.  
“Oh yes! That feels good!” Dagur grinned and looked at his fist.  
Hiccup had reached the top of the boulder and looked down. He saw Dagur, who tackled the Hunter, pummeling him on the face. Then he saw a second of them making his way towards the Berserker.  
“Dagur! Look out!” Hiccup yelled.  
The Berserker dodged the mace from the other attacker by inches and rolled to his feet. He punched his opponent, get hold of his mace and raised it, to prepare the final blow. But then he stopped in mid-air, and released the weapon. No, this was not his way anymore, to smash some one´s head.  
Hiccup, who just had retrieved the purple Oleander, walked over to him looking slightly surprised that he did that.  
“You see, I have changed I am no ruthless killer anymore.” said Dagur.  
But in the next moment he shoved Hiccup to the side, when he heard a whizzing sound.  
“What was that for?” the Hooligan heir yelled. He looked up and his eyes widened, because he saw that an arrow has wedged in Dagurs shoulder.  
“Oh no! This arrow -it would had struck me, if you would not- “  
Strangely, the Berserker did not look concerned by it.  
“Stuck right in there, look at the way it´s….” he said, before he toppled to his knees and fell to the side.  
Hiccup turned and saw a Hunter standing there with a crossbow in his hand. Then the man roared, cast his weapon aside and pulled a mace from his belt, charging directly at the Hooligan heir! Hiccup quickly spun instinctively and grabbed the mace on the ground near him. He did not have the time to get on his feet, so he butted the mace towards the attacking Hunter. He felt hitting something solid and heard a loud grunt. Hiccup opened his eyes again to find the Mace half embedded in his opponent’s belly. Clutching his stomach, the Hunter toppled over. Hiccup let the mace fall out of his hands and gasped for air.  
“Gods! That was close!” he heaved. 

Hours later, Hiccup was standing near a fire where a pot was brewing. He had put all the ingredients they were needed into the boiling water to create the antidote for Toothless. He stirred the contents with a stick.  
Then he looked to Dagur, who was still unconscious. He was glad that Gothi taught him the basic first-aid and he was able to remove the arrow and treat the wound. Suddenly Dagur moaned, gasped and woke up.  
“Whoa! Those were some crazy dreams.” he exclaimed. Then he looked at himself. His armor and shirt were lying beneath his sleeping fur, his right shoulder was bandaged and his right arm in a sling. Shattermaster who watched over his rider, warbled happily and licked the Berserkers face.  
“Oh, you are awake. How do you feel?” asked Hiccup.  
“Good, so far. That’s only a sting for me. - You treated my wound?” he asked.  
“You saved my life-again. so that’s the least what I could do for you.” Hiccup answered. Then he smiled and said: „You’ll live.”  
Dagur smiled too as the younger male sat beside him and the Berserker laid his unhurt arm around him, pulling him closer. Hiccup sighed and rested his head on Dagurs left shoulder. By the gods, why does it always feel so good when he was in the Berserkers strong arms? His left hand reached out to touch the older man´s chest when-  
The bubbling and sizzling of the cooking potion caught their attention. Hiccup helped Dagur up and they walked over to the cauldron over the fire.  
“But little one-how did you dragged me all the way here?” Dagur asked. “I am not a lightweight as you.”  
“I didn’t. While you were unconscious, I hid you under the foliage and ran back to get Shattermaster. I load you on his back and he carried you and me back here. Luckily no Hunters had seen us.”  
Shattermaster warbled and wagged his tail.  
“Is it right this way?” Hiccup asked and looked at the cooking potion. “I was just about to give it to him.”  
Dagur exanimated the contents. “Needs more purple. Definitely.” he said and dropped another purple Oleander into the pot. The liquid changed its color to purple. “That should do it.”  
Hiccup removed the pot from the fire and placed it in front of Toothless. The Night Fury however, turned its head away from the contents.  
“Hey, we can always wait for the effect of the arrow to wear off and hope the Hunters don’t find us before it. But that could take quite a while.”  
Shattermaster warbled encouraged and nudged Toothless.  
“Drink. It will help. I saw other dragons got well, after the hunter humans gave it to them.” the Gronkle said.  
“Afraid….its poison….maybe…” Toothless moaned.  
“No! My human wants to help!”  
“Its up to you, Hiccup. But I would suggest you lose the paranoia. It´s a terrible existence. And it´s not you. “  
“Okay, I ´ll do it. -Come on, Toothless, there you go. It´s okay.” said Hiccup and poured the contents of the pot directly into the black dragon’s mouth. Toothless swallowed the potion and at once stood up. At first it looked as if the potion had worked, but then he began to roar uncontrollably.  
“Toothless? Are you okay?” Hiccup asked fearfully. The Nightfury fidgeted and roared until he suddenly collapsed.  
“Toothless!”  
“Shattermaster! Pain! Sick…. poison!” the black dragon roared in fear.  
“No! Not poison! It’s a side effect! -Its- “Shattermaster tried to explain and gasped when Toothless lost his consciousness.  
“Toothless! Bud!” Hiccup yelled and carefully nudged his dragon. Then he turned to Dagur, his face full of anger. “What did you do?”  
“I can’t understand! It always worked on other dragons! You have to believe me!” Dagur said and hold out his good hand defensively.  
“Who knows what you have seen Ryker doing! I rather think he tricked you and changed an ingredient! Purple Oleander! I should have known it! You poisoned him!” Hiccup shouted enraged.  
“NO! I would never dare--”  
But in the next moment Hiccup roared and slammed into Dagur. The Berserker tried to calm the younger male, but while wrestling around, they came too near to the cave entrance and toppled over the edge! The fell into the water below and were carried away by the current. They tried grabbing hold of the rocks but they were too slippery. They were forced to follow the current who carried them away from the waterfall and into the forest. Finally, they were able to pull themselves out of the water and onto the shore. While Dagur tried to get the water out of his ears, Hiccup tackled him.  
“I´m gonna kill you!” he roared. The Berserker hissed in pain, when his injured shoulder hit the ground. He wrestled his arm out of the sling. It still hurt when he moved it, but he had to.  
Dagur managed to pin him to the ground, hoping he could talk some sense into the younger male.  
“For Thors sake, I didn’t hurt your—”  
He stopped in mid-sentence, when he saw Captain Skragg and his men pointing their weapons at them. He could only hold out his hands in surrender. 

Moments later they were in a clearing and Hiccup and Dagur were kneeling side by side with their hands tied in front. Captain Skragg looked down at his captives with a smirk on his face.  
“We´re going to find that dragon, it’s only a matter of time.” he said. “Why don’t you make it easier for everyone?”  
The other Hunters sniggered, but they didn’t say a word.  
“Maybe this will burn a hole in your memory.” said the Captain gesturing to one of his men. Hiccup was grabbed forcefully and dragged towards a fire they hat set. The Hooligan heir could see what they were planning, because he could see a hot branding iron. The Hunter grabbed the red glowing iron and pressed it on a wooden bucket. When he removed it, Hiccup could see the emblem of a dragon skull with a sword through his head. An emblem he never saw before.  
“Now, you will be part of the Dragon Hunters forever.” Captain Skragg smirked, as his man drew the still hot branding iron closer to Hiccups face.  
“Enough! Enough! I´ll take you to the Night Fury!” Dagur yelled.  
“Dagur, no!” Hiccup shouted. The Captain gestured for the Hunter to stop and the man dropped the iron.  
“Take a few more men with you, just in case.” Captain Skragg ordered. The Hunter released the Hooligan heir and Dagur rushed over to him. Two of the Hunters followed him in order to keep a close eye on him. The Berserker looked at Hiccup and mouthed a silent “trust me” while he held his hands over the fire which started to burn the rope. Dagurs guards reacted too late, when they draw their weapons, the rope around the Berserkers wrists snapped and he rammed his good shoulder into the charging Hunters. Then he caught the sword one of the men dropped.  
“Hurry, Dagur!” Hiccup exclaimed, holding out his still bound hands. Dagur turned to him, but when the rest of Captain Skraggs men charged towards them, he hesitated.  
“Sorry, brother. You´d only slow me down.” Dagur said and run off. One of the Hunters tried to shoot him with an arrow, but he deflected it with the sword.  
“Curse you, Dagur! I hate you! You hear me? I hate you!” Hiccup shouted enraged as he was held back from running after the Berserker.  
Dagur kept on running through the forest and heard every one of Hiccups words. He sighed.  
“Forgive me, little one.”  
Then he made his way back to the waterfall. 

Some of the Hunters wanted to follow, but the Captain stopped them.  
“Leave him be. He will get his punishment later. And then we will set an end to his miserable life!” said Captain Skragg. Then he turned to the Hooligan. “But first…you still not want to tell us, where your dragon is?”  
Hiccup only narrowed his eyes and didn´t respond.  
“Well, we had still another method than branding you for your life. And it´s as painful as a branding iron if not more worse!” the captain grinned.  
Hiccup snorted. Captain Skragg then grabbed his face roughly, his fingers pressed painfully at the boy’s cheeks and turned it so that the hooligan’s eyes met the leader’s ones.  
“Have you ever been with other men, little fishbone?” the Captain asked.  
Hiccups eyes went wide. When Skragg saw the boy’s reaction, he grinned evilly.  
“Obviously not.” he said and the other men snickered.  
He shoved the boy roughly in the arms of the other Hunters. “Bind him between two of these trees.”

Dagur at the same time has reached the waterfall. He thought of calling for Shattermaster, but he doesn’t want to make the Hunters hear him. So he climbed all the path up to the hidden cave. 

When Toothless awoke, he was alone in the cave, the fire has gone out and it was dark. He lifted his head and was surprised. He felt well again! Nothing was left of the terrible symptoms of the dragon root arrow!  
“Toothless! I am glad you are awake again!” he heard a well-known Voice. He stood up and turned around to meet Shattermaster. “How are you feeling?”  
“I am okay again! Thanks to the potion of your human! When Hiccup first gave it me to drink, I felt more awful than before, I thought I am gonna die! Then I lost my consciousness. -Where are Hiccup and Dagur?” Toothless asked.  
“After you lost your consciousness, your little one started to scream at my rider and tackled him! As a result of it they fell over the edge and down the waterfall! I don’t know what happened then, I wanted to stay here till they returned or till you awake again at last. I think your little one thought, my rider has killed you with the potion, but I saw the dragons who were hit with these hunter arrows, got well again after they drank it.”  
“We must go after then! The hunters are still here!”  
In the next moment Dagur stormed into the cave.  
“Toothless! I knew you would be okay again! Quick, we must leave to save your little rider!” Dagur said. Toothless ran to Dagur and nudged him. Then he shoved him to his saddle.  
“I know, I know, you can´t fly on your own.” the Berserker nodded. “But let me first dress again properly.”  
Dagur put his tunic and armor back on and mounted the Nightfury. The wound still hurts a bit, but such a small pain was nothing for him. He already went through worse injuries and pain.  
“Whoah, the last time I ride you it was three years ago. It seems you have grown a bit. Okay…how is this pedal working again? I saw my little Brother doing it…let´s see…”  
Toothless growled impatiently, while Dagur tried to find out how the pedal worked. Then, with a click, the yellow tailfin opened. This was the sign for Toothless. He ran to the entrance of the cave, jumped through the waterfall and opened his wings!  
“Wooaaaah! Easy Toothless!” Dagur cried and tried to hold himself in the saddle.  
“Hey! Wait for me!” Shattermaster warbled and followed the two. 

CENSORED PART

Hiccups face lit up. Toothless was circling over the trees-with Dagur on his back! Shattermaster followed.  
“Easy Toothless…easy!” Dagur said nervous and tried to hold himself in the saddle. When one of the hunters shot an arrow at the dragon, the Berserker catches it out of the air, before it could hit Toothless. The dragon looked at him and warbled a thank. Dagur did not know exactly how to work the pedal, but at least he had brought the Nightfury in the air again. But now nothing holds the dragon in the air anymore. He dived with neck breaking speed to the ground. Dagur did his best to hold his last meal back. When Toothless landed, Dagur rolled of his back and the Nightfury bolted to his bound rider.  
Shattermaster landed near his rider and growled at the hunters.  
“Toothless! Oh I am so glad to see you again! And you are okay! You two just came in the right time!” Hiccup sobbed. Dagur got back onto his feet. And he needed only to see in what state Hiccup was and his discarded clothes to understand. His face went red with anger.  
“Go stay with brother Hiccup, bud. This is a thing between me and this scum!” Dagur growled. The Gronkle warbled and flew over to Hiccup and Toothless, to help to protect and free the boy.  
“Youu…bastards! How dare you to do this to an innocent boy! Now you will face the real anger of a Berseker!” Dagur roared and charged for the hunters. While Toothless and Shattermaster chewed at the ropes, Hiccup watched fascinated how the Berserker alone fought the group of hunters. His fists wielded, then he snatched a mace from another man and get them a beating, they would never forget so fast. When all hunters lay sprawled on the ground, Dagurs berserk state finally ebbed down. He stood there a moment panting, then he let the mace fall to the ground. He turned and walked to Hiccup who still sat on the ground and pulled the reminds of the rope from his wrists. After this he tried to pull his shirt over his shoulders again.  
“Little brother! You okay? Did they…-?”  
“No, you came just in the right moment!” Hiccup said with a trembling voice and fumbled with his shirt. Dagur saw that the boy’s hands where trembling too.  
“Let me help you…so, there.” the Berserker said and pulled the shirt careful over the boys still exposed right shoulder. Then he fixed the threads that hold the tunic at his collar closed. When Shattermaster brought Hiccups boot and prosthetic leg, Dagur put them on the boy’s legs. He was very gentle with his movements, trying his best to calm the younger male.  
When Hiccup saw Dagurs encouraged smile, he couldn´t hold back anymore. He threw himself into the Berserkers arms and started to sob.  
“They wanted to…-“  
“Shhh…shhh….it’s okay. Calm down, little one. I am here, no one will harm you. I am sorry, that I ran away without you! If I had known that these bastards would go this far, I would have taken you with me.”  
“Forgive me, Dagur! I thought you killed Toothless with the antidote and I freaked out and attacked you! I should have known that you would never dared to poison Toothless!”  
“It’s okay….ssshh…calm down, my little one.”  
Toothless nudged the boy soothingly. Hiccup lifted his head and rubbed his tears away.  
“Okay, bud. Let’s show Dagur how WE are scaring these scums away!”  
The Hooligan mounted Toothless and flew to the beach.  
Dagur scooped the still discarded vest up and mounted Shattermaster. Together they watch how Hiccup and Toothless scared the Hunters who were still aboard the ship into the sea. Hiccup had a grim look at his face when he let Toothless fire at the deck.  
“That’s for humiliating me, you scum!” the rider growled. Then he drove the rest of the men and their leader far away enough, that they could not bother them anymore.  
“Well done, little one. Come bud, now is our chance to finally get a lift from this island.” Dagur said and mounted the Gronkle.  
When Hiccup and Toothless returned to the clearing, where they left Dagur and Shattermaster, the two were nowhere seen. So was the ship in the bay. They got in the air, left the island and scanned the sky and the sea down below for hours-till they spotted the Hunter ship mooring in a small bay of another island.  
“There he is!”  
Dagur has already spotted the Nightfury and his rider and waved.  
Hiccup landed on the deck before the Berserker.  
“Why did you vanish?” the Hooligan heir asked.  
“I thought you don’t needed my help anymore. Then I took the ship to leave this island. And these hunters did get what they deserved. Now they could wait for a lift.”  
“I did not thank you properly for saving me and Toothless. And I apologize for not trusting and shouting things at you. I should have known that you did not wanted to trick me and poison Toothless.”  
“It’s okay, little one. -Here. I think, this is yours.” Dagur said and handed Hiccup his vest.  
“You sewed the cut stiches.” the Hooligan said and laid it over Toothless saddle.  
“Had some time to repair it.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s beginning to darken. You should return to Dragons edge.”  
“Can I stay the night here with you? I-I need your closeness.” Hiccup said and lowered his head.  
Dagur smiled.  
“I am always happy when you do.” he said. “Are you okay, little brother? I know, this events today were not easy for you. I think you were never in a situation like this.”  
“No. These damn hunters scared the hell out of me!” Hiccup blurted out and in the next moment he fled in Dagurs arms and started to cry again.  
“Shhh…don’t think of it. Try to forget it.” Dagur whispered and pulled the boy in a caring embrace. He cradled him till he stopped to cry. Hiccup was glad that no one of his friends are seeing him now like that.  
“Sorry, Dagur. But my nerves were really blank.”  
“No need to be sorry, little one. Come, let´s go under deck and see where we could stay for the night.” 

When they entered the captain´s quarters, Dagur let out an impressed whistle.  
“This one must had made some good business aside from Viggo. Look at all this stuff!” He said. The cabin was decorated with tapestries and several chests and crates were standing in the corners.  
In one corner of the cabin stood the bed. A lot of thick furs were spread over it.  
“Here we sure will have a nice sleep.” Dagur smiled and let a hand run over the furs. Then his face went serious. “You okay again? When I think, what the hunters had done with you…”  
“I’m okay, Dagur. You and the dragons saved me in the right time.”  
“Yeah, saved your virginity. -Uh, sorry! Sometimes I am talking before I think.” Dagur grinned, when Hiccup shot him an angry look. 

Dagur had removed his armor, when Hiccup spotted a dark red patch on his shoulder.  
“I forgot totally about the wound! Let me see it.” the Hooligan heir said.  
Dagur removed his tunic.  
“Some of the threads have ripped and the cut is bleeding again. I will close it and put a new bandage on.”  
Dagur sat on a stool and let Hiccup do the work. First, he looked around in the cabin for something he could use as a cloth and bandages. In a small chest he found a first aid kit with bandages and some small jars and pots.  
“I found some salves and bandages. Now where can I get some clean water?” Hiccup asked himself and continued searching around. When he had all what he needs he started to work. He cleaned the wound and replaced the torn threads. Dagur only scrunched his face, when the younger male used the needle. Then he put one of the salves on the wound and bandaged it.  
When Hiccups Hands touched Dagurs bare skin, he shivered several times.  
“Heh, are you cold?” the Hooligan asked with a smile.  
“Uh-no. But your hands are very skilled.”  
“Okay, I am finished.”  
“Thank you, my little one. Thank Thor I don’t need the sling any more. And such a minor wound will heal quick.” Dagur smiled as he stood up.  
“In one of these chests are sure some clean clothes you can use.” Hiccup said.  
“I will look for them tomorrow. Now we need to rest. These last two days were hard.”  
“Yeah.”  
Suddenly the Hooligan did something, Dagur never ever expected from him. He leaned his head on the broad chest of the berserker and closed his eyes.  
“Eh-Hiccup?”  
“You saved me again. Me and Toothless. I am sorry, that I didn’t trust you, after I gave him the potion. I was so afraid and angry, when Toothless lost his consciousness and I attacked you! I thought you killed him! – But how often did you already risk your life for us since you saved me from this monster eel?”  
“Dunno. Haven´t count.”  
“Dagur, what happens to me? I have grown feelings for you-like I have already for Astrid.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Is this this so called “brotherly love”?”  
Dagur was speechless.  
“Well…ummm…we should go and get some sleep, little one.”  
“You are right.” Hiccup nodded and pulled his tunic over his head.  
Dagur was surprised when the younger male pulled all his clothes off till was only his loincloth left. Despite the events of today, he was not afraid to stay himself nearly without his clothes. And he looked too cute with all this freckles over his skin. The Berserker must hold back the urge to touch the younger males body.  
“Thor help me! It seems I got attracted to him!” Dagur thought. And Hiccup fueled this desire.  
“Dag…please hold me.”  
“You like that, eh?”  
Hiccup only nodded, when Dagur took him in his arms. Then he lifted the smaller male up and carried him to the bed, where he laid him down. He undid the peg leg and placed it near the bed, where Hiccup could reach it. When Dagur himself laid by his side, Hiccup immediately snuggled to him. He really felt safe at the Berserker chiefs side.  
Dagur pulled one of the furs over them.  
“Now try to sleep. You are safe with me-and our dragon pals.”

To be continued….


	2. Chapter one pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the first chapter in censored version

The Censored version. pt 2

Chapter 2 The enemy of my enemy is my……lover?   
Part 2

Dagur was fast asleep. But Hiccup couldn´t forget Captain Skraggs words.   
“You never were with other men, eh, boy?”   
It was true. He never got intimate with another partner before. Male nor female. He always did it alone, when his bearings became too strong. Gobber hat told him that it was normal and happened from time to time and what to do, when this happened. Gods, it was always so embarrassing! And today he nearly got raped. But today’s events changed something too. Something he does not understand yet.   
Dagur was lying near him, only in his pants. Hiccup has seen him shirtless before, more than often, even without a scrap of clothing on him, it was always embarrassing, but this time, something was different. His hands yearned for touching the other man´s skin and firm muscles. He wanted to feel the gentleness of the older males Hands in return. Since they met on the reaper, Dagur was always careful and gentle with him. In the beginning, he doesn’t like it, but now he wanted more and more being touched by his big hands. 

“Dagur…Dagur, wake up.” Hiccup said and nudged him carefully.   
“Mrrh…what is it, little one? Can you not sleep?”   
The Berserker lit the Lantern that was standing on a crate near the bed and he could see the smaller male sitting near him, his face lowered in thought.   
“Dag…” Hiccup began.   
“Mmmh?”  
“Have you…. been already with other men? You know….”  
The older male turned and looked at him.   
“Why want you know that?”   
“So did you?”  
“Well, yes. I am four years older than you.”   
“With men?”  
“Well-yes. And you?”  
Hiccup only shook his head.   
“So you are really still untouched. That’s good.”   
“But….that makes me being still a boy.”  
“Little one, you ARE still a boy.”  
“You see? Even you still see me as a child. On Berk, they all called me a boy too. But I am nearly grown-up, I am eighteen now, nearly nineteen.”  
“Well, they still see your scrawny size. You look not like a man to them.”  
“Yeah, and one day, when Uncle Spitelout again called me boy, I asked him, what I must do that I become a man, true Viking in his eyes.”  
“And what did he say?”  
“Tch! Gain more muscles, kill a monstrous Nightmare-well, that is not common anymore-and you sure have not yet been with a woman yet or get laid, he said. What does the last one supposed to mean?”  
“Uh-ah…” Dagur stammered nervous his cheeks flushed.   
“Tell me-from brother to brother: Have you been with a woman already too?”  
“Yes. Don’t forget I am older than you. You are still not a fully grown-up.”  
“I am! Some in mine age were already married and had kids! I am still treated like a child!”   
“Yeah, some are marry at very young age. Normally with fourteen years you are already a grown-up in my tribe.”  
“So if I am a grown -up, tell me about this “get laid”. I think, Gobber told me once something about it.“

Censored

“But Gobber told me one time, how it is when two men were going to be….intimate. He wanted that I was prepared when someone wanted to do this.”  
“Did this old smith gave you some practice?” Dagur asked a bit worriedly.   
“For Odin´s sake no! Dagur, Gobber is only having a bath once a year! And this only if we catch and force him into the tub!”  
“Eeewww…” Dagur scrunched his face. “I see. He is definitely not the right one for practicing! Even I like to be clean and I am not afraid of water.”   
Hiccup nodded and smiled. Then his face went serious and he looked Dagur directly in his eyes.  
“Brother…. tell me more about it. Tell me exactly how it’s done.”   
“Errrm…. your father has already gave “The Talk” to you, has he?”  
“By Thor, yes, he has! Two times! The first time, when he noticed that I and my cousin began showing Interests in Girls. I was fourteen then. Gods, I was so embarrassed when I heard what could happen! The second time was before we flew out to establish Dragons edge. Our father explained all in our house before my entire gang! It was because of Astrid and Ruffnut. He warned us boys and told us about male and female parts and what our seed could cause in a female’s body.”  
“Well, this seed could create a new life, if Freya wants and gives her blessing.” Dagur smiled. Then he went serious.  
“And a baby should be not born outside a marriage. But it’s not always so easy.” he continued.   
“You should have seen the shocked faces of my buddies, especially the ones of Fishlegs! I think he would have hidden in the smallest hole of Berk if he had could, he was so embarrassed! Tuffnut looked as if he had not even understood of what my father was talking.”  
“And your Dad didn’t forbid you to sleep with other males?”   
“No. Well, I never asked him directly…hey, but I am old enough for this stuff now!”   
“I see.”  
“But when I think, that this hunter captain wanted to stick his—” Hiccup began, then he shuddered in fear and began to tremble.  
“Shhh…. don´t think of it! Try to forget this!” Dagur said and embraced the smaller male. Hiccup snuggled himself deep into the Berserkers arms and his fears vanished. He never was afraid again, when Dagur held him.   
“Then it´s not bad when I want to be with another male?” the Hooligan heir asked.  
“My little freckle. There is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s the way of Nature, little one. Then you know the basics. Good. But there is a lot more behind it. – Well, let´s see…. they are two ways for your first time. First, you can use a courtesan…”  
“What is a courtesan?”  
“Oh Thor! You may know a lot of dragons-but not much about human relationships and mating rituals. A courtesan…a whore…”  
“What? No way! When I was fourteen and after my first “talk”, father took me to the main land and told me about what whores are doing, when I asked him about these. And if I am doing some like this with one of the girls on Berk, my father would kill me for sure! Not to mention Astrid, she would chop me in half, if I knocked her up without permission! What if she or one of the other girls end up pregnant? A terrible thought! Then I must have to marry her at once!”  
“Well, they are ways to prevent a pregnancy, before it could happen. What´s with you and Astrid by the way. You two tried it?”  
“No! Dagur, we are just friends! Maybe, when I asking for her hand one day…but I am still not sure if she really wants me.”  
“Oh I can say she sure do. But she is too shy to do the first step, you little fierce Valkyrie.” Dagur grinned.   
“Okay, what with the second part?”  
“Get laid by another man? That’s not uncommon, especially when you all alone and far away from your mate. Cause sometimes you need someone to quench your desires. On this way I got my first experiences.”   
“Wait, but you have experience. With both genders!”  
“Uh…yeah. My uncle dragged me one day in a brothel, when I was seventeen. He and my father wanted me to gain experience with women.”  
“Were you afraid?”  
“Uh, a bit. But she taught me well. She was a great woman, especially trained for this business, to help insecure boys on their way to manhood.”  
Hiccup looked right in Dagurs face.   
“Then teach me too.” the Hooligan heir said.  
“WHAT?!”  
Dagur couldn´t believe his ears!   
“Teach me, what you learned from her. Make a man out of me, Dagur. Help me become a true Viking.” he said with a firm voice.   
“You really want that I-?! No, I can’t! I did not deserve the honor to do this to you! You deserved a better one!-And…errr…. I am too old and—look at me.” the older male sighed. “Do you really want to give yourself to someone like -this?”   
“You mean-ugly? Dagur, its not important how you look. Its important what is in there.” Hiccup smiled and laid his palm at the Berserkers chest, where his heart was. Then he leaned his head against it. “I want my brotherly friend showing me how it’s done.”  
“Little one..”  
“You are the right one. You saved me from drowning and other dangers. Well, you nearly drowned me a lifetime ago, but you had repaid this more than one time. Same goes for Toothless. You saved our lives and risked yours more than one time to save us from the dragon hunters. You deserved it more than any other one. You told me an experienced woman taught you how it’s done. So come on. Don’t be afraid. If you show me how to have sex then I will not stand before Astrid like an idiot, who don’t know what to do, when the time will come.”  
“This is the reason? But I can hurt you! And you will lose your virginity! You will not be untouched anymore! It’s not so easy! And your father? If he ever finds out-he will kill me!”  
“You are afraid that you can hurt me? Don’t worry, you will not. Show me, how it’s done. Its time and I am old enough. I am not afraid. And you are a chief and I am a chief-to-be. And-we are two males. Heh, or do you think I could get pregnant from you?” Hiccup grinned. 

At the same time in Asgard, Loki chuckled, when he watched the two through his “mirror” to Midgard.

Dagur slowly lifted the blanket. The boy really was nude from head to toe, wearing only his loincloth. It was mostly so when the spend the night together. But they never got intimate this far how the younger male wanted it this time.   
“So you are really serious about it. --And what is with the dragons? “  
„They will be outside on the deck, watching out for eventually approaching enemies. Or my comrades when they come to search for me. They will warn us, if we are in danger.”   
“But especially Toothless could mistook it and attack me. Well-um…if you started to scream.”  
“To scream?”  
“Well some are very loud during the act, moaning, even screaming. Of pleasure-and sometimes of pain.”  
“Don’t worry. I will tell Toothless, that there is nothing to worry. –Hey, bud, go outside with Shattermaster and take watch. And if you hear me screaming, don’t come to rescue me! Its normal for what I and Dagur are planning to do. Even if I scream, Dagur is not hurting me then. Only if I called your name, then you may interfere. Understand?” Hiccup explained.   
The Nightfury warbled and went out of the cabin.   
“Shattermaster, go with him. And don’t worry the next hours about us and our voices.” said Dagur.   
“When you just excuse me too….I will be back in a bit.” Dagur said nervously and left the cabin with Shattermaster. 

Outside on the deck, he began to pace nervously around, watched by the two dragons.   
“What should I do? Thor, I should be happy-and honored, that he is willing to give his innocence to me at free will! But his father will kill me for sure, if he ever gets knowledge about this! But my little Freckle is old enough to settle this for himself. And if he wants it….” the Berserker murmured. “And to be honest….I want it too….I want to hold this little cutie in my arms and make love to him….” 

After a short time, Dagur returned. He was now wearing only his loincloth too.   
“Where were you been? And your scent…” Hiccup asked.   
“Took a quick wash. I don’t want to smell bad for you and being dirty. I know you like being clean.”  
“That’s very kind of you.”   
“And this Hunter Captain have some scented oils there. Well-we may need some of them later.”   
Hiccup had removed the fur blanket and held out his arms.   
“You are really sure about this?” Dagur asked.   
“I am.”   
„I hope I will not regret this one day…“the berserker murmured, as he climbed on the bed again. He scanned the lean body under him. Hiccup averted his gaze.   
“I-I hope I am not too small or weak for this.” he murmured.   
“Well, you might be scrawny, but your muscles are firm-from a lot of dragon riding-eh? There is really nothing to be ashamed of. For me you are handsome.”   
“And you are strong and your smile…. you have changed a lot. – But, every part of my body is small. Even my…-“  
“Your little buddy down here? Don’t worry, as long as he works properly…”  
“Dagur!”   
Hiccups face flushed red.   
The Berserker laughed.   
“But you became a handsome beauty in the last three years. And you matured. You are just right to conquer not only dragons…”  
“I do NOT “conquer” dragons!”   
“I know, but Rykie called you so.” 

 

Censored

 

When Dagur returned, Hiccup still sat on the bed, but his head was hanging and his shoulders were slumped.   
“Eh, what’s the matter, little one? - Are you crying?”   
The older male climbed back onto the bed and lifted Hiccups chin. Then he saw the tears streaming down his face.   
“Have I hurt you? Or are you afraid? Should we stop?” he asked gently.   
“No…but-he is so small! Compared to yours-“   
Now Dagur understands why Hiccup was upset.   
“You think your little buddy between your legs is too short?”   
The younger male nodded.   
“What if Astrid sees it one day when we want to have our first time and she will be disappointed? What if she will think I am not a real man that can give her what she desires?”  
“Oh, my little brother….” Dagur smiled and took him in his arms. ”She loves you, right? And I am sure she will accept your body as it is. And your little buddy works well and you are able to make a lot of babies with her, trust me. Size does not always matter. And he still could grow.”   
He caressed gently the younger males face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Hiccup was surprised and touched how gently and lovingly the other man could be.   
“And besides-It’s the cutest and most freckled little dick I ever saw.” Dagur smiled. When Hiccup heard this, he could not help it and smiled too.  
“Now do you want to know more or should we stop?”  
“No! Show me, Brother. Show me all you know. There is no way back now!” Hiccup said with a firm voice. 

 

Censored

 

Hiccup laid still and stared quietly at the celling. His first time with a partner. He had given his virginity to the berserker-and it was worth it. He smiled.   
“Dagur…thank you…brother.”   
“You welcome my little freckle.” the older male smiled.   
“Woah! I never sweated so much! Not even when I worked in the forge!” Hiccup said and wiped with the back of his hand over his forehead.   
“Sex can be a hard job. - How did you feel?”   
“Exhausted, but satisfied. -But the others will not recognize, what happened, when I will return. The will still see in me the scrawny little Hiccup. And what do you see, Dagur?”  
The Berserker turned and looked at his little lover.   
“I see a beautiful, handsome young man, lying beside me.” he smiled. Hiccup smiled back, then he bent over to the older male and kissed him!  
“Little on-mph!”   
Dagurs eyes widened, when the younger male deepened his kiss and he started to respond. When they finally parted, they nearly got out of air.  
“Gods, I love you, my little freckle!” the Berserker exclaimed.   
“I too, brother.” Hiccup smiled and rested his head on the broad chest of his partner.   
“Normally you should do this with your girlfriend.” Dagur said.   
“Why? Did guys not kiss?”  
“Yes, they do it… some time…, but doing this to me…. its feeling a bit strange.”   
“Not for me. Well, only your stubby beard tickles.”   
They giggled.   
“Let’s get some sleep. I am tired.” Dagur sighed and pulled one of the furs over them. It took not long and Hiccup was fast asleep. Dagur watched him and caressed his face.   
“I really love you, my little brother. But what sort of love this is, I don’t know yet….” 

“It’s gotten quiet again.” Toohtless said.   
“They are finished with their mating and now they are sleeping. That’s the normal way when humans are doing this.” Shattermaster explained. “Come, lets lay down and get some sleep too.” 

 

to be continued…


	3. Chapter one pt 3 censored version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third part of the first chapter.

The enemy of my enemy is my……. pt 3  
How to train your lover 

It was still dark, when Hiccup awoke again.   
“Where am I? Ah, I remember…Dagur and I... for the love of Thor, we really did it. And it did not feel bad.” he thought. He was still lying over the Berserkers chest, who was snoring.   
“How peaceful he looks when he is sleeping. He even smiles.” the Hooligan heir thought. Then he felt an urgent need.   
Dagur awoke when he felt the movements around him.   
“Nggh….Hiccup? What´s up?”  
“Need to go for a small business.”   
“Oh. Wait, let me help you.”  
Dagur got up and picked the small male up before he could put on his peg leg.   
“Hey!”   
“I show you where you can relive yourself.”   
“I can walk alone! I -mphh!”   
He stopped talking when the Berserker sealed his lips with a kiss. Hiccup responded and laid his arms around his shoulders. Then Dagur walked with his precious freight out of the cabin. 

The sound of running water awoke the two dragons. They looked into the direction of the sound and saw Dagur and Hiccup at the railing on the other side of the ship. The smaller male sat on the railing, his feet hanging to the sea side while the older one stood by his side and held an arm around his waist to support him. Both were still naked.   
“Dagur! Stop looking! It´s embarrassing! Normally I want to be alone when I am peeing!” the dragons heard Hiccups voice.   
“There is nothing to be ashamed of. We are all guys here. Even our dragons.” the Berserker smiled and began to look up into the clear night sky.   
Hiccup grumbled and finished his business. Then he noticed that Dagur was still looking up.  
“Isn´t it beautiful tonight? So peaceful and quiet….and the sky is clear. You see the stars?” the Berserker asked with a calm voice. Hiccup followed his gaze. It was indeed a beautiful night. And he was not shivering, because of Dagurs warm body.   
“You are right.” he answered with a hushed voice and leaned his head on the bigger man’s shoulder. Then a grumble interrupted the silence. It was Hiccups stomach.   
“Uh-I haven’t eaten the whole day.” he said.   
“Me too. And I think, our Dragon pals are starving too. Let´s see if we find something to eat on the ship.”   
After a quick cleaning up themselves they rummaged through the ships galley and found enough for a night snack for them and their dragons. While Toothless and Shattermaster were eating their portions on deck, Dagur and Hiccup were enjoying their meal in the bed.   
“Now I am feeling better.” the Hooligan heir sighed, as he emptied his plate and cup with water.   
“Then we should go back to sleep.” Dagur said, as he put the dishes away 

 

Censored

“Well done, my little freckle. Now you can rest. -By the gods, my dreams had come true. We first were only brothers, but now we are more than that.” Dagur sighed and nuzzled the auburn mane of the younger male who had fallen asleep from exhaustion. “Thank you, Hiccup for sharing this moments with me.” 

“Hey, not bad for the first time.” Loki grinned at the same time, who had watched the two through his water mirror. 

“It´s quiet now.” Toothless warbled and lifted his head.  
“Then it’s over. They have finished their mating.” explained Shattermaster.  
“How long can such a human mating go?”   
“Oh, maybe short, maybe all night long…”  
“All night long?!”  
“Depends on the strength of the pair.”   
When the two dragons entered silently the cabin, they found two human forms snuggled together between the furs in deep sleep. Toothless and Shattermaster eyed them curiously and sniffed.   
“Uugh, whats that smell?” Toothless scrunched his nose. “I never smelled such a scent.”  
“I think it’s their mating scent. I scented this before, when I was young and before I had a human rider.”  
“Did you really watch humans mate?”   
“Yes, as I told you, from above the sky. The ability to hover on one spot can be beneficial some time. -You never had a mate before?”  
“No.” Toothless hung his head. „I never met other of my kind so far.”  
“Poor one. Gronkles are not rare and I had some mates and hatchlings in the past. I hope for you, that you will find a mate one day too.”   
Toothless huffed and pulled one of the furs over the two sleeping forms. Then they left the cabin again in silence. 

When they were on deck again, continuing with their sleep, the head of a brown monstrous nightmare appeared at the hatch. Suddenly the dragon became white fog who flooded into the cabin. The fog engulfed Hiccups Body and a fog-shaped hand touched his belly. The Hooligan winced in his sleep as a faint golden glow emerged between the hand and his belly. After a short moment the hand vanished and the fog flew out of the window again where it took again the form of the brown dragon.   
“Now it’s on you two. I hope you will be busy to fulfill your destiny.“ the Nightmare smiled. “I am eager how long you will need.”   
Then the dragon soared into the sky and vanished between the stars. 

When Dagur open his eyes, the first rays of the morning sun beamed through the open hatch of the cabin. When he saw the still sleeping smaller male snuggled in his arms, he smiled. First, he thought he was still dreaming, but Hiccup felt real.   
“Hey, sleepy head, time to get up.” He smiled and placed a short kiss on the smaller males forehead.  
Hiccups eyes slowly fluttered open then he stretched himself and let out a yawn. When he saw Dagur watching him, he smiled and touched his cheek.   
“We had a great night, eh?” Hiccup smiled.   
“You still did not regret it?”  
“No. I-Ouch!”   
When he tried to sit up he felt a painful sting at his spine.   
“Well, that’s the result when you have doing it with another man.”   
“I see. -But I don’t mind.” Hiccup grinned and let himself fall on the other male. With a “thump” they fall back into the furs.  
“Hiccup we should finally get up. It’s already late.”  
The Hooligan heir giggled. He doesn’t know why, but he felt somehow happy.  
“I never thought, that this could be so…. great!” he exclaimed.   
“You LIKED what we have done? I can’t believe it!” Dagur   
“I can’t understand why-but I am happy being with you. Lying in your arms…. feel your skin, hear your heartbeat -uh, sounds sappy, eh?”   
“And your girlfriend?”   
“It’s not the same…. but I love her too. But we never were this intimate. I can’t do it yet with her. We first must be married.”   
“Well, that’s the common way.”  
“Dag, can some fall in love with two people?”   
“Why not, little one? Some men have even two wives, I heard. If one was not able to bear him a heir.”   
“But with you-there is nothing to fear. As I said, I can’t get pregnant. We are two guys.” Hiccup grinned and let his fingers trail over Dagurs scars on his chest. 

Loki, who watched them again from his secret chamber in Asgard, only smiled. 

Suddenly something wet dripped on his hand. Hiccup looked up and saw the tears that were streaming down the Berserkers eyes. The Hooligan heir sat up.   
“Eh? Dagur? Why are you crying?” Hiccup asked. “Have I said something wrong?”  
“My sweet little freckle. Your smile…it looks warm and happy. I can’t understand why you could be happy after this.” I saw that you were in pain, when I took you. And my manhood is much bigger than yours.”  
“It was nothing. You think I cannot bear pain? I have withstood greater pains, when they took my leg. This was piece of cake.”   
Dagur embraced the smaller male and they pressed their foreheads together.  
“Love you.” the Berserker purred.   
“I know, my strong life-saver.” Hiccup smiled and they shared a passionate kiss.   
“Okay, its daylight already. And your fierce Valkyrie is sure waiting for your return.” Dagur said then.   
“Oh, for the love of Thor! She would kill me for sneaking away without her!” Hiccup whined.   
“Then tell her the truth.”  
“WHAT?”   
“Little one, tell her only that you have me and Shattermaster and I showed you a…..new dragon species.”   
“Yeah! Good idea.” Hiccup nodded and crawled to the beds edge to get up. Dagur followed, then he looked at himself and his little lover.   
Later Toothless stood upright on the deck his large black wings spread in a half circle like a tent. With curiosity he watched the two humans washing themselves. From time to time he let out a slow warm breath to heat the air in the makeshift tent.   
“Thanks bud. At last we have some privacy up here.” Hiccup smiled. He was standing in a small wooden vat while Dagur gave him a sponge bath. He wanted to erase all evidence of their lovemaking last night. From time to time he placed soft kisses on the younger male’s skin.   
“Ah, Dagur! Not there! I can do this myself!”  
“Why? There is nothing I have already seen.”  
“It’s embarrassing!”  
“Hold still, sweet. - There. I am ready.” Dagur smiled and poured a bucket of warm water over Hiccup to rinse the soap.   
“Good. Now it’s your turn to get clean. But first I must remove the bandages.” the younger said and stepped out of the vat.  
“How is the wound?”   
“It´s still closed and it started to heal. But you should let the threads in for at last a few days.”   
“Then I will pay you a visit, that you can pull them out.”   
“But avoid strenuous movements with the shoulder and arm.” said Hiccup as he carefully washed Dagurs backside. 

Censored

For one long moment their green eyes locked.   
“Hiccup?”  
Toothless cooed. He could sense the contentment and even a bit happiness from his rider.   
“Sorry for my outbursts yesterday. I should have trusted you. You really wanted to save Toothless. Thanks again.” Hiccup said and looked to the side.   
“You’re welcome, little brother. I am not mad at you.” 

In one of the chests of Captain Skragg Dagur found a fitting tunic and the two got dressed.   
“It´s really time for me and Toothless to return to Dragons Edge. I hope, Astrid will not be too mad at me. Will you use the ship?” asked Hiccup.   
“It’s not necessary. Shattermaster is okay again. I will continue my search for Heather on Dragonback.” Dagur answered.   
The green Gronkle warbled and wagged his mace tail.   
“You still want to meet her?” asked the Hooligan heir.   
“I want to clear up some things with her. I don´t want that she hates me forever. We are siblings after all.”  
Hiccup nodded.   
“I wish you luck with that.” he said. 

Then it was finally time to say good-bye.   
“Be careful, little one! Until next time!” Dagur said and waved, as the Night Fury took off. 

Dagur watched Hiccup disappearing in the sky. Then he turned to Shattermaster.   
“Well, it’s time for us now too.” he said to his dragon. The Gronkle wagged his tail and shot him a toothy grin. 

The whole way back Hiccup was very quiet. But his mind was full of thoughts. His first time. And he remembered Dagurs words:” I see a beautiful, handsome young man who is lying beside me.”   
Yes, he felt somehow different now. Absently he touched his belly. 

“Well…well…. that was a good start.” Loki smiled who glided in the form of a brown monstrous Nightmare high over the ship. “The first step is done. And they just can’t get enough of each other.”   
Then he vanished between the clouds. 

When Dragons edge came into sight, Hiccup gulped. He knows, that Astrid would be mad at him. And she would really freak out, if she would have found out, what had been between him and Dagur. But it was their little secret. And why could he not give his heart to two partners? Although, he still saw Dagur as a brother. A very close brother, which whom he could share everything. 

“Hey! Our great leader is back!” Snotlout shouted, who spotted his cousin first, landing on the platform before the clubhouse. Astrid dropped the crate she was actually holding and stormed in his direction.   
“Where have you been! You slipped away before I returned and vanished without waiting for me! I just wanted to call the others to start a search party!” Astrid shouted.   
“Uhh…sorry, Astrid. I met with Dagur and forgot time….” Hiccup stuttered. “Freed some Gronkles from Dragon Hunter Traps. You…you can’t imagine how he likes Gronkles now since he had Shattermaster.”   
In the meantime, all the other riders had gathered on the platform.   
“Really?” Fishlegs chimed happily.   
“Did you saw Viggo or Dragon Hunters?” asked Tuffnut.   
“No.” Hiccup shook his head.   
Astrids Anger ceased.   
“At least you had Dagur with you.” she huffed. Good, at last she accepted the Berserker as his protector.   
“And I experienced the greatest thing with him besides Dragon riding.” Hiccup thought for himself and remembered his first time with the Berserker. Only the memories already made him getting a bit aroused.   
“Uh, sorry guys, it was a long night and I am tired. See you later.” Hiccup said and strolled to his hut. After he closed the door he sat on his bed and sighed. Toothless warbled.   
“You too think, I have changed, eh? Don’t worry, I am okay. Dagur did not hurt me. I still can´t believe, that he has changed so much. Remember when he always tried to kill us? Yeah, it was a bit my fault too. We should have been more honestly to him back then. It doesn’t know if it would have helped, but at least we should have tried. But on the other hand-maybe he needed to get imprisoned, to change. But I wished there would have been another way.” Hiccup told his dragon, then he put his arms around himself. “It’s no use, bud. I must meet with him again. The way he touches me, holds me, he is so gentle…and don’t want to hurt me…-ugh, why I am telling this to a dragon?”   
Toothless huffed, shook his head and turned around. This could get complicated in some manner…

 

to be continued….


	4. Chapter 3 Buffalord solider censored version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The censored version with no adult stuff.

Buffalord Soldier

 

In the following nights, Hiccup slept very restless, yearning for Dagurs arms.   
“Damn! I really missing him! Now I don’t like to sleep alone in my bed!” the Hooligan heir huffed.   
Toothless warbled and laid his head on the belly of his rider.   
“I know, you want to help, bud. Maybe, if I lay besides you on your stone slab….”  
So, Hiccup tried sleeping on Toothless side and it helped a bit. At least he found the sleep he needed. 

Censored

And then, two weeks later, in the secluded little hut.   
The Hooligan heir carefully removed the threads and inspected the wound.   
“A small scar will be left, but it´s nothing compared to your other ones.”   
“Thank you little one.” the Berserker smiled and turned around. Hiccup smiled back, then he embraced the bigger male.   
“I missed you.” the Hooligan said.   
“Really?”   
“Missed you holding me. And more. Dag, please…. show me more.”   
What Dagur feared, had happened. His little freckle wanted more. To learn more about the practice of sex. 

Expicit scenes censored

 

It was early in the Morning when Dagur got up carefully, trying not to wake his still sleeping lover. He dressed and climbed down the tree, where the little hut was hidden.   
“Shattermaster, come on, bud. Time for some scouting before breakfast.” he said to his Gronckle and mounted his back. In his belt he has stuck a map Astrid had gave him, which showed the points he had to check.   
So he and Shattermaster went to work, while Hiccup awoke and made his way back to the base, after he had dressed to wait for Dagur to have with him and all the others breakfast.   
Dagur had nearly finished his task, when Shattermaster spotted something and warbled.   
“Yeah, I see it too, bud.”   
Dagur grabbed his spyglass and scanned the area with it. He made out the faint outlines of a ship in the distance.   
“Lets get a closer look.” said Dagur, putting the spyglass away. They flew towards the ship, who had seen already better days and there was no sign of life on board. Dagur pulled out one of his daggers to be on the safe side and gave Shattermaster the sign to land on the deserted deck.   
The Berserker dismounted his dragon and gave a hand sign for Shattermaster to follow him.   
“Something is defiantly not right here. The Gronkle was nervous too.   
Careful they made their way to the lower decks. However, there was no sign of life.   
“Abandoned. Lets get out of here.” said Dagur and turned.   
Suddenly he heard a man screaming below the decks. With a firm grip on his dagger he slowly made his way below the deck.   
“Hello?” he called.   
Shattermaster sniffed the air and he began to whine. They made their way lower down the decks, but still no sign of life.   
“Hello? Is someone there?”   
Then a horrible and disgusting smell hits his nose.   
“Ugh? What´s that?” he gasped and pressed his hand on his nose. “Shattermaster, light the torch.”   
The Gronkle shot a lava blast at a wooden Torch and set it alight. Dagur took it and they went even further into the lower decks. When he turned around a corner, he gasped in horror.   
“By all the gods of Asgard!”   
Suddenly a man’s Hand shot out of the dark and grabbed Dagurs arm! It was green and rotten and he felt the nails pointing into his skin. He let out a scream, dropped the torch and as ran as fast as he could to the ships deck. Shattermaster followed.   
When they were outside the Gronkle looked at his rider concernedly.   
“It´s okay, bud.” Dagur assured. “Just a scratch. Nothing that could kill a Berserker.”   
He doesn’t know yet, that he would be wrong.   
Dagur mounted Shattermaster and flew back in the direction of Dragons Edge. 

Meanwhile, Hiccup was doing some work at the clubhouse. Toothless was about to weld the two pieces of metal that Hiccup had placed on the stone table, but he stopped him.   
“Just one second, bud.” said Hiccup and placed a special pair of googles over his eyes. “Okay, bud. Spark it up.”   
Toothless shot a concentrated burst of blue fire and began to weld the two rods together. And Hiccup was sure that his eyes got not hurt from the extreme light. Then Fishlegs joined them.   
“Interesting material.” he said looking at the googles, Hiccup was wearing. “Seems organic in nature.”  
“Deathsong amber, hammered thin.” said Hiccup proudly and Toothless stopped welding. “This is strong enough to stare straight into the eyes of a Flightmare.”   
“Oh, we should have had this things during our first encounter with Viggo.” Fishlegs sighed.   
“Maybe.”   
“But nevertheless, it’s fascinating.” said Immerman walking up to them. “May I?”  
“Please, I insist.” said Hiccup handing over the googles to him. Fishlegs placed them on, gasped and Toothless continued to weld, making him gasp again.   
Then they heard footsteps and turned to find Dagur wandering into the clubhouse, clutching his right arm.  
“Hey, Dagur is back! That means, we are complete! Now we finally can start to eat!” Tuffnut called as he strolled with his sister and Snotlout behind the Berserker into the clubhouse.   
A few moments later, Shattermaster went in too.   
“Hello, Dagur.” Hiccup smiled. Dagur didn´t answer, which worried Hiccup.   
“What´s wrong? Did you see something on Patrol?”   
Dagur nodded.   
“Dagur? You look not well. Whats up?” asked Fishlegs.   
“I-I spotted a fishing boat near an island not far away from here. It was just drifting out there. I and Shattermaster went to explore it –it seemed abandoned, but in the cabin, I found some dead bodies and one who was barely alive-it was a shocking sight-even for me. The skin color had a pale greenish tan.. We went out of there as fast as we could.”   
“Survivours?” Fishlegs asked.   
“Only one.”  
“Then we need to go back out there and help them!” said Hiccup and turned to Toothless.   
“Brother, its too late.” said Dagur. “He sure is already dead.”   
Fishlegs started to whimper. “I recognized those syptoms.-Hiccup, pale green skin… I hate to be the harbringer of doom, but –”   
“You don’t mean -the Scourge od Odin?” Hiccup finished.  
Snotlouts face went pale.   
“The Scourge of Odin?” he shrieked.  
“Yes, but there is no need to panic!” said Hiccup calmly.   
“Ooh, right. No need to panic. The Scourge of Odin. Just the plague that tore through the archipelago centuries ago, wiping out entire Viking Villages!” Snotlout said. Then he gasped, covered his mouth and began running around panicking. “Quick, Hookfang! I need a mask for my mouth!”   
“Well, that was a long time coming.” Tuffnut smirked.   
“Very funny,” Snotlout glared at thim.”I only feel short of breath.”   
Ruffnut and Tuffnut then came, how should it be like always, with weird ideas how to not getting infected. Ruff announced that they must burn their clothes, Tuff showed a piece of mouldy bread.   
Finally, Hiccup stopped the Nonsense.   
“Let’s not jump to conclusions and set ourselves on fire, mouldy bread or hyperventilate.” he said.   
“Cous´ please stop it.”   
The Jorgenson was indeed hyperventilating and breathing quite hard into a boot.   
“Snotlout, you can´t catch the Scourge of Odin by breathing.” Fishlegs said.   
“I knew that.” the Jorgenson grumbled and tossed the boot aside.   
“There hasn´t been a single case of the Scourge of Odin for centuries.” said Hiccup rationally and made his way over to Dagur, who was still covering his arm as if he was hiding something. ”And-Dagur got out of there right away.”  
Hiccup frowned at the way Dagur was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder. That was not his usual way. He was too quiet.   
“Are you sure, you´re okay?” the Hooligan asked.  
“Yeah. I am fine. Really.” Dagur assured. Hiccup decided to let it be and walked off.   
“Well, what about Breakfast?” Hiccup asked.  
“Uh-I think I lost my appetite.” Snotlout asked, still the moldy bread in his mind. Hiccup rolled his eyes and went to pick up something to eat for himself. When he returned, a cough caught his attention. When he looked in Dagurs direction, he found him leaning on Shattermaster, looking a bit pale.   
“Dagur.” Hiccup said worriedly. Then he spotted the scratch marks on Dagurs right arm.   
“Whats that?” the Hooligan heir asked put his plate down and returned to the Berserker.   
“This man…. He grabbed my arm-when I recoiled, he scratched me.” Dagur said.   
When Fishlegs spotted the scratch, he started to whimper, Snotlout gasped and went backwards out of the room. With rising worries, Hiccup noticed, that the simple scratch was infected, and the edges swollen. Not good. Definitely not good.  
“Fishlegs, I need you to examinate—" the Hooligan said.   
“Hiccup, its nothing! So stop worr-“ Dagur interrupted him and walked in his direction.   
But suddenly he began to stagger and broke down!  
“Dagur!” Hiccup gasped and rushed to him.   
“Oh Thor!” Fishlegs said worried.   
“Tuff! Help me bringing him to my hut!” Hiccup ordered.   
Later Fishlegs was examining Dagur, who was lying on Hiccups bed, making Notes in his Notebook the worried look on his face did not bode well. Hiccup, feeling very tensed, paced nervously up and down.   
“Little one, will you stop pacing around?” Dagur said weakly. After Fishlegs gave Dagurs scratch on the arm one last look, he guided Hiccup away from Dagur.   
“You saw the infected scratch, right?” Fishlegs whispered. Hiccup nodded.   
“All the signs are there.” Immerman said.   
“Let’s assume that you´re right. What’s the cure?”   
“I´ve got no idea. The only thing I know if that the Scourge moves swiftly, overtaking it victim in less than three weeks.”   
“Then we must hurry!” Hiccup said horrified.   
“I know. I will send Snotlout back to Berk to get Gothi´s notes. With any luck, they tell us something more.” 

In the night, a monstrous Nightmare with golden eyes circled over the clubhouse. Then he opened his claws and let a book fall onto the platform near the entrance of Fishlegs hut.   
And so, it took not long till Fishlegs came running the next morning into Hiccups hut.   
“Look what I found! I must have lost it when I looked though my recordings and books! And there is a cure! A green solution from the saliva of a Buffalord dragon! -But…. there is a problem.” he said.  
“What problem?” Hiccup asked.   
“They aren´t any Buffalords. They were all hunted to extinction during the Scourges last outbreak.”   
“Oh no….-but we don’t know if they are really gone.” said Hiccup firmly. “We need to get out and find one.”   
“Hiccup, be reasonable, we don´t even know where to start. There is no mention of the Buffalord anywhere. It was as they were wiped from history.”   
“But maybe-maybe some of them managed to survive, to avoid getting caught.”  
“Hiccup…”  
At this moment they heard Snotlout landing and ran out of the hut. The Jorgenson handed some Notes to Fishlegs, who went quickly through them.   
“Gothi says the same. She too knows of the cure, the green solution from the Buffalord saliva. But about the Buffalord himself it’s the same. No hints where they can hide.” Ingerman sighed.   
“How are you, Dagur?” Snotlout asked.   
“I feel fine, Snothead. If every one just would stop worrying after me.” Dagur said and coughed.   
“Grm! Even in his current state he can’t say my name right!” the Jorgenson grumbled. Dagur got up, shakily.   
“Come on, little one. I am a Berserker! I told you, I´m…-“ he said, then he toppled over.   
“Dagur!” Hiccup cried and ran to him.   
“Stubborn Muttonhead!” Astrid huffed and rolled her eyes.  
“Snotlout! Help me to carry him back to the bed.” the Hooligan heir said.   
“I´m fine.” Dagur murmured and coughed as he was dragged back to Hiccups bed. 

By midday, Fishlegs, the Twins, Astrid and Snotlout were in the clubhouse, looking over every bit of notes they had on Dragons, the book of dragons to Borks papers and the small notebook the Nightmare had dropped. Plus the sketches they made from the Dragon Eye.   
They only looked up when Hiccup returned from his hut.   
“How is he?” Astrid asked.   
“Resting. I finally could convince him to take a nap.” Hiccup sighed, then looked at the desk with the papers. “What have you found?”   
“I´ve searched through the Book of Dragons and Bork´s papers, but they only mention of his extension and nothing about whether it used to live.” said Fishlegs. “We spend the last few hours combining my Dragon Eye research and found some old notes. I didn’t think much of them first, but…”  
Immerman handed on of the papers to Hiccup who studied it.   
“The Buffalord! But nothing of its location. There is really not much about in here at all.”   
“Its big, has ram-like horns and lives on plains. That’s something.” Fishlegs said.   
“There´s hundreds of islands out there and most of them have grassy plains on them. We´re going to need something more than that.”   
Tuffnut in the meantime looked over some old drawings.   
“What´s this stuff?” he asked.   
“That’s nothing useful. Just some Dragon Eye tracings. No useful information’s. Just archaic dots and slashes.” answered Fishlegs dismissively.   
Hiccup then noticed the twins looking as if they found something.   
“Wait, you guys see something?” he asked, walking over.   
“Yep. These make a map.” said Tuffnut and he and his sister placed the drawings on the table and rearranged them till they form some sort of an image.   
“See? These squiggles are water. That big nose is an island. Those slashes are sea stacks.” Tuffnut explained as he pointed on each of the markings. “And that would be …”  
“The Buffalord!” said Hiccup, his spirit rising. Then he realized something. “Actually, this looks familiar.”   
He pulled out a map and placed the pieces of paper on top of it, then he began moving them around until they formed some sort of a landmark.   
“Yes! We found it, Hiccup! We found it!” Fishlegs cheered.   
“Lets only hope to Odin that they still exist.” Hiccup said. 

The Riders lost no time, mounted their dragons and flew towards the island on the map. Eventually they found it, a small island with a lot of grassy plains.   
“These dragons were supposedly hunted to extinction.” Hiccup reminded. “So if there are any left, they will have sure developed a wariness towards humans.”  
“Which means, we have to move quickly.” said Fishlegs.   
“And remember, we have less than three weeks to find this dragon and bring the cure back to the Edge.” Hiccup said. 

Hours later, the Hooligan heir and his dragon were flying over the island but there was no trace of any dragon on it. They were both getting tired and Toothless yawned.   
“I know, bud. But we have to keep pushing forward. For Dagur.” said Hiccup. “Tell you what, let´s grab a drink of water from that stream and then back into the air.”   
They landed near the stream and Toothless began to drink from it, while Hiccup filled his jar and drank from it as well.   
Suddenly the Nightfury lifted it head, sniffed and jumped over the stream.   
“Toothless?” Hiccup blinked. He followed his dragon and found him sniffing a large pile of dragon poo, but unlike the other piles he seen, this one had vegetation sticking out of it.   
“What is that?” Hiccup stared. 

Later in the night, he gathered the other riders and they began to examine the poo. Fishlegs, in particular, was examining it with great interest.   
“Large size. Unusual coloration.” he said. Then Immerman picked up a piece so he could sniff it. ”Vegetation diet. Not the remains of any dragon unfamiliar with. And I know my dragon droppings.”  
“EW.” was Astrids only comment.   
“It could be the Buffalord. It might explain why it lives on grassy plains. I have to admit, that I never seen a dragon that was pure vegetarian.” said Fishlegs and held it out to Hiccup, who quickly moved away from it. He still remembered the day on Berk, when the dragons used to fly in swarms and let their droppings fall directly over the village. On one of this droppings hit directly his head.   
“Its fresh, guys. Last couple of hours. This dragon is still somewhere on this island.”   
“Well, if its here, I think, I might know how to find it.” Hiccup said as he grabbed his saddle bag. “My new dragon -tracking equipment. Its not field tested, but it´s worth a shot.”   
“In the dark?” Snotlout questioned.   
Hiccup reached into the bag and poured some Flightmare algae out of it and down onto the grass, with lit up the ground. That´s when they saw a large footprint in the grass, a dragon footprint.   
“Flightmare algae, of course!” said Fishlegs excitedly.  
“Let´s hope that a dragon of this size doesn´t move too fast.” said Hiccup.   
Hiccup led the way as he sprinkled the shining algae onto the ground with discovering more tracks. They kept on walking until they reached the very edge of the island and they stopped at a large hill.   
“Now what?” Snotlout asked.   
“The tracks end here. It must have taken into the air here.” Hiccup answered and reached into his bag. This time he pulled out a strange sort of spyglass, but it had a handle and a much larger glass.   
“Its like a spyglass.” Fishlegs gasped.   
“But for looking at things very close-up.” Hiccup said and placed the glass to his eye and his eye enlarged.   
“Wow, fascinating!” Fishlegs said.   
Hiccup went down on his knees and let the magnifying glass wander over the ground trying to discover any clue that might lead them to the Buffalord.  
“This way.” he said.   
“How do you know that?” Snotlout asked. Hiccup pulled something off the ground.   
“A dragon scale. Let´s move.” he said.   
The small group made their way over the hill just as the sun began to rise, blinding them, so that they were unable to see anything.   
“Nothing!” said Snotlout, shielding his eyes. “How could there still be nothing?”  
“Not, not nothing.” said Hiccup who had placed his forging googles on. Then he handed them to Snotlout. “Look closer, cous´.”   
The Jorgenson put them on and then he saw it: A large roundish dragon in the distance, grazing.   
“A Buffalord! Alive!” he cried. 

They made their way down the hillslope and slowly approached the new dragon. Now that they got a better look, they could see that it had golden brown scales and that its head was similar to a tortoise´s, with horns growing out at each side of his skull and a smaller one growing atop of it. It had very large wings and four small legs, that are positioned to the middle of his body. It´s body was bloated and it had to be a good thirty feet tall.   
Hiccup slowly made his way towards it and looked at the others.   
“You distract it, and I´ll get the saliva. “ he said.   
“Be careful, Hiccup, we know nothing about this dragon.” Fishlegs reminded.   
“I know, but we need to make this quick. We are running out of time.” 

Fortunately, the Buffalord was more interested in grazing and showed no interest to any of the humans who are slowly moving around it. When the dragon yawned, Snotlout and the twins ran away.   
“Retreat!” Snotlout yelled.   
Hiccup, who was leaning against the Buffalords side, began to make his way slowly towards his mouth.   
“Okay, big guy. I will not hurt or harm you. I just need only…” he said with a low voice and extended a cup. Then a drop of saliva landed in the cup, he held under his mouth.   
“We got it!” the Hooligan heir said and the others cheered. “Let´s get back to the edge.”   
But when he mounted Toohtless and looked into the mug, there was nothing in it.   
“Oh no! It dried up! We need much more of it!” he said desperately.   
“What now?” Fishlegs asked.   
Hiccup thought for a second.   
“We rope him and take him with us to Dragons Edge. It shouldn´t be too hard, right?” 

Moments later, they roped the Buffalord, who didn’t even take any notice of them.   
“Its remarkably docile for a dragon of its size. Almost Yak-like.” said Fishlegs curiously.   
“No wonder, it was so easy to hunt.” said Snotlout. “You gotta toughen up here, Buff!”  
Then twins wanted to keep him, but Hiccup did not want to discuss this now.   
“We need to get him back to Dagur. “ he said firmly and tied the rope to Toothless saddle. Hiccup mounted the Nightfury and they took off. Almost immediately they lost the slack, it became apparent, that the Buffalord didn’t want to leave its home.   
“Oh, come on! Please!” Hiccup begged. Eventually the Buffalord took off and the all soared into the air. At first everything was peaceful, but when they were a good few yards away from the island the Buffalord began to act up. Almost immediately, it inflated and Spikes shout out everywhere on his ballon -like torso, made him look like a puffer fish.   
“Guys? Something is up with the Buff.” Snotlout called. The Buffalord grew till he was twice its normal size, snapping the rope and causing the other dragon riders to be pushed back. Hiccup turned his face to the goldbrown dragon, who began to fire a large flame stream from its mouth.   
“No! We need to stay with it! We have to get it back to the Edge.” Hiccup yelled. Next the Buffalord shot Spikes from its body, nearly impaling the twins and Fishlegs. Then he chased Snotlout and Astrid with his fire attacks driving them away. Then it returned and landed on his island again, returned to his normal size, let out a small burp and acted as if nothing had happened.   
“Okay. What was that about?” Snotlout asked.   
“He appears to be fine, as long as he is on his island.” said Fishlegs.   
“If we try to move him again, he´ll act crazy and I doubt even Stormfly and Toothless together would not be able to tow him.” said Astrid.   
“Great. So, now what?” Snotlout asked.   
“There is only one option. If we can´t take the Buffalord to Dagur-“ Hiccup answered.  
“-then we bring Dagur to the Buffalord.” Astrid finished. “I´m on it! Come, girl! Let´s go!”   
Stormfly warbled an understanding and she and her dragon took off heading back to the Edge, flying as fast as she could.   
It was near sunset when Astrid returned, Dagur was sittling behind her, leaning slack against her back, the Shieldmaid hold his arms who were around her waist, to prevent him from loosing the grip and falling.   
“Hiccup, its gotten worse. He was hardly able to climb on Stormflys back. -Dagur, we arrived. Can you dismount alone?” Astrid asked.   
Dagur weakly lifted his upper body.   
“Thanks my fierce Valky—” the Berserker began, then his body tilted to the side and he slid off Stormflys back.   
“Snotlout!” Hiccup called and together they were able to catch Dagur before he hits the ground. He looked terrible, his skin was now pale green and he could barely speak a word.   
“Little o…”   
“Shh, brother.” Hiccup whispered calmly. “I am here. Just rest. We gonna beat this, I promise. You just need to keep fighting like a real Berserker and hold on.”   
“Shattermaster was following us, but he is too slow. But I am sure he will be there soon.” Astrid said.   
Hiccup and Snotlout laid Dagur next to a rock and looked at him, the Hooligan heir had never felt this more desperate in his life. He doesn’t want to lose his brotherly friend. Not now, since he had become so important to him.   
“You need to stay with us. I can´t imagine a world without you in it.”   
Dagur cracked an eye open, then he smiled, although he was feeling so terrible.   
“Really?” he whispered.   
“Really.” Hiccup nodded. Then he got up and looked at the other Riders.   
“All right.” Hiccup said. He repeated the procedure with taking another sample of saliva and went back to Dagur.   
“Here. You must drink this. It will help you getting well again.” the Hooligan heir said as he poured the saliva down his throat. However, there was no effect. In fact, he looked even worse than he head been.   
“Nothing is happening!” Hiccup panicked.   
In the meantime, Shattermaster arrived, ran to his rider and nudged him with a sad whine.   
“Maybe it take some time for the antidote to work.” Fishlegs offered. Dagur coughed rather fiercely and began to shiver.   
“No, something is wrong.” said Hiccup.   
Shattermaster looked at his rider, clearly as worried as Hiccup. Fishlegs looked through Gothis and his notes again. “But my and her notes say, the green solution will cure the Scourge. Green solution. Cure. That´s all it says.”   
“But the Buffalords saliva is clear.” Hiccup frowned. “What does it mean, “green solution”?” 

Snotlout turned and saw the twins sitting in the meadow, eating the grass around them.   
“How can you guys eat at a time like this?” he growled.   
“Hey, people deal with stress on different ways, okay?” said Ruffnut defensively.   
“And we are eating what the Buffalord eats, because who doesn’t want to have sweet smelling droppings?” Tuffnut asked.   
Snotlout snorted and Fishlegs turned, looking at the twins and his eyes widened. The saliva that was dropping from the twins mouths was green.   
“Wait a minute… I´ve got it! Hiccup, look!”   
The Hooligan heir turned around too and saw what Fishlegs was getting at.   
“The herbs! It must be what the Buffalord eats, mixed with the saliva -that creates the antidote!”   
“Which would stand to reason why it wont leave this place. It can´t stay away from the herbs it eats. He needs them.”   
“So it just needs to eat the herbs to create the green solution.” Hiccup said and looked back at Dagur, his face full of worry and he clutched his hand. ”Brother, just a little longer. Please.” 

Snotlout began to lead the Buffalord towards a patch of herbs.   
“Come on, bug Buff.” he said as the dragon followed. ”You worked up a healthy appetite trying to kill us earlier. So, eat. Eat!”   
And the Buffalord ate. He took a good bite out of the herbs. And while he was chewing, the saliva turned green.   
“That´s it! Come on, Eat it up.” Hiccup said reaching out with the cup in his hand. He was just about to take a sample, when suddenly out of nowhere a net fired. The Hooligan heir rolled out of the way just in time, but the net trapped the Buffalord. The riders turned and found the Grimborn brothers leading their Hunters towards them.   
“Viggo!” Hiccup snarled.   
The hunters quickly surrounded the Buffalord and Viggo smiled at them.   
“Hello Hiccup. Thank you so much for this gift.” he said. “I do apologize that you wont be able to use it to save this Berserker friend of yours.”  
“Tch-I hope he will die slowly and painful! This is the right punishment for this traitor!” Ryker says with venom in his voice.   
“You are right, brother.” Viggo nodded. “This would be the best way to get rid of him!”   
Hiccup, Snotlout and the twins quickly mounted their dragons, preparing for a fight.   
“Astrid, Fishlegs! Please stay with Dagur.” the Hooligan heir said.   
The Shieldmaid and Immerman nodded.   
“But how in Thors name did Viggo find the Buffalord? There is no trace of this island everywhere.” Fishlegs said.   
“Who cares? We´ve been dying for a little action!” Snotlout growled.   
“And if he get´s that dragon, we will not be able to cure Dagur.” said Astrid.   
Snotlout and the twins took in the air and a hunter aimed his crossbow at them.   
“Lets make this count, bud!” said Hiccup and he too flew in the air.   
A hunter appeared with a cart, no doubt to transport the Buffalord off the island. Now the riders could see the hunter ship too that approaches the bay. It had been hidden behind the sea stacks invisible to the riders. The three Riders charged down straight at the hunters.   
“Dragon Riders. Incoming.” said Ryker calmly.   
The three dragons launched their attacks on the Hunters, but it was more of a warning shot than an direct attack.   
“Show them no mercy!” Viggo ordered. “But safeguard our prize.”   
The hunters began to fire their bolts at the riders, but they proved too agile. Snotlout managed to nearly take out one of the Hunters but he rolled away just as the fire blast struck him.   
“Hiccup! I can´t get a clear shot!” said the Jorgenson.   
Next on of the Hunters bolts struck Barf and Belch and they crashed to the ground. When they were about to take down the twins, Hiccup drove them away with a plasma blast.   
“Pull up, Riders! We can´t risk hurting the Buffalord. We need it.” Hiccup ordered. The Hunters surrounded the netted dragon, who still haven’t moved or tried to get free, making it impossible to get a clear shot.   
“Viggo! Release that dragon! You have no idea what you are doing!” said Hiccup.   
“Oh, I beg to differ, my dear Hiccup.” said Viggo, smirking. “I am keenly aware of my actions. This dragon is exceedingly unique.” He placed a hand on the Buffalord. “It will be an elicit and considerable bounty on the open market.” Then Viggo looked straight at Hiccup. “My fishing boat was no place for any of your riders-or so called friends.”   
“Your fishing boat?” Hiccup gasped. Viggo just smiled and looked at his Hunters.   
“Move him.” he said and the men began to roll the Buffalord onto the cart. The dragon still did not move a bit, just stayed motionless as a chain was put on one of his hind legs.   
“It´s simple, really. Supply and demand. I knew where to get the supply, if I could only generate the demand.”  
Fishleg´s eyes widened. “You spread your own men with the Scourge, to test it and deceive it could spread onto new hosts with is why you purposely placed the boat in a location you knew we would find it! We then found the Buffalord for you, figure out how to make the cure and then you could spread the Scourge of Odin to Viking Villages and sell the antidote for a fortune! You-you Monster! How could you do this!” he roared. “To play with people’s life only for fortune!”   
Astrid gripped her axe tightly. Gods, if she only could reach the Grimborn and chop off his arrogant head!  
“Fishlegs, I´m shocked.” said Viggo looking at Immerman. “I´d never had thought you were above name calling. “Monster”? No. Savvy businessman? Indeed.”   
“On no. Fishlegs is right. This is perfidious, even for you! What if the dragon was extinct?” Hiccup asked, the hatred to this man growing even more. Viggo shrugged.   
“I do not dwell on the “what if´s”, my boy. Leave you barren.” he said.  
“What are we waiting for? Let´s take this psycho out already!” Snotlout growled.   
“Toothless….” said Hiccup.   
“Ryker!” Viggo commanded. The bald Hunter drew his sword, placed it near the Buffalords skull and raised it.   
“No!” Hiccup yelled.   
“I would think twice about your actions, Hiccup.” Viggo advised.   
“And your profits?”   
“Like I said. Business is Business. This here is a loss I´m willing to occur. The question is, are you?”   
Hiccup looked down at Dagur who was getting worse from minute to minute. He was wheezing and could hardly breath. As much he hated it, he had no choice.   
“Okay, Viggo.” said the Hooligan heir in defeat. “Good, you win. Take him. Take the dragon. But leave us with what we came here for, the Scoruge antidote. Buffalord saliva. I am not leaving here without it! That´s a lot I´m not willing to take!”   
“I see. You wanted to save this traitor more than anything. Interesting. I heard, Dagur even called you his “little brother.”   
“He is more than a brotherly friend to me! And I will do everything to save his life!” Hiccup growled. “And he is no traitor, you bastard!” Hiccup spat.   
“Hiccup-don’t…don’t give him…. not for me.” Dagur wheezed.   
“Everything?” Viggo asked and scratched his beard. Then he smiled wickedly.  
“Don’t even think of it, brother!” Ryker hissed. Viggo shot him a deadly glare. Then he waved Hiccup with his hand nearer. So the Hooligan landed and mounted off Toothless. When the Nightfury warbled worriedly, Hiccup ordered him to stay behind.   
“Don’t worry, bud.” he said.   
“Well…” the Grimborn said. “For all my ships you and your friends destroyed, I think you owe me a bit more…”   
“What do you mean with “a bit more”,Viggo?” Hiccup growled. Viggo turned and whispered it in Hiccups ear.   
“Excuse me?!” the Hooligan hissed angrily. Viggo only smiled and shrugged.   
“It´s only fair, right? It’s a small reparation for the life of your so-called-brother. If you refuse, I will take this beast with me-dead or alive.”   
Hiccup took a deep breath.   
“Okay, I do it.”   
“A wise decision. Better than all leaving empty-handed.” Viggo grinned. Then he raised his hand signalling Ryker to back off, which he did. Then he walked up to his younger brother.   
“Have you lost your mind?” Hiccup could hear Ryker hiss to Viggo.   
“Shut it!” the younger Grimmborn growled back.   
Hiccup signalled Astrid to come nearer without her axe and they met by the netted Buffalord.   
“Astrid, take the saliva and give it to Dagur.”  
“What in Hels name have you promised him?!” the Shieldmaid asked in a low voice.   
“Nothing serious. Trust me. The most important now is the save Dagur!” Hiccup whispered back.   
Suddenly the Buffalord grunted and turned his head in Astrid´s direction.   
“He wants to help, Astrid, he understands the urgency. Take the saliva, I will be back soon. And tell the others to stay where they are and keep quiet! Don’t provoke them to start a fight! And when they leave with the dragon, let them! Unterstand?”   
Astrid only nodded.   
“Thank you, big Buddy.” Hiccup said sadly and stroked the Skull of the Buffalord. Then he went again over to Viggo.   
“Follow me, my dear Hiccup.” Viggo smiled and lead the way. Ryker growled, when he saw his brother vanishing with the Hooligan heir behind some rocks not far away. In the meantime, Astrid collected the sample of the saliva and returned to Dagur. She forced the saliva down his throat.   
“I know. I know. Just drink. This time it will help.”   
And after a few Moments, Dagur opened his eyes.   
“Astrid, I think….its working…” he said and began to smile.   
“You feel better, Dagur?”  
“Ugh-well, sort of. This saliva tastes awful.”   
“But it saved your life.” Astrid said and she and Fishlegs helped him up. “Strange. The dragon looked at me and Hiccup -he really wanted to help.”  
“Where is Hiccup now?” Dagur asked as he took support on Shattermaster, who warbled happy and wagged his mace tail.   
“With Viggo.”  
“WHAT?”   
“He ordered us to stay quiet till he returns.”   
“No… little one…” 

When Hiccup and Viggo were out of sight of the others, they came to a stop at some rocks.   
“Okay, let’s get this quick done.” the Hooligan growled and removed his belt. ”You are really an asshole, Viggo.”   
“I find it only fair for what you and your little band had caused.” 

Censored 

“What in Hels name are they doing?” Snotlout asked in the meantime. Dagur, who was feeling much better, and lost all the unhealthy green color, scowled. He could imagine what Viggo was doing with his brother behind these rocks, but he could not tell the others. 

Censored

 

At the same time, the Buffalords eyes suddenly changed.   
“Uh-oh, guys…. something is going on with big Buff…. and I saw this before. Before- he went crazy!” Snotlout said, who was the only one who noticed it.   
“Behind the rocks! Quick!” Astrid hissed and shoved Dagur and Snotlout behind a group of rocks. The twins, Fishlegs and dragons followed.   
“Toothless, come!” Astrid hissed. The Nightfury who was still looking in the direction where Hiccup vanished, whined and took cover too.   
Then all hell breaks loose! As before, the Buffalord snorted, blew himself up in a big balloon, pointing out his spikes! The net ripped and the cart started to creak. The Hunters began to back off and started to scream.   
“Shoot it! Immobilize it with the arrows!” Ryker shouted. The gold brown Dragon roared and breathed fire, letting his spikes fly everywhere.   
When Dagur peeked over the rocks to see what’s going on, Astrid quickly shoved his head behind the rocks again. Seconds later two Spikes impaled in the ground before the rocks.   
The Hunters tried to hit the Dragon, but the arrows could not penetrate the balloon like, now tensed skin.   
“Our arrows! They simply bounced off!” one Hunter shouted. Ryker cursed. Why did the dragon get so aggressive of all sudden? 

Viggo froze in his movements when he heard the shouts of his men and fighting sounds.  
“What in Hels Name-“he cursed.   
“The dragon! He´s got crazy!” Viggo heard one of his men shouting. Then he spotted the Buffalord in the air, breathing fire and firing spikes!   
“These idiots! Dragondung, Ryker!” he shouted enraged.   
“Don’t look at me! I ordered my friends to stay quiet! !” Hiccup said.   
“Maybe another time, Hiccup! We are not over with this!” he growled as he started to run in the direction of the Buffalord.   
“Yeah. We are defiantly not over with this…” Hiccup murmured and narrowed his eyes. Then he followed, but in a circle around the raging dragon and the Hunters. 

“Ryker!! What the hel is going on here?!” Viggo shouted when he reached his older brother, who was trying to get the situation under control.   
“I don’t know what´s gotten into this beast! First he was totally quiet and did not move a claw, then in the next moment, he suddenly freaked out and attacking us!” Ryker shot back and knocked away a flying wooden splinter with his arm guard. “Our arrows are worthless! They can´t penetrate his skin!”   
The cart he was chained at was dragging and bouncing through the grass and slowly going into pieces.   
Hiccup watched with wide eyes the raging Buffalord.   
“Wow, I never thought that this big guy was able to get wild like this.” he murmured. 

“He is going for the ship!” one Hunter shouted, when the chain on the Buffalords hind leg finally broke from its fixings on the cart and it crashed between the Hunters who barely jumped or rolled aside.   
“Follow me!” Viggo yelled and waved with his arm. They began to follow the Buffalord to the beach, where the dragon was hovering, spitting fire at the ship and its sails.   
“Board the ship and avoid that this beast burns it down!” shouted Ryker at his men, who jumped into the boats and began to row back to the vessel. During these actions, two spikes hit the bottom of one of the boats, sinking it.   
“You damn beast! Could it be that even you protect this runt and his band?” Viggo cursed as he and Ryker climbed in the last boat. Then, as if the Buffalord may heard it, he turned his head, grumbled, turned his massive body, lifted his tail – and let something drop. Something acid green and slimy.   
“Oh no….” Ryker gulped. With an ugly “splat!” a big green glob of Buffalord poo hit Viggos head and splattered some of it on Ryker too.   
Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who could not sit still when the Buffalord began to rebel against his captors, were hovering on their Zipper not far from the action. They started to laugh out loud. It was really a sight for the gods. Viggo cursing and spluttering, trying to wipe the greenish goop out of his face and off his hair.   
“Don’t worry, Viggo! His droppings have a nice smell!” Ruffnut snickered. When they returned to the other riders, they could hear Viggos enraged roar.   
“Wow, he is even louder than Hiccup.” Tuffnut mentioned.   
Dagur, who was well again and watching the whole thing through a spyglass, started to cackle excitedly.   
“Yeahh! Kick Viggos ass, Buffalord!” Dagur whooped and threw an arm into the air. ”Serves these bastards right!” 

When the catapults of the ship opened their fire, the Buffalord finally retreated and flew back to the island. But the Hunter ship was burning and smoldering on several places, gold brown spikes were sticking everywhere out of the rump. And they had a leak under the water line.   
“Get us out of here!” Viggo yelled, who poured the third bucket with salt water over himself, to erase the grime and the stench of the “Poop-Attack”. 

“I tell you, you have really missed something! Viggos face covered in green poop was a priceless sight!” Ruffnut cackled when she told the others of it. 

The Buffalord deflated, landed again on the meadow, burped, folded his wings and began to graze as if nothing has happened.   
“Look at that. He is completely docile again. But what of all sudden enraged him? He still was on his island.” Snotlout asked.   
“Maybe he realized, that the Hunters were taking him away.” Fishlegs answered.   
“Could be a point.” Jorgenson nodded. 

On the Buffalords left hind leg, the broken chain still hung. Dagur went to it, picked the lock and freed the dragon from his appendage.   
“Thank you, bud. And you did a great job with nearly destroying Viggos ship!“ he smiled and patted the dragon.   
The Buffalord made a noise that sounded a bit like a deep rumbled laugh.   
“Yeah, we understand us.”   
Fishlegs smiled when he saw Dagur and the Buffalord interacting together. It was great to see how the Berserker had learned to like Dragons.  
“Are you well again, Brother?” Hiccup asked, when he joined Dagur.   
“I am. Thank you. Thank all of you.” the Berserker smiled to the other riders who smiled back. Shattermaster rubbed his massive head at Dagurs side and warbled happily.   
“But what if Viggo plans spreading the Scourge further?” Fishlegs asked.   
“He won’t. Remember, the saliva dries too fast up that is the reason, why he had to take the Buffalord with him. Also, the Scourge takes its victim in three weeks, making it impossible for him to sell the antidote, cause he could not store it. And the dragon is not willing to accompany him, so it is complete useless to him. A plan who did not worked out as he had planned it.” Hiccup explained.   
“You are right. And these poor souls on the fishing boat paid the price for his insanity!” Astrid growled.   
“Well, that leaves us just one thing to do.” said Hiccup. Dagur nodded. 

When the riders have vanished into the sky, the Buffalord watched them leave, then it began to change his form-into a human with a helmet with two inward curled horns.   
“Heh, better not mess with a god, Dragon hunters!” Loki grinned at the slowly sailing away ship. “And not with the ones I am protecting! I will never allow that someone other than the destined one will mate with the blessed one! You´ve got my “warning”, Grimborn!”   
So, Loki lead the riders on the right path, to save their friend and he turned into a Buffalord with his shape-changing abilities, cause without it, Hiccup and the others would not have to be able to save Dagur in time.   
With a satisfied grin, Loki shape changed into his brown Nightmare form and left the island as well. 

Later that night, the Riders sat the fishing boat, with its occupants now dead, out to sea. Everyone was holding a bow with an arrow as they began a traditional Viking funeral.   
“There I do see my father, my mother, and my brothers and sisters.” Dagur recited. He was sitting straight on Shattermasters back, his face serious. “They bid me to take my place among in the halls of Valhalla…. where the brave shall live forever.”   
The riders let their dragons enlighten the arrow tips and then fired them at the boat. The fire spread quickly over the decks setting the entire vessel ablaze and giving the men on board a final farewell.   
Then the Riders left, except for Dagur, Hiccup and Astrid.   
“What are you thinking about?” Hiccup asked.   
“If I did not challenged Dagur for a Maces and Talons-Gameplay, it would be me who get on the boat and made this shocking discovery. And then it would be me…” the Shieldmaiden said.   
“Don’t think of it, my fierce Valkyrie. Better it was me than you. Believe me, it was not nice to suffer from the Scourge of Odin.” Dagur said.   
“Dagur….”   
Hiccup send his brotherly friend a warm smile. So was Astrid.   
“I really owe you.” the Berserker said.   
“It´s no big deal. You saved my life countless times. It was time to pay something of it back, brother.” Hiccup said.   
“And I can´t imagine a world without you in it, either, my little one.”   
Astrid just smiled at the two as she flew off.  
“Hiccup…. what did Viggo wanted from you for the cure?” Dagur asked when Astrid was out of sight.   
The Hooligan heir turned slightly pink.   
“He wanted to know how to set to Dragon Eye to work. He doesn’t have a Snowwraith -Key. But before I could tell him, the Buffalord rage interrupted us.” Hiccup lied. He doesn’t want to tell Dagur the real wish of the Grimborn.  
“As if this Buff had felt it. -But, he found the Bufallord anyway. How could it be?”   
“Maybe luck, or he found another way to get the Dragon Eye to work. But I could not find out more, because of said interrupting.”   
“I see.” Dagur nodded.   
“Lets fly home.” Hiccup said and they followed Astrid, leaving the fishing boat burning away under the night sky. 

 

to be continued…


	5. Chapter 3 A grim retreat censored version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grim retread the dagurized version

Note: I will leave some comments between the fic, when something what happens in the original series, is somehow weird to me or DW could had do better for my opinion. (Will be shown in Brackets)

 

A grim retreat-Censored version 

It was a nice, peaceful day on Dragons Edge, but sadly the Riders were given no time to enjoy it. Hiccup has insisted, that they worked on fortifying the Base Camp by enhancing the reinforcements with Gronkle Iron.   
Fishlegs and Dagur were producing the Gronkle Iron with their Dragons, Snotlout and the Twins were heating and hammering it, while Astrid welded it to the foundations. Hiccup did the job delivering the finished pieces to Astrid.   
“All right, Meatlug, Shattermaster, here we go.” said Fishlegs as his Gronkle spewed some lava into a mould.   
“Let it flow, bud.” said Dagur and the green Gronkle did the same, filling the mould more.   
“Good girl, good boy. Hey, you two know what I just realized? This is a new record in Gronkle Iron Production! You two are really a great team.” Ingerman said.   
“Whatever.” said Snotlout as he held a sheet of Gronkle Iron to Hookfang, who was softened it with his fire, so that it could be easily molded to the shape they wanted. “If it weren´t for Hookfang, that would just be a glob of useless barfed-up metal.”   
“Well, if it weren´t for Barf and Belch…” said Tuffnut as he and his sister placed one of the finished sheets in front of the Zipper, who began pounding it with their heads. 

They kept the production for hours and eventually the dragons began to tire from all the hard work making the progress slower and slower. Eventually, Hiccup and Astrid flew over to find out what was the hold -up.   
“Uh, little one?” said Dagur, looking at the two Gronkles, who are spewing up lava slowly. “I think Meatlug and Shattermaster might need a break. They are starting to lose their gag reflex.”   
“Dagur is right. We worked for hours.” Fishlegs nodded.   
“Guess, the perfect little machines are not so perfect after all.” Snotlout smirked.   
“Have you checked your dragon? The giant oven doesn´t look too perky either.” Fishlegs pointed out.  
Immerman was right, Hookfang was so tired, that he toppled over. Unfortunately, this course made him shoot out a burst of fire at Barf and Belch, who caused a small explosion that send the spark scaring Stormfly. The Nadder retaliated firing several spikes at the twins and pinning them upside-down to a nearby tree. Even Toothless was getting agitated as he hissed at the other dragons.   
“Really? You too, bud? All right, that’s it! Dragons, to your corners!” Hiccup commanded sternly. The dragons followed the order and backed off from one another, but it was clear, that they were overworked.   
“What is going on around here?” Hiccup asked in disbelief.   
“Little one, we´ve been working really hard on these reinforcement walls. And now we are all tired. Look at the dragons.” Dagur answered as he walked up to Hiccup.   
“Dagur is right. If they keep this up, they collapse, they need a rest. We all need a rest.” Astrid said. “We are living beings, not machines.”   
“You know, Hookfang and I could use a vacation.” said Snotlout.   
“Vacation?” Tuffnut asked, looking up-or down, depending on your perspective. “Count us in. We´ll grab our straw helmets and a chilling tale of Viking murder to read on some enchanted beach, laughing as the waves crash against us.”  
“Ruff, Tuff, get down here. You are starting to get delirious with all the blood congestions in your heads. -Guys, I get you´re all tired, but remember why we´re doing this.” said Hiccup.   
“Oh-because you told us so.” Snotlout answered.   
“No, because Viggo is out there. And when he finally realises he can´t use the Dragon Eye without the key, he´s gonna come looking for it.” said Hiccup, holding out the snow wraiths tooth. “We can´t left the Edge unguarded again.”   
“That means a-no on the vacay?” Ruffnut asked.   
“Oh, gods!” Hiccup groaned and facepalmed. 

Later that evening, Hiccup was working on his map and noticed Astrid, Fishlegs and Dagur entering his hut.   
“Working on your map, huh?” Astrid asked. “Never could sit really quiet, since Viggo defeated you.”   
“You´ve really put some effort into that, Brother.” said Dagur.  
“Need any help?” Fishlegs asked. Hiccup didn’t even look at them.   
“No-thanks. I´m just kind of-“   
“You sure? Because you know, Fishlegs is really great at writing maps. So am I, little brother.” said Dagur.   
Hiccup looked up and saw the three of them were sharing the same face that told a person that they wanted something.   
“Okay, out with it, you three.” Hiccup sighed. “You didn’t come all the way here cause you love cartography.”   
The three Vikings looked at one another and then gave Hiccup a business-like look.   
“We object.” began Astrid.  
“We think, everyone could use a break.” said Fishlegs as they bent down.   
“Guys, I thought we went over this.” said Hiccup slightly annoyed.   
“Just hear us out.” said Astrid.   
“We suggest a compromise.” said Dagur.   
“As you know, we´ve been making Gronkle Iron. A lot of it. In doing so we exhausted our supply of sandstone on the Edge. And as you know, no sandstone, no Gronkle Iron.” Fishlegs explained and the Berserker nodded.   
“Which means, we will not able to defend the Edge.” Astrid added.   
“There is a nearby island that has such a huge supply of it. It’s also deserted, quiet and would be a great place to relax and take a little break from real work.” said Fishlegs. Hiccup looked at the three and could see that there was no way of dissuading them. He sighed.   
“I don’t really have a choice on this one, do I? Where is this island, exactly?”   
“Directly here, little Brother.” said Dagur and placed a finger on one of the islands on Hiccups map. 

One day later, they began to pack in the early morning and had asked Stoik and Gobber to guard the island while they were away.   
“All right, Viggo would most likely wait for low tide and tried to penetrate the lower wall, then come up through the arena.” said Hiccup.  
“Which is why you secured it from the outside.” Stoik finished. He then placed his hand upon his son´s shoulders. ”Hiccup, Gobber and I defended Berk from much worse than a bunch of namby-pamby Dragon Hunters.”   
“I know Dad, of course.”   
Dagur, who stood behind Shattermaster the farthest away from Berks Chief and the Smith, scowled a bit. Yeah, and with all your dragons your Island is like a fortress, show-off, he thought. Even if he had made his peace now with Hiccup and Berk, the Berserker still was not on good terms with Stoik and the people of Berk. Too fresh was the surprise attack when he tried to find out where Hiccups new base was. (see chapter “Astrids Team”)

Then they turned as the twins landed and just stared at their attire. They were wearing the most absurd helmets made of straw that was ever devised and had flower necklaces around their necks.   
“Someone died?” Gobber asked, looking quite creeped out.”Yeh two look like yeh´re going to a Viking funeral.”   
“This is our vacation attire.” said Tuffnut as they jumped off the Zippers heads.   
“Oh man, this is not a vacation!” Hiccup reminded.   
“Call it what you will. But we plan to kick off our boots and the worries of the days behind.” said Ruffnut. Hiccup sighed and shook his head.   
Snotlout then landed and stared at the twin’s attire. “Did someone die? Was it Fishlegs?” he asked hopefully.   
“No, it´s not me! I am right here and ready to go.” said Immerman and landed next to Dagur.   
“Pity.” Snotlout hissed to himself, then the asked: ”Go where? No one ever tells me anything!” He then noticed Stoik. “Hey, chief. What are you doing here?”   
“I´m here to look after your base until you all return.” said Stoik.   
“Return from where?”   
“You remember that vacation we were talking about?” Tuffnut asked.   
“Yes!” said Snotlout hopefully.   
“Well, its not that, “said Tuffnut, then he placed a hand near his lips and began winking at the Jorgenson telling him they were just doing the opposite of that. “We are going to work, slave away in the sandstone mines.”   
“What?” Snotlout shrieked, clearly not understanding Tuffnut´s talk about the opposite.   
“All right, mount up. We need to get there before dark.” said Hiccup as he climbed on Toothless saddle.   
Tuffnut had asked Gobber to look after Chicken while they were gone and was giving him a list of instructions about eating, sleeping, etc.  
“I got it, Tuffnut.” said the smith who didn’t think looking after a single chicken would be a challenge. “I´ll look after her as if she was one of my own.”   
And so, the Riders took off into the air and headed straight towards the island paradise. 

It was about midday when they reached the island and it was a beautiful one. The landed near a large lagoon full of clear fresh water and the sun was shining bright, with no clouds in the sky.   
“This place is insane!” Snotlout yelled enthusiastically. “Look at that lagoon!” He looked at the others. “Hey! Last one in is a rotten 2000-year old egg!”   
He then tossed his helmet, boots and shirt aside and jumped right into the lagoon.   
“Uh, allright, fine, just a quick swim, then let’s start to with our work.” said Hiccup.   
“Yeah, swimming-time!” Tuffnut yelled and nobody paid any attention and Hiccup could only watch his friends starting stripping quickly to their underwear.   
“Here I´m coming!” a loud voice boomed, followed by a cackled laugh. Dagur suddenly came storming out of the back and passed by the riders. They all solidified, when the spotted the Berserker running past them, because he wore-nothing. He was totally nude, as he whooped and made a jump into the lagoon. Shattermaster followed.   
Astrid shielded her eyes and groaned: ”Oh Thor! I am blind!”  
Hiccups face went beet red and he bellowed:” Dagur!! For Thors Sake! Leave at least your pants on when you are going swimming with us all! They are girls here!”   
“OH NOOO!” Snotlout shrieked, when he saw Dagurs came flying ass ahead directly towards him. Seconds later a loud splash and a thump was heard and the two submerged into the water.   
Ruffnut grinned toothily and commented:”Wow, a bootylicious ass! And his muscles are hot!” Hiccup shot her an angry glare.   
“No, Ruff, we are not going swimming totally nude like him!” he then growled, when she was getting ready to remove her undergarments too.   
“Buzzkill.” Ruffnut snorted and joined the others in the lagoon.   
“Dagur! We are not alone here! You can´t behave like that when my whole group is here!” Hiccup scolded the Berserker.   
“Sorry, little one. Sometimes, I forgot myself.” Dagur grinned.  
Hiccup sighed and removed his clothes too, leaving only his loincloth and his peg leg on.   
Toothless growled and shook his head, when some splashes of water hit him.   
“What´s the matter, bud? Don’t like a swim?” Hiccup asked him. Toothless responded with a growl.   
“Well, okay. You just keep watch, then. That no wild dragon drags our clothes away-or eats them.” Hiccup grinned. Toothless snorted. Then Hiccup joined the others and jumped into the water. They soon began to relax, tossing water at each other, floating on the surface and having the most relaxing day they had in months.   
“Come, little one, let´s see how you improved with your swimming skills.” Dagur smiled and they began to crawl to the waterfall at the other side of the lagoon.   
“The next time, try to keep your pants on.” Hiccup said.  
“I will, my little one.” Dagur nodded.   
Then they reached the base of the waterfall. ”Oh look, there is a little cave behind it! Like on that island when we had to hide from the Hunters. Let´s go and explore it.”   
Soon they are climbed out on the rocks and walked behind the veil of water. The cave was very small, just four steps deep, but a nice secluded place, who fits the two humans and Shattermaster, who had followed them.   
“I think it was a great idea to come here on this island.” Dagur said.   
“Are you not cold, little one? Come here.” the Berserker smiled and pulled him into a warm embrace. Hiccup sighed and leaned his head on Dagurs broad chest. He could hear his heart racing and after a few minutes it slowed down to normal.   
“Dag, thanks.” the Hooligan heir whispered. The older one buried his face in the mop of auburn hair, nuzzling it, while his hands caressing the slender back of his small lover. 

 

Censored   
“We really should return now. The others will get suspicious, where we are staying so long.” the Berserker said. Luckily the water cleaned the two up, when they were swimming back to the shore, where the others were already dressing.   
“Little one, please bring me my underlings and my tunic here. I don’t want to scare the girls again.” Dagur smiled, as he helped Hiccup out of the water, giving him a light shove. 

When Dagur climbed out to dress himself, Toothless stepped in front of him and spread his wings to shield him.   
“Aw T, you spoilsport! You are like your rider!” Ruffnut grumbled, hoping to get a second look at Dagurs nudity.   
“That was really great! And now I would appreciate a good meal.” Snotlout said.   
“Hey, we hadn’t done a single thing for what we came for!” Hiccup protested. “Now it´s time for the other kind of fun. Working.”  
“Since when is working fun?” Tuffnut asked.   
“These rocks aren´t going anywhere. Unless you move them.” said Snotlout. Hiccup groaned and looked at Astrid and Dagur, who showed no signs of wanting to leave on their faces as they walked up to him.   
“Oh, not you guys too. You´re killing me.” Hiccup groaned.   
“Hiccup, we´re all behind you one hundred percent.” said Astrid   
“We know when to takes things seriously.” said Dagur.   
Unfortunately at that moment Snotlout shoved Fishlegs into the lagoon.  
“Damn, Snotlout! Now I am all over soaked again!” Immerman cursed.   
“Oh, that’s nice.” Hiccup grumbled.   
“But you can´t expect them being like you.” said Astrid. “They´re like soldiers. And loyal soldiers will work until their hands are raw and until their backs are almost breaking.”   
“But if you keep on pressing them to work hard, they eventually be worn out and collapse. There does come a point when they need time to regroup, to forget about being not only soldiers but also just people.” said Dagur.   
Hiccup sighed.   
“You are right. I´ve been pushing them really hard.” he said, looking at the other Riders, who enjoying themselves. “They deserve this.”   
“By the way, what were you and Dagur doing? It seemed, that you were enjoying yourself too. You two disappeared suddenly.” Astrid then asked.   
Hiccup became slightly scared. Did she suspect something?   
“Uh-doing some research where are the most usable rocks.” Hiccup lied.   
“And training the little one’s swimming tenacity.” Dagur added.   
“And how is he doing?”  
“Getting better.”   
“Good.” Astrid nodded and walked over to Stormfly, who jumped out of the water.   
“Phew!” Hiccup wheezed. 

Later that night, they made camp in a clearing near the lagoon and were preparing for the night. The twins showed up, carrying several wooden plates.   
“Dinner is served.” said Tuffnut in a posh voice. Instantly a terrible smell entered their noses, making their eyes water.   
“What´s that smell?” Fishlegs asked, waving his hand in front of his face.   
The others shared his reaction as they retracted from smell that was coming from the twins disches.   
“Uuuhg! What is this?” said Astird pointing at what could only be described as a lump of slime.   
“Oh, gladly you asked, milady.” said Tuffnut. “Here we have some salt-encrusted sea bass with a salty seaweed gravy. Mixed with salt and all finished with a little pinch of salt on the top.”  
“So basically you´re giving us salt for dinner.” said Fishlegs.  
“Indeed, we are.” nodded Ruffnut as she and her brother sat down. The Riders tried the special meal, but the dragons were not very pleased from the stinky fish.   
“Oh weird, “said Fishlegs who watched as Meatlug spewed some lava to the ground and made a sound of distaste, when she sniffed at the fish. “The dragons usually love fish no matter how bad it tastes.”  
Toothless too was not pleased, he growled and bent his head away. Hiccup tried a bite and nearly threw it up again.   
Dagur scrunched his face and when nobody looked he threw the fish over his back into the bushes. A rustle told him, that some little predators got rid of the not edible meal.   
Shattermaster scratched himself behind his ear and let his tongue hang out.   
“Hookfang wont´t even touch it, and I see him eat any piles of Yak dung.” said Snotlout. “I mean piles fresh-out-of -the-“  
“Okay, we get it, Snotlout. Your Dragon is a wandering trash bin.” said Astrid, shuddering at the thought, what this Nightmare could all devour without batting an eyelash.   
The twins whatever, began to eat their own creation. Almost instantly they regretted even putting a single cram into their mouths. Their eyes start watering, but they wanted to prove the others, that it was indeed edible and kept on chewing and gulping it down.   
Once they were finished, they looked as if they were going to be sick.   
“I need to lay down.” said Tuffnut.   
“Me too.” said his sister and the two of them collapsed to the ground.   
Fishlegs pulled his blanket over his body, looking at Meatlug, who was still scratching herself ferociously.   
“Come girl. Sleepy time.” he said calmy and laid down. Soon he and the other Dragon Riders fell asleep as did their dragons. 

Later in the night, someone softly shook the Berserkers shoulder.   
“Dagur…” a low voice called.  
The Berserker opened his eyes and looked into Hiccups face.   
“Can’t sleep?” he asked.   
“No. Maybe the salty fish…” Hiccup whispered.   
“Want to go for a walk?”  
Hiccup nodded.   
Dagur slowly got up and the two walked silently away, not to wake the others. Shattermaster followed the two, the other dragons were fast asleep too. From time to time the green Gronkle stopped and scratched himself behind his ears. 

Censored

Dagur helped Hiccup up when a deep growl interrupted and alerted them.   
“Shattermaster?”  
They both turned and faced the Gronkle who walked in their direction but something was odd. He had a strange orange saliva coating his mouth, his face showed pure rage and looked like he was ready to attack!   
“Hey, whats wrong, bud? Don’t like what we have done?” the Berserker tries to calm his dragon.   
“Dagur…something is not right. -Run!”   
The Berserker picked up the smaller male and ran away.   
“Thanks Thor Shattermaster did not attack us, while we were doing it!” Dagur panted with the enraged Gronkle at his heels.   
While Dagur ran back, Hiccup tried to pull himself free. When they reached the camp site, where the others were still in deep sleep, Hiccup freed himself of Dagurs Grip and pulled his vest and belt on.   
“Guys! Wake up!” he shouted.   
“Hey, its middle in the night, cous! Shut it!” Snotlout groaned sleepy and turned around.   
Fishlegs was the first who jerked up.   
“Meatlug! Where are you?” he called. Then he saw her. She showed the same symptoms as Shattermaster! Fidgety eyes, yellow lava was dripping out of her mouth and she looked quite hungry.   
“Oh no! I knew it. Listen girl, I promise, no more work until you´ve-what, you too, Shattermaster?”   
Now the two Gronkles were standing one to another, snarling and spitting lava everywhere.   
Fishlegs fled to Hiccups and Dagur´s side.   
“Help! Sombody! Anybody!” Immerman shouted. “Wake up, everyone!”   
“What in Thors Name is going on with the dragons?” Dagur asked.   
“I have no idea! The two are in a really bad mood, it seems!” Fishlegs answered. “Girl, its me! Please calm down!”   
Then Hiccup spotted something more worriedly. Even the other dragons had the same symptom’s. Liquid fire was dripping from their mouths and they were growling and showing aggressivity. Only Toothless seemed unaffected by it.   
“Wake up, in Hel´s name!” Dagur bellowed. That did it. At once the remained Riders got to their feet.   
“Eh? What´s happening? This is no dream, right?” said Snotlout.   
“I have never seen anything like this.” said Fishlegs.   
“Stormfly, no!” Astrid cried, when the Nadder fired at them, but fortunately they were able to hide behind some rocks before it hit the ground where they had stood moments before.   
“This is all your fault!” Ruffnut glared at the brother.  
“My fault?” Tuffnut stared.   
“Yeah! That stupid salty fish. They hate us ´cause they went to sleep hungry and they are all cranky!”   
“No, it’s not the fish.” said Hiccup. “Look at their saddles.”   
They all turned and saw the saddles laying on the ground as if they have been chewed apart.   
“It´s a revolt! said Fishlegs. “They are riling up against us!”   
“Why would they do that?” asked Astrid. Snotlout glared at Hiccup.   
“You think its MY fault?” Hiccup stared in bewilderment. Next Hookfang fired a blast over their heads.   
“How about we discuss whose fault it is when we´re safe?” Dagur suggested.   
The dragons made their way towards them, but Toothless placed between them and the Riders, He fired a plasma blast at them, in order to scare them off. However, they outnumbered him and slowly began to surround them.   
“Okay, everyone split up!” said Hiccup looking at his pals. “If we stay together, we´re vulnerable!”   
“Got it!” Tuffnut yelled as they ran towards the forest. Astrid and Dagur stopped when they saw that Hiccup wasn´t coming with them.   
“Little one!” Dagur yelled.   
“It seems that Toothless is okay. We´ll hold them off and you guys try to hide! We´ll find you.” said Hiccup and mounted the Nightfury.   
“Be careful.” said Dagur and he and Astrid ran in the forest. Meatlug tried to blast them with a lava shot, but they were able to dogde it, and Toothless answered with a plasma blast at her, who the Gronkle dodged. Slowly the other dragons surrounded Hiccup and Toothless.   
“We better get out of here too, bud. Come!” said the Hooligan heir. Toothless took off and fired a plasma blast down at them. They were able to avoid the fire attacks of the other dragons, but when Stormfly fired several spikes at them, the Nightfury lost the balance, slipped and fell into the lagoon. The dragons looked down at the water, waiting for them to come up, but when the water remains smooth, they flew off to hunt down the other Riders. 

Moments later, Hiccup and Toothless emerged out of the lagoon.   
“We better find the others before the dragons do.” said Hiccup. He quickly mounted the Nightfury and they flew off hoping that they were able to find their friends before the enraged dragons do. 

Meanwhile, at the edge, Gobber was looking for chicken, who had wandered off when he wasn’t looking.  
When he passed the sleeping Skullcrusher, the Rumblehorn burped and several chicken bones fell out of his mouth. Gobber stared at the bones in horror then to Skullcursher, as the dragon licked his mouth.   
“Please say, yeh didn.” Gobber begged. Skullcrusher rolled over and Gobber placed a hand on his head in panic. “Ya did. Ya ate chicken. Stoik is going to loose his---”   
“Gobber, are you bothering my dragon while he is eating?” Stoik asked as he made his way to the smith of Berk. Gobber quickly picked up the chicken bones.   
“No, he is sleeping at th´moment.” he said nervously.   
“Then leave him be or he might take a bite out of you, if you wake him from his digest sleep.” he chuckled. Gobber quickly hid the bones behind his back and made slowly his way past Stoik.   
“He would that?”  
“Heheh, no. You are too old and tough. I am only joking, old friend.” the chief of Berk grinned. Gobber quickly made his way out of the arena, not noticing, that he dropped one of the chicken bones, which Stoik noticed. He picked it up and shook his head.   
“Oh Gobber, come on. You ate the boys pet?” he groaned. “And of course, I have to break the news to the lad when he returns.” But then he got an idea as he ran his hand through his beard. 

Meanwhile, back on the island, Hiccup and Toothless were searching for any trace of the other Riders.   
“Nothing. They must have really split up. See if you can pick up any sounds, bud.”   
Toothless roared into the air and at once quickly backed away when he sensed Stormfly and Hookfang flying overhead.   
“Okay, those were´t the sounds we were looking for.” said Hiccup when he noticed the two dragons. He watched them as they still were on the search for the other Riders.   
“I haven´t seen them act like this since we trained them. They are hunting like wild dragons.” the Hooligan heir frowned.   
Then suddenly they heard a rustling sound behind them.   
“And apparently, they are still pretty good at it.”   
Toothless wanted to place a warning shot at the bush, but just in the right time Ruffnut and Dagur merged out of it.   
“Bud, stop! - Dag! Ruff! You okay?” Hiccup asked.   
“Apart from being hunted by normally loyal dragons, we´re completely fine.” Dagur said.   
“Have you seen the any of the others?”   
“You said to split up!” Ruffnut cried.   
“We haven´t found anyone else than you so far.” said Dagur.   
“Okay, then – Get down!” Hiccup hissed, when they heard the sound of snarling and flapping of wings.   
Quietly the hid underneath a tree and watched as Meatlug and Shattermaster flew overhead.   
“Bud, what only happened to you? You were such a friendly dragon.” Dagur sighed as he watched his Gronkle disappearing between the trees.   
“Let´s go.” said Hiccup and Ruffnut and Dagur quickly mounted on Toothless who ran through the forest in search for the others.   
While Astrid and Snotlout and Fishlegs and Tuffnut are wandering around and trying to avoid their hunting dragons, Gobber on Dragons Edge hobbled into the clubhouse with a chicken in his arms.   
“All right, yeh´re goin´to have to get used to Tuffnuts strange affection for ya.” he said, as he placed the chicken on the table. “He´s going to squeeze yeh and hold yeh and talk to yeh and tell yeh ridiculous stories. But trust me, its better than what I have in store for my chickens. Now lets go an´find some paint, so we can get yeh looking exactly like the original.”   
Seconds after Gobber left, Stoik entered, holding his own chicken in his arms As Gobber before he placed his chicken on the table and looked at it.   
“Here we go.” Stoik said.”I hope, Tuffnut will believe this is his chicken. What am I saying? I´m chief. I´ll order him to believe it.”   
The chicken clucked at him.   
“Hey, I´m not proud of it, but that´s the plan, so stick to it.”

When morning came Hiccup finally found the other Riders. Well, they mostly found him when they came running out of the forest, with the dragons hard on their heels.   
“We played right into their hands.” said Hiccup when he realized that they were surrounded.   
“Technically, dragons don’t have hands, so that expression doesn´t – Maybe we fell right into their Talons?” said Tuffnut.   
“The point is we´re about to be….” Hiccup stopped when Hookfang and Barf and Belch jumped out of the bushes snarling at them. “…surrounded.”   
They quickly turned to the left, hoping they could escape that way, but Meatlug and Shattermaster blocked this path. They tried the opposite way, but that route was blocked by Stormfly. The dragons slowly moved forward, forcing the human group to back up against one another, now they were completely surrounded and they were no opening left to flee.   
“Hiccup how long are we gonna wait until we make our next move?” asked Astrid.   
“What next move? I´m out of next moves.” answered Hiccup.   
Toothless growled. What happened to his dragon pals? He can’t even reach them to talk! And they are going to attack him and the human group! So, he was firing random plasma blasts who caused the other dragons to dispel and create an opening for the captured.   
“That way!” Hiccup yelled pointing to where Hookfang has stood a moment ago. They quickly ran through the smoke and could take shelter in a cave. Toothless fired at the celling and let the entrance collapse. At least the raging dragons were not kept out.   
After Hiccup dismounted Toothless, the Nightfury began to scratch himself furiously, but his rider did not pay attention to it. He had other worries.   
“Hiccup, that´s not gonna hold for long.” said Fishlegs quivering. “We need to find another way out of here.” The Hooligan heir looked over his friends and saw Snotlout glaring at him with his arms crossed. It was abundantly clear that he had something on his mind and wish to say it.   
“Okay. Just say it, cous´. I know what you are thinking.” said Hiccup.   
“All I´m saying is we wouldn’t be in this position if your tyrannical behavior due to your obsessive need to one-up Viggo, had not driven our poor dragons to the brink of insanity!” said Snotlout furiously. “There, I said it!”   
Tuffnut just stared at him. “Wow, that was both dynamically impressive and logically sound.” he said open-mouthed.   
“Thanks, Tuffy.” Snotlout nodded.   
“You all think this was my fault?” said Hiccup staring at all of them.   
“Well, I don’t think so. But in some parts, it could be, little one.” said Dagur. The rest of them stood silent, even Astrid was unable to look him into the eyes.   
“Just great, thanks Dagur.” Hiccup said with a drop of sarcasm in his voice. “Okay, well, how about this? If the dragons have driven to the brink of madness, as you say, why is Toothless completely unaffected?”   
“Great argument. Maybe, because he did not hammer the gronkle iron with his head like barf and Belch did. Maybe because he did not have to spew permanently molted gronkle iron for hours like Meatlug and Shattermaster. That would be just as logically. But I must tell, that I am now wrong with my hypothesis.” said Tuffnut and pointed over Hiccups shoulder. The Hooligan heir slowly turned and noticed that Toothless had now the same mad look in his eyes and violet liquid fire was dripping from his mouth. He had gone crazy just like the other dragons.   
“Oh no! Not you too!” Hiccup groaned.   
“I think we had a problem.” Dagur said.   
“Trapped in a small cave with a mad Nightfury.” Tuffnut said.   
Toothless slowly made his way towards the humans with a hungry and fierce look in his eyes. And as the other dragons, violet liquid fire flowed out of his mouth. The Riders slowly backed away as Hiccup tried to calm his dragon.   
“Bud, look at me. It´s me, it´s Hiccup. Toothless, whatever´s going on we can get through this. Just talk to me.” he said.   
“I never knew you can understand dragon speech.” said Dagur.   
“Dagur! That’s not very helpful at the moment!” Hiccup hissed and rolled his eyes, while the Nightfury roared and kept on pressing his advance.   
“I´m not going out like this!” Tuffnut said and tossed his helmet at Toothless. When that didn’t work, he threw some sort of white dust straight at the Nightfurys head. The moment the strange powder touched the black skin, Toothless reared up, shook his head and shrieked as if he was in pain.   
“Whoa, what in the name of Thor was that?” asked Hiccup staring at Tuffnut in amazement.  
“That, my friend, was salt. Just a pinch.” answered the male twin.   
“Salt?” they all stared in bewilderment.  
“He, it was all what I had. And this was salt.”   
Suddenly they heard a high -pitched sound that was emanating from Toothless. It was so loud, that they had to cover their ears.  
“Hiccup, its coming from Toothless!” said Fishlegs. They all stared at the Nightfury who wiggled around and shook his head wildly. Then something fell of the dragon. The Riders looked on the ground and saw what could be only described as tiny, red leech-like creatures with tiny legs, wings and sharp teeth.   
“Woah! Did you see that?” said Tuffnut. “It jumped out of Toothless skin! Awsome! Quick, put it on me!”   
“Of course!” said Fishlegs, examining the little leeches. “Grimoras. That’s why the dragons were hunting us.”   
“A Grim-what-a?” Snotlout frowned.   
“Grimora. A rare parasite at attach themselves to dragons and release a toxin that causes them to turn wild.” Fishlegs explained, as the Grimoras scuttled away. “But they usually only live in fresh water.”   
“The lagoon.” said Astrid suddenly. “Our dragons must have get them when we went swimming.”   
“They chewed off their saddles to get the Grimoras off of them. Not because they were rebelling.” said Hiccup. Then he smirked at the others. “See? And you thought, that I let them work too hard.”  
“Yeah, great. Now you have found a reason to talk yourself out of it.” Snotlout grumbled. The other Riders narrowed their eyes at him and even Toothless was giving him a funny look. “Okay, you´re right. I let working them too hard. Point taken.”   
“So all we need to do is find the rest of our dragons and throw salt on them.” said Dagur.   
“That could work. They don’t like the caustic effect of salt.” said Fishlegs.   
“Sorry, but I gonna have to disagree with you there, Fishy.” said Tuffnut. “Out of salt. Used the last on T here and on the salt-crusted sea brass, who no one of you liked. And now everybody likes salt, but when it was on the fish-Nuh-uh.”   
Hiccup rolled his eyes.   
“You do realize the difference between throwing it and eating it, right?” asked Dagur.  
“I think so.” Tuffnut nodded.   
“Anyway, we´re gonna have to lead them to the next best salt location.” said Hiccup.   
“Lead them? They´re trying to eat us! Did you forget that?” said Snotlout.   
“No, just not let them catch you.” said Hiccup.   
At the Hooligan Heirs order, Toothless blasted the cave entrance free again. Before the smoke and dust settled, they ran for it, but when they got outside the dragons were nowhere seen.   
Snotlout sighed with relief. “Thank Thor, they´re gone.”  
Then they heard a roar behind them and turned to find Hookfang on the cliff letting out a fire beacon into the sky. Soon the other dragons joined him and all of them snarled at their Riders.   
“Remember the plan!” Hiccup yelled. ”You´ll be fine as long as you remember…” he starts when the other Riders running for their lives with their dragons chasing after them. “-the plan.”   
Fishlegs and Dagur were able to lure Meatlug and Shattermaster with some boulders to the sea shore where they throw them into the water. The Gronkle jumped after them and when they submerged into the salt water, the grimoras fleed screeching out of the water.   
“Oh girl, I am so happy that you are normal again!” Fishlegs cried happily and embraced the big head.   
“Bud, its great to have you back.” smiled Dagur and stroked the massive head of Shattermaster. “I hope, the others will have good luck with this as we had.” 

Elsewhere Astrid was also heading to the shoreline to lure Stormfly into the water, but the Nadder refused. So, she must use a secret move, she crawled her dragon under the chin what made the Nadder topple and fell fast asleep. When the sea brushed against her scales and skin, the Grimoras again left the host screeching. 

Snotlout was hiding from Hookfang in the forest, quivering. But the Nightmare found him in no time by his scent and nearly toasted him with his fire blast! The Jorgenson ran towards the cliff and jumped into the sea. Hookfang followed him and grabbed him with his jaws. Just in this moment, the grimoras left the dragon too and the Nightmare released Snotlout before he could injure him with his teeth.   
“Yeah, 5000 pounds of dragon power back in action!” the Jorgenson cheered as they shot out of the water and in the air again. 

The twins were also running for their lives, each of them carrying a bucket of seawater. (Where the hel did they got the bucket’s? Don’t saw them some bringing with them.)  
Barf and Belch were hard on their heels but finally the managed to confuse the zipper and splash the salty water over them. The Grimoras fled and hid under a rock.   
At the same time Hiccup arrived and landed on the rock where the Grimoras were hiding.   
“Good job, guys.” the Hooligan heir said and jumped of the Nightfurys back. Soon the other Riders with their dragons joined them.   
Toothless looked down on the rocks and sniffed. And almost immediately the Grimoras leapt out, scenting the new host, a new chance. They attached themselves to the Nightfury who howled in pain and jumped away from the rocks, but it was far too late.   
“No, no, no, no!” Hiccup cried. “We gotta get you in the water!”   
Hiccup jumped in the saddle again and tried to steer the dragon into the sea, but Toothless refused and the crashed to the ground. The Nightfury got back up and forced his rider off of him. And Hiccup must watch again the horrible symptoms of being controlled by Grimoras.   
“No, Toothless!”   
The Hooligan heir quickly jumped behind a tree just as the Nightfury fired a plasma blast.   
Suddenly Dagur came running out of the bushes with a wild scream, tackled Toothless hard and they were thrown over the cliff and into the ocean!  
Hiccup and the others saw everything, including the explosion that had to be one of Toothless plasma blasts. They all gasped, fearing the worst and they ran down to the beach, looking out at the ocean, hoping for any sign that they were okay.  
"Come on. Come on," Hiccup begged.  
Seconds passed and then they saw Grimoras flying out of the seawater. Then, a few moments later, they saw Toothless Head emerging out of the water and the dragon came swimming to the beach. When he walked out of the water, Hiccup could see that he was carrying the unconscious body of the Berserker on his back.   
„Dagur! - Quick, help me! “shouted Hiccup. They lifted the man off the Nightfurys back and laid him on the ground.   
“Dagur! Dagur!” Hiccup cried.   
“He is not breathing!” Fishlegs said.   
Toothless and Shattermaster whined and nudged the unconscious Berserker.   
“Quick, help me pulling his armour off!” the Hooligan heir said and began to untie the straps.   
When this was done, Hiccup was starting the reanimation, how Dagur had taught him.   
“Come on! Come on!” he said while he was rhythmically pressing down his chest to get his breathing starting again.   
Toothless suddenly laid down and let his head falling heavily on Dagurs chest. If he would do this to Hiccup, he sure would have break or crack some of his rider’s ribs.   
And when Toothless slammed his chin on the human’s chest, it was hard enough, to give the right impact to his lungs. Dagur opend his mouth, began violently to cough and throwing up seawater.   
“Dragondung! The explosion of the plasma blast knocked me out!” he said as he had made a few deep breaths.  
“But Toothless saved you and brought you to the shore.” said Hiccup relieved.   
“And you saved me too. Have you used the reanimation I taught you?” asked Dagur. Hiccup nodded. “But Tooth had to help me a bit.”   
Then the Hooligan heir gave the Berserker and his dragon a hug.   
“Its good to have you back. Both of you. Thank you, Dagur. Thanks, bud.”  
“Always at your service, little brother.” the Berserker smiled. 

Later that morning they return to Dragons Edge, completely exhausted from their vacation.   
“Hookfang and I decided, no more vacation for us.” said Snotlout, when they were in the stables.   
“I think a better plan would be when we need a break, we´ll stay just a little closer to our home.” said Astrid.   
“I´m all for that.” said Fishlegs. 

Tuffnut then saw Gobber entering the stables with a chicken under his arm.   
“Hey, Gobber, you decided to get one of your own?” he said, pointing to the chicken in the smiths arms.   
“No, this is yours. This your Chicken himself.” he said and hold out the animal.   
“Uh, no. It´s not.” Tuffnut frowned.   
“He is right.” said Stoik shoving Gobber away and presenting his chicken. “The real Chicken is right here, isn´t he? Just read a story and everything.”  
“That’s great, Chief, but nope. Not my chicken, either. And it´s a “she” not a “he”.”   
Stoik groaned. “Tuffnut, by order of the chief of Berk, this is your chicken!”   
“Father, it´s a rooster.” Hiccup mentioned.   
Tuffnut just stared at Stoik dumbfolded and then looked down as another chicken appeared.   
“Hey, Chicken!” the Thorstonson said excitedly. “Come here!” Chicken jumped into his arms, clucking. “Yes, that’s it.”   
Chicken just clucked again and ruffled her feathers.   
“Come on, my one and only Chicken, I´ll tell you a new story. It´s got dragons and little slimy leechy things that turned them into killers. It´s hard to believe it all happened, but it´s a true story. You gonna love it.”   
With that Tuffnut walked out of the Stables.  
Stoik and Gobber looked from Tuffnut to Chicken and then to the chickens in their hands Once Tuffnut was out of earshot, they dropped their chickens and looked at one another.   
“Can´t believe you tried to fake a chicken! And can’t remember that Tuffnuts one was no rooster? You´re the chief for crying out loud.” said Gobber shaking his head at Stoik.   
“Grmph! I am a chief and warrior. I may be good at weapons and leading, but not good on chickens.” the chief of Berk grumbled.   
Dagur, like Hiccup tried to supress a grin. 

“Father it would be nice, if you and Gobber would stay some hours more here. We all now need a good sleep.” said the Hooligan heir.   
“Worked so hard at this island?”  
“Um, yes. Very hard. The whole night. And now we need to rest. I tell you more later.”  
“No problem.” nodded Stoik.   
“Thanks dad. Come, Dagur.”   
When Dagur followed Hiccup to his hut, Stoik frowned.   
“Whats the matter? You afraid, that this Berserker could do something stupid to Hiccup? Don’t worry, Toothless would not allow it. He is his dragon bodyguard after all.” said Gobber.   
“They got very close in these last months.”  
“Aye, they are, old friend. But better be him as a close brotherly friend than an enemy.”   
Stoik sighed and nodded. But he had a strange feeling about that. 

“Shattermaster, would you guard the door, please?” said Dagur, when Hiccup closed the door behind them. The green Gronkle warbled and laid down before the entrance.   
“This was very risky what you did today, Dagur. You could have been hit by Toothless plasma blast!” Hiccup said. “And this explosion knocked you out.”   
“You think, I would let my little brother get hurt or worse by his own dragon? And today you saved my life.”   
When Toothless grumbled, Dagur corrected: ”Oh, sorry, Bud. You AND Toohtless. And I saved you, cause you don’t wanted to go on free will into the ocean.”   
“Saving me-saving you-this calls for a reward.” Hiccup smiled.   
“Not today, little freckle. I am tired to the bones.” Dagur sighed. “Need to sleep. And your dad and Gobber are next door. And-you already had yours on the island.”  
“Then cuddling till we fell asleep?”  
“Aye.” Dagur smiled softly and began to remove Hiccups vest.   
“By the way-how did you learned this reanimation stuff?” the Hooligan heir asked.   
“Well, one of my ancestors one day were out at sea and during a storm a close friend to him fell into the water. They were able to pull him out and back on board again, but he did not breath anymore. They tried everything-and when nothing worked, my ancestor was so angry and frustrated, not being able to save his best friend, that the banged his fists hard on the chest of his drown friend! And suddenly he started to cough and threw up the sea water! And after this he could breathe again and regained his consciousness! So, my ancestor tried this on a lot of people, till he found out, how it works with the best chance to save a drowned person. And he passed his knowledge to some people who spread this further.” Dagur told him.  
“Wow…so he invented a live saving technique.”   
“Aye. Even Berserker can invent something useful.” 

It was like always. They got rid of their clothes and crawled onto the bed.   
This time they only making out, till they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. They both were too tired after last night’s adventure. And-with Stoik and Goober next to them, they don’t want to risk their secret being discovered. 

A few weeks later, when Dagur has returned his home island and chief duties, Heather decided, after a good talk of the other Riders, especially Fishlegs, to join them as a new member and stay with them.   
Then one evening, after it was settled, Dagurs violet coloured Terrible Terror appeared with a roll of parchment in its claws. It then drops the parchment right in front of Hiccup and then flew out the clubhouse door. Everyone turned to Heather, who looked just as perplexed as they were.  
"I didn't send it," she said. Hiccup unrolled the scroll and began to read it and automatically his face turned worried.  
"What is it? Are you okay?" Astrid asked worriedly.  
"It's from Dagur," he said and looked up at Heather. "He's been looking everywhere for his sister. And he wants our help in finding her."  
"Well, that shouldn't take long," said Tuffnut. "She's right there."  
"I knew he would come looking for me," said Heather.  
"Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing," said Hiccup, who remembered how Dagur saved him from the Hunters about two months ago. He then noticed Heather's face. "Or maybe it is. Look, Heather, you're one of us now. A Dragon Rider. If you're not ready to be found, we'll make sure you won't be. Even if this means we all had to lie to Dagur. Is that clear, guys?”  
“But you know that Dagur hates it to the core, when someone is lying to him.” said Fishlegs with a bit worry in his voice.  
“I know. But leave this to me. At the moment no word that Heather is now with us here and a new member of us.” Hiccup said. The others nodded. Heather just simply sighed uncertainly. It would appear after solving one problem another one presented itself in front of her and she wasn't quite sure what course to take to solve this particular problem. She doesn’t want to meet her brother again. Not yet. Hiccup told a lot that he has changed, but she knows her brother from a different side. And she was not ready to forgive him for what he had done in the past.

To be continued with “Stryke out.”


	6. Triple Stryke the extended censored version pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extended version of "Triple Stryke". There is a lot different than in the original Episode.

Stryke out  
The special extended adult version 

Note: I brought in this chapter how the Hunters and some other people see Toothless and Hiccup. 

About six weeks later Hiccup got a new terror mail from Berserk island.   
“Uh-oh, no good.” he murmured, when he read the letter. With a sigh, he hid the parchment in a chest under his bed with the other ones he got so far from Dagur and went to the clubhouse.   
“Heather, Dagur has send me a mail that he will come to visit me. I think, it would be a good chance to-“ Hiccup began but was cut off the black haired girl.   
“No! I don’t want to meet with him!”   
“Why?”   
“I have my reasons! And no-I don’t want to talk about it! Cause if I would stay, I could not guarantee to let him live!” Heather growled.   
Hiccup sighed. Heather was still not ready, to meet with her brother again. She still held a big grudge about him, no she hates him. Like Astrid she did not forgive a bad thing so easily. But she and the other riders had at least start to accept him. But Dagur did not only one bad thing in his past…  
“I will be away as long as he is here. How long will he stay?”  
“About three weeks, he said.”  
“Good. I go packing.” Heather said and left the clubhouse.   
“Hiccup, she needs time. You can press such a thing.” Astrid said. “Something really bad must have happened in the past. She did not even talked to me about it so far.”   
The Hooligan heir nodded.   
And the next morning Heather left with Windshear.  
“And you, guys-no one word about Heather! When he asked about her, she was never here! Understand?” Hiccup said sternly, looking at the twins.   
“Hey, we are not dumb!”   
“Mostly I think so.” Astrid murmured. 

Far away, on an unknowing island, some Vikings were watching a fight in an arena between a monstrous Nightmare and a deadly Nadder against two teenage boys in armor with shields and Swords. However, the crowd was not very excited, they gave the distinct impression that they´ve seen this all before.   
“Boring!” a man cried.   
“Aye! Move up, boys!” a woman yelled. “Hey, Dorn! Are these dragons or Yaks? They should attack, or?”   
Dorn, the fight master, tried his best to cheer the crowd up.   
“They will, Madam! This dragon-human fight is one for the ages, as Steeltrap makes a crushing blow to the shield of our young warrior to the right, Harlan!”   
“Yeah, whatever.” said a man yawning.   
“Where are those wild beasts, that have fiery saliva drooling out ouf their jaws!” another man shouted. 

Down in the arena, one of the young fighters cursed.   
“Dragondung! Come on, Whiplash! Attack, you stupid Nadder!” he growled. But the dragon only hissed and backed away, as the teen tried an attack.   
“Its no use, Urn! They are refusing.” said his comrade. 

“Should we use the Grimoras?” one of Dorns guards whispered. “The dragons are getting lazy again. They don’t react to the provocations of the boys.”   
“Not yet. I am awaiting someone. – And there he is coming.” Dorn answered and turned his head. 

It was Ryker who showed up.   
“Ah, Mr. Ryker, sir. Always a pleasure to have you join us.” Dorn greeted him. Ryker stayed silent and simply narrowed his eyes. The Fight Master knew why he had shown up and pulled out a bag, presenting it to the bald Hunter. Ryker took and opened it, but when he looked into it his eyes went back to Dorn.   
“This is not the amount we agreed upon.” he said.   
“Mr. Ryker, we´ve done well together in our fighting enterprise. “said Dorn honestly. “But now, with your champion dragon, the fights are over before they start. My boys are getting more often injured and beaten up.”   
The fight master placed a hand on Rykers shoulder, but quickly removed it when the bald hunter growled. “No one will pay for a fight that ends in five minutes and where you already know who will be the winner.” he said.  
Dorn signaled one of his men to unleash Ryker´s champion and a gate slowly opened. Ryker then turned and saw the bored looks upon the spectators faces.   
“And here we go again. One-two-three.” one man said.   
The next moments painful screeches, growls and screams were heard, followed by a wild howl and a rattling and klicking sound. Dorn and Ryker watched with emotionless faces at the fights in the arena below.   
“Separate them!” Dorn ordered next. ”Go, before Yellowdart kills them all!”   
Then the fight master turned to Ryker again.   
“You see? Our dragons refused to fight even against the boys and no one of them stands a chance against Yellowdart!” Dorn said.   
"I see your point," Ryker admitted. "But if I were you, I'd find a solution to turn this around."  
The bald Hunter walked off just as Dorns men hurried down into the arena to prevent a greater bloodshed and the comments from the crowd did not bode well for the Fight Master. Ryker tossed a single gold coin over his shoulder without even looking at him.  
"Your cut." he said.  
The Fight Master caught the coin and glared at Ryker. "I hate that guy," he grumbled.

When the watchers had left, Dorn listened to the report of his guards.   
“Two of our boys are so badly injured, that they can’t fight in the next tournaments. “the Healer said. “You know what Yellowdart causes, when you unleash him! He is no match for two boys! Even all at once have problems to stand against this beast!”   
“And we urgently need a new dragon, better two! At least one who would be a worthy opponent for Yellowdart!” one of the guards said.   
“Then meet with our partners and try to find a suitable dragon! Maybe they had caught something useful in their traps.” said Dorn. 

Two days later, Hiccup was flying with Snotlout to an island he had discovered that contained remnants of Dragon Hunters.  
"The Dragon Hunter base is just up ahead," said the Jorgenson.  
"Now remember, approach with caution. They might be expecting us." said Hiccup.  
"Aw, Cous´! This is the easiest mission ever." Snotlout assured. "We fly in, blast the Hunters, free what there is to free and be home in time for lunch! Boom!"  
"While I appreciate the enthusiasm, I—" began the Hooligan heir, but Snotlout did not listened and took off.  
Hiccup sighed, he should have expected this from Snotlout by now. Knowing that he had no other choice, he followed his cousin towards the Dragon Hunter base he discovered.

They soon approached the island, landed on the rocky surface and sneakily made their way to the shoreline where cages had been set up, made of dragon proof metal. The strangest thing was, that there was nobody at the base, there was not even any sign that anyone had been there.  
"It's completely abandoned." said Hiccup.   
"This place was crawling with Dragon Hunters this morning!"Snotlout frowned."Something's wrong."  
"Did you see anything else? Any dragons?" Hiccup asked.  
"Well, no." Snotlout admitted.  
Suddenly they noticed Toothless and Hookfang had started to growl.  
"Maybe there is something wrong." said Hiccup looking back at his cousin.

Then they heard the distant wailing of a dragon and it seemed to have emanated from a nearby cave. The two dragons were snarling at the cave as if they sensed something inside it.  
"Yeah, really wrong." said Hiccup as he then ran towards the cave. "Come on!"  
“Just great! A dark unknown cave!” Snotlout growled.   
Hookfang snorted and reluctantly the two of them followed Hiccup into the cave.  
As they entered, they saw man-made stairs that were carved into the rock and they slowly made their way down towards the bottom.  
"You know, I think we've seen way too much of this place already." said Snotlout. "Maybe it's time to head back." He then turned to look at Hookfang. "What do you think, Hooky?"  
The Monstrous Nightmare growled and gave his rider a good shove towards the stairs.   
Hiccup sighed and looked at him. "Oh, come on, Snotlout. This was your idea."  
"Yes, that was before the blood-curdling dragon screams!" said Snotlout worried.  
As if on cue they heard more dragon sounds from the bottom of the cave. Knowing he had no choice in the matter, Snotlout was forced to follow Hiccup down the steps.

When they got down there they found a number of cells. similar to the ones on Outcast Island. Snotlout looked through the iron bars and suddenly screamed when a Speed Stinger jumped out of the shadows roaring at him.  
"So, Hiccup, let me ask…" said Snotlout, looking at his cousin. "How are we going to free these vicious and wild dragons without being- eaten alive?"  
"There's gotta be a switch or lever somewhere," said Hiccup looking around. "Once we get them free, we'll just have to wait them out."  
The two young Vikings began looking around for any sign of switch or lever. Hiccup approached the cave with a Razorwhip trapped inside. He still could not find anything that might actually open the cell.  
"Anything?" he asked looking back at Snotlout.  
"Yep, I found something!" said Snotlout and pulled down a lever.

Suddenly a steel gate fell from the ceiling and before Hiccup and Toothless could react the two of them were trapped alongside with the imprisoned dragons.  
"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.  
"Hang on! I'll get you out of there!" Snotlout yelled and pulled the lever up again.  
But instead of the steel gate retracting, a purple gas emanated from the ground where Hiccup and Toothless were standing.  
"What is this stuff?" Snotlout coughed as some of it exited out of the steel gate.  
"Okay, bud, time to go." said Hiccup covering his mouth.  
Toothless fired a plasma blast at the steel gate, but it had no effect. The entire gate was dragon proof. And, what was worse was that the gas was starting to make Hiccup and Toothless drowsy. Hiccup attended to lift the gate up, but it was far too heavy for him.  
Toothless collapsed to the ground and Hiccup sank to his knees.  
"That's not good!" said Snotlout as he rushed in panic over to the gate trying desperately to lift it. He too had no success and stared helpless at Hiccup and Toothless.   
"Go, go, go! Get help!" Hiccup coughed weakly, feeling quite dizzy due to the gas.  
Snotlout was reluctant to leave, but he had no choice and he and Hookfang ran back to the steps.  
"Go!" Hiccup yelled with last strength, before everything went black.

Hours later, Snotlout returned with the other Riders, but when they rushed down the steps to the cells, they found no trace of Hiccup or Toothless. In fact, none of the other captured dragons were in the cells either.   
“What? They´re gone!” Snotlout yelled panicking. ”But-they were right here! I swear!”   
“There, there, little Snotlout,” said Tuffnut and placed a hand on the Jorgensons shoulder. “I am sure Stoik will forgive you for loosing his one ond only son.”  
“You are not helping with this!” Snotlout yelled.   
“Hey, stop it, you two and focus!” Astrid yelled. ”We have to find them.”   
“You are right, my fierce Valkyrie. Let´s search for traces.” Dagur said, starting to look around. Fishlegs wandered over to one of the cells and found something.   
“Sea slugs.” he said and picked it up.   
“And what does that mean?” Snotlout asked.  
“It means, that those dragons were lured here with food and been drugged with Dragon root. There is still a faint scent of it in the air.” Fishlegs answered and tossed the slug to Hookfang, who caught it with his mouth and ate it.   
“You can smell concentrated Dragon root?” Snotlout asked.   
“There are a few drops on the wall here.” Fishlegs answered and pointed at it.  
“But why bother knocking them out?” Astrid frowned. ”The dragons were already captured.”   
“To keep them pacified for easier transport. I saw this one time, when I still worked for Viggos men. When I asked Rykie about it, he said only that they are going to a “special place”.”   
“So Hiccup and Toothless are being taken to Thor knows where?” said Snotlout. “Great! And we´ve no way how to find them!”   
“Do not fret.” Tuffnut said and placed a hand on Snotlouts shoulder. “We find the missing Hiccup Haddock and Toothless the Night fury. We must find this so called “special place”.”   
“Yeah! That’s right, young Snotlout!” said Ruffnut. “My brother and I are experts in the delicate and fine art of detection.”  
“Interrogation.”  
“And infiltration.”  
“We are—”   
Then the twins stood back to back with crossed arms, saying:”Thorston and Thorston, sleuths of extraordinaire!” in unison.   
“Since when?” Snotlout asked annoyed.   
Tuffnut began to crawl around the ground like an animal, searching the bottom for something. Then he wandered over to Shattermaster and lifted on of his claws. “Nope, nothing here. Execpt-“ He then pinched his nose and turned away in disgust. “--eugh! The smell! Shattermaster, did you step in something?”   
Dagur just rolled his eyes as he watched the twins as they foolishly wandered around.   
“Tuff?” he said.   
“It´s all very suspicious.” said Ruffnut.   
“If we…”  
“Dagur, I´ve got this.” said Tuffnut. “The Hunters have taken Hiccup and Toothless somewhere nefarious.”   
“Guys…”  
“Not now, Dagur.” said Tuffnut dismissively. ”I am detecting.”   
Dagur lost his patience and yelled: “Would you listen to me?!-What we need is someone with knowledge of the Dragon Hunter ports!”   
Ruffnut snapped her fingers. “Someone like you, Dagur!”   
Dagur let his shoulders slump and groaned.   
“How did you always get around with these two without losing your nerves?” he said, looking at Astrid.   
“Don’t ask.” she said. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Meanwhile, Hiccup had regained consciousness and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings.  
“Toothless!” he gasped and shot up. He turned and found his dragon lying next to him, muzzled and chained. And without his harness. “Ah, there you are, bud. But you are without your harness and fin. That´s not good.”   
The dragon hummed sadly.   
Slowly the Hooligan heir stood up.   
“Where are we?” Hiccup murmured. Then he noticed, that they were not alone. With them in the large dungeon were a blue Gronkle, a deadly Nadder, a green Monstrous Nightmare and a Razorwhip with purple eyes. All these dragons had one thing in common: They were chained as Toothless and looked miserable. And they had scars on parts of their bodies. When the dragons felt that they were noticed, they started to growl and snarl, the Nightmare ignited himself. Toothless growled back.   
“No, bud! Leave them! They are hungry and afraid.” said Hiccup. Then they heard a noise outside and rushed to what looked like a gate, with wooden boards surrounding it, to shield the daylight and sight out. Through the cracks Hiccup could see a Speedstinger getting swiped by some sort of yellow -brown tail and he noticed a crowd outside.   
“Oh no! Dragon Fights!” he said in disgust. “We have to get out of here.”   
“Well, that you can forget, buddy.”   
Hiccup turned at the new voice and spotted a group of male youths who were in a separate part of the room behind some metal bars. They were barely as old as himself.   
“Who are you? Prisoners?” Hiccup asked.   
“No, Dorn bought us and we fight against the dragons.” said the oldest of the boy group.   
“Dorn?” Hiccup asked.   
“The name of the Fight Master. And our Master.”   
“You are teens like me. Are you fighting to train how to hunt dragons?”  
“No, we are just fighting with them for the fun of the spectators out there. Like the gladiators in rome.” answered another youth.   
“Yeah. But our opponents are always dragons.” said a boy with a blond mane.   
“How cruel! They forced you to fight?” Hiccup growled.   
“What should we do? To obey is the first rule if you are someone’s property.” said the blond youth and pulled his sleeve back. On the arm was a branding of the dragon Hunters crest.   
“So you are-slaves!?” Hiccup gasped.   
“Yep, so the coin had dropped.” the blond nodded.   
“Just great! I am in the hands of Slave-keepers!” Hiccup thought.   
“Hey, Sven, look at this black dragon, they brought with the guy in! Is this a—” said a redhaired boy.   
“Yeah, it’s a night fury. He is my dragon pal. And I don’t want that these men forced him to fight here!”  
“Well, this is not your decision anymore.” the redhead said and shrugged.  
“But I heard from some hunters who visited the fights, were talking about this Night Fury and his rider. They spoke in great fear of the dragon, said he was a wild and cruel beast who shoots his deadly blasts every time he spots one of them. His rider did not even have to command him!” said one of the other youths.   
“Well-that’s good to hear that Toothless is so feared among the hunters-but its only half true. If you don’t threaten him, he is a nice and friendly dragon.” Hiccup said.  
“But I hope I will not have to fight against him! The Hunters said also, that he shoots at everyone who shot him or his rider a wrong look and he had already killed countless opponents!”   
“What? That’s not true! They are lying! Toothless is not THAT cruel! He only defends me and himself! And I trained him not to shoot directly at living beings, only at the ground or walls near them! But if there is no other way or his plasma blasts did not hurt or wound a being, he places direct hits too.”   
“And that he did too good!” a voice suddenly said. Hiccup and Toothless turned and heard a small door unlocked and saw a man entering, he assumed, it had to be this Dorn, the Fight Master. Two of his guards followed him. The Gronkle and the Deadly Nadder roared at him, but Dorn let a whip crack to the ground to keep them quiet. The two dragons withdraw and lowered their heads in submission.  
"That's right, you smelly beasts," he said sadistically. "You know who the boss is."  
Hiccup glared at him.  
One of the guards then turned to look at the Hooligan heir with a confused look. "Who's him?" he asked.  
"He was with the Night Fury," said the Fight Master. “And now, the two are the newest additions to our fight team.”   
"Oh, I've heard about him," said the guard. "He's the protector of the dearest dragons! And this black monster besides him must be this feared Night Fury, the Hunters are speaking of."  
"Good. Then maybe he'll be useful," said the Fight Master pointing his whip at Hiccup. Toothless growled at him. "I've got a lot of in plan for you and your dragon. Don't you worry, runt, you will get a good training. And maybe…he would be one of your future opponents." He then made his way to Hiccup and grabbed his arm. "And don't dare to touch the muzzle of your beast!"  
Dorn was pulling the Hooligan heir with him, opened the door to the boy’s cell and threw Hiccup inside. Toothless roared worriedly.   
“Shut up, Monster! You will pay for all the trouble you caused the Hunters!” Dorn sneered. “Especially your little runt of a rider here!”   
“No! Toothless!” Hiccup shouted.   
“Shut up, runt! Use the time to introduce yourself! The training will begin in one hour!”   
Hiccup let out a snarl when Dorn slammed the cell door shut. Then he left with his guards.   
“So, you are the new member for our group. And it seems you already had a hard fight. Dragon?” one of the boys said, pointing at Hiccups peg leg. They were mostly in Hiccups age, but more muscular and stockier build. Three had blonde hair, one a fiery red mane, the last two had black and brown hair.   
“Yeah, some sort of. I nearly died in the fire of a red death three years ago.” Hiccup said.   
“What? I heard of it! So- you defeated the biggest dragon ever?” a brown-haired boy said.   
“Me and Toothless. With the help of my friends.”  
“Then you must be Hiccup Haddock the third, the dragon master. Son of the chief of Berk.”   
“Yes. But I am no dragon master. And just calling me Hiccup is okay.”  
“My name is Sven. I am seventeen. This is Harlan, he is eighteen, Kroff there is nineteen, Borca too, Yorn is eighteen, and Urn here is seventeen like me.” a blond boy with blue eyes introduced himself and the others to the Hooligan heir.  
“I am nineteen.” Hiccup said. “This training, Dorn spoke of, are you really forced to fight against dragons for the entertainment of these people out there?”  
“What should we do? We are all slaves here, Dorn bought us, he can do as he please with us. If we not obey we get whipped-like Yorn here.” Sven said and pointed at the boys back. Two long red scars were seen on his back, when the youth lifted his shirt up.   
“And you all have a brand?” Hiccup asked.   
The youths nodded.   
Hiccup shuddered. Branding him as a slave would let him make losing his personal status. And he would be the fight masters property. He hoped his friends would be there in time to prevent him from this.   
“When I was younger, before we made peace with the dragons, we fight them too –in the kill ring.” Hiccup told the others.   
“It’s similar here. But luckily, we don’t have to kill them. We act as a two man or three-man team against these dragons here. They mixed the opponents like Dorn is planning it. The spectators are sometimes making bets on us who will win. Human or dragon. And sometimes as a small bonus, Dorn let us fight against another for the spectators.” Sven explained.   
“That’s cruel!” Hiccup growled.   
“Harlan and Urn here are injured from the last time and can’t fight at the moment. So, you will take their place.”   
Sven pointed to his two comrades, who were sitting on their cots, their bodies bandaged at several parts.   
“I will not fight against Dragons!” Hiccup growled.   
“If you refuse Dorn will let you whip to death! It’s better to do what he says, if you want to stay in one piece.” Yorn warned.   
“We will see. And don’t worry. My friends will come and free us.”   
“The dragon riders?” said Kroff. “I heard of them too!”   
Hiccup nodded.   
“Shhh! Not so loud, Kroff!” Borca shushed his comrade. “The guards may hear us!” 

Meanwhile, in the arena outside, Dorn prepared to make an announcement.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, hear me out!" said the Fight Master as he approached the crowd. "In three days, a new fighter will enter the ring in a battle royale! Only one of my young fighters will leave victorious. And he will have the honour to fight against my champion! And we have a new addition to our fight dragons! A rare true Nightfury!”   
At the word "Night Fury" the entire crowd looked up and suddenly became excited. Hiccup, who listened to Dorns words, did not like where this was going, his only hope was that the others would be able to find him before something unthinkable happens.

When the spectators had left, Dorn called three of his guards.   
“Time now for the next training session. Let´s go.” he said.   
Moments later, they entered the dungeon. The dragons stayed quiet this time, only Toothless growled.   
“This one still has his fire! His true fighting spirits!” Dorn grinned and looked at the Night fury.   
“Okay, out with you, brats! Time for a training session!” one of the guards said and opened the door. All youths, except for Harlan and Urn, stepped outside.   
“Two of my young warriors are injured from the last fights, so you will fight with the others against the dragons, runt.” Dorn said to the Hooligan.   
“Forget it! I don’t fight dragons!” Hiccup snarled.   
“You will! Or do you want to feel my whip?”   
The Fight Master pointed with the tip of the whip handle under Hiccups chin and tilted his head.  
“My father-and my brother- will kill you if you ever dare to lay a hand on me!”   
“Tch-I don’t fear them! -You will get a nice armor, so the dragons cannot really injure you.-Take him to the armory and prepare him for his first fight.” Dorn instructed two of his guards. Then he turned to the other boys. “And you brats, -go and take on your armor and meet us in the kill ring!”   
The two men grabbed the struggling Hooligan and carried him to a separate room. Toothless roared fearful and tried to free from his chains.  
“Don’t worry, Nightfury. You will get your opponent soon enough.” Dorn grinned. 

While one guard held the trashing boy, the other pulled off his vest and tunic. When Hiccup got too wild, one of the men slapped him on his head.   
“OW!”  
“Hold still, brat, or you will get more beating!”   
Then Hiccup got another tunic who was made of dragon skin, a skirt like Dagurs one made of Dragon scales from the screaming death and a gronkle iron chest armor. Two arm and leg protectors made from the same material were tied around his limbs, then some dragon leather helmets were tried on.   
“This one fixes the best.”  
Then Hiccup was released.   
“I can’t move properly in this thing!” he protested.   
“You will get used to it. Let’s go! Your first training will begin now.” 

Hiccup was lead through a tunnel in a little room. Some benches were standing against the walls, where the other youths sat and prepaired themselves for their training. Shields and armor parts were hanging from the walls.   
One of the guards went to a weapons stack filled with Spears, Swords, Maces, Nets and Bolas and pulled out a sword. Then he pulled a wooden Shield from the wall and shoved both in Hiccups hands.   
“I wish, I would have my Inferno here.” he thought while he followed the other boys out into the arena through an iron gate.   
The kill ring was not much different like the one on Berk. Stone walls and tight chain nets that covered the roof, to prevent the dragons from escaping.   
“Okay, its your premiere today here in the arena, so you will begin.” said Dorn and shoved Hiccup forward. On the other side of the ring an iron gate opened.   
“Now go!” the Fight Master yelled.   
Hiccups first Opponent was the Nadder. He wore a muzzle so that he could not use his hot fire to injure or kill the beginner. But with his claws he was still a deadly opponent.   
“Hold your shield higher! Your armor protects you from dragon fire, but not too long!”  
Hiccup noticed, that this Nadder behaved like Stormfly when he first met her in the kill ring of Berk, years ago.   
“Go! Attack him, runt!” Dorn yelled and let his whip crack! So Hiccup jumped somehow forward, swinging his sword at the Nadder, who hissed and retreated. But because of the thick and uncomfortable armor, his movements were clumsy and unbalanced. And soon the dragon noticed this. The Nadder leaped forward and bumped Hiccup with his head in the chest. The boy lost his balance and fell on his back.  
The Nadder screeched thriumphantly and set a foot on Hiccups chest.   
“Get the dragon of him!” Dorn bellowed.   
The hissing Nadder was shoved away with pikes and whips and Hiccup was pulled to his feet.   
“Again! And this time try to stand a bit longer on your feet! -Release the dragon!”   
The second round was not better.   
“Shield over your head! Watch out for the Spikes!” Dorn yelled. This time a swipe of the Nadders right wing took Hiccup down.   
In the third round, the Nadder refused to attack.   
“This beast has lost nearly all his fighting spirit!” growled a guard and let his whip crack. “Move, you beast! Or should I take out the leeches?” the man growled and pulled a jar off his belt.   
When the dragon saw the vessel, it squawked in fear, changed his mind and he attacked again!   
“Did he say “leeches”? I hope he don’t mean this what I am thinking of!” Hiccup thought and tried his best to avoid the Nadder. He was able to block the flying stings with his shield but one got stuck in his shoulder plate. Luckily it was strong enough so that the tip did not reach his skin.   
“Master Dorn, I think its enough with the new one for today.” Sven said.  
“You are right. – Bring the Nadder back in the cell! Next is the Monstrous Nightmare!”   
“Now watch, how profs this are doing!” Kroff said as he was the next. He yelled and clanged his mace to his shield to irritate the Nightmare who was now brought in the ring.   
“Just great! Make him wilder than he already is.” Hiccup sighed. The youth gave the dragon no chance to get him and rolled out of his fire blasts. Then he landed a hit on one of the feet of the Nightmare. The dragon screeched in pain and retreated to the gate, wanted to get out of the ring.   
“Okay! Well done, Sven!” Dorn said.   
“See? When the dragon wanted to go out of the ring, he showed that he gives up and we have won this time.” Borcca said.   
“Yeah, he doesn’t want to feel more pain!” Hiccup thought grimly for himself. 

After two hours of training Hiccup was total exhausted. After a quick wash and removing the armor in the change room, he returned with the others to the cell.  
Hiccup was the last in the row who trotted slowly behind the other youths.   
Suddenly Dorn grabbed Hiccup by his shirt, shoved him against the wall, held the handle of his whip under his chin and lifted his head, so that the Hooligan was looking directly in his angered Eyes.   
“Don’t think I am blind! I saw that you only fight half-hearted against the dragon! If you not pull yourself together and do it right, you will taste my whip here, understand?” Dorn growled.   
Hiccup narrowed his eyes.   
“Have you understood, runt?” Dorn repeated more threadedly.   
The pressure against the boy’s air pipe with the handle of the whip increased.   
“I have…Master Dorn.” Hiccup finally answered.   
“And I have still other methods making you obey!”   
Like raping, Hiccup thought darkly for himself.   
“Think of your precious Nightfury. You don’t want your dragon being hurt because you don´t want to obey?” Dorn chuckled.   
“Don’t you dare!”   
“I dare, if you are not listening to me or my guards orders!” 

Toothless warbled worriedly, when he saw his Rider returning, rubbing his throat.   
“Im okay, bud. The armor protected me. But I am full of bruises. “ Hiccup sighed.   
“This cot here is yours.” said Sven. The Hooligan heir let himself fall on it and closed his eyes.   
He dearly hoped that his friends would find him and Toothless soon. 

The next morning, the situation has not changed. Hiccup and Toothless were still trapped. The dragons got very little to eat and to drink, so were the youths. After the guards left, Hiccup tried to squeeze himself through two of the iron bars.   
“What are you planning?” Sven asked. ”Don’t dare to cause trouble! When Dorn finds this out, we will be all punished!”   
“I only want to see my dragon.” Hiccup said. And because he was so scrawny, he succeeded to get through and out of the cell. Toothless warbled happily, as Hiccup scratched him between his ear flaps. Then he looked at the other dragons. He noticed now that the Nadder, he had as training partner, was heavily scarred.   
“Poor guy. Seems you had many fights behind you.” the Hooligan sighed. He approached the dragon, hoping to help, but it snarled at him.   
“I know, you haven’t forget our fight yesterday. But I am no threat.” he tried to calm the Nadder, but it was no use. The Monstrous Nightmare burst into flames no doubt thinking Hiccup wanted to hurt him.   
“Its hopless. They were injured, scared and nearly starving. -Okay, how about you?” Hiccup said, turning to the blue Gronkle. But even he snarled at him.   
“Would be hard work to win their trust.” the youth sighed. 

Meanwhile the other Dragon Riders were following Dagur to an island which was a Dragon Hunter port.   
“That’s one of the main Dragon hunter trading ports. These Hunters must know where Hiccup and Toothless have been taken.” said the Berserker.   
The Hunter guards saw them instantly and raised their crossbows, but Dagur flew in closer and he grabbed one of the men at his collar when flying by.   
“Where is the Night Fury?!” he demanded looking at the Hunter. But the man simply crossed his arms and refused to speak.   
“Very well.” Dagur grinned and let the Hunter fall when Shattermaster was flying over the sea. “I hope, the others will have more luck.”   
Fishlegs got no chance to get answers too, he had to avoid the bolts, that two Hunters are shooting at him and Meatlug.   
Snotlout and Hookfang had managed to corner a Hunter, but he was stubborn too.   
“I´m not telling you anything!” he said firmly. The twins landed next to Snotlout and walked over towards the Hunter.   
“Leave this to us, Snotmaster.” said Tuffnut.   
“Thorston and Thorston are on the case.” Ruffnut said. They grabbed the man and dragged him to a nearby command tent. A moment later they had the Hunter tied to a chair and attempted to interrogate the man. But it led only into a squabble between the twins and before they went to strike each other with bludgeons, Snotlout entered the tent.   
“Have you two muttonheads gotten any information out of this guy?” he asked.   
“He was just about to crack, but somebody ruined it!” said Ruffnut glaring at her brother.   
“Oh please! He was never gonna spill the beans the way you were grilling him!” Tuffnut shot back.   
Snotlout groaned and the Hunter rolled his eyes. And this stupid brats made us so much trouble, he thought.   
Then Astrid entered the tent with Dagur.   
“Another Hunter just gave up where Hiccup and Toothless are being held.” she said.  
“Yep, my powers of persuasion are not to underestimate.” grinned Dagur.   
“Come on, let´s go.” said Astrid and exited the tent.   
“Argh! I was this close!” Tuffnut said.   
“You were not!”   
“Yes, I was!”  
“Were not!”   
“Yes!”   
Dagur growled, grabbed the twins at their scruffs and shoved them outside the tent. Snotlout followed.   
“Shut it, or I threw you from the next cliff!” he snarled. 

Once they were gone, the captured Hunter began to move his chair backwards and ended falling over through the back of the tent. After he managed to free himself, he ran to the Hunter, that managed the Terrible Terror couriers.   
“We must warn Ryker!” he panted. “The Dragon Riders are going to attack the Dragon Fights!”   
The Man handed a roll of parchment with a quick note to the keeper and he tied it at a Terrible Terrors leg.   
“Lets go, and be quick!” said the Hunter and released the small dragon who flew off into the distance. 

When the small courier was passing the sea stacks, he did not saw the Riders who were hiding behind them with their dragons.   
“So the twins didn’t get any information out of that guy?” Fishlegs asked.  
“What do you think? Of course they didn’t!” Snotlout answered.   
“Well, we would have if someone who´s name rhymes with “Gastrid” hadn’t interrupted us!” said Tuffnut.   
“Or if someone had just let me do the interrogation in the first place!” said Ruffnut, glaring at her brother.   
“Ruff, Tuff, shut it!” Dagur hissed.   
Astrid held out her hand and when the Terrible Terror flew past she said, “Now!”   
They took off chasing behind the little dragon courier. Then the twins realised what Astrid´s and Dagur´s plan was.   
“If my detection senses are correct, I would say, that Astrid and Dagur lied in front of that Hunter, who send out a Terror to warn the ones who got them. So we had only to follow the little courier who carries the destination of Hiccup and Toothless on his leg.” Ruffnut said and looked at Astrid who were smiling and Dagur grinned. “Nice job, you two.”   
“In the sleuthing business, we call this “tailing”. said Tuffnut.   
“In the idiot business, we call this “the Twins”.” Snotlout grumbled.   
They began to chase behind the Terrible Terror who was leading them straight towards where Hiccup and Toothless were held captive. 

Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying to win the fight dragons trust. He started with the Gronkle. But the blue dragon snarled at him, as he approached. Then he licked the stony wall near him.   
“Yeah, you are starving, poor one. Let’s see.” Hiccup murmured.   
With his peg leg he was able to knock a piece of stone from the hard wall and held it out in the Gronkles direction. He sniffed at it and caught it with his mouth when Hiccup threw it in his direction. He ate it with joy.   
“Okay, lets try this.” Hiccup murmured, holding his hand out. Unfortunately, the Gronkle still growled at him.   
“Okay, it´s a start.” 

“You will not succeed to gain their trust. They see in us only enemies.” Yorn said.   
“Then we must change this. I know it will work. Even with these dragons.”   
Hiccup returned into the cell and gathered the other youths around him.   
“Sven, Kroff! Guys. I have a plan!”   
“To train the dragons? Forget it.” Urn said.   
“But if you can win their trust, they can help us escaping.” Hiccup said. “And when my friends are here too, we will close this place forever.”   
“You are insane.” sighed Borcca.   
“Do you want to be imprisoned here forever? There will be a chance, and we will take it! -  
Sven, you said, the guards are not very alerted at night and mostly sleep at their sentries. Then I can win their trust and train them, that they do attacks only on hand signs. You watch me and learn the signs. So you don’t must hurt them or get hurt.” Hiccup explained.  
“You really will train them how you do it with your night fury?” asked Urn.   
“Exactly. The signs are hardly visible, only with Hands or Body language. The spectators will not recognize it. “  
“Okay, let´s have a try. I don’t want to rot here for the rest of my life.” Sven said.   
“But whats with our brandings?” Harlan asked. “We are marked forever.”   
“They are some ways you can alter or hide it.” answered Sven. “That’s the smallest problem.”   
“You don’t have dragon nip here, don’t you?” Hiccup asked.   
“Eh, no…”   
The youths looked at him with blank faces. It was obvious, that they never heard about it.  
“Never mind.”

Later in the night, Hiccup pressed himself again between the bars out of the prison. Sometimes it was good to be scrawny.   
First, he gave his Nightfury a short scratch behind the ear flaps. Then he gave him from his food he had spared for Toothless. “I know its not much, but it must last for now, bud. The other ones need food too.” Hiccup said.   
The other dragons eyed the two curiously.   
“You can get this too. You only have to stop to be threatening.” Hiccup said friendly. Then he went to the door and looked though the bars. The guard was indeed sleeping and snoring silently. Silently the Hooligan heir want back to the cell.   
“Urn, Sven, have you spared the food, like I told you?” he asked.   
“Yes. Here you are.” answered Urn.  
The boys handed him two bowls with leftovers. There was some stew, a few bones with scraps of meat on it, some fish and bread.   
“The best trust goes through the belly.” Hiccup smiled.   
Then Gronkle got two of the bones, because they liked hard things. And finally, the blue dragon let Hiccup touch him for the first time. He placed his Hand on the snout and the Gronkle relaxed.   
“Good guy.”   
The Nadder and the other two dragons started to whine.   
“I know. I´m coming. No one will be left out.” Hiccup said with a low voice. He could see, that the dragons had only a bucket of water standing near each other. The feeding was very spare, he had noticed when he watched the guards. And from time to time, one of the youths had to help cleaning the lizards pen, while the guards held the dragons at bay.  
The other dragons were thankful for the food too and let the boy touch and caress them. The Nadder began to purr, when the Hooligan scratched him under his chin. When Hiccup was feeding the Monstrous Nightmare, he saw, that he had problems with eating. When he examined his teeth, he found the reason and removed it. A pointy steel hook was stuck between his teeth and gums.   
“How cruel! They sure stuck this in your jaw, to cause you pain and be quicker angrier! -So, now try it again.” Hiccup said and handed the Nightmare again the bones and a bit bread.   
The Razorwhip got the rest of the fish and stew. Hiccup noticed that his pointy tail was secured with a dragon proof iron cuff.   
“This would be hard to pick it.” he sighed.   
The youths in the cell watched amazed, how Hiccup worked with the dragons.   
“He spoke the truth. He really won the trust of the dragons.” said Sven. 

“You see? It is possible. Tomorrow we will begin with the training.” Hiccup smiled. “Now let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow we sure must train again.”   
While the others were sleeping, Hiccup was lying on his cot, looking at three dragon claws and spikes he had found. Tomorrow he wanted to try to use them to pick the lock of the cell. 

Two days with hard training had passed. Hiccup did his best not to hurt his dragon opponents and not to anger Dorn, who watched every move of him in the kill ring. But this time, after the training was over, the youths were not directed directly to their cell.   
“Where are they lead us?” Hiccup asked.   
“To the highlight after a hard day’s train. -There. Look.” Sven answered and pointed forward.   
The young fighters were lead into a cavern where a natural pool with steaming warm water was located. At one corner Hiccup could see that the water came out of a small crack in the rocks. So it must come from an hot spring at the bottom of this island.   
“Let’s go and get yourself clean again, brats!” one of the guards said and pointed to the pool. “And no big splashing around like last time, understand?”   
The other youths nodded and got rid of their clothes quickly. Hiccup pulled off his new shirt and pants and stepped as the last into the pool. The water was nice and warm and exactly what he now needed for his sore muscles.   
Hiccup sat down in a corner, a bit secluded from the others. He had to find a way out of this prison and from this island. Alone, or with the help of the other youths. Thor knows, when his friends would find him.   
Suddenly he felt some big hands on his shoulders. He whirled around and looked in the face of Kroff, smiling at him.   
“Why are you sitting here all alone?” he asked.   
“I had to think.”  
“About what? How to escape from here? Forget it. Borca had tried it one day. He was quickly captured, before he even reached the gate and got a terrible beating. I don’t wish this for you, so better stay and accept your destiny.”  
“For sure not.” Hiccup answered. “The dragons had already learned the first hand sign. I used it today on the Gronkle, and he responded.”   
“Ah, you are really a clever one. Come, its better to go to the others, the guards may get suspicious."  
"Now sit here, I will wash your back. We are helping each other here, thats common in our group."  
After half an hour the guards called the youths out of the pool. They all get dressed and returned to their cell. 

 

End of part 1

 

Note: I have to split this chapter up, cause I had a lot of ideas and the chapter will be a lot of different than the original.


	7. Triple Stryke the extended censored version pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here now the second part.

Triple Stryke-the extended adult version part 2

“We are following this Terror now for nearly three days! We let him rest, we let him doing his business! Should we not grab him and take the note, before-“ asked Snotlout, when Astrid told the others to stop. The small courier dragon was resting on a small rock in the sea.   
“Now it’s the right time! I fly down and grab him!” Jorgenson hissed. But before he could reach the rock and grab the Terrible Terror, something unexpectedly happened. Suddenly a big Eel shot out of the water, grabbed the poor dragon with his jaw and dived again!   
All riders congealed and could only stare shocked at the rock where the Terror seconds ago had sat. Then Astrid let out a frustrated roar and some curses, who even let Dagur turn slightly pink. Then without warning, she drew her axe, jumped from Stromflys back and into the water! Moments passed, and only small bubbles were seen on the smooth water surface. Dagur thought already of following her, but in the next moment Astrids head shot out of the water. In one hand she held the small dragon who managed to wiggle free and escaped. The Shieldmaiden swam to the rock and climbed on it.   
“Did you get the note?” Snotlout asked her. As an answer, Astrid simply held the dripping parchment up.   
“It’s no use. The water has erased the writing!” she sighed and looked at the wet, crumpled and torn parchment. The water had washed away or smudged the ink, not only a word was able to decipher.   
“What? All this following for nothing?!” Snotlout groaned.   
“That means, we had to start from the beginning.” Dagur sighed. “Let’s go and interrogate some other Hunters.”   
“Yeah, and this time-“began Ruffnut, but Dagur silenced her.   
“We will do it the Berserker way! That’s more effective!” he growled, while he helped pulling Astrid up and into the saddle of her dragon. “Little brother… T, please hold on a few days more! We will not stop searching, till we find you two!” 

In the middle of the night, Hiccup woke up the other youths.   
“Lets go. I will show you now how to work with the dragons without hurting anyone during the fights.”  
“You really wanted us to fake the fights?” Kroff asked.   
“Its better for both sides. Come on.”   
The other boys eyes went wide, when Hiccup simply shoved the cell door open.   
“How did you do that?” Sven asked.   
“Dragon tooth. Can be a good key sometimes.” Hiccup smiled and showed him the self-made picklock.   
“Now watch me. This is the first step to win a dragon’s trust. It works not every time, depends on the dragon, but on mostly of the species, it does.” Hiccup explained and reached out his hand. And every dragon one by one, relaxed when Hiccup touched their snouts.   
“See? Let’s begin with… you, Urn. Now touch him, like I have.”  
“Are you nuts? I want to keep my hand!” Urn said.   
“He will not harm you, I promise. You see, that they are friendly now. I did this already a lot of time and I know a lot about how to train dragons. When we still fight dragon’s years ago, I used some tricks that looked if I had defeated them. And I want you and them to learn some tricks with Hand signs. This way we can fool the spectators and harm no dragon or one of us.”  
When Hiccup saw the skeptical looks on the boys faces, he said:” Please, you can trust me.”   
“And your Nightfury will not shoot at us? Or these dragons here?”  
“No, Urn. Promise. Toothless will not harm anyone of you. And so will the others here. You said the Nadders Name was Whiplash.”   
“Yes.”   
“First they all should get a name. Or do they have already?”  
“Well, Dorn named them mainly “Beasts” or “Monsters”.” Kroff said.   
“That’s typical! Okay, lets start with the Gronkle….”

Three hours later, all four dragons had names. Urn named the Gronkle “Strongrock”, Sven the Razorwhip “Slicer”, the Nadder kept his name Whiplash, and the green Nightmare was named “Talon” by Borca. “  
Finally, the boys dared themselves to touch the dragons and Hiccup showed them, where they liked to be touched and scratched. Next, the Hooligan heir continued the training with the Hand signs.   
“This is the sign for “Roar”.” Hiccup explained and showed it to the dragons. Immediately all four dragons began to roar loudly. This woke the guard behind the door who lost his balance and fell. When got himself on his feet again and looked inside the dungeon, the dragons were quiet again and all the youths in their cell pretending to be sleeping.   
“Hey, what was this ruckus about?” the guard grunted. “Why are the dragons roaring? Did you pester them again?”   
“Uh, what Ruckus? You must have reamed. We did nothing.” Hiccup said, who was sitting upright on his cot and yawned.   
The guard grunted and scratched his scalp. Then he shrugged and leaned again at the nearby wall for a nap.   
“Phew! Good that this idiot believed it.” Hiccup huffed.   
“Dear Thor! That was close!” Sven whispered. “Okay, now its time to sleep!” 

The next morning, the Fight master had a surprise for Hiccup.   
“Today in the afternoon you will have your first real fight with spectators!” Dorn announced and pointed at Hiccup, when the guards brought breakfast, a small bowl of yak milk and a scrap of dry bread for everyone. The dragons got nothing, only fresh water.   
When the guards and the Fightmaster left, the youths threw the dry bread in a bigger bowl and Hiccup brought it to the dragons.   
“Here, bud. For you.” he said and gave Toothless his bread. “Don’t worry, I have not forgotten you, guys.” he whispered when the other dragons began to whine again.   
When all dragons were fed, Hiccup returned into the cell. 

“This whole thing is very risky! If one of the guards will see you-or us walking around outside our cell, we will be in great trouble.” said Harlan.   
“Then held your eyes open and warn me, when a guard approaches.” said Hiccup. 

Afternoon came quick and Dorn came to pick up Hiccup.   
“Its time, runt. Your first fight.” the Fight Master said. Hiccup eyed him with a dark look. Sven who stood behind Dorn, made a gesture, not to be stubborn and to obey.   
“I have a name!” Hiccup growled.   
“First you must earn it to be called by your name from me and my men!” the Fight master answered. ”Now come! The audience is waiting!” He grabbed the Hooligan by the arm and dragged him outside.   
“Which dragon?” one of the guards asked.   
“Take the Gronkle. He is the slowest.” Dorn answered. Hiccup smiled inwardly. Good, that would be easy, he thought.  
While the Hooligan was brought into the weaponry, Strongrock was shoved into a cage on a cart and carried out through the now opened gate. Toothless watched the whole action with a worried face.   
“Master Dorn, can we watch, please?” asked Sven.  
“Yes, please.” begged Urn.   
“Okay, I don’t mind. You can watch the fight through the gate.” Dorn grumbled.   
“Thanks, Master!” Harlan said and all youths ran to the now again closed gate and watched through the bars. 

The Fight Master entered his place between the spectator’s rows.   
“Vikings and Ladies! Today a new member of my fighting group will have his first battle against a dragon! So please give the boy a warm welcome!” announced Dorn.   
“And what is with this Nightfury?” one of the men shouted.   
“He will be in the preliminaries that start in two days!” Dorn answered patiently.   
“Okay, runt. Good luck.” one of the guards grinned and shoved Hiccup through the gate into the arena, where the cage with the Gronkle was waiting. He wore a helmet who covered mostly of his head, so his face was not clearly seen. When the audience spotted the scrawny youth, they started to murmur, some people started to laugh.   
“Look at him! This should be a fighter?” one shouted.   
“But he is only a runt! The dragon will stomp him into the sand!” another one said.   
At least we will have something to laugh.” another man said.  
Hiccup eyed the watchers angrily.   
“He may be a runt, but he is a swift and trained fighter!”   
“Who fights a trained dragon.” Hiccup smiled lightly. Luckily, he had his shield, so he could easy hide his finger signs.   
“Okay, release the dragon!” Dorn commanded.   
First Hiccup let the Gronkle attack, when he started to swipe his sword in front of himself he gave the dragon a sign to retreat back. Then he gave the sign for “up” and the Gronkle ascended and fired some lava blasts, who Hiccup deflected with his shield. Next he signed “pounce” and Strongrock landed and tried to catch the Hooligan, who first jumped out of the way.   
“Come on, Strongrock, catch me!” he said with a low voice and smiled. “Big Hug!”   
Hiccup used some of the commands, Fishlegs had taught Meatlug. And the blue Gronkle pounced him. Hiccup lost his shield but this was planned. Some gasps were heard from the viewers. He was now lying under the big head where the watchers could hardly see him-and his actions. First he struggled a bit as if he tried to get free of the dragons grip.   
“Should we interfere before the beast squashed him?” one of the guards asked.   
“Not yet.” Dorn answered.   
“Okay, buddy. Now-lie down!” the Hooligan whispered and scratched the dragon under the chin. Strongrock closed half his eyes -and suddenly let himself fall to the side where he stayed motionless his tounge hanging out. While he did this, Hiccup shoved him lightly with his hands, so that it looked as if he had shoved the Gronkle off him.   
A loud “OOOH” was heard from the crowd.   
“Hey, not bad.” said one of the Guards amazed.   
“Indeed. But it was the weakest and slowest dragon anyway. “ said Dorn.   
“Okay, Buddy. Don’t move.” Hiccup whispered and climbed onto the Gronkle. He took stand onto the side of the dragon’s body and raised his arms, grinning. The spectators started to cheer.   
“Well done, little one!” one woman shouted. Hiccup jumped from the lying dragon and gave the finger sign for getting up.   
“Thanks, bud, you were great. You will get a share of my next meal for this.” he whispered. The guards grabbed Strongrock and brought him through the gate back into the pen.   
“Well done, runt. If you go on like this, you soon will have your own fans.” Dorn said as he leads Hiccup back into the armory.   
“Good, he did not notice, that this fight was faked.” Hiccup grinned. 

The youths congratulate the Hooligan when he returned into the cell. Later, he got a better meal for his victory, who he shared with Strongrock.   
“See, this is how it can work. The spectators and the guards did notice nothing. At this way, you can let the dragon or yourself win.” Hiccup smiled and patted the Gronkles head, who chewed happily his share and some small Stones, Hiccup found in the armory. 

While the Dragon Riders were still trying to find information’s about the whereabouts of Hiccup and Toothless, another day has passed. 

“This runt seems to have talents.” one of the guards said, as he walked with Dorn to the dungeon, where the youths and the dragons were held. “Well, he is the Master of this Night Fury anyway.”   
“And these talents he can proof again this evening.“ the Fight Master said as the guard opened the door.   
Hiccup was explaining his new comrades some tricks about dragon training, when Sven let out a warning hiss.   
The boys went silent.   
“Borca! Come here!” a harsh voice said. The door to the cell was opened and Dorn with two guards stepped inside. The called boy obeyed immediately stood up and stepped in Front of Dorn.   
“And you, runt! Get your skinny ass here!” Dorn bellowed and pointed with his whip at the hooligan heir. Hiccup grumbled low and got up. Then he trotted behind Borca out of the cell. Kroff watched the two with a worried look as they left. 

The two youths were led into a smaller room that looked like a miniature version of an arena. Stone seats were carved out the rock walls where mostly of Dorn´s men were already sitting. The murmur of voices got louder when the two youths entered. Some men began to laugh and pointed at Hiccup.  
“What is this here?” asked Hiccup Borca.   
“It’s Dorn´s private little fighting club. They let us not only fight against the dragons, sometimes we must fight against each other for their entertainment.” the youth answered.   
“Like some sort of Gladiators?”  
“Yes. But don’t worry. Not with weapons and not till one is dead. Its only for fun for the guards. And the winner will get a nice reward.”   
Hiccups face turned into a scowl. So, he and Borca had to fight for the amusement of the hunters and they are betting for who will win this brawl!   
“Okay, men! Today’s fight will be Borca against the new one, the little runt!” Dorn announced. “Now place your bids!”   
It was clear that most of the watchers were betting for Borca. They don’t even think that the scrawny boy could stand a chance against the already skilled youth.   
“You see runt, we have more than one sort of Fights. And it’s a good training for you too.”   
Borca had already started to undress till he was only in his loincloth.   
“You too, runt! Strip!” Dorn ordered. Hiccup obeyed and pulled his shirt, pants and Boot off.   
Then the two youths were shoved into the small fight ring. The ground was covered with sand like in the great ring outside.   
“Now begin! And don’t hold back! Wrestling, Fist Fight- is all allowed!” the Fight Master said and left the ring to sit on one of the free posts at the edge of the ring.   
“Just great!” Hiccup groaned. “I will be face down in the sand in no time!” Then he tried to remember what Dagur, Astrid and Gobber had taught him, when doing a man-to man fight. And Borca was one year younger than himself, but he was more muscular and a trained fighter.  
The two youths took their places and faced each other.   
“Don’t worry, I will be not too rude.” Borca whispered.   
“Whats up? Attack, you brats!” one of the watchers shouted. “Knock this runt down, Borca!”   
With an angry shout, the two opponents clashed! Borca grabbed Hiccups arms and they started to wrestle. Hiccup tried his best to push against Borcas strength, but it was no use. Soon he was tripped over and thrown into the sand. But the Hooligan don’t want to give up soon. His training with his friends couldn’t be useless! So, they rolled around and Hiccup was able to get out of his opponent’s grip.   
When both youths were standing again, Hiccup tried to deliver a punch with his fist, but Borca blocked it. Then he gave his right shoulder a hard shove and the smaller male landed face forward in the sand. The guards and watchers laughed.   
“Sorry, Hiccup. But it must look real. I can’t spare you.” Borca said with a low voice.  
“Okay, then I will not spare you too!” Hiccup hissed.   
“I told you, strength is not his favorite talent!” one of the guards told his comrade. But they were silenced, when Hiccup pushed his peg leg between Borcas feet and kicked out, causing him to trip and fall. Now they were rolling in the sand, scuffing and wrangling, until Borca landed a hit with his fist at Hiccups left temple. The Hooligan began to see stars, while his opponent stood up, and waited. Damn, this boy gave him a good knock!  
“You already give up?” Borca asked. Hiccup shook his head to clear his mind.   
“No.” he said and slowly lifted his head. Then he used his outstretched right leg to swipe Borca off his feet, who now hit the ground too.   
“Yeah, good move, little runt!” one of the guars cheered. But Borca tackled Hiccup before he was on his feet again and put him in a sleeper hold.   
“Uahg! That hurts!” Hiccup gasped. He started to wiggle and struggle against the hold, but Borcas grip was too tight.  
The watchers laughed again. Even Borca grinned about Hiccups desperate tries, to get free of his hold.   
“He got him. Not bad for his first brawl time for a runt, but now it’s over.” one man said to Dorn.   
“I expected this.” the Fight Master nodded.   
“Come on, little one! Fight it!” Loki in his disguise as guard thought. He was sitting in a corner of the small arena watching the fight with the other viewers.   
“Better give up, runt.” one of the guards called. “There is no way to get out of this!”   
Yeah, only to play dead-or—Hiccup thought when he remembered Gobbers fight training. But he wanted to give it one last try, before giving up.   
Suddenly he opened his mouth and rammed his teeth in Borcas arm!   
“AAAIIARRGH! He bites me!” yelled the youth and let go of Hiccups head. Coughing, the Hooligan scrambled to his feet again.   
Then he wanted to try a technique, Astrid uses often when Snotlout annoyed her too much. He grabbed Borcas arm, turned and bent his back. And with all his strength he was able to summon, he threw his opponent over his shoulder! Borca hit the ground, but he was able to unroll the impact and landed with bent knees on his feet again. Dragondung, this boy was only a bit exhausted, while the Hooligan was on the verge of his strength.   
“You need more to defeat me, Hiccup.” Borca panted and stood up. “We are fighting every day in the arena. But if you keep on training, maybe you will be able to defeat one of us one day.”   
“Then- how is this?” Hiccup said, swung his fist with all his reminded strength, like he did with his cousin a few months ago, before his opponent stood again. It collided with Borcas cheek. This time Hiccup was careful not to hit directly his chin or jaw, he doesn’t want to knock some of his opponent’s teeth out like he had with Snotlout.   
Now it was for Borca to see stars and he crashed to the ground.   
“Hey, good on….” he slurred. Then his eyes went back into his skull and he fainted.   
Hiccup looked at his still balled fist and smiled.   
“Yesh!” he said to himself. 

The Hunters could only stare in disbelief at the scrawny youth, who just have knocked the bigger boy down.   
“I-I can´t believe it! The runt has won!”   
Mostly of the guards groaned who had bet for Borca.   
“Okay, time for cash, guys.” Loki grinned. He and Dorn were the only ones who bet for Hiccup to win. Well, Dorn did it more for fun, losing two gold coins did not bother him much. 

“Sorry, Borca. I hope I did not hurt you too much.” Hiccup apologized, after the youth regained his consciousness again.   
“Its okay. We boys are using often our free time for a little play brawl. But you have a nice fist here, Hiccup.”   
“Yeah, knocked already two teeth out of my cousin’s jaw.” Hiccup grinned while they both dressed themselves again.   
“Well-it seems that the prize then will be yours this time.”  
“There is a prize?”   
“Dorn will tell you. - I see you in the Morning.”   
With that, Borca walked away with two of the guards in tow. 

After Dorn gave some instructions to his men, he walked towards Hiccup. For a man who lost his bet, he looked very happy, the Hooligan heir thought.   
“You won the fight, so you can choose between two prizes. Feast or Fuck.” the Fight Master said.  
Hiccups eyes widened.   
“Excuse me-WHAT?” he asked.   
“I told you can choose between a feast, a good meal-or one of our slave girls, don’t worry, I will choose a nice young one for you. And our female slaves are willing, don’t worry.”   
Hiccups face darkened.   
“And-what did you want, little runt? A good meal or the soft skin of a willing slave girl?” Dorn asked, grinning.  
“I doubt that they are willing! It’s clear that I choose the feast!” the Hooligan heir growled. “I would never dare to take a girl against her will!”   
“Well, as you wish.” Dorn said and Hiccup could have sworn, he heard a bit of disappointment in the voice of the Fight Master. 

“Indeed, a damn bastard!” Loki growled at the same time, who watched in disguise as one of the guards. He cursed Odin that he was not allowed to interfere more and free the boy and his dragon from this ill-minded man. But he hoped that their friends would find a way for sure.   
Hiccup was led into a room where a small feast was already prepared on a table. Hiccups belly started to grumble when he saw all the delicious meals. Roasted meat and fish and some supplements of cooked Vegetables and Bread.   
“Yes, this is all for you, little runt. Now sit down and eat. Heh, you really need it, scrawny one. You will be brought back to your cell the next morning.” the guard explained. So, Hiccup sat on the bench across the table and started to eat. He was indeed hungry and ate with great appetite. The normal rations were spare and he and the other boys had to share a part of it for Toothless and the other dragons.   
Later he heard the turning of the key and a young woman entered through the opened door. She wore a blue ankle -long robe and brought a cup and a pitcher with something to drink in it. This must be one of the slave girl servants, the Hooligan thought.   
“Good. Something to drink. Thank you.” said Hiccup.   
The girl spoke no word as she placed the tablet on the table and left the room.   
First Hiccup sniffed on the drink if Dorn have put something suspicious in, but it seemed only clear water. So, he continued to eat and drink till he was full. Then he laid down on the small cot where some furs were spread. His cot in the cell had only a worn old blanket on it. 

Censored part 

“We heard that you have won the brawl against Borca.” said Kroff, as Hiccup met the other boys in the armory.   
“What have you chosen?” asked Sven winking with an eye.  
“The feast.” Hiccup answered simply.   
“Not one of the lovely slaves? You should have tried them.” Kroff grinned.   
“I will take never a woman against her will!” Hiccup growled. 

Censored part 

Another day passed. Then the preliminaries started.   
Harlan and Urns injuries had gotten better, but they were not yet properly healed to get into the fights again. Especially Urn don’t want to fight against Toothless, if he would have been chosen as opponent for the Nightfury.   
Dorn allowed the youths to watch the first fights. And then it was time for Toothless to get in the ring. Hiccup wanted to prevent it, but Dorn simply swatted him aside when he got in the way between the guards and Toothless. Helplessly he watched how the Nightfury was unchained and forced into a cage on a cart. Then the muzzle was removed. Next was Slicer the Razorwhip. So, he would be Toothless first opponent.   
But Hiccup found a way to get near the cages and whispered to the two dragons.   
“Slicer! Bud! Watch my hand signals! Please do as I show you! Then no one would be hurt!”   
Toohtless roared and Slicer answered, when Hiccup made a hidden hand sign.   
“Get away from the cages, runt!” Dorn said and let his whip crack. Then he grabbed Hiccup and pulled him away. “You keep them feisty. I like that.” he smirked. The Hooligan growled and pulled his arm out of Dorns grip.   
“Hiccup, come here! Don’t interfere, or you will get whipped! Dorn is fast when it comes to punishment!” Sven hissed. Hiccup growled again and wiped the blood of his split lip where the Fight Master had hit him. 

The main gates of the dungeon were opened and the Fight Master walked out.   
“Ladies and Gentleman! Tonight, I bring you for the first time in the ring…. a Night Fury!” he roared. The crowd got excited as a guard pulled Toothless cage into the arena.   
“Finally! There it is! It’s really a Nightfury!” one man shouted.   
“Look at the eyes! It’s really the unholy offspring of thunder and death!” another shouted.   
“As you all know, a dragon must win three fights, to get in the finals! Same goes for our human fighters! - The Nightfury´s first opponent is the Razorwhip!-So let the preliminaries begin!”   
Dorn stepped back and gave the sign to lift the cages with two winches.   
Hiccup stood at the gate and held his hands up.  
“Shield my back, that no guard sees something!” the Hooligan whispered, letting not his eyes of the two dragons, who took a fighting position, while the carts were quickly pulled aside.   
“Okay, Slicer! Tail swipe attack! Toothless, duck it!” Hiccup said to himself and made the corresponding hand signs.   
“Watch out my tail! Your human wanted me to attack first! A tail swipe!” Slicer growled.   
“Do it!” Toothless warbled. Over the last days the Nightfury had talked with his captured buddies and came to a better understanding. And he promised that they would soon be all free again. So, the fight of the two dragons was only choreographed and not serious and dangerous at all. And the spectators did not notice something suspicious, nor did Dorn and his guards. Only one guard named Beero. And that was Loki in his disguised form.  
“Next is Plasma blast from me! I will shoot only a weak one, that will not harm you.”   
“Don’t worry, my silver Scales are durable!”   
“Good work, you two!” Hiccup praised. “Now wrestle!”  
“Me or you?” Toohtless shortly asked his opponent.   
“You.” Slicer said. The two dragons began to wrestle and the Nightfury pinned the Razorwhip to the ground and snapped at him.   
“You can bite me, as I said, I have hard scales.” Slicer grunted. Toohtless placed some bites at the head and the horn. Then Slicer kicked the Nightfury off and fired a warning fire blast at its feet.   
“It seems like they were communicating what they will do next. Very good.” Hiccup smiled. “Now-blast attack!”   
Hiccups hand sign was seen by both opponents and Slicer flew around the arena and fired another blast at Toothless who jumped over it. Then he ran towards the Razorwhip jumped up and against the wall and used the momentum to tackle Slicer and pin him.   
“Slicer, let me win! Then this Dorn human will be satisfied and you must not fight the dangerous Champion!” Toothless growled.   
“Good. Yellowdart injured me more than one time! Even through my hard scale armor! You must be very careful with him!” Slicer warbled.   
“I will. I am strong! And I must only win two more fights. But if the other humans of my little rider arrived, then there will be no fights anymore!”   
“Then-lets finish this!”   
Next Slicer bumped Toothless with his horn and pushed him off. When he tried to bite the Nightfury, Toothless whipped him with his tail. Then he rammed him with his head in the side, so that he rolled and skidded through the sand.   
“Ow! Your scales are really hard!” the Nightfury growled and shook his head. Then he spotted the cage. It was right over his opponent who was trying to get to his paws again.   
“Slicer, stay in position! I shot down the cage and trap you! Then the fight will be over!”   
“Do it, Toothless!”   
The Nightfury fired a plasma blast at the cage above and cut the rope. The cage crashed down and landed right on top of Slicer. The crowd cheered for the battle was over now.   
“Great. Just great! They worked their fight out themselves. I only helped with my hand signs. You did it, you two.” Hiccup breathed.   
“Winner of the first fight is-The Nightfury!” Dorn announced.   
“Night Fury! Night Fury!” the crowd chanted. Toohtless roared at them with spread wings and jumped on the cage. This exited the spectators even more.   
“Look at him! That’s my new champion!” Dorn said to a guard. “Tell Ryker, that I have found the solution to both of our problems.” Then he laughed.   
“You really turned them on. These humans will come in flocks to watch you fighting.” Slicer said, as Toothless jumped down of the cage.   
“I hope I did not hurt you during the battle. But maybe this will lure my human’s friends here too.”  
“Don’t worry. I am well-armored.” Slicer said. 

Later that night, Toothless was back in his place in the pen, again chained and muzzled. Hiccup was by his side.   
“You did a great job today, bud. And you too, Slicer. You really fooled the crowd.” Hiccup smiled. When Toothless ears perked up and he and Slicer looked at the door, the Hooligan quickly returned into the cell. Soon the door flew open and Dorn walked in.   
“Well done, Beast. You are the winner so you are getting the spoils.” he said to Toohtless and tossed three Fish to him.   
“And how should he eat with the muzzle? Let me out and I feed him.” Hiccup said.   
“Good. I let you out. But no tricks, understand?” Dorn said and unlocked the cell door. Under the Fight Masters watchful eyes Hiccup removed the muzzle and gave Toohtless the first fish. Then he turned to face Dorn.   
“All right, he fought for you and made you a nice fortune. Now you need to let us out of here.” Hiccup said.   
Dorn began to laugh.   
“How dumb do you think I am, runt? Why do you think I would do that? When Word gets out that I have a Night Fury, Vikings will come all over to see it fight. He only needs to win two more fights to get in the finals against my champion!” he grinned. When Hiccup shot the man a deadly glare, he grabbed the youth by the hem of his shirt and pulled him near his face. “Never forget you two are MINE now! And if you not cooperate…. well, you already know what I am capable of. Now feed him ready and put then the muzzle back on!”   
When Dorn left, Hiccup was again in the cell with the other youths.   
“I hope you can hold up this charade as long till your friends come. The Nightfury can´t be replaced, but you can.” Sven said seriously.   
“Tell me more about Dorns champion. I haven’t seen him fight yet. Where is he held?”   
“You really want to fight Dorns champion? It’s a Triple Stryke! A really mean one!”  
“Triple styke? Never heard of it. What kind of Dragon is he?”  
“Big, with two pointed ears and blood red eyes. His front paws are like a those of a crab and he has a triple-tail with a sting on every tip! His colors are brown and yellow!” explained Sven.   
“Dorn has raised him by himself and I fear he is not to tame! He only obeys to Dorn! He is always held in a separate cell and only fights against the strongest-human or dragon in the finals. He is wild and fierce and will sure not listen to you, Hiccup! Harlan and Urn were the ones who fought him the last time-and see what he had done to him. Even with his armor he injured him.” Borca continued.   
The two were still bandaged on arms and legs. He and Urn had finally begun to train with the others again.   
“Nevertheless, I and Toothless must win the next fights to be in the final!” said Hiccup.   
“You want to fight the Triple Stryke? He will kill you!” said Urn.   
“No, he won’t. If I can win his trust-he can help us escape! Like the other dragons will.”   
“I hope your plan will work and you can reach Yellowdart.” Sven said. 

The next day, Toothless fought against two of the young fighters, Borca and Sven. In a previous Round, Hiccup and Kroff fought against Talon, the Nightmare. Hiccup made himself the winner and got his first point.   
“Use the finger signs I told you! He will not attack you till you tell him with the signs!” the Hooligan heir told them when they went to the armory.   
And the three played their roles well. They let the Nightfury fire till he had reached its shot limit, but Toothless simply swatted them to the ground with his tail and soon the two youths were lying between the dragon’s front paws.   
“We give up!” Borca shouted.   
“Okay! Get the Night Fury off them!” Dorn ordered. “Winner is the Night Fury! That makes one more point for the finals!”   
“Well done, all three of you.” Hiccup smiled when they returned.   
And so it went on. Hiccup collected one more point when fighting the Gronkle. But on the other side he asked himself what his friends took so long for finding them.

to be continued…


	8. Triple Stryke the extended censored version pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is part 3.

Triple Stryke-the extended CENSORED version part 3

The night went on as normally. Hiccup did some short training and inspecting the cuff Slicer was wearing. The guards always put it on when the Razorwhip was not in a fight to prevent him from attacking and injuring someone with his sharp spikes. 

“Today we will be testing, who is better. You or your dragon!” Dorn said, when he returned the next day. He opened the cell door and grabbed Hiccup pulling him out on one arm.   
“What? This will not work! He is my friend!” Hiccup said as Toothless was shoved again into a cage. “And he never won’t fight me!”  
“Oh yes, he will. With a little help he will get really wild!” Dorn grinned and gave one of the guards a sign.  
Then Hiccup saw that one of the guards was placing something at Toothless ear. His eyes widened in shock.  
“No! How dare you, you bastard! You are using Grimoras to make the dragons wild!” Hiccup yelled enraged. So, this “leeches” the guard spoke some days ago were really Grimoras.  
“Oh, so you know about these little parasites. Then you sure know what they are causing!” Dorn grinned. “We use them very spare, only when our dragons getting too lazy.”   
At once, Toohtless began to shake his head and scratch himself vehemently.   
“Bud, fight it!” Hiccup yelled but was slapped in the face by one of the guards.   
“Shut it, runt! -Bring out the cage! And you runt-get in the armory and change!”   
Dorn grabbed the Hooligan by one arm and pulled him with himself.   
“What is Dorn talking about?” Harlan asked.   
“Remember one day, when Whiplash behaved as if he had rabies?” Borca said.   
“Yeah. He looked horrible! We were barely able to protect us from getting teared into shreds! And the guards had done nothing!”   
“I found out, that they are using some sort of dragon parasites to rile them up, that they show more fighting spirit!” said Sven.   
“Hiccup knows something about it! He called them Grimoras.” Kroff said.   
“Dorn is even using dirty tricks to have more action and bloodshed in the arena!” growled Sven. “I hope, we really will get a chance to get out of here!” 

Soon Hiccup was in his armor again this time with Shield and an axe.   
“What should I do with this axe? Chop him?” he growled.   
“Scrim! Give him a club!” Dorn ordered. The weapon was exchanged and the youth shoved out in the kill ring. Hiccup must first shield his eyes from the blazing sun. The sand had heated up and the air stood in the arena.   
On the other side stood the cage on the cart with Toothless in it.   
“Just great! I must try to help Toothless get rid of the Grimoras! But how? I need salt for it!”   
“Come on! Let the beast out! We want to see it nibble on the runt!” some of the specators yelled.   
The cage was lifted and Toothless jumped from the cart. What Hiccup feared has happened. Toothless eyes were dilated, he was growling and violet liquid fire dripped out of his mouth.   
“Oh no! Bud, you must fight it! I will try to help you!” Hiccup said. The Nightfury spread his wings to make himself bigger and roared. Then he charged towards Hiccup! 

The youths have begged the guards to let them watch the fight through the bars of the gate.   
“Look! He looks like Whiplash when he had the symptoms!” Harlan whispered.   
The viewers did not even notice that something could be odd. They only watched enthusiastically the raging dragon that tried to pin the scrawny youth down.   
When Hiccup was not fast enough, he got a slap from the Nightfurys tailfin against his head. Luckily the helmet protected him from damage. He scrambled to his feet again and out of the reach of the now bared Teeth.   
“Bud, please!” the Hooligan panted. When one of his front paws slashed out he blocked it with the club. Hiccup thought already of shouting to the crowd that Dorn was working with foul methods, but he feared that the spectators would not believe him.   
“Come on beast! Get the runt!” some watchers shouted.   
“Hey, brat! Attack, you scaredy-cat!” others yelled.   
“Salt! For Thor´s sake, I need salt!” Hiccup thought, as he tried his best to avoid Toothless attacks. He wiped his forehead, one drop of sweat fell on his darting out tongue tip. When he pulled it back, he tasted it. Salt. Not a big concentration, but it was here. It was in his body.   
“Gods, how could I forget this? My sweat!” Hiccup thought to himself. Luckily, today was a sunny and warm, no a hot day to say it clearly. So, he started to run around and jump out of the way of Toohtless attacks, till he was soaking wet under his armor and sweating heavily.   
“I am totally exhausted, but it worked. Okay, I hope it would be enough to scare the Grimmoras out of Toothless.”  
When the Nightfury charged at him, Hiccup held his arm in front of his face and the dragons jaws clamped shut and bit in the protector. The crowd screamed and cheered, but Hiccup did only concentrate on Toothless.   
“Bud, its me! I will help you to drive the Grimmoras away!” he panted.   
But the dragon only snarled and bit down harder. The screaming death scale arm protector began slowly to crack and the first teeth already pierced his skin under it.   
“Now!” the Hooligan thought.   
With his free Hand, Hiccup yanked his chest armor off and threw it to the ground. Next was the helmet.   
“What is this stupid runt doing?! Did he want to kill himself?” Dorn yelled enraged. Next the Hooligan heir threw himself on Toothless head with his damp Tunic and wet hair, stating to press against the hot scales to let his sweat cover the dragons skin.   
“Please let it work! Please let it be enough salty!” Hiccup prayed. while he took hold on one of Toohless side flaps. “Bud! Fight it! Its only two Grimmoras! You can do it!”   
In the next moment, he heard a shrill tune, then with a tiny screech the Grimmoras fell off the dragon and to the ground. Toothless shook his head, his pupils widened again and he released Hiccups arm immediately. Then he warbled and rubbed his head against Hiccups face.   
“What was that?” Dorn asked.   
“He was able to drive the parasites off!” answered one guard. Dorn gave a signal to the men in the arena. “We have to sprinkle some salt on the dragons that these leeches came out!” 

“Phew!” Hiccup sighed and slid down of the broad head. Then he spotted the wiggling and screeching Grimmoras on the ground. Why did they not just fly away? Then he saw it. The wing skins were slashed, so this little creature was grounded and could not flee. Hiccup picked it up. In the next moment one of the guards snatched the Grimmora out of his hands and put it in a jar.   
“You slashed its wings, that they could not escape!” Hiccup growled. “That’s cruel, even if this tiny being is a parasite!”   
“Right said, runt! There were hard to find and to catch! I just wonder how you were able to drive it off the dragon.” said the guard.   
In the meantime, the other guards had caught Toothless, muzzled the Nightfury again and dragged him back to the gate.   
“Toothless!” Hiccup yelled.   
“The Nightfury won! His third fight! That means he will be in the finals!” Dorn announced.   
“Nightfury! Nightfury!” the crowd cheered.   
Hiccup was dragged away to another smaller door.   
“First you took a good soak in the hot pool and then we will bandage your bite. You reek of sweat! Maybe these leeches don’t like your stink.” the guard said. 

Hiccup was glad that they gave him at least a chance to wash himself throughoutly.   
“Toothless will fight against the Triple-Stryke! I must try to get in the finals too! And where in Thors name are my friends?” 

Later Hiccup was brought back into the dungeon. When they passed the captured Nightfury, Hiccup ran to Toothless.   
“Come here, ya runt!” one of the guards commanded. “Back in the cell with you!”   
“Let me only be a moment with him! Please….” Hiccup pleaded. The guards exchanged some looks. Hiccup sighed, kneeled before the men and bowed his head. “Please…”   
“Grmph! Okay, till we feed the beasts. You did a good fight today. But no tricks, understand?”   
Hiccup nodded and went to the Nightfury, who nuzzled him.   
“You okay again, bud?” he asked and stroked his big head.   
Toohtless whined when he saw Hiccups bandaged arm.   
“I know you are sorry, but you were not yourself. So, don’t blame yourself. And the armor protected me mostly from your claws and teeth. It’s only a small flesh wound.”   
“Here, your prize.” said Dorn and threw three Fish to the Nightfury. “You fight well, black Helheim beast! I think I should give you this name. Helheim beast.”   
“His name is Toothless!” Hiccup snarled.   
“Shut up, runt! You two are mine now! I can do what I want with you and your dragon! And soon you will get your brand, that will mark you as my property. Then your father can only buy you from me with a great amount of gold! That’s Thrall Master right!”   
“Never! My father and friends will kill you for this!”   
“We will see. Now back with you to the cell!”   
“See, your own dragon hurt you! This Nightfury is not to trust!” Urn said as Hiccup was back with the other youths.  
“No! Toothless was not himself! They put Grimoras on him, they are dragon parasites, that make them go wild!   
“He is right. It’s the same what happened with Whiplash. Dorn is working with dirty tricks!” Sven said.   
“You see that he is back to normal now. These Grimoras don’t like salt or salty solutions like sea water. Sprinkle the dragon with it and the parasites will leave immediately.” Hiccup explained. “I know you are still afraid, but most of the dragons don’t want to kill at first sight when you are not threatening them.”

Meanwhile, far away.  
The longer it took, the more desperate the Riders got.   
“All the Hunters we interrogated so far-and still nothing. The last ones did not even know that Hiccup and Toothles were captured.” Snotlout sighed, as they strolled over a market island who housed a Village with a big harbor.   
“Not even Mala and the defenders of the wing could not give us any hint.” said Astrid.” But Throk will stretch out his antennae’s, if he could pick something up.”  
They had not much sleep during the last weeks. So they did not pay much attention to the speech of the people on the piers. 

“Did you hear about the dragon fight finals? It’s a great thing this time!”   
Astrids and the other Riders heads shot up when they heard the words.   
“Dragon fights?” Fishlegs gasped. “That’s cruel!”   
“Sh! Come on!” Astrid whispered and they all hid behind a booth and listened to the conservation of the three men on the pier.  
“Tch, come on! We all know who will be the winner! It’s always the same! And not very different at the finals!” one said.   
“But this time, Dorn got a new dragon! And a new fighter! I saw them last time! It’s a Night Fury!” a second said.   
“What? Really?!”   
“Yeah! He fought against a tiny runt and nearly bit his arm off!”   
“Well, this could get interesting. When are the finals?”   
“In three days! We have to hurry, when we will get there in time!” 

“Did you hear that? That must be Toothless!” Fishlegs whispered.   
“And the “tiny runt”-how dare they call my little brother a runt!” Dagur growled and balled his fists. “I will grab these and beat the position of this location out of them!”   
“No! This would cause too much commotion and they could warn the owner! Go and pretend that you are interested and wanted to know where the location is!” Astrid instructed him.   
“Good.”   
Dagur disguised himself as an interested customer and came in the talk with the other people. Shortly after he returned to the riders who waited outside the plaza with their dragons.  
“That ship there is sailing to the island where the dragon fights are held. It’s one of the Fight Masters transport ships, he uses for transporting spectators and goods to his island. At the moment a party is starting aboard. Must really be a big event.” said Dagur, removed the hood and pointed to a green ship with a bow and three arrows on the sail.   
“Party? Snotlout and the twins asked. “We wanna go too!”   
“Don’t even think of it! You stay with me!” Astrid hissed.   
“And again, she plays buzzkill.” Snotlout growled.   
”I will go with the other people aboard this party boat and you follow the ship. Take Shattermaster with you.” Dagur said.   
“Good. But no extra actions, Dagur.” Astrid said. “Just stay quiet and listen what is spoken. We will meet again at the destination of the ship.”   
The Berserker nodded. 

“Hey, where do you think you are going?” one of the guards said who were standing before the gangplank to the stranger who wanted to enter the ship.   
“To the party that is going to start.” the man said.   
Dagur has put a helmet on that covered half his face, and a wide robe. lined with fur, so that the others could not recognize him.  
“And did you have the gold for such a great event?” the guard asked. “Its only for special guests!”  
“Sure.” Dagur nodded and pulled out a small bag with gold coins.  
“So you wanted to see the fights too?”  
“Of course!” Dagur nodded and let the bag fell in the guard’s hands. He opened the bag and looked inside.   
“All right! You can pass. Drinks and snacks are free.”   
“Thanks.”   
With a grin, Dagur got on board. After that, the ship left the harbor.   
They were a lot of passengers aboard, mostly wealthy people.   
“Seems I am on the VIP cruise.” Dagur smiled.   
He wandered around the other passengers, listened their conversations. A female dancer in a costume that covered not much of her body was doing her performance on a small stage.   
“Must be really a great event, when this Dorn guy did make such a big tom-tom about it.” Dagur thought. He took a drink from a tablet a servant was carrying around and took a sip. The younger riders would defiantly not fit here. 

In the night, most of the passengers were sleeping on deck. When the guards were not watching, Dagur put a small parchment in a jug, corked it and threw it overboard. It took not long till a hand grabbed it out of the water.   
“Dagur send us some information. “ Astrid said and opened the jug. She overflew the writing. “The ship will arrive the day after tomorrow afternoon. The finals are starting in the evening.”   
“Oh, I hope Hiccup and Toothless are alright!” Fishlegs said worriedly. 

Two days had passed.   
Hiccup was trying at to pick the lock of the Razorwhips tail with a spike from Whiplash tail.   
“Sorry, Slicer, I can’t remove the cuff around your tail. But you will be free, just be patient a bit longer.” Hiccup told the silvery dragon, he trained with Sven. With a sigh he put the spike away.   
“Today you will now meet Yellowdart.” Sven said.   
“Quick! The Guards!” hissed Urn, who stood guard at the door. All three hurried back into the cell and Hiccup pulled the door shut. 

Shortly after Dorn walked into the dungeon.   
“Today is the great final for this season! A lot of people will come to see you fight, Nightfury!” he said. Toothless only growled at him. Then the Fight Master turned to the youths. “As for you-I have decided to let our runt accompany the beast in the finals!”   
All the youths released a breath of relief, only Hiccup gave the man a grim stare. Great, just as I hoped! He wants us both together fighting his champion, the Hooligan thought. Better it could not be. 

Meanwhile, the ship docked at the pier of Dorn´s island. The spectators left the ship and began to wander in direction of the arena. Dagur followed, but when no one looked he sneaked away between the rocks and to the other side of the island. From time to time he must avoid the guards who were patrolling near the Arena complex. 

The Riders hovered over the island.   
“If Viggo or Ryker get wind of this you can imagine what they will do.” said Fishlegs.   
“They will not get a chance! We finally found the place and tonight we will free them!” Astrid said.   
“Why we are even discussing this? Hiccup and Toothless need us. Ergo, we go! As in, dragon´s blazing!” Snotlout said. The last days were pure hel for him. If they will not get his cousin back, Stoik will blame him for the capture.  
“We can´t do that Snotlout!” said Fishlegs. “You saw the chain dome. And you know that there is no way to get in the arena through it. And I am sure these are dragon proof chains to protect the viewers from the blasts.”   
“So what do we do?”   
“We´ll use our superior sleuthing skills!” said Tuffnut.   
“No, we are waiting for Dagur. He may has find a way to sneak in.” Astrid said.   
“Great. Fine.” Ruffnut grumbled. 

More and more guests arrived at the pier, eager to see the final fight of the season. One of the visitors was Ryker, who seemed to be happy for the increase of spectators.   
“Welcome, welcome. Great fight tonight. We have two great finalists!” Dorn welcame the new arrivals.   
“Well, this is promising.” Ryker said, eying the crowd.   
“We are full for this evening. Every single seat will be occupied!” said the Fight Master happily. “And I have a formidable opponent for Yellowdart.”   
“What kind of dragon?” Ryker asked curiously.   
“You shall see.” said Dorn, not wanting to ruin the surprise. “When you now will excuse me, I have some preparations to make.”

In the Meantime, the twins had landed on the island and were approaching two of the guards as if it was perfectly normal.   
“Okay, infiltration plan number thirty-four. You got it.” Tuffnut asked. Ruffnut nodded.   
“Lets make the way free for Dagur.” she said. And for our friends.”   
“Gentlemen, we are Throston and Throston!” said Tuffnut as he and his sister placed their backs against each other and crossing their arms.   
“Sleuths extraordinaire!” Ruffnut added.   
“We´ve been tailing a very dangerous suspect who has sneaked his way inside. If you help us, my good men, a hefty reward will be coming your way.”   
“Hmmm. Reward you say?” said one of the guards curiously.   
“Oh, yeah. A big chunk of gold, my Viking fellow.” said Tuffnut.   
“So well, boys. What do you say? Will you help us catch our suspect?” Ruffnut said, giving the two men a seductive smile. “There can be even morrre.”   
Tuffnut quickly facepalmed himself.   
“Fine, we let you through. But I want the chunk of gold first.” the second guard said.   
“Sure, its right behind you.” said Tuffnut pointing between the two guards.   
Dagur, who had sneaked up behind the two men, slammed the heads of them hard together, knocking them out at once.   
“Finally! You found something?” Astrid asked.   
“No, but the event will starting soon. I will blend in with the other spectators, you try to find Hiccup and Toothless down in the cells! When you hear my whistle, it time to strike!” Dagur explained.   
“Good. Stormfly could use her scent to find them.” Astrid nodded.   
“Then lets go! I know how to avoid the other guards!” 

Hiccup was already sitting in the armoury, taking the last piece of his armguard on.   
“Guys, where are you, for Thors sake! Its getting slowly critical for me and Toothless here!” he prayed silently.   
Then Dorn walked in.   
“Did you hear that, runt? We have a full house today! They all have come to see you and your Helheim Beast fight! And be warned! My champion is a real fighter -not like these poor examples of dragons back there!” he said. “Lets see how you do it as a team! And if you are good, you will probably get your name back.”   
The fight master took Hiccups Helmet and placed it on his head. Then he left and two guards took their places at the entrance to the arena. 

Meanwhile, the last seats were filled with watchers. Dagur had took his seat in the upper rows, with his helmet and hood on. Ryker was observing with great interest and his arms crossed while Dorn was entering the kill ring and psyching the crowd up.   
“Ladies-and Vikings! This is the main event!” the Fight master announced. “The reigning champion, the Triple Stryke!”   
A door was pulled open at the other side where the Fight Master was standing. The youths, who are allowed to watch behind the gate, winced, when Dorn unrolled his whip, swung it through the air and let it crack!   
Hiccup was standing at the entrance and watched as Dorns champion dragon stormed out, splitted his tail into three different ones and roared.   
“So this is a Triple Stryke!” he gasped.   
“Okay, prepare yourself, runt!” one of the guards said and handed Hiccup his shield and sword.   
When Dorn let the whip crack a second time, the Triple Stryke stopped, lowered his body and growled.   
“Easy, Yellowdart. You already scenting him, yes? Don’t worry, here he is coming.” Dorn said with a low voice. Then he left the kill ring and stepped on his announcement platform.   
“And here is the newcomer, welcome the black Beast of Helheim!” he shouted and pointed with his whip to the gate, where Toothless in his cage was carried out. Four guards held the Triple Stryke with spears in check, one of them holds out a whip, presenting the cord to the dragon who held still.   
“Calm down, champ. You will get him soon enough.” the man with the whip grinned.   
“They are using the “dragon whip” again! Yellowdart really fears it, because it has sharp metal shards on the cord!” Sven murmured. “They can cause wounds like dragon claws can do!”   
“Black Beast of Helheim?” Ryker asked. Then his eyes widened, when Toothless cage was hoisted up by the winch.   
“Okay, left the ring!” the guard with the whip shouted when Toothless jumped off the cart and all men retreated behind the gate.   
“The Night Fury?” Ryker shouted. And he gasped, when a scrawny human entered the ring as well. He turned to Dorn. “And this runt of a boy? His rider? Stop the fight! We need that dragon and the boy alive!”   
“Do you want a riot on your hands?” Dorn asked gesturing to the exited crowd around them. “I´m not stopping for anything. Listen to that crowd!”   
Ryker grabbed the Fight Masters throat and lifted him off his feet.   
“If the Triple Stryke kills that dragon or the boy, I kill you!” he snarled. Then he dropped Dorn onto the ground and walked away.   
“I really hate that guy!” he said glaring. 

“Little one! And Tooth! So, the guys in the harbour were right! They are doing the finals!” Dagur thought. “I hope, Astrid and the others are near! Shit, this crowd is so loud, they will not hear my whistle!” 

“Okay, bud. Le´ts go! But try not to hurt him! I will try to make contact with him! Just held it off me for the right moment!” Hiccup said to his dragon. Toohtless looked at him   
“Are you kidding me?” he warbled. Then he shoved Hiccup with his tail behind himself.   
Yellowdart charged straight towards Toothless, who jumped out of the way as he swung his tripe tail at him. The Night Fury landed behind the Triple Stryke and the of them roared at each other.   
Hiccup decided make a first try and ran forward. The crowd cheered, some jumped up from excitement, when they saw the scrawny boy heading towards Yellowdart.   
“My human has lost his mind!” Toohtless thought desperately.   
Hiccup hid his sword behind his shield.   
“Yellowdart! No! We don’t want to fight! Calm down!” Hiccup yelled. But the Triple Styke split again his tail and send the stingers straight at Hiccup. The Hooligan was able to block two of them with his shield, the third hit his helmet and threw it off his head.   
“Huff, yeah, better without this stupid thing! Now you see my face better.” Hiccup huffed, but cried out, when one of the pincers shot directly at him. “Yellowdart, NO!”  
Just in time, Toothless jumped into the air and fired a plasma blast at Yellowdart.   
“Leave my human be! I am your opponent!” he snarled.   
“Then I will tear you into shreds!” the Triple Stryke snarled. “And then your little human!”  
“Yellowdart! You don’t have to fight and hurt others for the human’s pleasure! That’s the wrong path!”  
“Wrong path? I never learned something different! My human is proud when I am defeating my opponents!”   
“He is a bad human! Help us to get free! All of us, who your human held captured!”   
“No! My human wants me to fight, so I fight!”   
“He is not listening!” Hiccup thought. He dropped his weapons. Then he jumped on Toothless back.   
“What the hell is this stupid runt doing!” Dorn roared.   
“What he could best! Ride this cursed beast! But they are limited without the harness!” Ryker growled.   
“You two want to go against me? The other young humans and dragons tried it too-and failed!   
“NO! Yellowdart! We want to help you!” Hiccup shouted and held out his hand. But the Triple Strike grabbed Toothless and his rider with his tail and flew up into the air. Ryker glared at Dorn, who quivered slightly. Yellowdart had wrapped one of his three scorpion -like tails around the Night Fury and pointed with his other two stings directly at him and Hiccup.   
“Don’t you dare!” Toothless snarled and whacked his opponent with his tail, freed himself and knocked the Triple Stryke to the ground. He then fired a plasma blast at Yellowdart but it had very little effect on him.   
“Dragondung! Its no use! He is in a fighting frenzy!” Hiccup cursed. 

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were charging at the guards. After knocking them out successfully the way to the underground caverns was free.   
“Snotlout! Fishlegs! You seek this way, I and the twins take this part! They must be there somewhere!” the Shieldmaiden said. They split up and began to search through the cells. 

The youths watched the desperate tries from Hiccup to make the Triple Stryke paying attention to him.   
“That’s not good! Hiccup can’t reach Yellowdart!” said Harlan.   
“I told him this dragon is not to tame! He listens only to Master Dorn!” Urn said.   
Suddenly they heard a bang at the metal door and a groan. The guard has banged with his face against the metal door and sank to the ground. Astrids head popped up behind the bars.   
“Hiccup?!” she yelled.   
“Hey, who are you? Are you one of his friends?” Harlan asked.   
“Yes! Where is he?” Astrid asked.   
“He is out in the arena, fighting the champion!” Sven said. The door was shot open and Astrid stormed in, followed by Stormfly.   
“Who are you all?” she asked the youths.   
“Slaves, who fight for Dorn.”   
“Not any longer! No one will force you to fight against dragons anymore!” said the Shieldmaiden.   
Then she heard Hiccups voice and Toothess roar.  
“They are behind that gate! It leads directly to the arena!” said Yorn.   
Astrid shot a quick glance through the bars outside.   
“Good. Dagur is in position. -Stormfly, the cuffs!”   
“Whiplash, help her!” Borca said.   
It took not long till all the dragons were free. Only the cuff on Slicers tail remained.   
Astrid instructed the two Nadders to fire a constantly fire stream at the lock, till it broke open.   
“And now for the gate! Step aside!” Astrid said to the youths. Harlan has picked up the guard’s sword, Sven ordered Borca and Urn to ambush the guards through the armory, where they could get their weapons. Yorn had found a spear.   
“We must stop this fight! One of us is between the specators. We are just waiting for his signal!” Astrid said. She looked out of the gate and spotted Dagur in his hooded robe. 

In the arena, Toothless and Hiccup were still battling Yellowdart, who has now brought his tails back together as one. He performed a tail slam straight on top of Toothless who dodged in time. Hiccup tried his best to get a firm hold on his dragons back, but it was not easy without the saddle and harness. And the last slam of the Triple Strike has let the fine sand flying, some of it got in Toothless eyes. While he rubbed growling over his eyes to get the stinging sand out, Yellowdart enrolled his tail again, trying another attack.   
Toothless avoided the stingers in the nick of time, but one got a direct hit in Hiccups upper leg! It pierced though the leg protector and in the Hooligans skin! The youth howled in pain and tipped over Toothless back onto the ground. Searing pain shot through his leg and he wasn’t able to stand up.   
The Nightfury placed himself over his injured rider and spread his wings.   
“Yellowdart! Enough! Stop hurting my human!” he roared.   
“Oh no! He got the boy!” one of the guards said.   
“Stop the fight! Now!” Ryker demanded. 

“Little one!”   
Dagur saw what happened and jumped up. In the next moment, he threw his helmet   
and his robe away before he jumped himself into the kill ring.   
“What in Hels name-stop that man!” Dorn yelled.   
“Dagur!” Ryker snarled.   
“You know that guy?”   
“He was once one of my hunters-but he betrayed us!”   
Surprising shouts were heard, when Dagur grabbed Hiccups thrown away shield and ran across the kill ring. Just in time, as Yellowdart let again his stingers fly. The Berserker skidded between him and Hiccup and Toothless, holding his shield up and the stingers impaled in the wooden buffer.   
“Dagur!” Hiccup gasped relived.   
The Berserker put his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle!   
“The sign! Let’s go!” Astrid shouted. She and the youths instructed the dragons to fire at the gate.   
“Guards!” Dorn yelled at the same time, leaving with Ryker the crowd, no doubt making their way to the arena. 

Dagur stood up, stretched out his arms and roared: ”NO! Leave my little brother alone!”  
The Triple Stryke lifted is head and grumbled. Toothless jumped to Dagurs side.   
“Yellowdart! These humans here are not the enemy! I am not your enemy! These are!” Toothless growled and pointed with his head to Dorn and Ryker who stormed through the main gate into the ring. The crowd above got more and more disappointed.   
“Hey, what now! We want a fight, not a talk round!” someone shouted. 

Suddenly the gate behind Hiccup exploded.   
“This ends now!” Astrids voice cried as she emerged out of the smoke. “Come on, guys!”   
The deadly Nadder and the Razorwhip stormed out with Sven, Yorn and Harlan in tow. Urn and Borca came armed with shields and swords out of the armory, where they had disarmed the guards.   
Ryker was slightly taken aback by the growing resistance of dragons and youths, but he shook his head and pressed forward. 

“What are you doing?” Yellowdart roared at the other dragons. “You rebel against our masters?”   
“These are not our masters! These are our capturers! And we want to be free again! All of us! We and the young humans!” Slicer hissed.   
“He is right! Drive them away!” the Nadder roared.   
“But the human alpha is my master!” Yellowdart roared.   
“He is no master to you! You are a free being! You belong to no one! As I do. I am Hiccups partner and not his property!” Toothless growled.   
“The Nightfury is right!” shrieked Talon, the Nightmare who joined with Strongrock the others. “They let us starve! They forced us to fight! They took away our freedom!” 

“Hiccup!” Astrid kneeled before her injured boyfriend.   
“Astrid. What-what took you so long?” the Hooligan groaned.   
“I am sorry! But we lost the first trace and..-“  
“Hey, I am only joking. Its okay.” Hiccup smiled.   
“But you are not okay.” she said and undid the leg protector. The stinger wound was bleeding, but not heavy. The Shieldmaiden ripped a cloth out of Hiccups tunic and bandaged the injured leg. Then she helped him back onto his legs. Suddenly Hiccup writhed as a new pain wave hit him and whimpered.   
“Hiccup!”   
“Pain….poison….Triple..Stryke…” he panted. 

In the Meantime, Dagur and the youths disarmed most of the guards while Slicer held Dorn in his grip with his tail. Ryker held his sword with a determined look but even he had to admit that he could not take down the whole row of snarling dragons and the ready for anything youths, so he backed away towards the exit.   
“Curse you, Dagur!” he snarled.   
“I would get out of here if I were you, Rykie.” Dagur grinned evilly. The Grimborn turned and ran out of the arena.   
“And now to you, Dorn!” the Berserker growled and approached the Fight Master who was shivering in the Razorwhips grip. “First: Has your champion poisoned stings? And when yes, where is the antidote?”   
“I-in my chambers!” Dorn stammered.   
“We are going to get it!” Harlan and Borca said and ran back to the gate. They had noticed too that Hiccup was feeling not well.

Atop the arena, the crowd began to grow more and more disappointed. Angry shouts were heard and some threw even stones down in the kill ring.   
“Could someone shut this mob down?! But without shooting them down!” Dagur shouted. This was the signal for Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. They started to cause chaos, firing at the spectator’s feet and over their heads to keep them running for their lives and straight on board of their ships.   
Then the four landed side by side from each other over the chain dome and began to break it out of the fixing at the arena walls, then lift it into the air.   
“Good, Dorney. Second: You will write a document for every slave you are keeping here that they are from now on free people and free to go!”   
“Good! I ´ll do it! But free me from this beast!” Dorn pleaded.   
“His name is Slicer!” Sven growled. “And I will be happy, when I will be not your thrall anymore! We all will!” 

Astrid and Fishlegs had brought Hiccup in Dorns chambers where they tend his leg and gave him the antidote, while Dagur and Sven freed all the slaves and locked the guards up. Well, all except one. The one that was Loki simply vanished unseen before all of them were disarmed.   
“I leave the rest of it in your hands, Dagur.” he smiled, before he disappeared into thin fog.   
While Dorn was writing the parchments, guarded by Toothless and the youths, the Berserker payed a short visit to Hiccup.   
“How are you, my little one?” he asked.   
“I feel better. The Triple Stryke poison caused a burning pain through my body, but when I got the antidote, it faded quickly.”  
“Sorry, it took so long.” Dagur sighed.   
“Hey, it’s okay. What´s with Yellowdart? Is he still somewhere here or has he flown away?”  
“I saw him still sitting in the arena, looking up into the sky.”   
“He´s been in captivity for too long, Hiccup.” said Fishlegs. “Yorn told me, that he was even raised by Dorn since he was a hatchling. You can think what this means.”   
“Maybe Toothless can encourage him later. When he sees us and the other dragons leaving, he will sure follow us.   
“The other dragons were already attracted to some of the boys. I told Yorn a lot about the Gronkles and he wants to keep Strongrock, how he named him.”   
“Hey, that’s great!”   
“Yeah, and Sven is interested in Slicer. Borca has befriended Talon, the monstrous Nightmare and Harlan Whiplash, the Nadder. 

“Um, Dorn…what about a few gold coins as payment for our years of work?” asked Sven, when the Fight Master had written down the last parchment for Frida.   
“What? I gave you all freedom! That s payment enough!” Dorn growled. But when Slicer shot him a threatening look, he quickly gave in.   
“Okay, okay! All of you will get three coins of gold!”   
“Four!” demanded Borca. “Today you made a big fortune! So pay us fairly!”   
The dragons, who surrounded Dorn at his desk, growled in agreement.   
“My life is over…” the former Fight master groaned for himself. “Good, agreed. You leave me no other choice anyway!” 

The next day Hiccup was feeling well enough to ride again on Toothless. Fishlegs and Yorn had found the harness of Toothless in a storage room and put it back on the dragon.   
Hiccup was still limping, when he joined the others with Dagur and Astrid in the arena.   
“Where is Dorn?” Hiccup asked first.   
“Heh, Crona said, she wanted him already a long time becoming her husband. So we let him leave the island with her. Dorn was not so happy at all cause with Crona he would not have it easy. But she was the Fight Master´s favorite when she was a thrall.” Sven explained.   
“I see. So he is in good hands.” he grinned. Then he looked at the Fight Masters former slaves. “You are free to go now and belong no more to Dorn! We found the trade documents of each one of you and burned them. The best would be to get somehow rid of this brand, the best would be to alter it.”.   
“That’s the smallest problem.” Sven smiled.   
Then all the captives thanked Hiccup for freeing them, Eyira and Frida could not resist to kiss him on the cheeks. When Astrid shots him a stern look, he shrugged.   
“What? They are only thanking me.” said the Hooligan.   
“Jelaous?” Dagur grinned.   
“At them? Phah!” Astrid snorted.   
Then it was time to say goodbye. Sven mounted the Razorwhip and took Eyira and Frida with him to drop them at their home villages.   
“If you treat Slicer well, he will be a great companion to you, Sven. A good friend of mine has a Razorwhip too. They can be great friends.”  
“Thank you, Hiccup. Well Slicer, should we get going?”  
The dragon warbled and spread his wings. Yellowdart watched silently from the other end of the arena as the silver dragon took off.   
Yorn and Urn were climbing on the Gronkles back which wags happy with his tail.   
“Okay, Strongrock, lets go! Bye, Hiccup! And thanks for everything!” Yorn waved as the gronkle flew out of the arena.   
Next were Harlan on Whiplash and Borca on Talon. Behind the youth sat the third former slave girl.   
“Its good to see that they all are free now.” Fishlegs smiled as they had left.   
“Now its time for us to go home.” Hiccup said.   
One by one, the riders ascend into the air. Only Yellowdart was still sitting on his spot watching them leave.   
“Yellowdart! Come!” Hiccup called for the Triple Stryke.  
“Come, dragon brother! A new life awaits you!” Toothless warbled. “You will like your new freedom, trust me! Or-are you afraid?”   
“I am not afraid!” Yellowdart grumbled, unfolded his wings and took of into the air.   
“Yeah, that’s it!” Hiccup cheered. 

Soon they were on their way back to the edge.   
“Its good to have you back. I was really worried why it took so long till we found you.” Astrid said looking at Hiccup.   
“I wasn’t worried for a second!” said Snotlout chuckling.   
“Ah, and who was the one who nearly freaked out every day when we found no trace?” asked Dagur.   
“And Astrid would have killed you if we would have not found him.” Fishlegs said.   
“Same would go for Stoik and I don’t know who would be worse of the two of them.” said Tuffnut. 

Snotlout laughed nervously then glared at the three. "Shut up!"  
“Now it’s enough you two! It could happen to one of you too! So, stop it!” Hiccup said with a stern voice. He still doesn’t like it when his cousin was too often badmouthed.   
“Uh, you are right Hiccup.” Fishlegs nodded.   
“Yes, sorry little one.” Dagur said and smiled.   
“Okay, no more death threatening!” Astrid grumbled, when Hiccup gave her the look too. 

They then turned to look at the Triple Stryke, who seem to be enjoying his freedom as he spun around.  
"Look at that magnificent creature," said Tuffnut in awe. "So dangerous, so deadly. I shall call him 'Sleuther'."  
“Tuff, he has already a name. Its Yellowdart.” said Hiccup.   
“Oh yeah, Yellowdart. Fits him more better!” Ruffnut agreed. 

Yellowdart then flew upside down and soared towards Hiccup and Toothless.  
"Hiccup, I think he wants to come back with us," said Fishlegs.  
"After what he's been through, can't say I blame him," said Dagur.  
Yellowdart then stuck his tongue out and looked down at Toothless, who did the same.  
“You see, brother? Freedom is great!” the Nightfury warbled.   
“It is. Thank you for opening my eyes for it. You think I can join you?”   
"Yellowdart, I think you'll like the Edge."  
They all then made their way back home and with a new friend among them.

 

to be continued in “Family of the Edge”.


	9. Family on the edge pt 1 Censored version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The censored version without the lemons. pt 1

Family of the edge pt 1 Censored version 

I had to split this chapter again cause it became so long. 

Some days later, Hiccup paid a visit to Dagurs ship.   
“The chief is in his cabin.” said Savage, who did the evening watch aboard. Hiccup nodded and went below the deck, greeting the other men as he passed by. 

“Oh, did I disturbing you?” Hiccup said as he entered Dagurs cabin. “Savage did not tell me-“  
Dagur was sitting in a large tub with warm water, leaning at the edge with his eyes closed. The room was lit only by a lantern on a desktop near him, the scent of herbs was lingering in the air. Shattermaster was sleeping in a corner of the cabin. When Hiccup came nearer, he only lifted his head, warbled a short welcome for Toothless and laid his head down again.   
Dagur opened his eyes, sat up and looked at his guest.   
“Hello, little brother! You don’t think how relaxing this is. Shattermaster has heated the water just right. Want to join me?” he smiled.  
“Why not? I had a hard day’s work at the smith.”  
“So, jump in, little one. I have traded a relaxing herb mix from the northern markets. It helps me to find my inner peace…. like you doing it, when you are near me.”  
“Me?”  
“Little one…. I always feel content and some calmness when we are together. It seems you are a good therapy for me.”   
Hiccup smiled while he took off his clothes and his peg leg. Dagur watched him, when he climbed in, his face half submerged in the water.   
“Wow, its really nice. -Toothless, you can go and rest with Shattermaster.”  
The Nightfury huffed and walked over to the corner. 

Censored part 

 

“Here. I made them for you.” Hiccup smiled and handed Dagur a bundle. The Berserker unwrapped it and smiled. A new shirt and new pants were inside.   
“You made this only for me? Thank you, my little one.”   
He laid his present aside and embraced the smaller male again. And it took not long till Hiccup locked his lips with his lover.   
“So, I already gave you a good payback for the nice clothes you made for me.” the Berserker smiled as he cradled the smaller male in his arms. Then he laid him on his bed and himself beside him “Sleep well, my sweet little freckle. Gods, I love you. You will get a great partner, my fierce Walkyrie.“ 

The next day Hiccup returned to the edge, because they are working at an important mission. They have spotted a secure shipyard of the hunters and now they are planning how to destroy it. Hiccup wanted to tell Dagur about it, but Heather was still with them and she would never work together with her brother. She was sure that Dagur would tell Viggo what they are planning, if he ever found out. So, Hiccup has no other opportunity to keep the Berserker out of this.   
The next day the riders were practicing their ambush on Viggos ships. They had prepared some rowboats as Hunter ship dummies to train the right hits on the target.   
“Three, two , one-fire!” Hiccup yelled who lead the attacking formation.   
Hiccup dropped the two jars he was carrying of Monstrous Nightmare gel. Toothless fired a plasma blast at the jars causing a massive explosion that struck the target on one of the rowboats.  
Astrid then did the same with Stormfly, but she missed the Target.  
“Argh, crap!” she cursed. “Last time it worked!”   
She rolled her eyes, when Snotlout this time landed a successful hit, cheering “Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!”   
And the twins were not as accurate cause they again started squabbling about the right time for dropping the jars, so they missed the targets.   
“Ruff! Tuff! You must work together to be successful! If you are always different with your opinions, it will never work!” Hiccup sighed. “Snotlout, good timing. If you concentrate enough, then it will work.- Astrid, no problems if you miss one time.”   
The Hooligan heir soon landed on a sea stack where he had set up a sundial and looked down to read the time. He then turned his head at the twins landed behind him.  
"Slow and inaccurate," he said. "That's far away from a combo. Why must you always argue at every thing!"  
"It was also our parents' nicknames for us," said Tuffnut. "My nickname was 'Slow', which I thought was inaccurate."  
"Viggo doesn't know we found his shipyard, yet," Hiccup reminded firmly. "We'll only have one chance and knocking out his fleet. We have to do it right."

Later that day, Hiccup returned to the Edge and to his hut. It had been a long day and he felt like he rode down all day.  
"Come on, bud," said Hiccup yawning as he dismounted Toothless. "Let's get a short power-nap before dinner."  
When he opened the door, he found out that someone was already inside. It was Dagur and he was staring transfixed at Inferno, which was set ablaze. Shattermaster was lying not far away, eying the weapon with big eyes. It s not to say if he was afraid or astounded at the moment.   
"This is cool," the Berserker said.  
Hiccup yelled out in surprise.  
"Brother!" Dagur yelled cheerfully as he swung Inferno around. "Wait, where you going? It's me, my little freckle! Where's my hug?"  
Hiccup quickly backed away, not wanting to be burned by Inferno. Dagur soon realised why Hiccup was backing away from him so suddenly.  
"Oh, sorry," he said pulling Inferno back. He then tried to figure out how to un-ignited. "Uh, how do you turn this thing off?"  
Hiccup quickly shut the door, not wanting the other Riders or most worse, Heather discover that Dagur was in their base.  
"Give me that," said Hiccup snatching Inferno away from him.  
"I've seen you've been keeping busy," said Dagur. He then smiled at Toothless, who simply snarled at him. "Hey, come on, Toothless. I saved your butt! Where's the love, man? Or do you growl at all the ones who are not from Berk?"  
“Its not nice to sneak in a stranger’s home and playing around with his belongings!” Toothless growled at Shattermaster.   
“Hey! We are not strangers!” the green Gronkle snarled back.   
“Toothless, stop it! It’s not necessary to snarl at Dagur and Shattermaster!” Hiccup said. “Come here.”   
The Nightfury snorted and walked to him. Hiccup sat down on his chest and Toothless blew Inferno out. Once he placed the blade down he looked at Dagur, with a mixed expression.

"What the Thor are you doing here?" Hiccup asked a bit more irritated than he wanted.  
"Hey, why so grumpy, little one?”  
“Dagur, I am tired. Had hard work today.”   
“Oh, I see. But it’s about Heather. I haven't seen a trace of her," said Dagur. "It's so… frustrating."  
"Yeah, I'll bet," said Hiccup.  
“Did you know something new about her? Or did you see or met her?”  
“I am sorry, Dagur, no.”   
“Even with Shattermaster I can’t locate her!”  
The Gronkle warbled at Toothless.   
“When I and my rider arrived, it was as if I smelled Windshear over the place.” Shattermaster said.   
“It was another Razorwhip! He stayed a short while here, after we freed him from the Dragon Hunters.” Toothless said. “He was injured.”  
“Really? But I could swear…”  
“One Razorwhip smells like another.” Toothless quickly said.   
“Could be right. My scenting for other dragons is not so keen like a Rumblehorns.”   
“Little one, would you lend me Toothless for a while? He is much faster and I could have more chances of finding her.”   
Hiccup jumped up and stared at him. "What?"  
"To find Heather, I need to cover more ground faster," said Dagur. "Dragony fast!"  
Toothless growled: ”You are kidding me?!”  
“Hehe, sorry, only joking.” Dagur grinned. “But nevertheless, I finally want to set some things clear with her.”  
“I understand you. But you must understand her too. What if she is not ready yet?”  
The Berserker sighed.   
“As always you have a good point, my little freckle.”  
“Hey, but I will talk to her when I meet her the next time. Okay?”  
The two of them just looked at each other in silence the next thing Hiccup realised, Dagur pulled him into a massive bear hug.  
"Great idea," he said excitedly not realising he was crushing Hiccup's ribs. "Thank you, Hiccup. Thank you."  
“URRGGNNHH! Dag, you are crushing me!” Hiccup groaned.   
“Uh-oh, sorry, so sorry! Sometimes I really forget how fragile you are my sweet freckle.” he apologized and put the Hooligan heir back down. “Good. Guess I'll be going," said Dagur. "But first- maybe I take a scroll around the base. Or….what do you think of a little makeout?"  
"Uh… No, no, no, no! Not here in my hut! This would be a stupid decision!" he said quickly.  
"Why not?" Dagur asked.  
“The others may get suspicious about us! You know, how loud I can be when we…” Hiccup smiled sheepishly. ”Aand-I am tired as hel. I need to take a nap.”   
“Oh, you are right. Then I and Shattermaster will at least take the stroll and see how Snothat is doing.” said Dagur and turned. Shattermaster followed.   
Hiccup quickly stopped him before he reached the door. The last thing he wanted was for Dagur to wander around the base, so he could discover their plans on attacking Viggo's shipyards. He knows that he could trust him, but in this plan, he doesn’t want to let him into, the less of know, the better, especially because he would then discover that Heather had been right under his nose the whole time. He was entirely sure what Heather's reaction would be and was afraid for their safety and the safety of everyone around them.  
“Dagur, first-its Snotlout. And second-“ Hiccup looked his lover deep in the dark green eyes. When smaragdite green met leave green, Dagur was melting away. “We still have our secluded hut on the other side of the island. Maybe later in the night…”  
“Oh…oh, I see.”   
Hiccup yawned again.   
“Oh, you are really tired my little freckle.” Dagur smiled and picked the smaller male up.   
“Hey!” Hiccup protested first, but then laid his head onto the Berserkers broad chest.  
Dagur climbed up the steps with his precious cargo and sat it on the bed.   
“Will you at last hold me while I take my nap?” the Hooligan heir asked.  
“Everything you wish, my little one.” Dagur smiled.   
Some moments later two piles of clothes laid near the bed and Dagur and Hiccup snuggled together in the furs. And it took not long till the Hooligan was asleep using his lovers broad chest as pillow. Dagur nuzzled the mop of auburn hair and careful caressed the thin, freckled arms.   
“Seems you two had a hard day’s work, eh, T?” Dagur said, looking at the Nightfury.   
Toothless huffed and laid down on his stone slab.   
Hours later, Hiccup awoke in the arms of his lover who was still asleep and snored. But when he felt the smaller male move in his arms he opened his eyes too.   
“Dagur, the others are waiting for me.” Hiccup whispered.   
Then they laid still for a few moments but were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door and Astrids voice.   
“Hiccup! The others are waiting, Dinner is ready!” she called from outside.   
“ll be ready in a few moments!”   
“Good. We are all at the clubhouse!” 

“Um-little one… I am not only here because I am looking for Heather. Could you teach me and Shattermaster a few of your moves and techniques? Still had some bit problems when trying to train a new move with Shattermaster.” Dagur asked and the green Gronkle let hang out his tongue and grunted excitedly.   
“Mmh…I think I can take a few hours tomorrow. But we met at the other side of the island, okay?” Hiccup said, while Dagur gave him a quick wash.  
“That’s great. Thank you, my little freckle.” the Berserker smiled and kissed him on the forehead.   
After they cleaned themselves and dressed again, Hiccup and Toothless walked outside with Dagur and Shattermaster in tow. Astrid was already in the clubhouse.   
“So until tomorrow.”Dagur smiled and mounted Shattermaster. “Lets go, bud.”   
The Hooligan watched the Berserker fly away.   
“Phew!” Hiccup sighed. “I hate lying to him! And I know that he hates it too, when someone is lying to him. But I must do it. It would not be good if he and Heather met now.” 

The riders were already having dinner when Hiccup and Toothless entered. Hiccup took his seat and started to eat, Tuffnut was telling one of his jokes to the others.  
"But somebody better explain how yak stew got into my pants," said Tuffnut.  
They all laughed.  
Hiccup too began to laugh, but it was very hollow.  
"Hey, uh, speaking of soggy pants, you ever wonder what happened to Dagur and his crazy pants?" said Hiccup.  
That ruin the mood almost right away as every one of them stared at Hiccup.  
"Uh… no," said Snotlout.  
"And for the record, I don't think his pants were that crazy," said Ruffnut.  
"What brings you the theme with Dagur up, anyway?" Fishlegs frowned.  
"Nothing," said Hiccup quickly. "But since we're on the subject of Dagur now, uh, you ever wonder why he helped Heather escape from Viggo? It seems he really cared for his sister."  
"Probably is a distraction so he can get away himself," Astrid offered.  
"Maybe," said Hiccup. "I don't know. But what if it was actually the first step of a path towards a new life?"  
“A new life? Dagur?” Heather yelled in fury slamming her fist on the table. “A dragon doesn’t change his markings, Hiccup!”   
“Uh, technically…” Fishlegs said tentatively.   
“Except for a Changewing, yes I know.” Heather grumbled, trying to clean the spilled water of her pants.   
“And a….”  
“You get the point!” Heather snapped.   
“Okay, but who would´ve thought my father, Stoik the Vast would ever ride a dragon? Persons can change, Heather. Next time, Dagur came here..-“  
“I split this father -killer in two!” Heather yelled, getting to her feet and slammed her twin-bladed axe into the table, holding the meat. Now Hiccup was losing his patience.   
“Heather, it’s enough! Stop going berserk! You are behaving like your brother now when he was angry!” Hiccup yelled back with a harsh tone.  
“What?” Heather gasped.   
“I don’t know what exactly Dagur had all done in the past-but I have, WE have decided to give him a second chance! And you stop with your freaking around!”  
Everyone just stared at the two slightly uneasy.  
“Heather, its true. One time, he saved him out of the cold sea! He would have been dead if your brother would not have pulled him out and kept him warm, till he brought him here.” said Astrid. “And I think, there is no foul play behind it. He had begun to like Hiccup like a real little brother.”   
"I better go. I have island patrol tonight," said Heather and sighed.  
Hiccup had actually forgotten that.   
"No, I'll take that. I have a way more important mission for you." he continued with a calm voice now.   
"You do?" Heather stared.  
"Yes." said Hiccup as he tried to come up with one. "It's, uh, one final recon mission to check out our target. You and Snotlout. Its important."  
Heather and Snotlout looked at each other then back to Hiccup frowning.  
"What are you talking about?" Snotlout frowned. "We went last time."  
Hiccup had forgotten that as well. "I know. That's why I'm sending you again. To be on the lookout for any last-minute changes. Viggo is a cunning mind, don’t forget that!"  
"That sort of makes sense," Heather frowned.  
"And you should leave tonight," said Hiccup.  
"Tonight? But I haven't even packed yet," said Snotlout. "Argh! It's going to take a whole day to get out there."  
Heather stared at Hiccup slightly amused. "Hiccup, are you trying to get rid of us because we are going on your nerves?" she asked.  
"Yes," he said and quickly realised his mistake. "No. No! Sorry. Why would I…"  
Heather looked at him even more amused now. "I'm kidding, Hiccup. Relax. And sorry for my outburst before." she said, trying to hold back a laugher. "Come on, Snotlout. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."  
They watched as Heather and Snotlout left.  
"Be careful.” Hiccup said. 

“Hiccup, you never yelled this way at Heather.” Astrid said when they watched Heather and Snotlout leaving.   
“Sorry Astrid, but Dagur did so much for me and she still wanted to kill him! I don’t like it, when she speaks like this about him.”  
“But you must understand her too. Dagur was the reason she was parted from her family.”  
“I know. But there is a time for being angry-and a time to forgive.” Hiccup sighed. 

At first light, Hiccup flew to the far side of the island to meet up with Dagur. To say that Dagur was excited to see them, would have been an understatement.  
"Finally!" said the mad berserker as he ran up to them. "Not mad, just excited."  
"Yeah, I can see that," said Hiccup. “Have you two rested enough? For the following training, you must be concentrated.   
“Don’t worry. I and Shattermaster are eager to learn a lot of new stuff!” Dagur said.   
“Well, then let’s go.” said Hiccup and the Berserker mounted his Gronkle. 

First they trained evasive manoeuvres in the sky. Hiccup showed him, how to avoid arrows and bolts.   
“I want to try one of these barrel rolls!” Dagur said. “Come on bud, lets go!”   
But a Gronkle was too heavy and sturdy for such quick manoeuvres and during the first time they nearly did a crash landing, but Hiccup and Toothless were able to stop them plummeting.   
“Hey, thanks, T.” Dagur huffed.   
“Dagur, a Gronke is not suited for such moves. Let’s try something different.” Hiccup said.   
They next flew at ground level began to do some evasive manoeuvres in the forest. Though, Dagur was having as much trouble as he did higher in the sky.  
"You're trying to steer him too much," said Hiccup. "You need more to trust your dragon, Dagur. He doesn't want to hit the trees like you don’t want to."  
"If you say so!" Dagur yelled. "Come on, bud! Speed up!"  
He then nudged Shattermaster with his heels into the sides and he shot forward.   
Hiccup could foresee a problem. "Nonono! Slow down, you're not ready for—"  
But it was already too late, Dagur slammed in a tree, bounced off it and slammed right into Hiccup and Toothless. They all crashed in a heap onto the ground. Once Dagur got himself up he looked apologetically at Hiccup.  
"Bad Dagur, bad!" he yelled. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."  
"You're trying to do too much too fast. You need more patience." said Hiccup. The Hooligan heir then noticed, that his prosthetic leg was bent and removed it. "Great. I can't fly Toothless like this."  
"Gimme it," said Dagur taking the peg leg from Hiccup, before he could stop him. "I am strong enough to straighten it out."  
Hiccup had a sudden case of déjà vu, because he remembered Snotlout doing exactly the same four years ago.  
"Nonono, no!" he yelled.  
But Dagur already snapped the leg in two.  
"Oops," he said. He then presented the pieces to Hiccup. "I am really sorry, little brother."  
"It's okay," Hiccup sighed. "I have a spare back at my hut. I'll take Shattermaster and be back as soon as I can."  
"Okay," said Dagur. “I wait here.”   
The Berserker helped Hiccup to mount Shattermaster and when he was sitting on the Gronckles back, the Hooligan looked back at Dagur. "Stay right here. Don't go anywhere. Don't do anything. All right?" he said firmly.  
“Okay.”   
Hiccup then looked up at Toothless. "Toothless, keep an eye on him."  
Dagur watched as Hiccup took off on Shattermaster. Once he was a safe distance away the Berserker turned to Toothless, who gave him a very questionable look.  
"So, any ideas on how to pass the time?" he asked.  
Toothless only chuckled in his deep dragon laugh.

Seconds later the two of them were up in the air flying and Dagur was really enjoying himself.  
"Come on, T!" he said and dived down into the forest. "Whoa! Want to show me one of your tricks?"  
However, he placed a hand on Toothless' wing, who suddenly came to a stop throwing Dagur right off of him. He went straight through a bush and landed hard on the ground.  
"Hey, why did you do that, bud?" he questioned.  
The Nightfury grumbled and wiggled his right wing. With his snout he pointed at the spot, where the Berserkers hand had grabbed it.  
“Oh, I see. You don’t like being grabbed there. Sorry, a bad habit of me.” Dagur said. When he pulled himself up, Astrid and Fishlegs suddenly stood before him.   
“Oh, hi, guys.” he grinned, but the faces of the two did not look happy, more concerned.   
“What are you doing here with Toothless, Dagur? And where is Hiccup?” asked Astrid.   
“And why is his peg leg broken?” Fishlegs asked and showed a part of the leg to the Berserker.   
“Well, uh-he tried to show me some moves, but accidently broke his peg leg. So he took Shattermaster to get his spare, cause he can’t ride Tooth without it.” Dagur answered.   
“Sounds logical.” Fishlegs nodded.   
“Hey, It’s the truth. And till he returns, I and Tooth had a bit fun.”   
“Okay, then let’s return all the base.” Astrid decided.   
“Good. Hiccup sure is still there.” Dagur nodded. 

Hiccup was not very happy when he saw his friends with Dagur. But he was glad that Heather was still away.   
They all went to the clubhouse and sat together.   
“So, you are here to learn some new moves with Shattermaster? Why?” Tuffnut asked.   
"I'm looking for Heather," said Dagur.  
The twins smiled at one another as did Astrid and Fishlegs, who could understand why Hiccup wanted to keep this secret. And -there was another reason…  
"Yes, and the sooner I teach him how to fly better, the sooner he can go to find her, wherever she might be," said Hiccup.  
Astrid and Fishlegs just gave him blank faces.  
"Dagur, have we got some good news for you," said Ruffnut suddenly.  
"Yes, yes, we do," said Hiccup quickly and dragged Fishlegs towards Dagur. "Fishlegs, he is our best Gronckle trainer in the world. He can help improve your flying much better than I."  
"Aww. Thanks, Hiccup," Fishlegs smiled.  
The twins tried to get Dagur´s attention, in an attempt to tell him about Heather.  
"Maybe you should go train him," said Hiccup encouragingly. "Now!"  
Fishlegs nodded. "Ooh. Yes, right away," he said.  
He then dragged Dagur away as the twins kept on trying to get his attention.  
"I want to know everything," said Dagur. He then slammed a hand on Fishlegs shoulder.  
"Okay," said Fishlegs awkwardly. "Where to begin? The Gronckle…"  
"No!" Ruffnut yelled trying to get Dagur's attention. "Wait, wait, wait!"  
"Look towards me!" Tuffnut yelled as he to try to get Dagur's attention.  
Astrid and Hiccup quickly grabbed the twins and pulled them away from Dagur.  
“You-two-keep-quiet!” the Hooligan hissed at the two. “Understand?”   
Ruff and Tuff nodded. 

Later in the dragon stables, Hiccup was looking down at the model of Viggo's shipyard to plan their attack with Astrid.  
"Eight ships being worked on at once," he said. "If we hit them in one coordinated strike, we could cripple Viggo's fleet."  
"Could we talk about the obviously, please?" said Astrid. "Dagur, here?"  
"I know. I know," said Hiccup. "But he seems like he is really seeking forgiveness with his sister. And she always refused, no, she still hates him."  
"You don't think it strange that he showed up here right as we're about to hit Viggo's shipyard?" Astrid frowned.  
"You were not there, when we were on this island." said Hiccup. "He could turn me over to Viggo's men, but again he didn’t. He saved me and Toothless-and even gave me the formula for the antidote!"  
Astrid crossed her arms. “I know. But its still good you did not invite him into out secret mission. It would end in chaos, if Heather would meet Dagur now.” she said.  
“Yeah. But something special happened on this island too.”   
"What?" Astrid asked.  
"When the chips were down and I thought the Hunters had me for sure, Toothless let Dagur ride him to save me. If Toothless trusts him this way, I am sure that Dagur will not betray us.”  
"Well… I hope you and Toothless are right about Dagur," said Astrid. "For all our sakes."  
"We can at least keep an eye on him while he's here and make sure he doesn't find any sensitive information about the mission.” said Hiccup “We should check on how he and Fishlegs are doing."  
Astrid nodded. "And let's make sure he doesn't discover what we're planning," she said and tossed a blanket over the shipyard model.   
While they walked way they failed to notice that one of the model ships had fallen off the table landing on the ground in plain sight.

End of part 1   
to be continued in part 2


	10. Family on the edge pt 2 Censored version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is part 2

Family on the edge pt. 2 Censored version

 

A few minutes later they were on their dragons and flew up to meet Fishlegs and Dagur who are practicing in the bay.  
"Fishlegs, how's your student?" Hiccup asked they hovered beside the Ingerman.  
Fishlegs pointed to the right.  
Next they heard Dagur´s happy laughter and looked up to see him flying Shattermaster more swifter than before.  
"He is a fast learner!" said Fishlegs.  
"I have an excellent teacher!" said Dagur and stopped near Fishlegs.  
"Oh, stop it, you," said Fishlegs blushing slightly.  
Astrid groaned in disgust and Hiccup shot her a sour look.  
"Look at this move he came up with." said Fishlegs. "Remember the Gronckle Drop? Well, watch this."  
Fishlegs then grabbed a firm hold on Meatlug and he and Dagur flew upwards.  
"Three, two, one," they counted simultaneously.  
Then they grabbed the Wings of the Gronkles, flipped upside down and plummeted straight towards the ground.  
"Yeaah!" Dagur laughed excitedly.  
At the last second they flipped back up straight, just as they touch the water, and high-fived each other. They then soared upwards to meet up with Hiccup and Astrid.  
"That was insane!" said Hiccup.  
"I know!" said Fishlegs.  
"We call it the 'Inverted Gronckle Drop'." said Fishlegs. "We could really use it on our next mission."  
Hiccup quickly shook his head and Fishlegs closed his mouth. "Uh, I think we should leave it for today.”   
"But there's hours of daylight left," Dagur complained. "I have so much to learn!"  
"Oh, you will continue training," Astrid smirked. "With me."  
"Really?" said Hiccup, looking slightly unnerved.  
"Relax, Hiccup," said Dagur. "She obviously doesn't trust me and wants to check me out for herself."  
"Oh, hey, he's not as dumb as he looks," said Astrid, looking slightly surprised.  
"And she's trying to provoke me," Dagur added laughing. "But it won't work."  
"I am the sea, calm and wide  
My sense of peace comes from inside." the Berserker rhymed.  
Astrid then turned and looked at the others. "Seriously?"  
"Try not to hurt him," said Hiccup.  
"No promises," said Astrid crossing her arms.  
Hiccup shot her an angry glare while Dagur smiled at her nervously.  
“And-what will you show me and my bud, my fierce Valkyrie?” the Berserker asked her. 

Evening has come and Astrid and Dagur had just landed on one of the sea stacks of Dragon's Edge. Dagur made a perfect three-point landing, surprising her.   
"That wasn't… horrible," she admitted.  
"How 'not horrible'?" Dagur asked.  
"Probably better than Snotlout could have done it."  
"Thanks." Dagur beamed at her.   
"Use loops to keep the sun behind you and in your enemy's eyes," Astrid advised. "You be harder to hit."  
"Right!" Dagur nodded. "I saw you do that last time you were defending the Edge against Alwin, who wanted to take me…." He quickly came to a stop when he saw Astrid, who had her eyes narrowed at him.   
"We should head back. It’s getting dark soon." she said.  
The two of them headed straight back to the Edge. It was a quiet flight and Dagur could sense that Astrid was not trusting him quite yet. This fierce Valkyrie was hard to convince.   
"You know, I have changed, Astrid. And I am still doing." said Dagur.   
"Hiccup thinks so. But if you will ever betray us, or Heather, I will personally make you pay," Astrid warned clenching her hands around her saddle.  
Stormfly could sense the hostility from Astrid and growled at Dagur. Shattermaster growled back.  
"Aww. It's okay, bud." said Dagur calmly. "She's just trying to make a point."  
"He really defends you since I first saw him on your ship." Astrid said. "Pretty impressive bonding."  
Dagur smiled, but then Astrid flew in closer and leaned her head towards him in a threatening manner. "But seriously, turn on us and I will send you to Valhalla myself!"

Later that night, Dagur was in the clubhouse having an unusual conversation with the twins and Chicken. Hiccup and Astrid were watching from a distance.  
Astrid looked to Hiccup.  
"Do you want to tell Dagur about Heather?" Astrid asked.  
"How can I? You heard her last night," said Hiccup. "She clearly isn't ready to see and talk to him."  
"Well, then get him off the Edge. She could be back any minute," said Astrid.  
"Yes, I know." Hiccup said. "I figure we've still got time until midday tomorrow to get him out of here."  
"Get who out of here?" said suddenly a voice coming from the entrance.  
The two of them turned horrifyingly as Heather and Snotlout entered the clubhouse.  
"We raced back," said Snotlout.  
"Uh. I think I know who lost," said Hiccup.  
Heather then saw Dagur and glared at him. "You!" she snarled.  
Dagur turned and raised his hands out in surprise. "Sister!" he yelled happily.  
But Heather was far from happiness. She grabbed her twin bladed axe and charged at Dagur with hatred in her eyes. Dagur just simply walked over to her with his arms outstretched.  
"Heather, NO!" Hiccup yelled with a sharp voice.  
Tuffnut covered Chicken's eyes, not wanting her to see Dagur being disembowelled.  
Dagur suddenly realise that Heather was not pleased to see him and closed his eyes. Fortunately, Heather calmed down enough with her blade inches away from his face and pulled the blade away.  
"I get a hug is out of the question?" Dagur guessed.  
Heather punched him in the face.  
“Just great! Heather, stop it!” Hiccup shouted when she kicked him into the side and wanted to deliver a second one. “I said its enough!!”   
He grabbed her arm and yanked her away. Then he shot her the deadliest glare he ever did, that even Astrid let out a surprised gasp.   
“Hit him one more time-and you are out!” he snarled.  
“Hiccup!” Astrid cried. ”Okay, you two cut it! Heather, please calm down.” 

Sometime later they all crowded around the clubhouse with Dagur on one side and Heather on the other.  
"Hiccup Haddock, I cannot believe you kept my Heather from me," said Dagur looking at Hiccup disappointedly. "I was so worried. What she alive? Was she dead?"  
"Oh, please. Drop the act," Heather spat. She then glared at Hiccup.  
“Heather! Mind your tone!” Hiccup spat back. “Is there no chance that you two could finally come to terms?”  
Heather then stormed up to Hiccup looking furious.   
The Hooligan grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. "Heather, he saved more than one time my life!"  
"I don't care!" Heather yelled. "You can't trust him. You think it's a coincidence that he shows up before this mission? It's a setup, Hiccup. Can't you see that?"  
"To be fair, that was my first thought, too," said Astrid placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"He sent me adrift as a child!" Heather reminded and marched up to Dagur glaring at him.   
"He killed our father, for Thor's sake! He tried to get rid of each of us multiple times!"  
"Most, if not all, of those things are true, but I have changed, sister. " said Dagur honestly.  
Heather then grabbed his shoulder and pointed her twin-bladed axe at his throat. "Don't ever call me that, spy!" she snarled.  
“Heather!! Put-your-axe-down!” Hiccup growled.   
"I'm not a spy!" said Dagur moving the blade away from his throat. "I don't know how I could possibly prove that. I guess you're just gonna have to take my word for it."  
“Your word, pah! Your word means nothing!” Heather spat venomly.   
“Heather! Its enough! As I said, I gave Dagur a chance to fix his mistakes! We already all know what happened in the past and I want you to stop ranting! Now!” Hiccup growled, slammed his hands at the table and gave her a stern look.   
The other riders looked surprised. They never saw Hiccup treating Heather like this. The girl said nothing, turned and walked stiffly back into her corner.   
“Hiccup. Its okay. I know she did not forgive me yet.” Dagur said quietly.   
“Hey, I believe you. You did a lot for Hiccup.” Snotlout piped up.   
“That’s true.” Fishlegs nodded. “Sorry, Heather. But we witnessed more than one time that he changed since he fled Outcast island.”  
"Thanks, Snothat, thanks Fishlges.But- the for me most important person here still wanted me dead." he admitted. "So, thank you for the hospitality, but I think Shattermaster and I should go. Good day."  
Dagur then made his way to the door.  
"Oh, come on," Hiccup groaned. "Dagur, Dagur!"  
"I said 'good day'," he sobbed and walked outside.  
"Was he crying?" Snotlout stared.  
"Yeah! Tears of laughter, at us," Heather snarled.  
Suddenly Hiccup grabbed her on the arm and spun her around. Her surprised eyes met his narrowed blazing stare. She never has seen the Hooligan so enraged.   
“ENOUGH! I told you, to stop this ranting! He helped you escape from Viggos base, right? He saved your life, cause he cares for you! You are the only one that is left of his and your family! He is trying to become the big brother he never was! And I owe your brother more than once my life and you will stop badmouthing him and always went into a berserk frenzy every time you see him! Is-that -clear?!” he growled.   
“Hiccup…” Astrid murmured concerned. The other could only stare in silence as Hiccup let her roughly go and went after Dagur.   
“Whats gotten into him? Why is he defending him so hard?” Heather whispered.   
“Heather. For him Dagur has really become a big brother.” Astrid whispered. 

Meanwhile, Dagur had wandered over to the stables to pick up Shattermaster when he saw a model ship on the floor. Curious, he made his way over to the table, removed the sheet and found a model shipyard.  
“Oh, now I see…” he murmured and picked the ship model up.  
Hiccup entered a few moments later staring at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Everyone kept dropping hints about some big mission." said Dagur. "I thought I should take a look. Heather may hate me, but I do not want her to fly into a suicide mission."  
"It's a shipyard," said Hiccup walking over to him. "Viggo is retrofitting his ships. Enlarging the cells for bigger dragons, it looks like."  
Dagur frowned. "Hmm. Remarkably undefended."  
"It's very remote," said Hiccup. "Deep behind his lines and shrouded in fog."  
Dagur frowned again. "Hmm. Seems a little too easy."  
"We've kept an eye on it for weeks. Viggo doesn't defend it because he doesn't think we know about it."  
"Let me guess, coordinated attack, using the sea stacks for cover, but staying up out of arrow range?"  
"Something like that."  
"You're too gullible, Hiccup. That's your problem." said Dagur. "I should know. I tricked you plenty of times."  
"Yeah, well, I'm still here," Hiccup pointed out but lowered his head, when the older male shot him an angry look.   
“That was not an insult, Dag.”   
The next moment, the Berserker let out a short laugh.  
“Ha! Tricked you again!” he grinned. Hiccup rolled his eyes. 

Astrid entered the stables. "Hiccup, what did Dagur…"  
She stopped when she saw Dagur standing over the shipyard model. She then pulled out two daggers and charged straight at him.  
"Astrid, not you too! Stop it! " Hiccup yelled.  
Astrid stopped, but not before placing the two daggers in a cross formation right underneath his throat.  
"So, you are a spy!" Astrid glared.  
Dagur pushed the daggers away with the model ship in his hand. "Relax, Blondie. I was just trying to talk some sense into your boyfriend Hiccup here."  
Astrid turned to Hiccup. "We can't let him go now. He's seen the plan."  
"I know," Hiccup nodded.  
"Fine. Lock me up," Dagur offered. "Then go do your mission." He then placed the model ship down and glared at Hiccup. "But know this, Hiccup. If anything happens to Heather, I'll hold you personally responsible!"  
“Dagur, nothing will happen to Heather! She has her Dragon and she has us. I am sorry I did not tell you, but you saw how she reacts in front of you! The time is not right yet! - Astrid, I will take Dagur with me and keep an eye on him. But really, the last thing I expect from him is to betray us!”   
“My little brother speaks the truth! You think I will ruin every trust I have build up in the last months? Then I would really be deranged! But I had let this behind me!” the Berserker said seriously.   
“I trust you Dagur, but with you in the team, Heather would be concentrated only on you and not on the mission.” Hiccup said.   
"That’s right, little one. - Just one question, Hiccup," said Dagur. "Why attack now? Do the number of ships in the shipyard just increased?"  
Hiccup stared at him. "Uh—Yes. From eight to twelve."  
"Of course, they did!" Dagur yelled. "Because eight ships weren't enough to draw you in. Use your brain, Hiccup!"  
“Dagur! Don’t worry about us! I have it all planned it throughoutly! Okay Dag, you come with me, Astrid, tell the others to get to sleep to be well-rested for tomorrow.”   
Astrid nodded and walked out of the stables. 

The Berserker and the Hooligan took their dragons and flew to their secret hut in the woods.   
They landed on the platform, dismounted and sat down, their feets dangling over the edge. Silently, they watched the full moon and the stars.  
“She still hates me…” Dagur sniffed. “Well, it’s no wonder after all I had done. I caused her a lot of pain.”   
“Dagur-are you crying?”  
“Uh-no, I got something in my eyes.”  
“Yeah.” Hiccup nodded with a sad smile. Then he put an arm around the Berserkers shoulder and leaned on him.   
“You really have a big heart, my little one. But why you are so angry at my sister?”   
“Because she always freaked out when she saw you and tries to kill you! She can be so gentle and friendly –but in front of you her behavior changes abruptly. And I had to stop this.”   
“Pull the reins harder, eh?”  
“Sometimes I must. And I don’t like how she treats you. You did not deserve it.”   
“Thank you, my little freckle.” Dagur said touched.   
“Dagur…Heather said, you casted her out as a child…why?”  
“Sigh…I was jealous at her. I was eight and she was five then. Father always loved her more as me. She was always “papas little girl”-bah! Our mother died a few weeks after she gave birth to her. She never recovered from it.” Dagur said.   
“I see. Im sorry for that.”  
“Well, one day we went to the river where I build a little raft. Heather climbed on it-and I don’t know what came over me-I suddenly cut the rope and let the raft going with the strong current of the stream. First Heather found it funny-but then she got afraid and started to cry. This woke me up and I tried to stop the raft, but it was too far away already. Full of fear I ran back to the village and to my uncle Harold and told him what happened. He immediately went with a search party to look for his missing niece-but Heather was nowhere to be found. I think the raft with her was drifted out into the ocean where a ship found and rescued her. – My father was not at home at this moment-and he never came back too. So, I took his place as chief. But I already told you-I did not kill him. But I let the other Berserkers know I did it, so that they saw me worthy as the next chief. And my uncle obeyed me and took his place as second in command.”   
“Uncle Harold?”  
“The younger brother of my father. He was always in charge when my father left the island. but he died a few months ago. So I am the last bit of family for Heather.”  
“Im sorry for your uncle. You had not an easy life as a kid, like me. – Then, it happened as an act of jealousy that you wanted to get rid of your sister.” Hiccup whispered. Dagur nodded.   
“I know it’s my fault alone. I should have-“  
“You were kids then, Dagur. It was an accident.”  
“No Hiccup! I wanted to get rid of her!”   
“But you realized your mistake and tried to help.”  
“You are so kindhearted before me, Hiccup. Why do you forgive me so easy?”  
“You know why.” Hiccup whispered and leaned over the older man for an embrace.   
He was afraid of tomorrow. Would everything work like he planned? Or should he hear at Dagur?”   
The words of the Berseker woke him from his worried thoughts. 

“Come. Lets go outside. We have a wonderful night out there.” Dagur smiled and caressed the smaller males back.   
He simply lifted Hiccup up and placed him on his right shoulder. Then they went out into the dark wood both nude like on the day they were born.   
“Let the others speak. This is our Night.” Hiccup whispered and looked to the full moon in the sky.   
“Please Mani, hold you protecting hands over us.” Dagur send a silent prayer to the white lunar globe. 

Toothless and Shattermaster followed the two humans in some distance.

Censored part 

 

Finally, an exhausted sleep took over Hiccup too. 

Lokis spirit glided over them through the silent night. He smiled. The prophecy has finally fulfilled. 

With the first coming of dawn, Dagur woke up. Quietly and careful he pulled himself out of the smaller males embrace, picked him up and carried him back to the hut. Here he laid him down on the furs. covered him with a blanket and started to dress himself.   
“Little one…I am sorry. But I will not let yourself and Heather fly into your death!” he whispered. Then he bent his head down to give his love a good-bye kiss on the forehead before he left the hut.   
“Farewell. I don’t know if I will return to you again.” 

When Hiccup awoke in the early morning, Dagur was not here anymore. So was Shattermaster. Then the realization hit him. Dagur was on the way to attack the secret shipyard! All alone.  
“No…. Dagur!” Hiccup cried and jumped up. While he dressed he called for Toothless and returned to the edge.   
The others were already preparing the barrels with the Nightfury gel and the Zipper gas, when Hiccup landed between them.   
“Guys! Dagur wants to attack Viggos shipyard alone! Lets go! We must prevent him from flying into his own death! Leave the stuff where it is and mount up!”   
“I knew it!” Heather said with a dark voice. “And you let him slip away!”   
“Heather! He is not gone to warn them, he wanted to prove something! And that will cost his life, if we don’t reach him in time!” Hiccup said.   
"Dagur did bring up some good points, I still find it hard to believe that Viggo would leave the shipyards undefended, even if it was in a remote location." Fishlegs said.   
"We've been watching those shipyards for weeks," Astrid reminded the two boys. "We haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."  
“But it seems, Dagur has.” Hiccup said.   
"Dagur is still working for Viggo," said Heather firmly. "He was just trying to keep us from attacking his master. He's a liar and a spy."  
“NO! He is not!” Hiccup blurted out.” He told me all about his plan when he joined the Hunters! It’s not like you think! You are full of hate for him, Heather and this clouds your mind!” Hiccup said sternly. “And he is worried about your safety! About our all safety! We had long discussions about what he has done in the past and it was good that he had someone to who he could talk to! I should have given him this chance earlier! He may made a lot of mistakes-but I have made some too, considering him.” 

They quickly took off into the sky. 

Hours later they reached the shipyard area. The Riders hovered in mid-air scanning the area.  
“Anyone see Dagur? Maybe we caught up with him.” said Hiccup.  
"There he is!" Astrid said and pointed forward.  
Hiccup looked forward and indeed located Dagur and Shattermaster ahead of them.  
"Okay, here's the…" However, before Hiccup could finish Heather zoomed forwards charging straight at Dagur with hatred in her eyes, "plan. - Aargh! I should her locked up at the edge!"  
Heather slowly gained on Dagur.   
“This is your last betrayal, Dagur!” she snarled.  
Heather let Windshear fire several shots straight at Dagur, but he managed to dodge them in time. He then flew upwards into the sun, blinding Heather and then reappeared behind her.  
Heather growled and swung Windshear around to strike him with the dragons tail. However, Dagur simply dodged it.  
"You can't lose to me that easily!” she growled.  
She then began to chase Dagur through the sea stacks and eventually came face-to-face with him in open space. However, he simply patted Shattermaster and they performed the Inverted Gronckle Drop, and fell into the fog. Heathers eyed widened in surprise.   
Dagur next sneaked up towards Heather below Windshear and slammed Shattermaster's tale into her belly. Heather suddenly felt a downward drop, but they were able to drift over to a sea stack and she saw that Windshear was panting and she reassured her.  
“Sorry, girl. I didn’t thought, he could be so tricky!” Heather said.   
She then noticed Dagur flying straight towards the shipyards.  
"What do we do?" Astrid asked.  
“Dagur! For Thors sake, stop!” Hiccup yells, but his voice could not reach the Berserker.   
“Hiccup, he is out of hearing range!”   
"Even if he wanted to attack, they'll still need time to react," said Hiccup. "Come on, before it is too late! We must team up with him! Alone he has no chance!"  
They flew down towards the shipyards.

The Hunters on the ships were busy talking, when they noticed Dagur overhead.  
"Ahoy, in the shipyards!" Dagur cried. “I have a message for Viggo! Tell them Dagur the Deranged says hello!"  
Then Shattermaster began to spew lava on top of one of the ships and over a barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel, which caused a massive explosion.   
Alarming yells were heard, and a Hunter lifted an arm and brought it down. The sign for a huge net, that was made to camouflage the sea stack dropped down, revealing a port with dozens of Hunters with crossbows, which then began to fire bolts at Dagur.  
"Yep. Trap," said Dagur smiling. “I know it.”   
Then suddenly another net dropped revealing a Dragon Hunter ship.  
"Fire!" the captain yelled. “Get this traitor!”   
A Hunter then fired a cannonball with flaming boulder straight at Dagur, who merely dodged it.

In the meantime, the Dragon Riders had reached the shipyard and saw the fire all around it. Hiccup gave them the signal to stop.  
"What is he think he's doing?" Snotluot stared. “Has he lost his mind?”   
"Proving he was right." said Hiccup. "That it was a trap all along. If we would have get in there, we all would be killed!" Then he turned to Heather with a scowl on his face. “Are you satisfied now?!” he growled. Heather gasped, at the threatening look he shot her.   
Then he flew forward and shouted:”Dagur! Come back!”   
The Berserker began spewing lava on another ship directly over another barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel and caused another explosion. He was so concentrated in the battle that he did not hear Hiccups pleading shouts. Dagur tossed several daggers at another ship, disarming a Hunter's crossbow and slicing a rope that was connected to a large net of barrels which then fell upon the two Dragon Hunters.  
Then an exploding boulder knocked him off course and several Hunters began to fire bolts directly at him. Fortunately, he was able to dodge the bolts, some bounced off on his metal armour and he avoided hardly a flaming boulder which crashed right through a sea stack Dagur was hiding behind.  
Shattermaster growled at the Hunters and Dagur patted him encouragingly. "Come on, Shattermaster! Let's show 'em what a real Rider and his dragon can do!"  
He drew out his last two daggers and the Berserker and his Gronkle charged straight at the Hunters ships, disappearing into the smoke with a wild battle cry.

“Odin! Do something! This idiot is riding into his death!” Loki shouted when he saw Dagur flying into the thick grey smoke and vanished.   
„Against this I am powerless.” Odin said and shrugged. Loki´s mind was racing. He must do something!  
“The norn’s!” he called and vanished into thin smoke. 

The Riders could only watch as they heard explosions emanating from the smoke and were unable to see what happened to Rider and dragon.  
"Come on!" Hiccup yelled. "We have to do something!"  
Hiccup was about to follow him, but Astrid stopped him. "Hiccup, don't. He's gone. There's nothing we can do." she said. ”I am sorry. You would only get killed too.”  
Hiccup stared with wide eyes into the smoke, Tears started to well in his eyes.   
“DAGUUR!!” he suddenly shouted desperately-then he sagged in his saddle and started to sob.   
“Hiccup…” Astrid said, surprised about the heavy reaction of her boyfriend. Heather stared at her.   
Realising there was nothing they could do they flew back towards the Edge with looks of guilt on their faces.

When Loki arrived at the roots of Yggdrasil, the norn’s already held Dagurs thread in her hands.   
“NO!” Loki shouted. But it was too late. A golden dagger cut through the thread and sealed Dagur´s fate.   
“What have you done! It was his destiny to be at his partners side!” the trickster god yelled.   
“But he choosed this destiny himself.” said Verdandi, one of the norns.   
“Give me that!” Loki snarled and snatched the two parts of the thread. He knotted the cut ends together and concentrated.   
“This will not bring him back to life! He will only be trapped between the worlds of the living and the death!” Verdandi said.   
“That’s all what I need at the moment!” Loki growled and vanished again.   
“Fool.” Skuld murmured. 

Dagur, who was flying through flames and smoke, suddenly heard a voice in his head.   
“DIVE NOW! DIVE DOWN!”   
“What the hel-“ he murmured.   
“DIVE!!”  
Into the ocean below? First Dagur hesitated. But then he steered the Gronkle in a steep flight through the thick clouds of smoke downwards. But before the impact came, everything went black. 

While the Riders flew silently back, Astrid noticed that Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Heather.  
“I hope you are happy now! All he wanted was to make peace with you and you always denied it, wanted to kill him! And he did all to prevent you and us to flight in our deaths! He flew directly into the trap and gave his life for you, for us all!” he growled. Heather did say nothing. She was not able to look into the painful face of the Hooligan heir.  
“Hiccup, its enough now. Don’t blame her for his death. He did it at his own will, don’t forget that!” Astrid said to him with a low voice as she flew past him.   
Hiccup sighed and stared at the grip of Toothless saddle before him. 

Back at the Edge, Hiccup put model ships and the model of the shipyard away. They placed it outside the stables on a rock and Hiccup ordered Toothless and Hookfang to set it on fire.   
"This is my fault," said Hiccup and rubbed over his eyes. And it was not because of the smoke. "I should've listened to him. And now he is--"  
"He knew it was a trap and he still flew right in," said Astrid.  
"We never saw him hit the water, so maybe… maybe…" said Snotlout encouragingly.  
"Yeah, maybe," said Ruffnut.  
"Never count someone dead until you see the proof right before your eyes." said Tuffnut.   
"I will never forget his noble sacrifice," said Fishlegs.  
"You think my brothers sacrificed himself?" said Heather. "Not with his ego. He thought he could make it."  
Hiccup looked at her.  
"What? Heather frowned prepared for another scolding.   
"You never called Dagur 'brother' before." said Hiccup.  
Heather looked stunned herself and pulled her hood over her head. "I need some sleep."  
The Riders watched as she left.  
“I need to be alone too.”   
“Hiccup…” Astrid said.  
“Please, just leave me alone.”   
“Come, guys.” Astrid said silently and the other riders followed her. With one last look at the smoldering model, Hiccup turned and went to his hut. 

When he closed the door behind himself and Toothless and walked into the room, his eyes fell on the painted shield on the wall that showed him and Dagur. A long moment he stood there silently on his spot, Toothless watched him not let even out a sound. Then he heard his rider sobbing. Hiccup suddenly turned, ran to the next wall and began to pound at it with its fists.   
“Why? Why did you sacrifice yourself! You told me you would be always there for me as my brother!” he started to wail. Toothless whined and nudged his rider softly as he sunk on his knees against the wall, letting his tears flow freely. He doesn’t know how long he was sitting there himself, crying. When he was out of tears he pulled up and let himself carry on Toothless back up in the loft to his bed. He was too exhausted to do a single step.   
When he let himself fall on his bed he noticed the note. He held it up and began to read. 

“My dear loveley brother,  
when you read this, I will not have made it. I am sorry, my little one, but I can’t have allowing you and your friends flying into your own deaths. And it’s the duty of a big brother to protect his younger siblings, right?  
I will always remember our wonderful time and nights together, even If I now in Walhalla- or something else. I don’t know where my past doings will bring me. Your love, trust and kindness gave me a lot of strength to fulfill what I have planned. You never lost faith in me and for this I want to thank you. I love you, my little freckle. I loved you like I never had someone before. And for experience this too, I want to thank you.  
Please take care of Heather, I will not able to protect her anymore.

I wrote a second letter to my sister where I explained my actions. Keep an eye on her and tell her I m sorry, that I could not have been a better big brother to her.  
I hope we will meet one day again, till then take good care of you.  
(Heh, I am sure, Mr. T. would do).  
your loving big brother,  
Dagur.

Hiccup again began to sob, when he read the letter, then he crumpled the parchment up and with a hoarse and weak voice he commanded:” Toohtless, plasma blast.”   
When the dragon whined, Hiccup said: ”Do it.”   
He then tossed the paper in the air and the Nightfury burned it with a small plasma blast.   
No one should ever know of the secret the two shared once. Toothless crooned sadly, as Hiccup started again to cry without restraint. He did not remember if he ever cried so much. But it was as if someone has ripped his heart out. He now knew that he has the same feelings for the Berserker as for Astrid. But to the shieldmaid he still has not opened himself and showed her his true feelings-like he has to Dagur.   
Suddenly, he threw himself on Toothless back and rode into the night. When he was enough far away from the edge, he landed on a sea stack and let out a painful roar, like he had, when Viggo tricked him and stole the dragon eye. Then he sagged down in the saddle, wailed and sobbed without hindrance. Toothless did not know how to help his desperate rider, how to comfort him. He knows what Dagur had meant for him. And now he was gone.   
Hiccup gripped the handles of his saddle harder and clenced his teeth.  
“Why? Why did you do such a stupid thing, Dagur? Why did you leave me alone?!” he cried and let himself fall of the dragon in the grassy surface of the stack. Toothess whined and nudged him gentle, as if he wanted to say, you are not alone, I am still here. And your human friends. But Hiccup was now lost in his own, mourning world.

When Heather returned to Astrid's hut, she found a note on her bed. She frowned, picked it up and saw that it was Dagur's handwriting. She wondered, as she read the letter, which said:  
Heather,  
If you're reading this, I guess that's bad news for me. Sorry, but I couldn't let Hiccup fly you into a trap. Tell our little brother that if he really wants to hurt Viggo, hit his next dragon auction. It moves from location to location, but if he turns over enough rocks, some worm will tell him where he can find it.  
One other thing. I didn't kill our father. When he disappeared, I let people believe that, so they would think I was tough enough to be chief. I did a lot of bad things in my past I'm sorry for, but I couldn't rest in peace knowing you thought I did that. Be safe.  
Your brother, Dagur  
When Heather finished reading it, she pulled her hood down and tears trickled down her face as the storm clouds above broke and rain fell from the heavens.  
She then sent someone behind then turned to find Astrid standing there.   
“Oh Astrid…” she sobbed and flung herself at her, wrapping her arms around her and she did the same with her.  
"Hiccup was right." she sobbed. "I should have given Dagur a chance! Will he ever forgive me?"  
Astrid, as her best friend, could do the only thing he could and rubbed her hand against her back, knowing that she had just suffered a great loss.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter six Trapped between the worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this capter has no mature stuff for censoring.

**Chapter six**

**Trapped between the worlds**

 

From now on the story will take a more different turn than in the original.

 

Loki rushed into Odins throne room, where the King of the Gods and his closest followers had gathered.

“I came too late! The Berserkers thread was cut before I could stop the norns.” Loki said and held the knotted thread up. “Odin! Freya! Could you not help?”

“Well, I could sew the two parts together with my golden thread, but this would trap him between the worlds of the living and the death.” Freya answered. “His transformation to an “ _Einherje”_ has already begun. Odin, we need your help too.”

“There is not much what I can do, if a life thread was cut. But I will try to help that this human at least gets some more life time in Midgard.” Odin sighed and called for Sleipnir, his eight-legged horse. The steed looked at Loki and said: ”In what trouble you brought yourself this time, “mother”?”

“Shut up, brat!” Loki growled at the horse. “Freya, here is the thread.”

Odin mounted his light grey horse and whistled for his two ravens Hugin and Munin and his two big wolves Geri and Freki.

(In one the norse legends, Loki transformed into a mare, got impregnated and beared Sleipnir, who he gave later to Odin as a gift.)

 

_Fire and Smoke everywhere. Burning boulders coming straight at him. His faithful Gronkle at his side. His last thoughts had gone to his handsome little freckle._

_“And I want you to know that I love you, Hiccup, Brother.”_

_“DIVE!”_

_“What the hel?”_

_“DIVE NOW!”_

_…_

_“Goodbye, my little freckle.”_

 

Dagur jerked up, gasping for air. He was lying in a deep night forest. It was quiet, dark and cold, no animal sounds were heard. The trees around him looked black and dead, with no leaves on the branches. But dry leaves covered the area around him.

“Where I am? This isn´t Walhalla. Could it be that I am stranded in Niflheim?” he thought and looked around. “Shattermaster? Bud?”

No answer. So, his dragon was not here. Dagur hoped the Gronkle survived the battle at last.

 

Suddenly a wolf howled in the distance. Then the berserker spotted the animal behind the trees. It had a pitch-black fur and blazing yellow eyes, his outline was covered in a bluish aura. He looked directly at him, then turned and walked away. But after a few steps the wolf stopped again and looked back.

“He wants me to follow.” Dagur thought. So he let himself lead by the black wolf deeper into the lifeless woods. After a long walk, he spotted a light into the distance.

“A fireplace.” the Berserker thought. The wolf guided him directly to this source of light.

 

Astrids POV:

_It was now seven days since we lost Dagur._

_And in a way, I think we have also lost Hiccup._

_It is as though his heart has been pierced and his spirit has poured out through the wound. He blames himself for not hearing to Dagur and for his death._

_It is foolish, it is destructive-but it is human too._

_Even I missed this Berserker, his loud voice, his antics. And I have not thanked him enough for what he had done for us._

_Hiccup has refused to eat for days, but I said, he must continue with his life._

_It was as in these days everything has stopped._

_The Hunters have paused in their pursuit of war and somewhere there is a sense of imminent change._

_Whether it is a change for good or bad, no one can tell._

_Because no one has yet answered two very important questions._

_Where are the Grimborns and the Hunters? And what happened to Dagur at the Shipyard who he revealed was a trap for the dragon riders?_

End POV.

 

Finally, the Berserker reached a clearing, where the fire enlightened the darkness in a warm glow.

A man sat on a rock besides the fireplace. The black wolf trotted to the stranger, letting out a short “whuf”, before laying down at the side of the man. A second, white wolf with icy blue eyes rested already on the other side.

Dagur immediately recognized the man before him. A long white beard, golden armour, one eye patched, two ravens on his shoulders.

“Odin!” he gasped and bowed. “Why I deserved this honour?”

“You can thank Loki. You and the little Hiccup are under his protection.”

“How did I get here?” the Berserker asked.

“You were born.” was Odins simple answer. Dagur lifted an eyebrow.

“Why am I still alive? I feel alive.”

“Well that is the question, isn't it? Sit and share my fire.”

Dagur took place on a rock at the other side of the fireplace and stretched out his hands to warm himself.

 

“Nothing to say about being dead?” Odin finally broke the silence.

“So, its true.” Dagur sighed.

“Are you sure?”

“What?”

“What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?”

“I was riding on my loyal and brave dragon bud through smoke and fire. Then -I heard this voice…it was in my mind…told me to dive. And so I dove-  saw something like the ocean surface and before the impact everything went black. Did I hit the water surface and sank to the ground? Did I drown-together with my bud? Where is he? Why is Shattermaster not here? Could he save himself? If yes, then I am relieved.” said Dagur.

“Its not about your dragon. Its about you. Did you sank to the oceans bottom?”

“I don't remember. I said, everything went black, before I hit the water.”

“They are only two possibilities: If you hit the bottom of the ocean, then you are dead.

 If you did not hit the bottom you are still sinking and all of this is a dream. Unless you're in - between. And this is what Loki caused when he stole your golden thread of destiny from the norns, who just had cut it. He bound the cut ends together and gave some of his godlike divine to it. This is the reason why you got here.”

“So I am trapped between two worlds of Yggdrasil?”

Odin got up from his place and began to walk around the fireplace.

“Sort of. Better said, between moments. When we are born we are allocated a finite number of time. Each Sunrise and Sunset slices off a piece off us. Sunrise. A possibility for joy is gone. Sunset. A careless word ends one path, opens another. Sunrise, Sunset, Sunrise, sunset, so the days pass by, the seasons, the years. Your time is almost used up. You're between moments lost in the infinite possibilities between Sunrise and Sunset. Sunrise, -you're alive. Sunset- Well, it was a good life but a short one.” the god explained.

“Yes, it was a short life, with a lot of bad things I did. But I wanted to atone at least for some of them. Sunrise-Sunset-Rise-set…. am I now closer to Sunrise or Sunset?” Dagur asked.

“I don't know. Only time will tell. And here between the moments we have all the time in the world.”

Geri and Freki watched silently as the two humans spoke, the ravens sat in a tree behind.

“You are in the realm between life and death. Loki is doing all to buy you some more lifetime on Midgard. But you have already started to become an _Einherje,_ a person who had died bravely in battle and is destined for Walhalla. Even if you were able to return to Midgard, your life is limited there. Every day you will become a little bit more an _Einherje,_ till the process is complete and Walhalla is calling for you. That’s normally not happened this way, but you are destined to stay with your little partner and your child. But you decided to change your destiny and now you are here.” the king of the norse gods said and returned to his seat. Dagur sighed. He played the hero who changed his own destiny and now he was stuck here between life and death.

 

Meanwhile, at Dragons Egde.

“It´s now four days since we lost Dagur and Shattermaster.” Snotlout sighed. All the riders had gathered at the clubhouse for supper.

“Hush.” Astrid hissed, when Hiccup came in sight. He had bags under his eyes and looked tired and scrawnier than usual. Toothless was at his side and his face showed great sorrow.

“He looks terrible.” Tuffnut said.

“He is still mourning for Dagur. I cant believed, that this would throw him so much out of balance.” Fishlegs said with sorrow in his voice. Toothless nudged his rider to the table with the food, encouraging to take a bowl of the soup, but Hiccup just shook his head.

 

“Have you thought to send a search group to the shipyard? This place is abandoned by the hunters now.” asked Fishlegs silently.

“No, the others are sure he's dead. There is no chance to survive this inferno.” Astrid sighed. “Why rescue a dead man?”

“I just wish we knew one way or another.” Snotlout said. “For Hiccup. To be sure.”

“And to break his heart once more? No. Look at him! He must get over it.” Astrid said and turned her head to the Hooligan heir. “Hiccup, come here to us.”

Slowly as if in trance, the Hooligan approached her.

“Fishlegs told me, you nearly haven't had anything to eat in the last days.” Astrid said deeply worried.

“Humans can fast for days, if it’s necessary.” Hiccup said.

“A normal, strong human. But not you. And it’s not necessary. Your body can't handle the stress you're putting on it. If you don't stop, you're going to hurt yourself! Hiccup, please…you need to eat!”

“Astrid is right! Sit here and I bring you some soup.” Fishlegs staid and stood up. When the Shieldmaiden took Hiccups Hand, he nodded and sat beside her.

“Here we are.” Ingerman returned with a bowl of hot stew. “Dig in. You really need it.”

“Yeah, its really great! This is already my second!” Snotlout said.

Slowly but finally steadily, Hiccup began to eat.

 

After a while Heather entered the clubhouse. When Hiccup spotted her, his face went abruptly grim and he glared at her. The girl noticed it and gasped. Astrid shot her boyfriend a look and nudged him.

“Hiccup! Stop staring at her like this! It’s not nice!” she hissed.

“I better return to my hut.” the Hooligan said, stood up and left. Toothless whined and followed him.

“Great, just great! – I’m sorry, Heather.” Astrid said.

“I hope he will not stay like this.” Tuffnut murmured. Heather, who had planned to eat lost her appetite and turned to leave too. Astrid groaned, shook her head and followed her to her hut she shared with her friend.

“Heather, you alright?” Astrid asked, when she entered.

“No. Nothing is alright! Since our return, he always gives me these dark looks, when our paths are crossing. I can’t nearly look into his eyes anymore. He is blaming me for the death of my brother. Because I was so full of hate for him, I did not listen to him and so he played this stupid stunt at the shipyard that costs his life. - Astrid, I think I better leave. Hiccup don’t want to have me here anymore. Every time he sees me, he is remembered of Dagur and what he has done to save our lives.” Heather said.

“No, I don’t want you to leave us again! And think of Fishlegs. He will be very sad! I will talk to Hiccup. He can’t blame you alone for this! It’s me too who did not trust him! And I should have! Because I know how often he saved Hiccups life. And yours. Hiccup told me all what Dagur has told him and that he tried his best to change, since he fled the prison on outcast island. Heather, he sat three years there! And Alwin was not friendly to him. You saw himself what he did to him.”

The raven-haired girl nodded.

With a reassuring smile, Astrid walked to Hiccups hut.

“Hiccup, I want to talk.” she said. When she got no answer, she simply opened the door and went in.

“Why its so dark in here?” Astrid murmured and lit a lantern on the desk. Then she spotted the Hooligan heir sitting in a corner with Toothless who had curled around him. Astrid sat beside them and put the lantern she brought along from the desk in front of her. First she thought of putting an arm around him and pulled him closer, but decided to leave it be.

“Hiccup, please hear me out. You can´t go on like this. - So hard it is to tell, Dagur´s dead and you have to accept that. And it would not be his wish that you mourn so much for him. Life goes on. Your life goes on. Our fight against the hunters goes on. What matters now is to continue the good achievements that he began. He was a great warrior and a good friend. I will forever be in his deed for how much he saved you. “

Hiccup looked up and in Astrid’s eyes.

“You are right. I have to let him go and get on with the work. I think that it's what he would've wanted from his “brother”.

Astrid put an arm around his shoulder, when Hiccup suddenly threw himself into her arms and started to weep.

“But-it’s so difficult! I miss him so! - - Sorry….I-I don’t know what´s wrong with me! Maybe my nerves…” Hiccup sobbed.

“Shh…its okay. I am here. Toothless is here. You are not alone.” Astrid tried to comfort her boyfriend. He really was a psychical wreck, since this with Dagur happened, she thought. He needs to see Gothi. But she knew, that he would never accept it to see the healer.

When Hiccup calmed down again, Astrid brought up the subject, she has come here.

“About Heather… Hiccup, it’s not her fault, that Dagur gave his life! It was his decision alone! We all should have listened to him! So, it was our all´s fault!” the Shieldmaiden said. “Don’t give Heather these hateful looks, every time you see her. She even thinks of leaving us again! And then she would really be all alone again! Don’t do this to me, she is one of my best friends! And think of Fishlegs!”

“I know. Don’t worry, I will not throw her out. But how she always freaked out and nearly wanted to kill Dagur, made me so angry! Sometimes I really wanted to kick her out then!” Hiccup growled and balled a fist.

“You know, what happened to her. I know, Dagur always tried to reason with her, but she always refused. Hiccup, Heather want to talk with you. Could you think, you could tell her all about what happened since Dagur fled of Outcast prison?”

“I will. And I should have told her earlier. Then maybe she would have tried to believe him.”

“Good.” Astrid smiled at him. “I will send her to you. But you should not sit here all huddled in this corner.”

The Hooligan nodded and stood up. Astrid followed and took the lantern.

 

A few moments later, Heather was knocking at the door of Hiccups hut. He opened and let her in.

“Hi.” Heather whispered.

“Um, hi.” Hiccup repeated with a low voice.

“I brought you some of the stew. Astrid said you must eat more. You lost weight.”

“Okay.” he nodded and took the bowl with a piece of bread on it.

The two sat on the table, and Toothless watched how his rider started to eat. This time more hungrily.

 _“Eat, my little human. I have a feeling that you will really need it.”_ the Nightfury thought.

 

“Astrid said, you have to tell me some stories of my…brother.” Heather began.

“Yes. I know he had done some bad things-but he did not kill your father.”

“That stood in the letter he left me.”

“He told me that already a long time ago, when we first met after he escaped Outcast prison. Heather, he had grown up. And he had changed. And I made the mistake not to be here for him, when he needed it when we were younger. But I will start from the beginning, when Dagur first arrived on Berk as the new chief five years ago.”

And Hiccup told her all adventures he and Dagur had together, and how he worked as a spy for the dragon hunters. The intimate part he left out.

“I’m sorry, Hiccup. I’m so sorry.” Heather sobbed. “So, he risked his life more than one time! And he did not kill our father! If I only had known…. Please forgive me, that I did not give my brother a chance!”

“I am sorry too. I should have told you earlier about all that. But you always freaked out, when I even said his name.”

“I know.”

“But we will go on. In his name. For him.” Hiccup said as he finished his bowl.

“For Dagur. For my brother.” Heather nodded.

 

Meanwhile, in the zone between life and death.

“Okay, listen oh great Odin, there must be some way out of here.” Dagur said.

“There is. Sunrise, you're alive. As the sun, it goes up and down. Up, you are alive, set -you are dead. And -the only way out is to surrender to sunset.” Odin said with a calm voice.

“No! No, this can´t be it! Don't you understand? There's a war on out there! If we don't do something, a lot of dragons and people are going to die! Maybe my new friends, or my sister and my little brother! They need me!”

“You care about that? You never cared before.”

“I know. But now-yes, of course I care! You know a way out of here, don't you? You are Odin the king of the gods and you have your mythic animal guides.”

“Perhaps.”

“Then why are you still here?”

“To help you.”

“Help me?”

“Because Loki asked me for it. You and the little Hiccup are under his protection. But for this case he needs my and Freya’s help. I am the only one who can enter this zone and leave it again.”

“I can’t believe it. The Gods are helping me?” Dagur said amazed.

“Skuld had seen a special future for you and the little Hiccup, Loki said. He was there when Skuld had her vision.”

Dagur then remembered the voice that called to him in his head, when he was flying on Shattermaster through Smoke and Fire.

 

“ _Dive! Dive now!”_

“Loki. So, it was him. He told me to dive down.” Dagur whispered.

“It was the last thing, he could do. Even I was powerless to prevent you from changing your destiny. And so, your golden thread was cut, your life on Midgard ended.” said Odin. “But-you're still clinging to life. You are afraid to let go. – But there is no other way, you must lay down the burden of life and surrender yourself to Sunset.”

“No, I can't! The others need me!” Dagur growled desperately and balled his fists.

“You can't turn away from death simply because you're afraid of what might happen without you. You're fleeing death. And so, you're caught in between - unable to go forward or backward. Your friends need what you can be when you are no longer afraid.”

“I can't. I-I don't know how to do that!” Dagur nearly whined.

“Then I cannot help you.” Odin sighed. “And you will be caught forever in - between.”

“Caught forever. I was caught in my derangeness once, but I found a way to let it go. Near death experience. I think, this here is similar. But a step further.” Dagur murmured.

“It’s on you alone. You must let go. Surrender yourself to death. The death of flesh, the death of fear. Jump into the abyss and let go.”

Dagur closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. Like he had when he was al alone stranded on this lone island. He was able to let his destructive derangeness go. So, he must now here let his life go, his life on Midgard.

 

“It's getting darker.” the Berserker said and opened his eyes. Then he stood up and started to walk like in trance into a certain direction.

“I know. You're close, friend. Very close.” Odin said. Then he turned to his ravens.

“Hugin! Munin!” the god king whispered and made a Hand sign. The ravens cawed, flew up and melted with the dark sky.

 

A moment later they landed near Shattermaster who still guarded the lifeless body of his rider lying before him on a cliff. The Gronkle growled, but when the ravens cawed and flapped their wings Shattermaster stopped and whined.

 

Dagur was walking slowly through the darkness, out of the woods and over to a cliff. Then he saw the ocean before him. The water was black and no stars were seen in the dark sky. The Berserker stopped and stared into the distance.

When he turned back, he saw Sleipnir and the two wolves standing not far behind him. The steed neighed and throwed his head up, telling him to go on.

Geri and Frecki howled and make reassuring short whuffs.

“Don’t be afraid. You are doing the right.” he heard the voice of Sleipnir in his head.

Dagur smiled and nodded. He walked further, till he stood at the edge of the cliff. The rocks fell straight into the depth of the ocean. He stopped.

“It's easy to find something worth dying for.” Dagur thought. “I have found two reasons why I did it and even changed my destiny for it.”

“Do you have anything worth living for?” he heard Odins voice. Dagur nodded.

“I can't see you anymore.” he said then.

“As it should be.”

“What if I fall? How will I know if you'll catch me?”

“I caught you before.”

“What if I die?”

“I cannot create life but I, Freya and Loki can breathe on the remaining embers. It may not work. But we can hope. Hope is all we have left.”

 

_Then Dagur was again with Hiccup in their secluded little hut on Dragons edge. They laid together in the warm furs, the Berserkers head resting on his smaller lover’s chest._

_“Do you have anything worth living for?” Dagur asked._

_“Sure, I have! And it’s not only Astrid. - Sleep now.I and Toothless will watch and catch you if you should fall.” Hiccup smiled and took Dagurs Hand._

“Hiccup!”

An invisible force started to pull at him. Dagur felt himself falling again. He raised his arms and jumped. Jumped into the depth under him. Into the black waters of the ocean.

 

Odin stood silent before the moveless Body of the Berserker, Geri and Frecki at his side, Hugin and Munin on his shoulders. Sleipnir stood a few steps behind them and watched silently what would happen now.

 

to be continued…

 

An **Einherje** is a person who had honourable died in battle and is destined for Walhalla. (Source: Magnus chase, the sword of summer, from Rick Riordan)


	12. Chapter seven The discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The censored version of the chapter. Warning: mpreg

**Chapter seven: The discovery**

_Personal Log of Fishlegs Immerman._

_It's been twenty-one days since Dagur was presumed killed on Viggos Shipyard._

_The edge is quiet these days._

_Everyone's going to prepare for the next stage of war against the dragon hunters. We know the enemy is planning to strike back. And he will, for that I am sure._

_All we can do now is wait for the other shoe to drop or try and find something useful to do before a new strike against the hunters._

 

Another couple of days had passed.

“Hiccup, whats the matter? You are not looking very well. Have you eaten enough?” Fishlegs asked when he saw Hiccup entering the dome. The face of the Hooligan looked pale.

“Yeah, I have. But I am feeling a bit nauseous the last days. Maybe the result of all this stress.” the Hooligan heir sighed.

“You still need to rest.”

“I can´t stay all day in bed! There is so much work to do. When Viggo strikes again, we must be prepared!” Hiccup said.

Meatlug, who stand besides Fishlegs, began to sniff the air. Slowly she approached the Hooligan heir, now circling and sniffing him.

“Hey, what´s the matter, girl?” Hiccup asked. Suddenly the Gronkles eyes went wide and she began to purr. And with this soothing sound she began to rub her massive head at Hiccups belly.

“That’s strange. She never did this before. Not even with me.” Fishlegs wondered.

“Hey, Meatlug, that’s nice of you, but I must go back to work, sweet.” Hiccup smiled and shoved her carefully away.

“ _What´s gotten in you? Why are you doing this?”_ Toothless asked puzzled.

 _“I am not sure yet, but something is happening with your little human. His scent is changing.”_ Meatlug gurgled.

 

It was night and Hiccup was sleeping. But he was tossing and turning around in his bed, obviously having a bad dream.

Hiccup shot up in his bed with a frighten yelp!

„Ah! Again this weird dream! “he panted. “What´s wrong with me?”

Suddenly a strong wave of nausea hit him. He jumped out of his bed and rushed down the stairs to grab a bucket, before he threw up the contents of his stomach. Toothless scrunched his face when he heard the retching sounds.

“By Thor? Have I eaten something bad?” he thought. “The last time I threw up was when I was thirteen and had the eel pox.”

Toothless warbled worried and sniffed at the bucket.

“No, Toothless, I have not regurgitated like you doing it! Don’t even think of eating it!” Hiccup growled and went out of his hut with the bucket.

After he got rid of the contents he looked up and stared into the distance. The sun has begun to rise, it would be a beautiful day. But Hiccup could not enjoy it really.

“Dagur….I hope you found your way to Walhalla.” he murmured absently and returned to his hut, his knee-long sleeping shirt waving in the warm breeze.

 

Censored part

 

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt a careful nudge at his side.

Toothless who had waited at the door began to sniff at his rider, Meatlug who trotted by did the same. When the Nightfury sniffed at Hiccups belly, his earflaps perked up and his face showed an astonished look. Meatlug started sniffing too and showed the same reaction.

“ _I can’t believe it.”_ Meatlug warbled.

Then in the next moment both dragons began to rub again their heads affectionally at Hiccups belly, the Gronkle started to purr.

“Hey, whats up you two? You never did it like his, when you wanted a cuddle.-Tooth, okay, it’s enough now. Meatlug, stop it, please.”

But the rider must shove the dragons carefully away, to make them stop.

“Some mornings can really be weird.” he sighed and went back to his bed. He was not feeling well and still sleepy. He snuggled into the big fur blanket and closed his eyes, while the two dragons held an existing conversation.

 

Again two days passed.

“Hiccup sleeps a lot in the last time.” Fishlegs noticed.

“Yes. and I saw him vomiting two days ago, when I went for my-“ Snotlout said.

“Okay, okay, we know your morning routines!” Astrid snapped at him.

“Maybe he is getting sick. Caught something contagious.” Tuffnut said.

“And the dragons behaved strange in front of him. They always rubbed their heads on his belly. Even the little Night terrors. And every time they do it, they purred.” Ruffnut added.

“Even they are doing it?” Fishlegs gasped when he heard Ruffnuts words.

“You have an idea, about this behaviour Fishlegs?” Astrid asked.

“Uh-yeah…nonono, that’s impossble! There must be another reason!”

“Another reason for what?!”

“The only time I saw dragons doing this was on Berk. They…showing such an affection only to a pregnant person-or a female dragon, when she is carrying eggs.”

“Fish, Hiccup is a guy, he can’t be pregnant! Even I know this!” Ruffnut snapped.

“That’s why I am so confused at!”

“I think they want to comfort him, he still looks sad and is mourning about Dagur.” said Tuffnut.

“You could be right. The dragons don’t want that he is sad and depressed anymore.” Fishlegs nodded.

 

The next Day Hiccup made an announcement.

“Guys, tomorrow we heading to Berk. I have something important work to do and I can do this only in Gobbers smithy.” he said. “And we need some stuff.”

“You should see Gothi too.” Astrid said.

“Eh? Why? I am not sick.” Hiccup said and shot her a wondrous look.

“Don’t play dumb to us! We know that you not feeling well the last weeks. So we all wish, that you go to Gothi for a check-up.” Astrid said and the other Riders nodded.

“Okay, okay! I will.” Hiccup grumbled.

 

So the Riders travelled the next morning to Berk, Heather stayed with Windshear to guard the Edge.

The next day, Hiccup started to work in Gobbers smithy. He still did not payed the healer a visit, because he felt better now. The Hooligan had some special tools that he missed on Dragons edge. At the moment, he worked on small metal parts he needed for a special project. He didn’t know if he would succeed with it, but he want have it a try.

 

The longer he works on the forge and on the anvil, the more he got the feeling that the heat was increasing. The sight before him blurred more and more often. Hiccup shook his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead, but it was no use. Then, he suddenly staggered, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor. Toothless roared in shock and nudged his human. When he still did not react, the Nightfury bounded out of the smithy.

The first of Hiccups Friends he saw was Fishlegs. He ran to him, whined and pushed him in the direction of the smithy.

“Toothless? Is something with Hiccup?”

The dragon whined, howled and jumped around. Fishlegs quickened his pace and entered the forge.

“Hiccup!-Hey, wake up! Dear Thor! – Hey! I need help! Hiccup is lying in the forge! Unconscious!” he cried.

 

It took not long until helping hands carried him to Gothi. Spitelout had heard Fishlegs cries, came and picked the boy up. During the way to the healer, Astrid and Stoik joined them.

The old healer and shaman exanimated the Hooligan heir carefully then she held him a strong-smelling potion under his nose. This brought Hiccup back to his senses.

“Wha-Gothi? What happened?” he asked weakly.

“You lost your consciousness in the forge! Toothless alarmed Fishlegs and we brought you here.” Stoik answered. “Gothi, what´s with him?” 

 

Gothi looked at Hiccup with a strange expression on her wrinkled face, then she scribbled something in the sand spread before her.

“The midwife? Why?” Stoik shot the shaman a wondrous look.

“She has more knowledge for what is needed here, she can examine the boy throughout.” Gobber read. All shot the old woman confused looks but she only nodded firmly.

“I get her.” Astrid said and left Gothis hut.

 

When Inga, the midwife arrived, the two women stood together away from the others and Gothi explained her thoughts and what she had read in the oracle rune sticks.

“Good. I will take a look at him. But you all must leave the hut. I need privacy here. This is a delicate cause.” Inga said sternly.

“Delicate cause? What do you mean?” Stoik asked.

“I can´t tell you yet, chief. First we must be sure what we suppose.”

“I-is it something life-threatening?”

“No, don’t worry, chief.”

So, all left the hut except the midwife and Hiccup.

“What will you do?” the Hooligan asked her.

“Take a good look at you. Don’t be afraid, little one, I will not hurt you. But you must first take off all your clothes, then lay here down on the pallet.”

Before Gothi left she has spread a big fur blanket over it. Now Inga spread a sheet at the lower side.

“What?” Hiccup gulped.

“Don’t worry. I have already seen a lot of nude bodies, men and women.”

Hiccup let out a quiet whine and started to pull of his vest.

“Don’t worry. No one will see you.”

 

 

Censored part

 

 

When Hiccup sat up she sat beside him and covered him with the sheet. Hiccup pulled it tightly around his body, while Inga put an arm around his shoulder.

“Boy, did you already be with another man? Tell me the truth.”

Hiccup nodded.

“I-I wanted to become a man. A real Viking! I thought, if I get laid, I-..” Hiccup stopped, too ashamed to talk further. “The others often speak of it, that you can’t become a right Viking, before something had mated with you.”

Inga sighed. Men can be so stupid sometimes. Some of them still think this silly old tradition works, someone started in the past.

“I see. How often?” she asked.

“I don’t know. A few times. I and…my partner switched roles.”

“Oh, at least he was fair. Where you…taken by force?”

“NO! No, I wanted it. And…I enjoyed it…”

“I see. When was the last time?”

“Uh…about five -six weeks ago, I think…why? What is wrong with me?”

“Little one, it’s okay to be with another male, to have a lover, if you desired it. And it’s a desire that´s not good if you suppress it. But with you, it’s a special case… it seems that you are blessed by the gods….”

“WHAT?”

“But I don’t think it’s a blessing for you….they gave you the ability to carry offspring….and from the symptoms -it seems that you are with child.”

Hiccups eyes went wide.

“That’s a joke isn’t it? A Loki´d.” he growled.

“I am afraid, it isn’t, little one. I am not completely sure, but the signs and Gothis oracle bones are telling it. We will know it for sure when you started to show, in about two months.”

Hiccup could only stare in disbelief. He had a new life growing inside his belly? Like a woman?

“But I am a male! I cant carry a baby!”

“But it seems that you now can.”

Hiccup could not take it anymore. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Inga caught the light body and placed it on the pallet.

“Poor little one. Gods of Asgard, why did you do this to him?” Inga asked as she looked up.

 

At the same time in Asgard.

“Did you shape changed him, Loki? How could you do this to the boy!” Odin scolded the trickster god.

“It was Skuld´s foretelling! And my abilities were needed here, that I heard out! Midgard needs a new hero for the future. And I heard that the future would hold great things for the Berserker and the little Hooligan. And they love each other. And what do you think how strong and cunning a child of these two would be? Skuld has foretold it and I prepared the way for it. I am his protector now. Pity that the runt is not female. So I helped a bit that he can carry and bear. His face already looks always a bit feminine to me.”

 

When Hiccup awoke again, realization hit him. Inga was still sitting at his side. She told him, he was pregnant. Pregnant with Dagurs offspring. Normally he should be happy that at least the Berserker left something, before he went to Walhalla. But he don’t felt so. What would his father say, his friends? Especially Astrid? Gods, she would see him as a freak!

“This is not a dream, isn´t it?”

“I am afraid, its not, little one.”

Suddenly tears well out of the Hooligans eyes. I am so screwed, he thought. Next, Hiccup clung to the midwife and started to cry. Inga could not do more as to hold him and

gentle stroked his back, as she had done to other desperate women before.

 

“You know who the father is?” Inga asked awhile later.

“Its-its Dagur.” Hiccup sobbed.

“The Berserker chief?”

“Y-yes. It-it must be happened the last time we were together, before he flew into the dragon hunters trap to save our lifes…oh Thor! Now he is in Walhalla and don’t know that he will be a father!”

“Maybe the gods will tell him.”

“Oh no! Why me? Why always me! The gods must really hate me!” Hiccup sobbed. Inga sighed and just let him cry in her arms. He will need some good support, she thought. But what will the others say?

“Little one, there are some ways…” Inga began. But then she silenced. How could she even think of it? This was a doing of the gods!

“What “ways”?” Hiccup asked and wiped his eyes. Finally, he was able to calm down a bit.

“Well, they are some herbal potions with you could get rid of the unborn, till it’s only a few weeks old. But I don’t think the gods would like this.”

“NO! I could never do this! Even its hard for me-I could never get rid of this baby! It’s the only thing that’s left from him. I must face my destiny and bring this one into this world! For Dagur-and for me.” Hiccup blurted out. He had got himself into this mess, by always wanting to have sex with the Berserker. He had overdone it and must now pay the price. And protect this little gift what the gods had made possible.

“Well-the Gods normally did nothing out of purpose. This child must be something special. And don’t worry. I will be here to help you, till the birth.”

“I can’t imagine how I should do that.”

“We will see. With Friggas help you and the baby will stay alive. I will start to pray and send her an offering every week for your safety. And you should do this too.”

Hiccup nodded, then he started to dress himself again.

“Please, will you tell it my father? I can´t.” Hiccup sniffed.

“I will, little one.” Inga nodded. ”And don’t worry. I will not let you down.”

 

Only the chief was allowed to enter Gothis hut, the Riders had to wait outside.

Stoiks eyes became big as saucers when the midwife brought him the news.

“He is with child? But he is a boy! How could this be, Inga?” the chief asked in disbelief.

“He is blessed by the gods, my chief.”

“The old legend? But I thought it was only a myth! - And…who is the father?”

“That you must ask your son yourself.” said Inga and left the room.

When Stoik entered, he saw his son sitting on the pallet.

“Hiccup….”

“Dad! I’m so sorry! I didn´t think, that something like this would happen!” Hiccup sobbed.

“It’s okay, son. I am not angry at you. How could you know that the gods had his hands in this? But who is the other one who did this? Tell me.”

“But you must promise, not to become angry.”

“Well-I can’t promise it.”

“Dad! It was my fault, not his!”

“Who did this to you? Who fathered this child?”

“It…..was…Dagur.”

“WHAT?! You slept with him? Did he force you?” Stoik roared.

“No! Nonono! I told you! Its my fault! I started this. I –I wanted to learn how to seduce a woman I did it not to displease Astrid, when we will have our first time, I wanted to make it right then-…oh Thor…if I only know about it…but even Gothi did never notice it.”

“She told me she herself can’t understand it. She never noticed something strange with your body. Inga thinks the Gods have their Hands in it.” Hiccup said.

“My poor boy. Now you are carrying the Berserkers chiefs heir. And without even making a contract or a marriage.”

“If you don’t want to have me here anymore, father, I and Toothless will leave Berk. “Hiccup sobbed.

“No, son. I never could do this! Your mother would never forgive me if I abandon you in this state! If it’s really a blessing by the gods, you must stay here under our protection.”

“But the villagers will sure think I am a freak, when I started to show. I don’t want always their stares at me! I will return to Dragons edge, till the birth. Oh Gods, but how should I tell this the others, especially Astrid? She sure will shout at me-or worse! What a shame! She would never forgive me!” Hiccup whined.

“Don’t worry. If you want, I talk with her.”

“No, dad. I must do this myself. And I must tell it my friends too.”

“But for the sake of the gods, why Dagur? Why he of all people? You could have chosen any other for this!” Stoik said with slight anger in his voice.

When he looked at his son again, Hiccup shot him an angry look.

“You don’t like him at all. You never did. I remember that you had the thoughts to kill him more than one time when he arrived at Berk for his first time as chief!” he growled.

“He always was a nuisance! And he is deranged!”

“He may have been-but now he has changed! I witnessed this more than one time! Oswald was always patient about this! He had hope that he would change one day! Pity that he not has the chance to witnessed it! And I will never forgive myself, that I did not tried to help him! Maybe all that he needed was someone who truly understand him and to whom he could have talked! But we all avoided him like a plague!”

“And that meant to sleep with him and let him steal your virginity?”

“Father! It was MY decision!” Hiccup snarled. “If you ever dare to let your anger out on him--- Dragondung!” Then he remembered that Dagur could never return again to claim this unborn as his own. He started to sob again.

Stoik sighed and pinched his nose.

“Okay, don’t be upset. If it’s the goods will, I can nothing do about it.” he groaned.

 

“That you can bet, old chief!” Loki grinned, who watched the two in his dragon form from the roof of a hut.

 

Not a word was spoken as Hiccup was accompanied by his father back to their home. When they entered the hut, Hiccup immediately climbed up to his loft and curled himself into a ball on his bed. Toothless always followed him like a ghost.

“ _I am right. Meatlug was right. He is carrying a hatchling. And he is not happy about it. He is afraid that all his friends would hate him for what he has done, that he kept his affair with Dagur secret all the time.”_ the Nightfury thought.

Some moments later, Stoik called for Toothless.

“I have some important duties to do. Watch over him, Toothless. I rely on you.” he said.

The dragon nodded and laid down near the stairs to Hiccups loft.

“Gods, Gods….why, oh why? Why had you do this to my poor boy?” he sighed when he left the hut.

 

“Does anyone knows whats going on? Hiccup was like a ghost when he and his father left Gothis hut.” Snotlout asked.

“No one knows. And the healer and the midwife did not spill everything.” Ruffnut said.

Fishlegs had not a good feeling about it. The behavior of the dragons to Hiccup-and now no information’s that his friends are able to get-it couldn’t be, couldn’t it?

“I saw Stoik leaving the hut. I will go and talk to him.” Astrid decided.

“Yes, this will be the best at the moment.” Fishlegs nodded.

 

The Shieldmaid opened slowly the door and stepped in. No one was seen in the basement, not even Toothless.

“Hiccup, are you here?” Astrid asked as she closed the door behind her. Then she heard soft whines from the loft above, as if someone was crying.

“Hiccup?” she repeated worried and climbed up her boyfriend’s room.

The young Hooligan heir was still laying on his bed his face buried in his arms and was crying silently. Toothless nudged him from time to time and warbled sadly.

“Hiccup, whats wrong? By Thor, why are you cry so hard? Has something upset you?” Astrid said and sat on the edge of his bed “Hiccup for Thors sake! Please talk to me. Tell me whats wrong. Had Gothi found something life-threatening?”

As she threaded her fingers through his unruly mane, the teen finally lifted his head, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

“Oh Astrid, I didn´t deserve you anymore….”

“What? Why? What’s happened? Hiccup, what´s wrong?”

Finally, Hiccup was able to stop his crying, rubbed his eyes and sat slowly up.

“Is it about the sickness? Have you something contagious?”

“No. But this sickness…..Gothi and Inga exanimated me…”

“Eh? Inga, the midwife exanimated you too? Why?”

“Astrid…..” Hiccup let out a deep sigh. “I am carrying new life.”

The shieldmaiden’s eyes went wide, when the info seeped through her mind.

“Hiccup! Stop make such silly jokes! Its not Loki´d day! Tell me what really is the matter!” she grumbled.

“I am afraid its no Loki´d. It is the truth. Inga told me and even Gothi knows. That’s why she let the midwife into it. I am with child.” Hiccup answered sadly and laid his left hand on his belly. “If you now hate me, then you have the right for it. If you don’t want to be with me anymore I am understanding this. I´m a freak! I am sure you even don’t want to touch me anymore!”

The teen lowered his head, when again Tears started to leak from his eyes. But to his surprise, Astrid embraced him tightly and cradled his head on her shoulder.

“Astrid, what-“

“I am not hating you, love. It’s not your fault. How could you have known, when you- hey, who is the father, by the way-err I mean, who knocked you up?”

“Its ….Dagur.”

“WHAT?”

“Oh Astrid, I wanted that he taught me how to seduce and make love to a woman…I wanted to be perfect for you when we will have our first time! But now I ruined it all!”

“You did this…..-for me? You had sex with Dagur because you wanted to train how to do it?”

“Uuuh…yes. And I wanted to became a real Viking, a man.”

“Who did tell you such a nonsense that if someone sticks your dick in you, you will become a real Wiking?!” Astrid growled.

“Well, some people did, who I asked how to become a real man.” said Hiccup. He don’t wanted to tell names, he feared they would face Astrids wrath.

“Argh! Men could be so stupid sometimes! -But how could this happen? You are a male!”

“Inga said, it’s a blessing from the gods…”

“Then the Gods are not better! How could they do this to you! Why did they choose you?”

“I don’t know. Destiny can sometimes be so cruel!” Hiccup sighed.

“I hope, Dagur did not took the chance and ra-“

“NO! He did nothing of that! He…he was always gentle and caring, never forced me, never hurt me. He refused first, told me he didn´t deserve it, but I encouraged him, to do it. I never thought, that this wild Berserker could be so gentle! And we often switched places. And -it made me yearning for more and we became lovers.”

“So you gave your virginity to him?”

“Yeah. It was worth it. But I did not think that I would get pregnant in the end!”

“Does your father already know?”

Hiccup nodded.

“And how did he react?”

“What did you think? He is angry at Dagur, but I told him, it was all my fault. I started this. -Oh, I am sure he would kill Dagur-if he would not be dead already.” he said, then he again began to sob. “Sorry, I am a bit riled off at the moment.”

“Sssh…. thats okay. I already had a talk with Inga two years ago about pregnancy and how it works. Don’t worry. I will help you-and when the baby is born, we can say that I am the mother and you fathered it.”

“But this means, we must marry…”

Astrid shot him a soft smile. “Did you not want this from the beginning?”

Hiccups eyes went wide.

“Y-you still want-“

She only nodded and smiled at him.

Then Hiccup began to cry harder and hugged her tight. Astrid continued to hold him and stroked his back. A heavy weight has fallen from Hiccups shoulders. Astrid was not mad at him. She still wanted him. Even if was pregnant now with another man’s child. He did not know that the fierce and hot -tempered shieldmaiden could be so gentle and understanding. He would rise this baby with her-and all their future children, who he will get with her.

 

Later this evening, Hiccup and the other Riders sat together in a quiet corner of the great hall.

“I-I cant believe it! You will get a baby?” Snotlout nearly shrieked.

“Shhh! We want to keep this for us!” Astrid hissed.

“I still can’t believe it. You and this Berserker slept together? How was it? Did he not hurt you?” Fishlegs asked. “And what will Heather say about this?”

“I think she will like to became an aunt.” Ruffnut grinned. “Like me!”

“And I will get another Baby cousin.” Snotlout said.

“Dagur was very caring. Like a real brother. He was always gentle and never too rough.” Hiccup said.

“A softie? Didn´t know that ol´Dagur could be such a wussy.” Snotlout grinned.

“Better a softie who melts your heart than a rude dumbass who breaks you ribs!” Hiccup growled.

“But you so called “gaining experience” ended for you being pregnant!” Astrid sighed.

“How should I know?! Gothi never told me about such a fact-and she never remembered that I was different from the other males, when I consulted her one day cause I wanted to know If I am able to sire offspring, despite being a runt.”

“Aye, but now you are breeding and not siring.” Snotlout said. “OW!”

“Stop being so insensitive to your cousin!” Astrid snarled.

 

Gobber, who were one of those in the know too, brought a bowl with fresh cooked yak stew and a big chunk of bread.

“With the new life growing in your belly, you must now eat for two. Here, eat up. Its from Gudrun, our best cook here in Berk. She loves to prepare meals for our pregnant women, Sika and Ingrid will be due in the next three and four months.” the Smith smiled.

“And I have still eight months before me.” Hiccup sighed and sniffed at the bowl. Then he took a spoonful and began to eat. “This is really good.”

 

This time Hiccup early went to bed. It was a strenuous day and he was very tired. He was already asleep, when Stoik came up to check on his son. He had brought a new fur blanket with him and replaced it with the old ragged one.

 

“Hiccup…”

An unknown voice called out for him. When the Hooligan heir opened his eyes, he was standing on a green clearing in an unknown forest. It was still dark and the full moon was shining over him, like in the Night, when he and Dagur had their last time together.

“Who´s calling?” Hiccup asked into the darkness.

Suddenly a gold-brown monstrous Nightmare with golden eyes landed onto the clearing. Then the form of the dragon began to shift till it had the form of a man with a golden armor and an helmet with inward curled horns. He had a goatee a bit similar like Viggos and goldbrown eyes. Hiccup realized at once who this shapeshifter could only be.

“Loki!” he gasped.

“Oh, you recognized me! Cunning boy. “the man smiled. “You don’t know yet, but I am playing an important part in your life.”

“Wait, have you tricked me and Dagur to become lovers?”

“There was not tricking behind it. You two found together by yourself. I only watched. I did not force you nor him into this relationship.”

“So… I really ….love him?”

Loki nodded. “All your feelings for him were true. You can give your heart not only to one person.

“But now I am with child! How could this happen?”

“Remember the first time when you begged to Dagur to make a man out of you? Well he did-and much more…” Loki smiled.

“Wait! So it was really YOU who brought me into this? You forced me to have a baby?!”

“Well-I helped a little, prepared you. Your mate was first a bit confused why you wished that he went intimate with you, but he fulfilled your desire, more than one time.”

“Dagur is not my mate! -Are you insane!? This body can´t carry or bear a child! I am a male!” Hiccup answered furious. “And look at me! I am a talking fishbone!”

“I already told you. With my help –and the help of Frigga, when the time has come, you will be able to do.”

“Are you planning to change me into a woman?!”

“That’s not necessary. The few changes I did will do. You know, I have shapeshifting abilities.”

“But why Dagur and me? Why not Astrid and me?”

“Its what Skuld foretold. It must lie in your genes. A special child needs special parents.” said Loki and remembered the day, when he witnessed the foretelling of the Norn of the future.

He was sitting deep in the roots of the great world tree Yggdrasil, watching the Norn´s doing their chores.

_Then Skuld suddenly stood up, her white eyes glowing and her body stiff, Arms outstretched, as she was looking into the future._

_“I see…. a special warrior and protector will be born soon.” she said then._

_“A vision? Interesting.” Loki thought and looked closer._

_“What do you mean with special?” her sister Urd asked._

_“He will be an important link to humans and dragons. The son of a wild warrior and the dragon master. A rare connection will happen which leads to the creation of this special child. But they need help…and they will get help…” Skuld oracled._

_“What is Skuld babbling about?” Loki thought. Then it hit him._

_“The Berserker and the little Hiccup! The wild warrior and the dragon master! Their fights are even recognized by the Gods! Oooh…you cunning Skuld! I know of what you are thinking!”_

_Verdandi looked up._

“ _It was long ago, since this happened the first time.” she said._

_“And he will be a part of the ones called **“Inn-prir vikingr** \- The three vikings.” Skuld finished her prophecy. _

 

“When did Skuld had the vision?” Hiccup asked.

“Shortly after you were defeated by Viggo. And the night after that, I came when you and the Berserker were sleeping and started the shape changing. And don’t worry. I am very skilled in such things.” answered Loki and remembered how he conceived Sleipnir centuries ago.

 

“But I wanted to start with Astrid a family!” Hiccup said.

“You still can. But I doubt she will.”

“What? Why?”

“Do you know what the purpose of a shieldmaiden is? She lives for the battle and protecting their tribe! And Shieldmaidens often stayed virgins. They think, if they got laid, they will lose their ability and strength to fight. - But this offspring who you are carrying is blessed. And you and the fierce Berserker are the best match for it.”

“But Astrid said, she will marry me one day.”

“Then she really loves you. You can be happy.” Loki smiled.

“But you used me and Dagur to breed a special child!”

“Skuld the Norn of the future made the prophecy. And I was involved in it. I was the one to made it possible.”

“You shouldn’t have done that!”

“This child you are carrying is important for Midgard’s future! You can’t deny your destiny, little one.”

“But I can’t do this! I am afraid! Look at me! I will not make it!” Hiccup cried desperately.

“You will. Don’t worry. You will get help.” Loki said, his form beginning to fade away.

“No! Stay! You can’t leave me like this! Loki! LOKI!!”

 

Hiccup woke up with a start. Astrid, Fishlegs and Stoik were standing by his bed. They had been in the basement when they heard the Hooligan heir scream and hurried up into his loft, where Toothless was pacing around nervously.

“Hiccup! You okay? We heard you scream!” the shieldmaiden said worried.

“I –I had a dream…Loki was in it…he said it was his doing…he did this! He altered my body and made that I got pregnant from Dagur!” he whimpered.

“WHAT?! The trickster god tricked you in a pregnancy?” Stoik couldn’t belive it.

“I think you dreamed a bit too heavy.” said Astird.

“Does THIS look like a dream? Inga confirmed it! And Gothi!” Hiccup growled and pointed at his belly. “Loki really spoke to me in my dream! It was the doing of the Gods! And Loki used his shape-changing abilities to make me being half female inside! Can you imagine, how I feel?”

“I know, it’s a great burden. But we all will help you.” Stoik said.

“Did he tell you if Dagur was still alive?” Fishlegs asked.

“No. Got not the chance to ask him.” Hiccup answered. “He suddenly vanished and I woke up.”

“Hiccup, it would be better if you stay here in Berk from now on. Here you have the best protection and caring.” Stoik said.

“No, Dad. I can´t. The hunters are still out there. I and the others must return to dragon’s edge.”

“But you can’t fly into battle now! It’s too dangerous for you and the unborn!” Astrid said.

“Why not? Wiking woman are fighting even when they are pregnant till the sixth month!”

“But you are not an ordinary woman! You are a guy with a special from the gods gifted ability! Everything can happen if you are overdoing it!” Astrid scolded. “And if Viggo or Ryker finds out-you will end in a cage too as a rare human species!”

Hiccup sighed.

“You are right Astrid. This little one here is the only thing that’s left from Dagur. And I don’t want to lose it.- But I won’t stay on Berk. Sorry, Dad. When I will start to show, all the villagers will stare at me! I can´t hide it from them all the time! And then you must break the news to them. I will better stay on Dragons edge away from staring eyes.”

“Hrmm…. in this case he is right. And we will take care of Hiccup. And the dragons. There will never allow that he gets harmed.” Fishlegs said.

“Good. But the last few weeks before he is due, I and the midwife will stay with you on your Island. Gothi will come shortly before it happened. She sure will find it out through her rune bones.” Stoik nodded.

“Then its decided. Tomorrow we return to Dragon’s edge. Heather is already waiting for us.” Hiccup said.

“Are you okay for travelling?” his father asked.

“Dad, I am a bit riled up from all the things, but I am okay.”

 

The next day the Riders were on their way back. Gothi and Inga had prepared a bag with herbs for his sickness and other complaints that can appear during the pregnancy and gave the boy a lot advises how he would get through without great difficulties. Stoik felt not well as he watched the Group disappearing in the distance.

“Odin. Loki. You brought my son into this. Now hold a protecting Hand over him -or I will personally come with Skullcrusher to Asgard and you will feel my wrath!” he sends a silent prayer to the sky.

 

Heather couldn’t believe when Astrid brought her the news, after she and the others had returned and settled.

“WHAT? He is pregnant? From my brother? How for Odins sake?” Heather gasped.

“Loki told him in his dream, that he altered his body with his shapeshifting abilities. Skuld had a vision.”

“I can’t believe it! I heard from an old legend, that there was a pregnant male once, but I held it for a myth!” Heather said. “I did not even

“But it happened. Dagur left his legacy now growing inside Hiccup before he died.”

“I only hope he will not inherit this Berserk-derangeness.”

“I don’t think so. This child will be something special, Loki said.”

“And Dagur did not force him?”

“No, Heather. Hiccup said, he started it. Hey, you know, even we two did it already.” Astrid reminds her. Heathers cheeks turned red.

“And I really liked it.” she whispered.

Now Hiccup needs everyone´s support here.”

“Count me in.”

 

Later, Heather visited Hiccup in his hut.

“How are you feeling?”

“I´m okay. But it’s not easy for me, that I will be a “mother” in about eight months.”

“If you are worried about the age, there are mothers who were much younger than you.”

“But I am a male.”

“Uh, yes, that’s true, but you will get help from all sides. Always remember, you are not alone. And I will be this little one´s future aunt.”

“Thank you, Heather.” Hiccup smiled and embraced her.

“Whats this?” Heather asked when she spotted the painted shield on the wall.

“A gift from Dagur. He let this painting do by one of his crewmen. Now it’s the only memory I have from him. And this little one here who grows in me.”

“You really look like two brothers here.”

“Yes. We were Brothers. But we shared a special bond…”

 

to be continued with “Defenders of the wing”.

 

 

 

 


	13. Defenders of the Wing pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is without adult stuff

**Chapter eight:** **Defenders of the wing pt 1**

 

No adult stuff in this chapter.

 

Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders were attacking the Hunters out in the open sea. Although Astrid and Heather were strict against it, Hiccup still was with them.

“I will not sit at the edge worrying about you, guys! My and Toothless help are still needed.”

“You think we were not able to free some dragons?” Snotlout asked annoyed.

“Its still better to have the complete team together! We can’t know what surprise the Hunters could held for us. We need every Rider and dragon.”

 

And so, Hiccup was leading the attack as always, because after they had decimated Viggos auction he had stepped up security on his transport ships. (“Last auction Heroes” will be not told here, because it happens like in the original. But it will be partly mentioned in a side story. _Last Auction Heroes_ would take place before Hiccup founds out of his pregnancy)

 

Hiccup landed on one of the dragon-proof cages on a ship, which had trapped a Nadder inside. Toothless fired a plasma-blast, burning through the rope freeing the captured dragon.

“Let’s go, before Astrid gets too worried.” said Hiccup and soon he joined his girlfriend.

There were making their way to another ship and saw that Snotlout and the twins were fighting over a cage with a Changewing in it.

“These idiots!” Astrid groaned. When she noticed Hiccup preparing to solve this, she stopped him. “You stay with me! I handle this from here!”

Stormfly fired at her command several spines at the cage, who knocked off the lock and the Changewing fled out of the cage.

Snotlout and the twins just looked at one another, shrugged and took off.

 

They managed to free all the dragons and were making their escape, but suddenly a chain wrapped itself around Meatlugs hind leg. Fishlegs tried desperately to fly away from the ship, as they were pulled closer toward it.

“Fishlegs! Try to get rid of the chain!” Hiccup shouted. A Dragon Hunter saw his chance and fired two arrows straight at Hiccup and Toothless, who were totally unguarded and in hitting range. The Hooligan heir was able to kick one aside with his peg leg, but the second struck him in his upper leg and he screamed in pain! With clenched teeth he pulled the arrow out and pressed a hand over the wound, while Toothless flew out of the shooting range.

 

“I could need a little help here!” Fishlegs yelled. Unfortunately, the Riders were too busy escorting the the dragons away from the burning ships instead to help. And Hiccup was trying to bandage his wound.

Meatlug tried to blast the chain, but it was dragon proof. And so was the winch. Ryker chuckled evilly as he approached the wiggling and pulling Gronkle and his rider.

“I am afraid, the chain AND the winch are dragon proof this time.” he said.

“But that wood deck isn´t.” said a voice behind him. Ryker looked up and saw Heather and Windshear who were looking down at him from the mast. The Razorwhip fired her flame blast at the deck and Ryker jumped aside just as the blast struck the deck.

“You again!” the hunter growled.

“This is for my brother, you Bastard!” she yelled furious. “And for injuring Hiccup!”

The fire blast was powerful enough to crush the planks and rip the winch from the deck. Fishlegs took his opportunity to fly away. Ryker who tried to grab the chain missed it and fell into the ocean.

Fishegs cheered as he and Heather flew away the ships, leaving behind a furious Ryker who slammed his fist into the water.

 

“I wouldn’t cheer if I am you.” Tuffnut said serious, as they approached the other Riders.

“Eh?” Immerman asked and shot him a wondrous look. As an answer Tuffnut pointed at Hiccup who was tying a provisory bandage over the wound to keep it from bleeding.

“Hiccup!” Astrid shouted worriedly and brought Stormfly past him and Toothless.

“It’s nothing serious. Only a scratch.” the Hooligan hissed.

“Nothing serious? Have you lost your mind? I knew it was a bad idea that you come with us! What if an arrow hit you in the chest? Or much worse-your belly? And what if dragon root had some influence to the unborn? You can’t drive such stunts anymore, Hiccup! You are pregnant, for Thor´s sake!” Astrid shouted. “You are in a difficult male pregnancy state!”

“Would you quiet down? What if a Hunter hears you?!” Hiccup hissed.

“We are out of hearing range.”

“If I wound not have took the shot, Toothless would have been hit and crashed into the ocean or on one of the hunter’s ships who would have been much worse!”

“That’s it! You will not go on a Dragon freeing mission in the following months! Let´s get back to the Edge! Your wound needs proper treatment! Its not good to loose blood in your pregnant state!”

“Astrid…”

“Stay quiet now! I will not allow that you risk the life of your unborn again!”

“Astrid is right. You must be more careful now.” Heather said.

 

A few hours they were back at Dragon´s edge and Astrid ordered that Hiccup was carried by Snotlout to his hut. Heather approached Fishlegs.

“How is she doing?” she asked looking at Meatlug.

“You know, her feelings are hurt.” Immerman pointed out. “You guys were cutting it a little too close. Luckily its only a minor wings sprain, she will be fine.”

“That she will be. She is a strong girl.-I only asked myself what happened to Shattermaster. Was he killed with Dagur?” Heather sighed.

“He did not return to us. Maybe he followed Dagur to Walhalla. He had become very loyal to him.” Fishlegs said. “Come, lets see how Hiccup is doing. Maybe Astrid needs help.”

 

“How is Hiccup doing?” Heather asked, when she and Fishlegs entered Hiccups hut.

“Its only a flesh wound. I cleaned and bandaged it and put the herb salve on it you gave me, Fishlegs, that it got not infected.” Astrid answered, holding a wooden basin with dirty water. Then she gave it to Snotlout.

“Pour this out, clean the basin and bring me fresh water.” she instructed. The Jorgenson only nodded and left the hut with the basin.

Fishlegs looked up to the loft and saw Hiccup sitting on Toothless back, who carried him down the stairs, dressed only in his long sleeping shirt.

“He is such a muttonhead! I know he wants revenge for Dagur, but in his current state he will hurt more the unborn and himself!” Astrid sighed.

“I know the risks, but I can’t just sit down and do nothing!” Hiccup defended himself. “I heard that pregnant Viking women went still into battle, till they started to show. Some even longer!”

“How often have I said that you are not an ordinary woman, Hiccup! Your pregnancy is special and your body has not the strength like other Vikings!” Astrid said sternly. “You need your strength now for the baby, not for battle!”

“But let´s not forget we freed a couple of dragons this week.” Snotlout said, who came back with the filled basin in his hands and the twins in tow.

“But Hiccup will now stay out of these operations!”

“What? I can´t! Let me and Toothless at least stay behind as backup! We can observe and when someone of you get into trouble Tooth can help with his plasma blasts.”

“Well, I will think over it.” Astrid grumbled, when suddenly a green Terrible Terror landed on Hiccups outstretched arm with a message strapped on his leg.

“Hey, where are you coming from, little guy?” Hiccup asked. It was not one of the terrors they used for mailing.

Curios, the Hooligan heir removed it and read it, while the little dragon flew away.

“Hey, we saw the Terror flying in there. What message had he brought? Lots of big words?” Tuffnut asked, who now entered the hut with his sister.

Hiccup continues to read and his face went grim.

“Its from Viggo. He wants to meet me in three days. Till then my wound will be healed enough that I can ride again.” he said. When Astrid wants to interfere again, he said: ”I cant ignore this. I will hide from him and his hunters early enough, when I am starting to show.”

 

A few minutes later they were in the clubhouse looking over a map of Viggos meeting point. It was a small island a few miles away from Berk, but a long distance from the Edge.

“He picked a spot in the middle of nowhere.” said Astrid, pointing at the island which they had circled.

“Nice long flight to tire our your dragon. Trap. that’s definitely a Trap.” Snotlout laughed.

“Hiccup, he just wants you out there alone so his men can ambush you! And that means, you are definitely not going there! If the caught you-“Astrid said.

“No, that’s not his style.” Hiccup shook his head.

“Hiccup´s right.” Heather agrees. “Viggo likes to outthink his opponents.”

“If we don’t go, Viggo will come after us, whether I met him or not!” Hiccup said slamming his fist on the table. “I´m going. And even you Astrid could not hold me back! Toothless will protect me.”

“Then we will come with you!” Astrid said.

 

Three days later, Hiccup headed to Viggo´s meeting point with Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather. As they flew over the island, they saw only one Dragon Hunter ship.

“There is Viggo!” said Heather, pointing at the center of the island. It was small with very little cover and no trees, with did not seem like the best place for an ambush.

“No place near him for his men to hide.” Astrid noted.

“I very doubt, he would send one ship just for us.” Fishlegs said.

“He would be easy to pick off from here.” Astrid pointed out.

“No! No, I am going to see what he has to say. Keep an eye on that ship for me.” Hiccup said and headed down towards the island while the other Riders patrolled in the skies keeping a close eye on the Hooligan, Viggo and his ship.

Toothless was about to land when Hiccup noticed some very familiar blue flowers surrounding the entire plateau with Viggo and quickly pulled up.

“Blue Oleander!” he yelled. “Dragondung! That keeps you out, bud.”

The Nightfury landed on the edge of the flower field and Hiccup dismounted.

“You stay here, out of reach of the flowers, bud. I Viggo makes a move, you know what to do. But don’t kill him, if you must attack, understand?”

Toothless made an understanding growl.

“Good. Okay, lets go.”

Hiccup made his way over to Viggo, limping lightly, who was sitting at a large stone with a Maces and Talons Gameboard before him. How much of these did he have, the Hooligan thought. Then he placed a piece onto the Board.

“I think, you´re missing this one.” he said.

Viggo smiled up at him. “You came. I am surprised.”

“No, you are not.” said Hiccup, as he walked around him so that he was now facing him. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting in a field of flowers, that are poisonous to dragons.”

“A man has to take precautions.” Viggo shrugged. Toothless prowled at the edge of the blue Oleander field like a big black panther up and down. Oh, how he would pounce on this man and rip him into pieces! He was the reason why his little human felt so miserable for days after Dagur was killed at one of his set traps.

Viggo looked up at Astrid and the others circling around the island in a low height.

“I noticed, you arrived with your friends.” he said.

“Like you said-“precautions”. Hiccup answered and narrowed his eyes at Viggo. “Okay, I am here. What do you want?”

“To complement you, Hiccup. Your little group has had some impressive victories recently. Put quite a dent in my bottom line.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Viggo placed another piece on the board.

“You are a worthy opponent. And as such, the battle between us could continue for years to come.”

A small smile appeared across the Grimborn´s face. “Or…”

“Or what?” Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Or it could end today.”

“I accept your surrender.” Hiccup smiled.

Viggo snickered.

“Oh, it’s good to see your sense of humor has returned. But I am offering a truce.”

He brushed away the pieces on the board. “With very generous terms.”

Viggo placed a map on the board with a large red line across it. “You stay on the south of this line. And my men and I stay above it.” He stood up. “We never had to fight again. Hiccup, I am not unreasonable. I have no desire to rule the world like ….” He paused slightly. “…some other people. I´m a businessman and fighting is bad for business.”

“You should´ve choose another business, then you would not have gotten into trouble.” Hiccup grumbled. ”What about the Dragon Eye?”

Viggo shook his head.

“I´m afraid, that’s not part of the deal. I´m offering you the chance to save the life of every dragon below this line, not to mention those of your fellow riders. I am willing to memorialize this deal now and end to bloodshed.” he said and wrote his name on the bottom of the map with a red pencil. Then he handed it over to Hiccup.

“Are you?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup looked at the map and then to the Grimborn.

“I´ll need to think about it.” he said.

“Of course. of course. All leaders should receive counsel. But in the end it´s up to us, isn’t it?” Viggo smiled up at him.

Hiccup rolled the map and was about to leave, but the Grimborn added with a smirk:”Oh, how is your leg? Healing well, I trust. But you look a bit paler than usual.”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and turned his back to Viggo, because he felt Tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. No! Please not yet! Not in front of him! But he was not able to hold them back. Damn hormones! He started to sniffle and rubbed his eyes. This went not unnoticed by Viggo.

“Eh? Hiccup, are you crying?” he wondered. Furious, the Hooligan heir whipped around, his face contorted in anger.

“YOU! You are such-a cruel man!” he sobbed.

Viggos brows raised in sheer surprise. He couldn’t believe what he saw! Moments ago the boy was smug and the calmness itself. And now his mood has changed of all sudden!

“Ooh, cruel is such a bad word! -Are you really okay, Hiccup? You have mood swings like if you were...—but that’s really impossible!” the Grimborn smiled. “Or does your wound hurt so bad?”

“Oh, shut up, you dragon killer!” Hiccup snarled at him then he turned briskly and stormed away to Toothless, still limping in the process. He must get out of here-now! Damn mood swings! Why just now? What will Viggo now think of him? Will he suspect something?

Well, the Hunter chief just shook his head.

“Time is of the essence, Hiccup.”

The Hooligan heir nearly ran away without saying a word, the tears still running. He must get out of here as fast as possible with his little secret under his heart, because he was feeling a wave of nausea building up in him now too. And he can’t show Viggo that he was sick. Then he would suspect something, as weird as it should be.

Viggo watched him leave in a hurry, merely smirking.

“He can be such a fragile thing.”

 

“Hiccup, what’s wrong? -Oh no. Mood swings?” Fishlegs asked worriedly when he noticed the puffy eyes of his friend.

“Yes! And directly in front of Viggo! Dragondung!” Hiccup cursed. “It came out of a sudden! I was not able to control it! Let’s get out of here, quick!”

“Why did you not take your herbs before we left?” Astrid asked.

“Forgot th—UARRPP!” Hiccup started, but in the next moment he bent to the side and threw up into the ocean below. Toothless scrunched his face and turned it away.

“Eww.” Snotlout and Fishlegs grimaced.

“Luckily I thought of it and brought some of the herbs with me.” Astrid said and reached for her pockets.

“Here, chew them.” she said and threw a small pouch in Hiccups hands when he emptied his stomach. With a sigh he did as he was instructed.

 

Back at Dragons Edge they all looked over Viggos map and pondered over the deal Viggo offered.

“A truce? You have to be joking.” said Astrid in disbelief.

“This is a very serious looking map. It´s an unexpected move of his.” Fishlegs said.

Astrid turned to Hiccup who was looking over a Maces and Talons Gameboard.

“You are not actually thinking of doing this, are you, Hiccup?” she asked. The Hooligan heir said nothing but focused on the game board.

“Uh, Hiccup? The map is over there.”

“Yeah, but the answers are over here.” he said. “You see, Viggo´s a game player. His moves are never what they seem to be.”

“Hiccup, would you please tell us what you´re thinking?”

“Viggo doesn´t want a truce. What he really wants is to keep us away from something on his side of the game board.”

“You might be right, but where to find this thing?”

Hiccup got to his feet and made his way towards his friends.

“I think we can assume that Viggo wouldn´t give up any more territory than he has to. So whatever he want to keep us away from is going to be right on the edge of the line.” Hiccup explained and pointed at a small island that was near the edge of the red line. “Here. This is where we start.”

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup with a concerned look.

“It could be a trap. This will not the first time that Viggo manipulated us in doing exactly what he wanted us to do. So, this time we´ll be double careful of our surroundings.” Hiccup said.

 

The next morning they headed out towards the mysterious island on the map. The island was as big as Berk, but in the centre it had a volcano and judging from the smoke emanating from it, it was active.

“There it is.” said Hiccup looking up from the map.

“I still not have a good feeling that you came with us.” the Shieldmaiden said.

“Astrid, we discussed that already...-“

“There is a village in the clearing to the west.” Fishlegs noted. Hiccup grabbed his spyglass and observed the village but didn’t recognize the architecture. A large Statue of a dragon was standing on two pillars in its center.

“Strange looking buildings. “ he commented. “Not Viking or Hunter. And check out that statue.”

The Hooligan heir looked over to Fishlegs.

“Can you make out what kind of dragon that´s supposed to be?” Hiccup asked and threw his spyglass over to Immerman. He then observed the statue. It had a round body and a quite long tail. Its wings are relatively small and its head are as big as his body. Its front legs are very small compared to his hind legs and it have several big, spiky lobes along their back and tail.

“Mmmh, looks like a boulder class to me. But not one I´ve seen before.” Fishlegs said.

“I find it unusual that they would build a village at the base of an active volcano.” Hiccup frowned. “I am surprised that they haven’t buried in lava so far.”

“Then lets go and ask e´m.” Snotlout said and dived down towards the village.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We don’t know if they are friend or foe! We can´t just barge in there and say “Hello, here we are!” Astrid stopped him.

“Astrid is right. Let´s do a little surveillance first.” Hiccup said. “We´ll land in that forest and then try to move in for a closer look.”

 

They flew down towards the forest, let their dragons in a hiding place and made their way on foot to the village. But during their march, suddenly Snotlout, then the twins, followed by Fishlegs vanished without a trace. Same happened to Heather when she was caught in a snare and sliced the rope with her axe.

Hiccup and Astrid heard the rustling and movement in the trees.

“This cant be good.” said Astrid. “Hiccup, stay near me!”

“I have a baad feeling…” said the Hooligan heir.

“You want a worst feeling?” said Astrid who noticed something about them. “Look out!”

The two looked up and saw several masked people in dark clothing above them on the branches holding some sort of blowing pipe.

“Hiccup! Hide!” Astrid shouted. But it was too late. Their mysterious attackers launched several darts at them. Astrid was quick enough to grab the darts – but Hiccup attemptemted to be diplomatic.

“We come in-“ he called out and lifted his arms. Unfortunately he was caught short by a dart which stuck him in the chest and penetrated his armour. Shortly after Astrid was struck they collapsed.

“No… Hiccup…” Astrid said worried before she blacked out.

“…peace.” Hiccup finished weakly before he lost consciousness.

 

When the Hooligan heir regained his consciousness again, he noticed that they weren´t in the forest anymore. Then he noticed that he and the other riders were bounded and placed somewhere within the village, surrounded by mysterious masked figures the same one that attacked them.

“What the…” Hiccup slightly confused murmured and tried to shake the last effects of the dart potion out of his head.

“Hiccup! You are awake again! How do you feel?” Astrid asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Only a bit dizzy, but it will go away.”

“I hope, the potion of the dart did not affect the baby.” the Shieldmaiden whispered.

“Don’t worry. I feel not sick.” Hiccup hissed back.

 

The other Riders looked around and were slightly confused too.

“Who are these guys?” Snotlout asked.

“And what they are feeding to our dragons?” Fishlegs asked. So their dragons were brought here too but they were not bound and a man was actually feeding them with some yellow fruits who Toothless and the others appear to enjoying them.

“Tooth is not alerted. So are the other dragons. It seems these people are no treat for them.” Hiccup said. “But I will find out, what´s going on.”

He got to his feet and looked at the strangers. Moving his way through the crowd was a man, probably a few years older than they were, with red hair that was very close to the top of his head, the rest shaven off all around. He wears a green shirt, with black shoulder pads and arm guards, green pants with black boots and a black armour like the rest of his tribe. He started to walk around them and his eyes focus on the standing form of the Hooligan. He approached Hiccup.

“I am Throk.” he introduced himself.

“Uh…” was all Hiccup could say before Throk grabbed his head and forced him down on his knees. He released him and turned as did the guards.

“All hail Mala, Queen of the Defenders of the Wing!”

All placed her Hands on their chests and bowed as a blond haired woman with pale green eyes approached them. Her outfit was very very similar to the rest of her tribe with the exception of being longer and gold lining on her tunic and shoulder guards. The ends on the front showed some sort of crest that looked like the dragon statue the riders saw earlier.

The woman was studying the captors with a cold glare. Once she stopped Throk and the rest of the defenders stood up straight and turned to face the riders again.

“So, these are the Dragon Hunters your men captured, Throk?” the Queen said in a cold commanding voice.

“Yes, my Queen.” the red haired bowed.

Astrid stared at her.

“Hunters? Us? You gotta be kidding!” she said.

“We are not hunting dragons!” Hiccup said. Mala narrowed her eyes at them.

“Do you take me for a fool? You were sent by Viggo Grimborn to attack us and steal the Great Protector!”

They followed her eyes towards the statue above them, clearly it was more than just a statue for them.

“You couldn’t be more wrong. We are not belonging to Viggos crew!” Hiccup said. “Look, we don´t know who you are or who your “Great Protector” is, but if you´re enemies of Viggo Grimborn, then we have something in common.”

“Exactly what the last five who were sent by Grimborn said.” answered Mala.

“We don’t hurt dragons. We honour and respect them!”

“So you say, but you shackle them and make them do your bidding!” said Mala gesturing to the saddles on the dragons.

“They are just saddles. We ride dragons.” said Hiccup.

“Not anymore, you don’t. Your dragons are now free.”

The man who had been feeding their dragons then waved his arms around.

“Go! Fly, fly free!” he called . However, Toothless and the others diddn´t seem wanting to go.

“Go! Be burdened no more!” Mala said. Hookfang took her by the word and took off, but Toothless and the other growled at him.

 _“You stay here with us! Or do you want to betray us and our human riders?”_ Toothless growled.

 _“Okay! Okay…”_ Hookfang growled and returned.

“You see? If we ´re really dragon Hunters, then why wouldn´t our dragons leave now even if you “freed” them?” Hiccup asked. “How do you explain that?”

“Isn´t it obvious? They no longer think for themselves. But we will change that.”

“You are wrong. They are our friends, our buddies. We share a special bond.”

“I don’t fell for your tricks, Hiccup Horrendous the third!” said Mala, leaned down and glared at the Hooligan. ”You will pay for your crime against dragons!”

Then she turned to her people.

“Take them away, Throk! Prepare for a royal trial!” Mala ordered.

 

A few minutes later, the seven of them were in a pit sealed with iron bars and guarded by two Defenders. Astrid and Heather were standing on the twins shoulders to get a better look at their surroundings and hopes for an escape route.

“I´ll take the guard to the left.” Astrid whispered.

“I´ll take the one on the right.” said Heather. “The rest of you, head straight for the dragons while we hold off the others. Snotlout, Fishlegs, you need to cover Hiccup! He musn´t get hurt!”

“Just hold a second! We are not going anywhere!” Hiccup said. Astrid looked down at him as if he was crazy.

“We aren´t?”

“You really never think of a diplomatic way, are you, Astrid? Always going with your axe through the walls! Don’t you get it? These Defenders of the Wing clearly love dragons-just like we do! And the way they fight-they could be great allies against Viggo.”

“Except for the fact that they think we work for Viggo.” Snotlout pointed out.

“Which is just a misunderstanding. We must made them clear that we are on their side.”

“That I would prefer to clear out from the backs of our dragons.” said Astrid. Hiccup shot her an angry look.

“So you are afraid to talk to Mala from woman to woman?” he grumbled.

“What? -No!”

“Then stop with your “first shoot-then ask” Mentality! It seems you took too much of my fathers bad habits.”

Astrid let out a frustrated growl. Sometimes her boyfriend could be really annoying!

“I am just worrying about your current state, Hiccup! What if they found out?”

“They won´t. And by the way-if we fight our way out of here, we would proof them that we worked for Viggo-even if we don´t.”

Astrid and Heather exchanged looks and sighed. Then they jumped from the twin’s shoulders.

“Look, Viggo was willing to give up a lot to keep us away from this island. I think, its because he knows that we could form an alliance with them against him! And an alliance is what I trying to make with the Defenders.”

“By standing trial?” Astrid asked.

“For being Dragon Hunters? But we are innocent! We only need to proof it!” said Fishlegs encouragingly.

“If this trial is fair.” Heather said.

“We can do this!” said Hiccup enthusiastically.

“All right Hiccup! Let’s try your way. I hope you are right about this.” Astrid sighed.

“Me too.”

 

One hour later the Riders were out of the pit and everyone gathered a the foot of the Statue. Mala was sitting on a throne like chair looking down at the invaders of her island.

“You stand accused of being Dragon Hunters, subjugators of dragons. Do you deny this?” Mala begun. Hiccup stepped forward.

“Yes.” he said firmly.

“But you admit that you brought the dragons to carry you on their backs?”

“We don’t force them.”

“And that you used them to land secretly on our island?”

“Yes.” Hiccup admitted. “But you make it sound worse than it was.”

“So, you were captured by my men sneaking towards our village?”

“Sneaking is a strong word.”

“And why you did com heavily armed?” Mala asked and pointed to the weapons who were piled up near her throne.

“Those are only for self – defence.”

Mala smiled. “Oh, so you came here expecting a fight?”

“No, your´re…_You´re twisting my words.” said Hiccup who was starting to believe that this trial was being rigged. And to make it worse, Tuffnut intervened and could not hold his mouth shut. And when he told about how Hiccup shot down Toothless and crippled him, so that he could not fly on his own anymore and only with the Hooligans help, he really angered Mala and her tribe. Hiccup just facepalmed himself.

“Just great, Tuffnut, really great!” he groaned. Then he looked at Mala and tried to explain the situation.

“Until a few years ago we fought dragons. But since then, we we´ve learned to live in harmony with them. And yes, we ride them, because they allow us to. We had established a special bond with them. They are not simple mounts, they are our friends and buddies. But the most important thing for you to know about us is that we hate the Dragon Hunters and everything they stand for! We are not hurting or enslaving dragons, we protect them!” Hiccup explained.

“Yes, we do!” Fishlegs called out.

 

There was a lot of chatter amongst the Defenders and it looked as if they got the crowd on their side. Mala got to her feet.

“We are most moved by your sincerity and passion, Hiccup Haddock. Just one question: If you despise Viggo as you say, why are you carrying a map with you written by his hand and carrying his signature?” she asked and held out Viggos map for all to see.

“Oh no! Curse you, Viggo!” Hiccup thought for himself.

“I find you all guilty! And I sentence you to the same fate that befalls all Dragon Hunters, the Nest!” said Mala. The Defenders cheered at the top of their voices.

 

And not long after Hiccup and the other Riders were guided into a cave by some heavily armed Defenders, being led by Mala and Throk. The guards prevented the dragons from entering the Nest.

“So, you still think we can be allies with these guys?” Astrid asked Hiccup.

“Actually, I do. Even if Viggo tricked us-again.”

“Hey, it´s no time for optimism!” Snotlout snapped. “Hiccup we need a break for it. Soon!”

“All right, hear me out.” Hiccup said calmly. “They´re taking us to the “the Nest”, right? The Nest of….”

“Dragons, I assume.” Astrid finished, looking at some Gronkles who were sitting overhead on the Rocks, grumbling.

“Right. So when they tossed me in the nest, instead of getting eaten, I ´m going to train those dragons and prove once and for all that we aren´t Dragon Hunters.”

“You really think, you can pull that off?” Heather asked skeptically.

“I´m betting my life on it.” Hiccup nodded.

“You´re betting all our lives on it.” Astrid pointed out.

They reached a great pit and Mala turned towards them.

“We protect the dragons as they protect us. We accept the judgement of the dragons as they have accepted us. Step forward and receive that judgement!” she said.

“I am the leader. I go first.” Hiccup volunteered.

“Hiccup! No! I go first!” Heather said and stepped in his way. But Throk already had grabbed Hiccup by his arm and shoved him forward.

“Hiccup, good luck-and be careful!” said Astrid worried, as Throk shoved him further.

“I ´ll be fine.” the Hooligan assured.

Heather leaned over to Astrid.

“So-he can train any dragon?” she asked.

“Except for a few. Whispering deaths, Changewings…”

“Uh, and Speed Stingers…” said Hiccup, as he looked into the pit, where a small pack of said dragons already waited.

Throk gave the Hooligan one last shove and he slid on his back into the Speedstingers lair!

Astrid rushed over to the edge of the pit.

“Hiccup!” she screamed. Oh no, nono! We should not have brought him with us! What when something happened to the unborn, she thought in fear. The Shieldmaiden was about to jump after Hiccup, but Mala drew out her curved blade and stopped her.

“When Hiccup reached the bottom of the pit, the Speed Stingers turned towards him and snarled. Then they zoomed around the pit surrounding him.

“Hiccup!” Astrid yelled trying to jump for his aid but Throk grabbed her.

“I´m okay!” Hiccup assured. “So far.”

The Shieldmaiden turned to Mala.

“Queen Mala! You can’t do this! He-“ she wanted to tell her about her boyfriends secret.

“Astrid, no!” Hiccup shouted warningly. A Speed Stinger snarled at him and he raised his hands hoping to bond with it.

“Okay, little ones….I mean no harm…” he said.

Mala and Throk were confused by this gesture.

“What is he doing?” Mala frowned.

“Perhaps he is offering himself as an easy kill.” said Throk.

“Perhaps.” Mala said folding her arms. “A coward’s way to avoid suffering from the poison?”

“Hiccup is anything, but a coward!” Astrid growled.

Hiccup slowly approached the Speed Stinger.

“Hey, come on, little guy, we can be friends. Let´s show them up there how we can-WOAH!”

But the dragon apparently didn’t want to be a friend and tried to strike Hiccup with his tail. Fortunately, the Hooligan was able to avoid the stinger and quickly backed away from it till he had the rock walls in his back.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Hiccup yelled, as he dodged another Speed Stinger attack. One of the Stingers struck his prosthetic, but ended up hurting itself. A second Speed Stinger rushed straight towards the Hooligan heir, with its stinger raised. He tried his best to held the attacking Speedstingers at bay with some Bones that were lying around. The circle around Hiccup got smaller and smaller.

“They got him! Hiccup!” Astrid yelled desperately. She knew that her Boyfriend was now at the mercy of the pack. The Shieldmaiden tried to break Throks hold, but his grip was far too strong. She could only watch as the Speed Stinger slowly advanced towards Hiccup with their stings pointing at him.

“Loki, I really could need your help right now!” he thought desperately.

Suddenly the alpha Speedstinger, a big female with a yellow frill on her head, sniffed in the Hooligans direction. Then her head yerked upright and she gave a warning shriek to her packmates. The other dragons began to sniff too and chittered excitedly. And they all lowered their stingers and stopped their threatening poses. Instead they were bobbing their heads and made exited sounds.

“What´s now?” Mala wondered.

“They stopped their attacks. And now it seems that they are inspecting him.” Throk said.

 

The alpha of the Speed stingers approached Hiccup slowly and with a lowered head. Then she sniffed again-and began to purr.

“You are scenting it too, are you?” Hiccup whispered and touched carefully her head. The female alpha let out soft warbles and Malas and her warrior’s eyes widened, when she rubbed her head at Hiccups belly!

The other Stingers followed, nudged the human carefully, rubbed their heads against his belly and sides. And only their purrs were now heard in the pit.

 

Suddenly Toothless appeared out of nowhere and jumped over Mala into the pit.

The Speed Stingers jumped back hissing when the Night Fury roared at them.

“Toothless, no! They mean no harm! They know it!” Hiccup said.

 _“Get back! This is my human! “_ the Night Fury growled.

 _“Your human? Your mate?”_ the alpha Stinger asked.

_“No! My friend! My rider! I am Toothless, the Nightfury! I protect him!”_

_“Do you know that he is carrying a hatchling?”_ the alpha female asked.

_“I know. He mated with another human and got pregnant. Normally male humans can’t get pregnant, but this one is blessed by the gods.”_

_“That he is. He carries the gift of life-giving. So, he is free to go. A future mother will not be attacked by us! Nor by other dragons!”_

_“Thank you, brothers and sisters.”_ Toothless warbled and all the dragons lowered their heads.

“Thank you, guys.” Hiccup smiled and mounted Toothless. “And thank you bud, for explaining it to them.”

 

“By the ancestors! The dragons spared his life!” Thok gasped. Toothless flew with his rider up to the ledge and Throk placed himself between Mala and Hiccup with his axe raised. The other guards aimed their weapons at them and that’s when Astrid and the others made their move. The Shieldmaiden and Heather quickly disarmed three of the Defenders and grabbed their spears. The twins did the same with two guards behind them by slamming down on their feet. Fishlegs knocked another one out with one of his fists and Snotlout grabbed the spear.

“Thank you very much.” grinned Snotlout.

Throk held a firm grasp on his axe and Mala looked at the rebellious Riders with a commanding look. “Surrender!” she ordered.

Stormfly flew down the tunnel and landed right between the Riders and Mala and Throk with her Spikes on end.

“Yeah, I am thinking, no.” said Astrid.

“Astrid! Guys! Stop it! Lower the weapons! I said, we don’t want to fight!” Hiccup ordered with a stern voice. “Mala, you need to ask yourself, would the dragons here risk their lives to protect us if we were Hunters?”

“You can have made them.” she said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“Give the order my queen and I shall obey.” said Throk.

“Mala, listen. You said you would accept the judgment of the dragons. You saw how they reacted. We are not the enemy.”

“Stand down.” Mala ordered. Throk stared at her.

“My Queen-“

“You saw it too, Throk, yes? The dragons judged him innocent. And more. Release him.” she ordered. “Release them all.”

“Thank you. You will not regret it.” Hiccup smiled. And to show his good will, Toothless approached Mala and nudged her careful. Stormfly retracted her spikes.

“You are a mystery, Hiccup Haddock. But know this, “ she said as she bent down to the Night Fury and scratched it under his chin. “If you are not what you claim to be and betray us, I will end you myself, Dragon or not.”

The look Mala was giving him, told him that she was very serious about it.

“Fair enough. I would never dare to fool you.” Hiccup nodded. “I wish that we work together against the Dragon Hunters.”

“It’s incredible! Even the wild Speedstingers scented Hiccups pregnancy! And they stopped to attack him and showed the same affection like our dragons.” Fishlegs whispered to Astrid.

“Yeah. Thank Thor.” the Shieldmaiden nodded.

Mala walked away and Hiccup dismounted Toothless. He looked at Astrid and Fishlegs who making their ways towards him.

“Told you, it would work.” Hiccup said confidently. “Even the wild dragons scented it. And they are protecting me.”

Astrid sighed.

“Let´s not get ahead ourselves.” said Fishlegs. Hiccup turned to the rest of the Riders.

“Ahem, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff-you should return the weapons to the guards I think. And a small sorry would be nice.” he said.

Tuff groaned, but obeyed with the others.

 

An hour later they were in the village and Mala was giving them a tour.

“This is the temple of the Wing.” she said pointing to a building. “And next is our healing center. Where both man and dragon can be treated.”

Fishlegs looked intrigued. “You can heal dragons?”

“Some injuries, yes.” Mala smiled back at him. Then she turned to the Hooligan heir.

 

“Hiccup Haddock, may we have a word with you? In private.” Queen Mala asked him and pointed to the entrance of the healing hut.

“Uh-Okay.” Hiccup said.

The Hooligan followed Mala and Throk into the Hut.

“What do you want to talk about?” the Hooligan asked.

“Hiccup Haddock, could it be that you are a by the gods blessed one?” Throk asked him bluntly.

“Wha-“

“We know of these old Legends. And we know and have often seen that the dragons did never dare to attack a pregnant person. The Speedstingers stopped their attacks and rubbed your heads on your belly and sides. We have noticed the same with our pregnant tribesmates. The dragons were very attracted and caring to them.” Queen Mala explained.

“Great, you got me. I am really a blessed one. No need to lie to you.” Hiccup sighed.

“And you are with child?”

“Yeah. Its my third month now.”

“And you still going on such dangerous missions?”

“What should I do? I and Toothless are needed. But I am trying not getting in dangerous sitouations.-But please Queen Mala, Throk-don’t tell the others of your tribe. It must stay secret. If the Grimborns or the Hunters will get behind it-“

“Don’t worry. We are Allies now-and the Defenders of the Wing will protect you from now on.-Don’t hestitate to seek our healer for help if you think that something is not right.”

“Thanks.”

“May I ask, who the sire of this child is?”

Hiccups face went sad.

“He died when he tried to prevent us from flying into a hunter’s trap.”

“Oh no. I am sorry.” Mala said. “That must very hard for you.”

“Yes. That’s why I am trying to crush Viggo!” Hiccup growled.

“If you want it, our healer can check over you. And she knows some good medicine to keep you and the unborn healthy and strong.”

“Thanks, Mala. I will think of it.” Hiccup smiled. The next moment, Throk kneeled before Hiccup and lowered his head.

“Then I seek you and the gods for forgiveness for my harsh treatment to you.”

“Oh-ah, it’s okay. Please, it’s nothing. How could you know it earlier…” the Hooligan stammered.

 

When they returned, Astrid asked: ”What did Mala wanted from you?”

“She found out of my state too, when she saw how the Speedstingers reacted. But she and Throk will keep it for themselves.”

Mala had brought out the same strange fruit that they gave to their dragons earlier.

“We call it Sagefruit. It calms even the most aggressive dragons. Makes them easier to handle. “ she explained.

“Which explains why our dragons have been so docile.” said Hiccup.

“And yet-if you were in danger, he ignored its effects. That was very impressive.”

“Well Toothless is no ordinary dragon. And especially in my state now he is more protective than usual.” Hiccup smiled, while the Nightfury rubbed his head at his belly. “Even its not his own “hatchling”.”

“You share a special bond with him, Hiccup Haddock.” Mala admitted. “I do not understand it, but I can not deny it.”

“Well, maybe if we took you for a ride?” the Hooligan heir offered. Mala looked up at the sky and then to the statue of the Great Protector. “No. Such a thing is forbidden.”

“Uh, your majesty, what dragon is this?” Fishlegs asked looking at the Statue too.

“That is our Great Protector.” she said. “The Eruptodon. He eats lava from the volcano to keep us all safe. If not for him, all of this would burn to the ground.”

“I wondered why you would build a village at the base of an active volcano.” said Heather. “And this also explains, why you worship him and why you are so protective of him.”

“Indeed.” nodded Mala. “So you understand why we do what we must do to protect not only ourselves but him as well.”

“So it’s a Boulder Class.” said Fishlegs pulling out the book of dragons and began to sketch the new species.

Snotlout chuckled.

“I think you´re Great Protector is asleep on the job.” he said pointing at the smoke coming from the Volcano.

“That should not be.” said Mala, her face worried.

“Let us check it out for you.” Hiccup offered. “We can be there in just a few-“

“No, Hiccup Haddock, as I said its forbidden in our tribe. While you are here I ask you to respect our ways. You may come with us on foot.”

“Good. We will do it your way. And just call me Hiccup, Mala. No need to be so formal.”

 

They started to make their way up to the Volcano and they soon saw that the lava was pouring down and already hitting the far side of the island.

“The Great Protector has never get the lava this far.” said Mala looking deeply troubled.  “I´m sure there is an explanation.” said Hiccup.

Mala turned to her Defenders.

“You three, start chopping down this line of trees before the fire spreads further into the forest. The rest of you follow me to the Den of the Great Protector.” she ordered.

The Riders followed Mala and her Defenders further up to the Den of the Eruptodon and as they made their way up the path they that the tribe had placed gifts for the dragon as a way of showing their Thanks.

When they reached some sort of archway Mala and Throk noticed that something was wrong immediately.

“There should be guards here.” said Mala. They quickly ran past the archway and Hiccup followed them. They entered the volcano itself, but when they got inside, they were no trace of the Eruptodon.

“The Protector is gone!” gasped Mala.

“Could he just be on a different part of the island?” Hiccup asked. Mala shook her head.

“No, he never strays far from his food source.” she said.

“Hiccup…”

Astrid picked up an arrow that appeared to be tipped. And the green liquid was unmistakable.

“Dragon Hunters.” she said.

“What?” Hiccup stared.

“And it´s fresh. “ said Astrid handing him the arrow. “I think the hunters took the Eruptodon.”

Hiccups Eyes widened in horror as he realized what had just happened. Then he saw a few more arrows lying on the ground or sticking in the rock.

“Viggo. He wasn´t trying to keep us from this island. He was leading us there. To use us as diversion so that he could steal their dragon! Curse you, Grimborn! How did I fall for that?!” Hiccup cursed.

“So-you were just a distraction after all.” said Mala darkly, picking up yet another arrow and encrusted it in her bare hands. “I actually was beginning to believe you.”

“No! This isn´t what you think!” said Hiccup quickly.

“Silence, Hiccup Haddock!” Mala roared. “You served your master well. Without the Eruptodon to protect us, the fate of my village is sealed!” She pointed a finger at the Hooligan and shaking angrily. “But so is yours!”

“Mala, please…”

“I warned you what would happen if I find out you were lying on me.” she said and the Defenders surrounded the Riders pointing their spears at them. “Your friends are going to die for what you´ve done! But first Hiccup…”

Mala drew her sword and pointed it right at the Hooligans throat.

“…with child or not, Blessed or not! You sentenced my tribe to destruction! And I ´m going to kill you myself, even if I will anger the Gods!”

 

to be continued…

 

 


	14. Chapter nine Defenders of the wing pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The censored version of pt 2. I only had to remove a small part of the chapter.

 

**Defenders of the Wing pt 2**

Mala still had an angry look on her face as she pointed her sword beneath Hiccup's chin.

"I warned you, Hiccup Haddock! I warned you not to betray me!" she said threateningly as he pushed Hiccup back towards the other Riders. “Even if you are a blessed one and I will anger the gods killing you- you are responsible for destroying my tribe!”

“No! That´s not our fault! The Hunters did this! They tricked us all!” Astrid shouted.

Fishlegs was quivering slightly at Throk´s axe.

Hiccup could tell the situation had deteriorated badly as he tried to come up with a plan to fix this.

“Seize them!” Mala ordered.

The Defenders charged straight at them with their weapons held high. The riders retreated back to their dragons, but only Astrid managed to reach her dragon to retrieve her axe, because the other were blocked by the Defenders.

“I will not be letting you hurt Hiccup!” she growled. Toothless took a fighting position and his mouth began to glow as he came ready to defend his pregnant Rider. Stormfly stood beside Astrid with her spiked tail raised.

 _“They will not get the carrying human! We will prevent that!”_ the Nadder hissed and the other dragons grunted a response preparing to attack too.

Hiccup could tell that a fight would solve nothing and would only get each side killed and that was what Viggo probably wanted.

“STOP!” he yelled at the top of his lungs and held both his hands out.

Surprisingly, the Defenders paused, they didn’t expect the Hooligans voice to be so forceful in command.

Suddenly the sound of big flapping wings filled the cave and a golden brown Monstrous Nightmare landed aside Hiccup, spread his wings, ignited himself and roared that the whole cave shook! Then the dragon grinned to the shocked faces around him. By Hel, he loved such dramatic entries!

“By the Hammer of Thor! I never saw such a colored Nightmare!” Throk gasped and took a step back when he saw the threatening glowing golden eyes.

 _“This boy speaks the truth! He and his friends came not as enemies! The Hunters did all this! I, Loki am his protector!”_ a booming voice echoed through the cave. Hiccup gasped. So the God in his dream spoke the truth. This gold-eyed dragon was Loki in one of his shape changing forms.

 _“This is my form here on Midgard! Don´t dare to hurt the blessed one, or the wrath of the Gods will come upon you all!”_ the voice continued.

“My queen?” Throk asked uncertainly.

 _“Hear what the boy has to say. He will help you.”_ said the voice and the Nightmare vanished into thin fog.

“Was this real? Or sorcery?” Thork asked.

“Its true. Loki said, he would hold his protecting hands over me.” said Hiccup. “Okay, look, you´re right, you were tricked, like us too. Viggo used that as distraction so he could steal your Eruptodon, but without us knowing.”

“And if we did work for Viggo do you really think he would sent the Night Fury to an island knowing that the residence would free it at first glance? He is a businessman and giving up the Night Fury is bad for business.” Fishlegs said.

“As I said. We don’t work for the dragon hunters. They are our enemies!” Hiccup said.

“And yet, our Eruptodon is gone, our village is in peril form the lava flow, and you let your Nightfury aiming at us!” Mala pointed out not lowering her sword.

“Oh, yes. -Toothless, stop it! I told you to be careful with your plasma blasts!” Hiccup ordered. The Night fury grumbled and relaxed.

“Mala, we will prove it to you. We´ll go rescue your dragon and bring it back. We even leave some of our riders here to help you fight the lava.”

“Only your´re best.” she said firmly.

“Heather is a survivalist, she´s dealt with lava before.” Hiccup said.” And Ruff and Tuff… “

All eyes fell upon the twins, who were transfixed with a Defenders blowgun. In the end they stunned themselves with the Dart when trying the weapon.

Mala raised an eyebrow at Hiccup.

“Don’t worry, just say, they had a lot of experience cleaning up stuff. You can trust me, I swear it.” the Hooligan said. “And you heard Loki.”

Eventually Mala lowered her sword.

“I accept your offer, on one condition. I must travel with you to save our beloved dragon.” she said.

The entire tribe gasped, because they knew riding a dragon was forbidden on their island.

“I thought you didn’t fly on dragons?” Hiccup asked surprised.

“I will do whatever it takes to save the Great Protector. Even if that means to break with some of the old customs.” Mala said with a firm expression. “But if you fail me – or if you attempt an escape, I will kill you!”

“Understood. But Loki will not let this happen. Mala, three of my friends will stay here too.”

“Then let´s go.” Mala said.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup as if he´d gone crazy.

“She´s coming with us?” he asked.

“Yes, its her -errm-her tribes dragon after all. And she should see how we work to win our trust.”

In the meantime, the twins regained consciousness.

“You finished with your beauty sleep? Come on, it´s up to us to stop the lava flow!” she said grabbing the twins.

“Do you think you can hold the lava back long enough?” Mala asked.

“We cannot tell you, my Queen.” Throk answered.

“Try your best, my dear friend.”

Throk nodded and he and the Defenders made their way down the path while the twins and Heather were flying over their heads.

 

“You can fly with me and Toothless.” said Hiccup looking at Mala. “We´ll start canvassing the—”

The Queen quickly raised her hand as she heard a rustling in the bushes. The dragons began to growl as they sensed something there as well. Suddenly an arrow shot out of the bushes and Hiccup and Mala jumped out of the way just in time.

“Dragon Hunters!” Astrid yelled. “Hiccup, watch out!”

Throk whirled around, jumped in front of Hiccup and Mala and deflected two more arrows with his axe.

“Phew, thanks, Throk.” Astrid said.

“Take to the air!” Hiccup ordered.

“Get us outta here, Hookfang!” said Snotlout mounting his dragon. Unfortunately, Hookfang shoot up too quick and Snotlout missed to get his feet in the stirrups. The Jorgenson was launched into the air and landed in front of Mala.

A Hunter arrow headed straight for the Defender Queen.

“Mala!” Hiccup yelled. In this moment Snotlout stood up and completely by accident, his helmet blocked the arrow. Mala smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Just right in time.” she smiled. “And now for that cowardly scum!”

Mala jumped in the bushes and they heard the sound of fighting. Shortly after, the Defender Queen emerged from the bushes, dragging a hunter with her in each hand.

“She is defiantly coming with us.” said Snotlout.

Astrid soon landed back onto the ground and dismounted Stormfly in order to approach the Hunters.

“Which way did Viggo go? Tell us!” she demanded, grabbed one of the hunters by the collar of his tunic and shook the man.

The hunters said nothing and gave looks indicating they would not be intimidating. Toothless approached them and roared at them.

“Tch, we know that you will not let your black hel creature to attack and kill us!” one the the Captors snorted. When the Night Fury scraped angrily with his front paws through the dirt, Mala stepped between the dragon and the Hunters.

“Leave them to me, dragon. They invaded my island and I deal with them!” she said. Toothless snorted and trotted back to Hiccup.

“Hah, even you will not loosen our tongue’s!” the other Hunter grinned.

“Well, we will see -after I performed my “Dance of death” with you!” Mala hissed and draw her blade. “I give you three seconds to tell us what we wanted!-One!”

The Defender Queen whirled around and swung her blade in a graceful move, stopping an inch before the right Hunters nose. “Two!”

Mala sidestepped whirled her blade around in a circle above her head, before she it stopped after a swift downmove sidewards on the neck of the Hunter.

“Three!”

She pulled the blade a bit forward, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

“Next the blade will go through your neck and behead you! And to see me perform my “death dance” will be the last in your miserable live!” Mala snarled at the right Hunter. Then she turned to the left man. ”And you will be next!”

That did it.

“North!” the right Hunter yelled. “Viggo went north with the dragon!”

Toothless made an acknowledge grunt.

“Not what I would do-but it worked. Saddle up. Come on, Mala.” said Hiccup, mounted Toothless and looked at the Riders and the Defender Queen.

As the remining Defender took the Hunters into custody, Mala approached Hiccup.

“No.” she said. “I will not be flying with you, Hiccup Haddock. I shall be flying with…”

Mala pointed to Snotlout.

“Eh, me?” the Jorgenson asked.

“Okay, then. We had lost enough time. Let´s go!” Hiccup said.

 

A few moments later they were up in the sky on their dragons. Mala, true to her word, was riding with Snotlout much to the bewilderment of the other riders, including Snotlout himself. The Defender Queen was just looking around in amazement.

“It´s quite a rush, isn´t it?” Hiccup asked, knowing the look of wonder all too well on Malas face.

“Indeed, Indeed.” she said. Then she began to massage Snotlout´s Shoulders, back and forearms with a pondering look.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by the Jorgenson, who was feeling quite a bit nervous.

“Uh, why do you keep doing that?” he asked as moved his arm away from her. “You´re freaking me out, lady, okay? Its called personal space.”

“I think with a little less meat and more exercise, you would be perfect.” Mala said.

“Uh, perfect for what?”

“To be my king.” the Defender Queen said simply.

“Wha-did you just say “King”?” Snotlout stared.

“It has been foretold that a man would save me on the file of battle and that man will become my king.” she explained. ”Snotlout, you are that man.”

The Jorgenson laughed excitedly.

“Oh my Thor, this is awesome!” he said then looked down at Hookfang.”Did you hear that, Hooky? Finally, someone recognizes my worth!”

 

Astrid, who has observed the sea, suddenly spotted for what they searched.

“There he is!” she said.

“Viggo and the Eruptodon, travelling without any backup?” Fishlegs frowned. “That’s weird.”

“Yeah. He is up to something.” Hiccup nodded. “Let´s go!”

 

Under deck on the Dragon Hunter Ship, Ryker was looking at the Eruptodon who was in one of the dragon-proof cages. It looked exactly like the statue on Defenders island, but behind his stone-like scales it seems that his body was made of molten Lava, who glowed in the dim light.

“A funny thing happens when you remove an animal from the safety of its home.” said Viggo as he approached Ryker and looked too at the dragon, who let out a deep rumbling sound. “At first it becomes disorientated and—”

The Eruptodon slammed its head against the cage door angrily, leaving a dent. Ryker drew his blade and pointed it at the dragon.

“Aggressive.” Viggo finished. Then, finally the creature accepted his fate.”

When the Eruptodon realized, that he cant free himself, he laid down with a huff.

“It looses interest in killing its adversaries and becomes more concerned with his own survival.” Viggo smirked and Ryker lowered his sword.

“It better survived captivity.” said Ryker. “It´s worth a lot less to us, if it died.”

Viggo laid a hand on one of the stony scales.

“Patience, my big one. Soon…soon you will have to do a very important job for us.-One that our poor Hiccup will never see coming.”

 

It was late in the evening, when Hiccup and the rest of the Riders were thinking of the best way to approach the ship.

“You two should hang back. Something doesn´t feel right.” the Hooligan said. Then he looked at Mala. “And you´re not used to aerial combat.”

The Defender Queen gave him a warning look.

“Remember Hiccup, if you fail me—”

“I know, I know. You will kill me.”

“Or perhaps I´ll have my new king do it for me.” she said, placing a hand on Snotlouts shoulder, who smirked at his cousin.

“Really?” Hiccup rolled his eyes. Then he flew to the other Riders.

“Okay everyone. Let´s ambush him before he can react.” the Hooligan heir said. The four of them flew down towards the ship and Toothless fired several plasma blasts at the deck, gaining the Hunter´s attention. They, however, counter-attacked when they saw them.

“Man the catapults!” a Hunter ordered. “Archers, take down the leader!”

“I am gonna take a closer look. Cover me.” Hiccup informed the others.

“No, Hiccup, let me—” began Astrid, but her boyfriend was already going deeper. The shieldmaiden growled in frustration and let Stormfly doing a spine shot, when the Hunters shot with crossbows at him.

“Look out, bud!” Hiccup yelled pulling Toothless up. The spines luckily destroyed most of the arrows and bolts aiming at the Hooligan and his dragon.

“Good shooting, Stormfly.” Astrid said, as she flew past him. “Hiccup! You are again getting too reckless! I will do the looking! You stay out of shooting range!”

“But-“

“No, “buts” Hiccup!” she shot him a stern glare. The Hooligan heir huffed annoyed and retreated. Astrid then started to circle around to get a good view of the ship, but it didn’t looked any different from the other ones they encountered before.

“I don’t see Viggo or Ryker, they must be down below.” said Astrid.

“Then we gonna need to clear the deck.” said Hiccup. “Don’t give me that look! I am coming with you!”

“But stay behind me!”

“Don’t forget me and Meatlug!” Fishlegs said. “We will keep an eye on him.”

 

Snotlout and Mala watched their attack from a safe distance. Mala had to say that it was quite impressive the way they flew as if the Rider and dragon depended upon working together.

“Hiccup and his dragon are amazing. Even in his current state, your cousin can do these manoeuvre’s” she said impressive.

“Yeah, but he better should have stayed with us.” Snotlout said.

“The way those two fly through the air in perfect harmony…it´s magical.”

Snotlout rolled his eyes. Blah Blah Blah, always Hiccup and his Super-Nightfury, he grumbled to himself.

 

In the meantime, the hunters fired their catapult at Fishlegs and Meatlug.

“Open wide, girl!” said Fishlegs as the boulder flew towards them. “Lunch time!”

The Gronkle wiggled happily and licked her mouth.

“Wider, wider…” Immerman said as the bolder came closer and closer. But he soon realized that the bolder was too big for Meatlugs mouth.

“Nonono! Abort!” he commanded. They tried to fly away, but the boulder struck the Gronkle and it spun out of control. As they spun around Fishlegs shrieked as they went straight towards the deck. With a hard “thud” she landed on it, but not very hard, burying three Hunters under herself when she fell on them.

“Let´s give them something to chew on, girl!” Fishlegs grumbled and Meatlug fired a lava blast at the catapult, destroying it. “That’s for the too big boulder!”

 

Hiccup and Toothless began to shoot at the sails leaving burning holes in them. Then they flew back and landed on the bridge where a Hunter was loading an arrow in his bow. Toothless opened his glowing mouth but the Hunter kept his fear under control and draw his bow.

“If you let this beast fire, this arrow would go through his eye!” the man growled.

“Bud, no! What did I say about shooting directly at living things?” Hiccup said. Toothless closed his mouth and huffed. The Hunter grinned -and let his arrow fly! It shot past Hiccups head and nicked his right ear.

“You damn—” the Hooligan yelled and held his bleeding ear, while Toothless headbutted the Hunter before he could load another arrow and knocked him out cold.

(I don’t like how DW made the hunters all like scaredy cats, when the riders attacked them directly. They hunt dragons, they should be more used to dragon attacks, even when a rider sits on them)

“Great, just great! If Astrid sees this, she would send me back to Dragons Edge!” Hiccup grumbled and pressed a cloth against the wound. Luckily the bleeding stopped shortly after.

 

“Let’s round them up, Fishlegs.” said Astrid who had the rest of the Hunters cornered. Stomfly had spread her wings wide, hissed and her spikes stood up in a threatening way, to keep the Hunters in place.

“Now-open the door behind you!-Good, now get all in-and stay in there if don’t want that she took some bites out of you!” Fishlegs commanded from a growling Meatlug.

The Hunters obey without resistance closing in themselves in the small storage cabin. While Astrid barricaded the door Hiccup strapped his shield on.

“High alert, bud. We´re going below. Keep your eyes open for an escape hatch.” he said to Toothless.

“Hiccup…”Astrid began as they made their way to the storage hatch. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Astrid and her damn over protective Behaviour!

“I know, I know. We´ll be careful!” he promised. “And Tooth is with me, you see? No need to worry.”

The Shieldmaiden huffed and watched her boyfriend and Toothless making their way below deck.

When they got there Toothless prepared to fire a plasma blast, but Hiccup held out his hand to stop him.

“Bud, I said, cut it! Do you want to blast a hole in the ship hull? Firing only at my command! How often must I remember you of this?”

The Nightfury growled and shut his mouth.

“Why are you always so worried about me? I am pregnant, okay, but I still can defend myself!” the Hooligan said as they walked down the corridor. But below it was all quiet and the cells empty. Toothless sniffed the air in all directions. Then he nudged his rider, warbled and shook his head.

“You can’t smell the Eruptodon here, right? And same goes for Viggo and Ryker.”

The dragon gave a approved nod.

Then Hiccup spotted something. At the end of the corridor with the cells stood a barrel and on top of it laid a parchment weighted with a stone. The Hooligan walked over to it and took the parchment. It was a note from Viggo.

“Sorry, my dear Hiccup, but this was the wrong direction. Try again.” the message simply said. Hiccups face contorted in anger and he crumpled the parchment and tossed it hard to the planks. Then in a sudden outrage, he kicked the barrel with his prosthetic, smashing it into pieces! A few seconds he stood there trembling, then he let himself flop to the ground, starting to cry. Damn mood swings and hormones, again! Toothless whined and nudged softly with his head. The Hooligan threw his arms over the big flat skull and sobbed.

“I hate you, Viggo! And I hate these damn mood swings!” he sobbed.

 

It was dark when they returned on the upper deck where the others were awaiting him. Snotlout has landed now too, after all the Hunters were locked in. Hiccup turned towards Mala to give her the bad news.

“We searched everywhere. No Viggo, no Eruptodon.” he said apologetically. “The Hunters he left behind on your island were another misdirect.”

Mala closed her eyes and jumped off Hookfang.

“Oh, I hate to say it, Hiccup, but the recent failure… I really wish there was something that could be done.” said Snotlout with false sympathy.

“This is not the right moment for it, cous´!” Hiccup grumbled and Hookfang shook his head in acknowledgement, letting his rider nearly fell from his saddle.

“This does place me in quite a quandary.” Mala admitted. “One one hand, your valour in battle and the grace in which you fly your dragons are undeniable, on the other hand….”

Soon there was an awkward silence in the air, because they knew what she was implying.

“There is a possibility.” said Mala and raised a finger. “New rulers are granted one pardon for condemned Vikings. If you feel it is in order, my king.”

The Defender Queen shot Snotlout a short look and he straightened his body.

“One pardon, huh?” said the Jorgenson smugly. “Let’s see. Save it. Use it. Save it. Use it.”

Astrid and the others looked at Hiccup questionably.

“What is she talking about? Snotlout is a king now?” Fishlegs asked. Snotlout began to pace up and down.

“I mean, I suppose I could use it. Probably score some points with the peasants, you people. But I wonder if its too early in my kinghood to burn my only pardon.” the Jogenson mused, looking at Hiccup. “I´ll have to think about it.”

“We don’t have really time for this! Malas island and tribe is at stake! Mala, please…” Hiccup pleaded.

“I suggest you think faster, KING Snotlout!” Astrid grumbled, holding her axe threateningly in Jorgensons direction. “I don’t offer pardons!”

“I gave Snotlout the order to decide, you don’t interfere, Shieldmaiden!” Mala said, giving Astrid a stern look.

“Hiccup!” Astrid nearly whined in frustration.

“Mala is now in charge, sorry Astrid.” Hiccup groaned. “Cous´ please…”

“Fine. Fine. Fine.” said Snotlout quickly. “You´re pardon. But you owe me.”

“Yeah, whatever. -Okay, back to the topic. If Viggo want us to go north he´s definitely heading south.” said Hiccup as he mounted Toothless. “I just hope Heather and the twins are having better luck with the lava than we with our new monarch.”

All remounted their dragons and took off into the sky.

 

“You think they are gone?” a voice piped up a few moments later.

“Seems so.” another voice answered from the barraged cabin.

“Then let’s break the door open, you idiots!” a grumpy voice yelled. Soon the door began to shake as some heavy weight were smashing at it from the inside. After the sixth strike the door finally broke open and out of his hinges, letting the hunters crashing into the crates and barrels who served as barrage.

“They are gone! Thank the gods!” one of the hunters huffed as they scrambled to their feet again.

“Curse you, dragon riders!” the officer of the hunters cursed. “Let’s repair the sails and return to the base!”

 

On Defenders island, the inhabitants were busy digging trenches as the lava flow was coming towards them.

“Keep digging!” a Defender ordered.

Windshear used her tail to slice some trees and the path of the lava flow slowed and was forced down the trench. The people cheered as they won the first battle against the lava.

Unfortunately, the twins arrived on Barf and Belch, carrying a huge chunk of ice and mistook the cheering. Instead to listen not to interfere, the let their dragon drop the ice chunk and it smashed right thourgh the blockade Heather and Windshear had created. The ice quickly melted and the lava continued to flow down the path it had originally took.

Heather facepalmed and growled. Then she flew up to the twins.

“Great work!” she said sarcastically. “You two are grounded!”

“What? But I thought we did a great work!” Tuffnut said. When Heather and Windshear growled at them the twins promptly flew back towards the ground and took place at the base of the Eruptodon statue.

 

Meanwhile it was dawn and Hiccup and the others had found no trace of Viggo or his ship Mala was now starting to get worried about the Eruptodon and Astrid pointed this out to Hiccup. He flew towards her.

“Are you okay, Mala? If you´re feeling airsick, we´ll be landing soon to water the dragons.” said Hiccup. The Defender Queen looked at him.

“He is hungry, Hiccup.”

“Who? Snotlout? My cousin is always hungry.”

“No, the Eruptodon. He must eat constantly lava or he will die.”

“Oh…”

Everyone remined silent not sure on what to say to comfort her.

“When I was just a little girl, there was an earthquake that disrupted the lava flow. It wasn’t long before the Eruptodon was frantic and starving. He became so weak that he was unable to fly to another food source. Only deep prayers for the lava to return saved our beloved dragon, but now…” Mala told.

“Mala, look, a starved dragon is no good to Viggo. He has our dragon eye, he must know about this. In the meantime, that can help us. We´ll fly over active volcanoes until we spot him. He will need this special food for the Eruptodon.” Hiccup said.

“If only it were so easy.” Mala sighed. “The Eruptodon doesn’t need active volcanoes to eat. Its appetite is insatiable and it´s desire immense, so much that it would eat through the crust of a dormant volcano until it awakes again.”

Hiccups eyes widened in horror.

“Oh Dragondung…”

Fishlegs came to the same conclusion.

“Dormant volcano? The snow -capped peak at Dragons Edge is a dormant volcano! You really think he wants-“

“Classic Maces and Talons move.” Hiccup cursed. “Viggo´s gonna use the Eruptodon to destroy our home! That’s why he needed the Eruptodon!”

 

Viggo and his fleet had finally arrived at Dragons Edge who was completely unguarded. He turned to his men and nodded giving them the order. The Eruptodon was lifted out of the ship and the chains were released. Viggo stepped near the dragon.

“There, my big one. Did you see this snowy mountain? Can you feel it? Yeah, sure you can. You are very very hungry, I know. And there-“ Viggo pointed to the mountain “-is plenty to eat for you! So go! Go my hungry dear and do your worst!”

The Eruptodon looked at the highest mountain of the island, roared and flew up into the air. He was heading straight towards his goal.

“Oh, I love it when a good plan falls perfectly into place.” Viggo smiled and walked away.

“We´ll see, brother.” Ryker said as he watched the Eruptodon flying away. “We´ll see.”

 

It was now morning and at the Defenders Island, Heather and the Defenders were unable to stop the lava flow. It was now only a few yards away from entering into the village. In a last desperate attempt they build the gorge wherever lava was flowing with rocks.

Sadly, the rocks didn’t even slow it down, the lava went through the cracks and continued down into the gorge to the entrance of the village. Heather looked at Throk, both of them running out of ideas how to stop the lava.

After their debacle, the twins decided not to help Heather and the Defenders anymore and were now leaning against the statue of the Eruptodon with Barf and Belch. But the Zipper watched Heather and the other humans desperately trying to fill up the gorge with rocks.

“We can´t stop it.” Heather said exhausted. “It´s going to reach the village.” She looked at Throk. “I ´m so sorry.”

The Defender General angrily tossed his rock into the lava in frustration, because he knew it was true.

While the twins still lamenting about being grounded, Barf and Belch looked up at the statue and got an idea. They looked at one another, grunted an agreement and began head-butting one of the pillars, causing the statue to shake.

“Knock it off, guys.” said Tuffnut, who hadn’t realised what they were attempting to do. “Not in the mood to play right now.”

Barf and Belch ignored him and continued to head-butt the pillar. Then, one last massive hit of their heads-and the stone pillar crumbled. This caused the statue and the other pillar to fall towards the gorge entrance. Heather and Throk saw it just in time and manage to run to safety just before it blocks the entrance. And so the statue of the Eruptodon, like its living counterpart, saved the village from being destroyed by the lava. Barf and Belch head-butted one another and the Defenders began to laugh and cheer.

But the fight against the lava was not totally won. It was still flowing upwards the new barricade. They had slowing it down, but not stopped.

“At last we bought some time. But we need our Great Protector back.” Throk said.

“Don’t worry. Hiccup and his friends will all do to free the Eruptodon.” Heather said and thought. “But please, guys-hurry up!”

 

Hiccup and his team had reached Dragons edge.

“All right, the fastest way to the volcano is straight over the island. We´ll-“ he began.

“Uh, Hiccup?” Fishlegs interrupted the Hooligan heir.

“What, Fishlegs?”

“I don´t think we can go straight over the island.”

“Why not?”

“Because of them.” Immerman pointed.

Now they saw that Viggo and Ryker had already arrived and seized their base for their own. The Hunters were already aiming their own catapults and ballista at them.

“There they are!” one of Viggos men yelled. “Move the ballista!”

When everything was in position, the Hunter lowered his axe.

“Fire!”

 

“Look out!” Hiccup yelled and pulled Toothless out of the fire.

“We have to try to fly around the edge.” he said, looking at the others.

“I don’t think, that will work either.” Fishlegs pointed.

From either side of the bay Hunter ships were in position, sending their arrows at the riders.

“Dragondung!” Hiccup cursed.

“We´re totally overpowered!” said Snotlout.

“Hiccup! Look out!” Astrid yelled warningly.

 

Viggo and Ryker were watching everything from a safe distance. Viggo looked through his spyglass.

“They´re completely boxed in and panicking.” Viggo smiled.” the end is near, brother.”

 

Astrid had a hard time to shield her boyfriend from the attacks from different directions. Hiccup should have brought his gronkle iron shield with him.

“I wished Throk were here! He has a good deflecting technique with his axe!” she said, as she blocked another arrow with her blade. “Hiccup, try to fly up and out of the fire!”

“Wait, wait, wait! I got it!” the Hooligan suddenly said. “Fly as close as you can to the Hunters ships!”

“You want us to do what?” Snotlout stared as Hiccup dived towards one of the ships.

“Trust me!” the Hooligan heir yelled.

“Hiccup!”

“Yeah, I know, Astrid! I will be careful!”

“This boy will be my death one day!” the Shieldmaiden groaned.

The other riders looked at one another and then they followed Hiccup down to the closest ship making sure they were flying in front of the Edge. The hunters fired the catapults at them but Hiccup and the other riders had dived towards one of the ships at the same time and the boulders smashed trough the deck and the hull, sinking it.

“They shoot each other!” Fishlegs grinned.

 

Viggo, who had watched the entire event clenched his teeth. “Clever, Hiccup, very clever!” he growled.

“Uh, brother, is everything allright?” Ryker asked with a smirk. His younger brother just glared at him in annoyance.

 

“Okay, we might have taken out one of the ships, but we still have the other one and the enemy on the Edges defences.” said Fishlegs.

Astrid tried to get past the edge but was nearly shot by the ballista. Snotlout flew towards Hiccup.

“We are running out of time!” said Mala frantically.

“We´ll never get past this ballista, Astrid build it. We just did too good of a job defences.” said the Jorgenson. “It’s suicide! And I have a kingdom to think about.”

“So do we, cous´.” said Hiccup grimly and put his hand protective over his belly. Snotlout and Mala looked at him, hoping that he had a plan.

 

Viggo was still watching the battle. At the top of the mountain he saw the Eruptodon digging its way into the volcano.

“That’s right, my big one. Dig and wake the volcano again!” he smiled. Then he saw Snotlout retreating from the Edge.

“Another rider is retreating.” Viggo said pleasantly. ”Sad, really, for things to end like this.”

The Hunters fired more boulders at the Riders, stopping them from reaching the Edge.

“We can´t get close enough!” said Astrid.

“One hit from that ballista and we are dead!” said Fishlegs.

“Let me worry about the ballista.” said Hiccup, hovering above them. “You guys fly west and draw the catapult fire at you.”

Astrid stared at him.

“Not again! Hiccup—”

“Just do it!” the Hooligan heir ordered.

 

Hiccup made its way toward the ballista. Not able to do anything against it, Astrid followed the others to the west. The Hunters didn’t waste any time and continued with their fire.

Then the Shieldmaiden noticed something.

“Wait-where is Mala?” she asked. The place behind Snotlout was empty.

 

Hiccup in the meantime flew straight towards the ballista at full speed. The Hunter at the weapon was taking very careful aim not to miss, but then Toothless stopped abruptly and Mala jumped off his back and somersaulted behind the Hunter. He swung his massive fist at her, but she jumped and spun upside down to avoid it. This caused him to lose his balance and Mala slammed her two fists right into his chest, knocking him off the weapons platform.

“Wow, great fighting style! Maybe, she can show me something about it after my pregnancy.” Hiccup thought.

The second Hunter had jumped off the control that turned the ballista´s position and swung his axe at her. She dodged gracefully and he tried to hit her again., but she jumped spinning and kicked him right into the head slamming him down onto the platform and grabbed his fallen axe in midair.

“I really must ask her to show me some of her moves.” Hiccup thought again.

 

Ryker has seen the entire event from the spyglass Viggo gave him.

“I´m sorry, brother?” he smirked. “What was that you were saying? Something about our troubles being—GAH!”

Viggo suddenly grabbed Rykers throat in anger and glared at him. The two brothers looked as if they were going to fight, but a Hunter saw something heading towards them.

“Incoming!” he yelled.

Mala had fired a bolt straight at Viggos ship nearly hitting both Viggo and Ryker. The two of them didn’t even flinch when the splinters flew past their faces.

“Damn Defender Queen!” Viggo growled and walked frustrated away, leaving behind a very smug looking Ryker.

On the edge Mala signalling Hiccup that it was safe to proceed and he saluted back.

“Now´s our chance.” said Astrid. The Hunters on the Edges catapults were quickly disarmed and the enemy retreated to their ships. Relieved the Riders saw them leaving the island.

“Let them go. We must look now for the Eruptodon!” ordered Hiccup.

“We need to hurry.” said Fishlegs. “By now the Eruptodon has dug into the volcano.”

Mala jumped off the ballista and landed on Hookfang behind Snotlout as he and his dragon flew past it.

When they arrived, they found out that Fishlegs was correct with his hypothesis. The Eruptodon was digging deeper into the volcano with was now smoking. Hiccup was the first one to approach the large dragon with his hand outstretched. The other Riders landed and Mala dismounted Hookfang.

“Hiccup…” she said worryingly.

“It´s okay. your´re all good, big boy.” said Hiccup calmly. The Eruptodon turned, looked down at the Hooligan heir and roared angrily. Hiccup quickly backed away. Mala joined him as the island shook.

“He is in a feeding frenzy! Nothing will stop him, after he starved for so long.” she said terrifyingly. The island shook again as the Eruptodon kept on eating and Hiccup saw that the volcano was about to break out.

“Hiccup, its going to erupt!” Fishlegs yelled as he flew overhead.

“We can´t loose the edge!” said Astrid.

“I´m more worried about all the other dragons on this island.” said Hiccup. “What will happen to them?”

“And what will happen to us he did not think about.” Snotlout thought grumpily for himself. “Dragons could fly away, if the island goes down.”

“If we can´t stop him…” Fishlegs frowned.

“We have to stop him!” Hiccup said.

“But Hiccup, nothing can stop this dragon from eating, it seems. He ignores even your pregnancy and showed no interest in you.”

Mala looked at Hiccup, afraid, that he might kill the Eruptodon to save the island. When Hiccup saw her face, he smiled slightly at her.

“Don’t worry. I will not be going to harm this dragon. Viggo did this to him, and I must find a solution! There must be one!”

“I now understand. Hiccup Haddock, you are not an enemy to dragons. The good of the many outweighted the good of the few, but with all this knowledge you have what good can it do for one starving dragon?” Mala asked.

The island shook more violently as the Eruptodon moved closer and closer towards the source of the volcano. Hiccup was hoping for another solution, then he remembered what Tuffnut said when Mala first described the Eruptodon.

“Wait a minute-that’s it!” he exclaimed. “We ´re not gonna kill your dragon, Mala. We ´re going to feed it.”

Hiccup looked towards Fishlegs.

“Tell Meatlug to spew lava! Directly in front of the Eruptodon!”

“You are right! Come on, girl!” Immerman nodded and guided Meatlug closer and just above the Eruptodons head. “Now spew that lava, girl! Spew!”

Meatlug tried to spew, but she was out of lava from all the fighting she did.

“Oh no! She used up all her lava in the battle!”

Hiccup exchanged looks with Mala unsure what to do next. Meatlug then got an idea and roared loudly. A few moments later a small herd of wild Gronkles flew towards them. Fishlegs performs Hand signals to get them into position above the Eruptodons head.

“Come on, Guys! We need lava! Your big cousin has a great appetite! Give all you have, buddies!” Hiccup said.

The Eruptodon smelled the lava, turned towards it and began it eat it. The Gronkles kept on spewing lava creating a trail that lured the Eruptodon away from the volcano.

“Meatlug, you´re amazing! Well done!” Hiccup cheered.

“Thank you, girl. You saved the edge.” Fishlegs smiled crawling her.

Mala watched as the Eruptodon was lured further away from the volcano and eating happily the lava the Gronkles were leaving behind. The Defender Queen turned to Hiccup.

“Your dragons are not unlike our beloved Eruptodon, they will not stop to protect their and your home. They are truly part of your tribe.”

 

Suddenly Hiccup held his belly and let out a groan.

“Hiccup! Whats the matter?” Mala asked.

“Don’t know…pain…belly!” he panted bending slightly over.

“Oh no! The baby…” Astrid gasped.

Mala left the side of the Eruptodon, who felt the humans distress and growled worriedly, Toothless and Meatlug let out whines.

“I knew this would happen…” she sighed, pulling out a small flask from a hidden pouch on her belt.

“Hiccup, listen. Look at me. I have here a medicine that will help you ease the pain! Its normal to have such pains during pregnancy. Our healer gave me this to pass it to you, but then this with the Eruptodon happened and I forgot to give it to you. A small sip will do it.”

Fishlegs dismounted Meatlug and rushed to Hiccup for support.

“Will this not harm the unborn?” the Hooligan heir panted.

“Hiccup, you told me to trust you-now you must trust me. I will not poison you. Take a sip it will help you. Our women who got pregnant are taking this too when they have these pains.”

“Good.” Hiccup nodded and took the flask. Fishlegs undid the cork and the Hooligan heir took one small sip.

“Good, that’s enough. The effect will start in a few minutes.” Mala said.

 

After some minutes, the Riders and Mala noticed that Hiccup relaxed-

“How did you feel?” Astrid asked.

“Better.” Hiccup sighed. The dragons as the humans too were relieved.

“He should rest now.” Mala said.

“Okay, then lets bring him to his hut.” Fishlegs said.” I am riding with him.”

 

Later, in Hiccups hut.

The Hooligan was lying in his bed, Mala was standing beside it.

“Thank you, Mala. I am feeling much better now.” Hiccup sighed. “This potion really helped.”

“Take only a small sip when the pains got too strong.”

Hiccup nodded.

“What do you think, Mala? Is the unborn okay?” asked Astrid who entered the hut.

“Such pains happened from time to time during a pregnancy. Nevertheless, his is special. But I was taught in some healing techniques too. I can examine him to be sure everything is okay. I will see when something is wrong. Do you agree with this, Hiccup?” Mala asked.

“You?” Hiccup gasped and pulled his blanket till his chin. He was totally naked under the blanket and this woman want to exanimate him? It was already horrible when Inga looked over his body, but now Mala too?

“No reason to be embarrassed. I may be mainly a queen but as I said, I have a lot of knowledge of our healers too. But it´s your decision. I will not force you.” Mala smiled.

“Hiccup, it would take too long to get you to Berk or to take Gothi here. Let her take a look.” Astrid said. “To be sure everything is okay.”

The Hooligan heir thought over it.

“Sigh…okay.” he said then.

“Good, lets leave the two alone, guys. You too, Toothless.” Astrid said and directed all to the door.

 

 

Censored part

 

 

“Don’t worry, little Haddock. When this is the doing of the Gods, everything will be okay. You are protected.”

“Thanks Mala.- But now we must return with the Eruptodon to your island. He is surely needed there.”

“You are right. – But are you in the condition to ride again?”

“Don’t worry. I´m okay.”

 

Later that day they returned to the Defenders Island with the Eruptodon. Just in time, before the village was flooded by the lava. The dragon went imediantely to his known place for doing his task.

Mala was now addressing the Defenders with Hiccup and Toothless by their side.

“I´ts a day we shall always remember. The great Protector has been returned, the village´s is safe once more and the Defenders of the Wing have new allies in our fight against Viggo Grimborn. Hiccup and the Dragon Riders.” she said, gesturing to Hiccup and Toothless. The Defenders cheered and waved at the Dragon Riders who waved back.

“Now watch, she´s about to introduce me as the new king.” said Snotlout. “Prepare for an epic acceptance speech.”

“I have also chosen a new king.” said Mala. Snotlout walked up smugly.

“One that I am sure will be worthy and serve you well.” said Mala. Then she turned to Snotlout. “His name is Snotlout Jorgenson.”

“Thank you, my people, thank you.” said Snotlout waving his hands with a smug grin. Throk grabbed his arm and turned towards him.

“Where do you think you´re going?” the Defender General asked.

“Hello? Aren´t you paying attention? I´m going to stand next to my queen and take in the steerage.” Snotlout frowned at thim.

“A new king must first prove his worth to Mala. And you “king” must cross the pool of Valour.” said Throk narrowing his eyes.

“Fine, I mean, I prove myself daily, but if this makes queenie happy…” said Snotlout making his way to the place Throk has pointed. The Jorgensons eyes went wide, when he discovered that the Pool of Valour was a lava pit.

Mala was still addressing her people.

“My Snotlout is courageous, my Snotlout is brave, my Snotlout is—”

Suddenly the addressed one ran past screaming and jumped onto Hookfang.

“Hooky, go, go, go, go, go, go!” he yelled as they took off quickly.

“-ah, leaving?” Mala stared.

“I think, he will overthink this whole King business.” Hiccup shrugged and the others grinned.

 

Meanwhile, on the ocean, Viggo was looking over his Maces and Talons Gameboard and grabbed one of the pieces. With an evil glare he grasped it firmly.

“This isn´t over yet, Hiccup!” he growled.

 

to be continued with “Saving Shattermaster”

 

 

 


	15. Chapter ten Saving Shattermaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again there are no lemons to censore. Warning: mpreg and talking about it.

**Saving shattermaster**

 

I changed the row of the episodes here, because they fit better with my storyline. So Saving Shattermaster is the first, followed by two own chapters.

 

It was the fourth month of Hiccups pregnancy and he was beginning to show. A small bump protruded now from his normally flat belly. At the moment he could still hide it under his shirt and leather armor but in one-two more months he would have to slow down with his actions and stayed at the edge.

 

The Hooligan knew that life goes on, but he can’t forget Dagur. It nearly did not pass a single day that he did not think about him. Then his hand went always to his belly, holding his small bump. And they were moments, when he could not hold back his tears. Gods, how he missed this Berserker! Missed his strong arms, his care, his gentle face. And this new life he was carrying now under his heart was all that was left of him.

 

One day, Mala and Throk were at the Northern Markets to buy more weapons for the Defender warriors. They approached one of the iron masons and examined the weapons they had on display. Throk took a good look at the crafted weapons and nodded approvingly.

“This batch will be acceptable if you´ll be so kind as to box them up for us.” he said, looking at the mason.

“I´m sorry, but these weapons are spoken for.” said the iron mason, who didn’t look at them as he was busy sharpening an axe.

“All right, then we take these.” said Throk, gesturing to another crate.

“As I said, spoken for.”

“These too?” Throk was now starting to get annoyed. “Spoken for by who, Iron Mason?”

 

“Pay him.” said a voice suddenly behind them. Mala and Throk turned and saw a Hunter grabbing the crates much to their surprise.

“Or don’t. Doesn’t matter.” the Hunter grumbled. He was about to leave, when Throk placed himself in front of him and narrowed his eyes. The Hunter growled and dropped the crate he was carrying and drew one of the swords from it pointing with the weapon at Throk. The Defender General in retaliation drew his axe and Mala drew her sword. Instantly the other Hunters in the surrounding area drew their weapons as well.

“Hunters! Have you lost your senses?!” said a cloaked figure who approached the group. He took a bludgeon from a crate. “On your knees before Queen Mala!”

The cloaked man whacked the Hunter who had taken the crate with the bludgeon in the knee forcing him onto his knees. Mala and Throk were surprised by this gesture of the stranger.

“My apologies.” he said looking at the two of them. “They are simple Hunters. Not known for their strength of mind.”

Then he turned to the Hunter he struck.

“Now go, before you get us killed!” the ominous stranger growled. The Hunters began to leave reluctantly and Mala and Throk stared at the cloaked figure. “You´re lucky I came along. This is no longer a safe place for you.”

The mysterious stranger turned around a corner and vanished leaving the two Defenders completely bewildered.

 

A few days later, Mala had called the Riders to the island to inform them of the incident at the Northern Markets.

“So this hooded stranger, he risked his own life to save you?” said Hiccup.

“If it weren’t for him, who knows what would´ve happened.” said Mala, scratching Toothless on the head.

“And you bought weapons on this island before?”

“Yes, for many years.” Mala nodded.

“It never used to be like that.” Heather frowned. “That island was always a peaceful place to trade.”

“We should go see what those Hunters are up to.” said Hiccup. He turned back to Mala.

“Thank you for filling us in. It was good you sent for us.”

“Actually I summoned you for another reason.” Mala said honestly. At that moment the twins came rushing out of the bushes.

“Hiccup, you not gonna believe this!” said Tuffnut panting. “The village is setting up for some big crazy looking to-do. We asked a couple of the Natives. And you know what they said?”

“Probably something “It’s none of your business. “ Hiccup guessed.

“Many of them said that at first.”

“Yeah. But I know how annoyed you sometimes can be.”

“Yup. And after a few bothering asks more they told us it was for..” Tuffnut waved his hand dramatically. “The Trials!”

“The what?” Heather stared.

“Oh, come on!” Tuffnut groaned. “It´s a series of tests to choose a new king. They are totally impossible, and they involve fire, poisonous reptiles, volcanoes. Basically any cool things that causes a grisly painful death.”

“So, Mala. Who is the poor guy?” Ruffnut asked.

At this moment Snotlout emerged out of the foliage too looking utterly terrified.

“Hiccup! We have to get out of here. And that at once! -Oh!” he said and stopped when he saw Mala and laughed nervously. “Hey, babe. How´s it going? I was just thinking of you. Looking forward to watching me die a horrible gruesome death?”

Jorgenson looked at Hiccup. “Did you know about this?”

Hiccup looked at the Defenders Queen.

“Mala, will please excuse us?”

“Of course, Hiccup.” she nodded and left.

Snotlout looked at his cousin.

“I´m not swimming across some lava pool just to become a king!” he said.

“No, no, no. It´s not a just a lava pool anymore.” said Tuffnut.

“It´s not?” Snotlout blinked.

“No. It´s way better.” said Tuffnut, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You see, there is no way, you could survive what they´ve got planned. He simply doesn’t possess any of the physical or mental prowess to successfully complete these trials.”

“Oh yeah? Is that what you think?”

“It´s fact. And at the end you will look like this.” Ruffnut said and pulled out a parchment with an image of Snotlouts dismounted body which clearly the twins had drawn.

“Snotlout! Why do you not mount Hookfang and return back to Dragons edge?” Hiccup groaned. “I will talk with Mala and explain her that it s all a misunderstanding.”

“To let the Twins call me a chicken for the rest of my life?! No! Even more so! When Mala wants a trial, so be it! I just can´t wait to be king!”

Snotlout walked off towards the village´s direction.

“Great!” Hiccup groaned. “All right, look. Heather and I have to go to check on something on the Northern Markets. I need the rest of you stay here and help Astrid make sure my cousin doesn’t get himself killed.”

“What did he said?” Ruffnut frowned.

“Make sure Snotlout gets killed.” Tuffnut answered.

“I hear that! You exactly know HOW I said that!” Hiccup growled.

While the Twins ran back to the Village, Astrid stepped forward.

“Hiccup, it would be better that I and Heather-“ the Shieldmaden began but was cut off by the Hooligan heir.

“No, its already decided. I need to check out this by myself.”

“Hiccup, are you serious? You can’t go under so much people in your current state! Especially not when it turned out to be a dangerous place!” said Astrid sternly. “If you get captured and they found out-“

“They will at last think that I am pregnant! And you know, Loki is watching over me.”

Astrid looked at Heather who only shrugged. The Shieldmaiden sighed.

“Okay, I will let you go. But only under one condition. You have to disguise yourself, so that no Hunter recognizes you!” Astrid said.

“Disguise? How?” Hiccup asked.

“Oh, I already had thought of something for such cases.” Astrid smiled and nodded to Heather who held two big bags in her hands.

“Here is all what we need to get unknown around the market.” Dagur´s sister said. “Mala helped us out.”

“Okay.” Hiccup sighed. “Let´s go then.”

 

When the Hooligan heir and Heather reached the Northern Markets, they changed into the outfits the Defenders of the Wing lend them. Heather was wearing the same black clothing and mask like Malas People. And Hiccup-well, Hiccup…

“Hiccup? Are you finished with changing?” Heather asked.

“Oh Thor! I will not go like this to the market!” Hiccup lamented.

“Come out of your hiding and show me!”

“Astrid must have been insane!” the Hooligan grumbled and strutted out of the bushes. Heathers eyes widened.

“Wow…”

Hiccup wore now a foot-long green-brown dress, and had his hair bound together in a short ponytail. A white bonnet covered most of his hair, the sign of a married woman. His chest was stuffed with straw bags, so that it looked more feminine his beginning bump was clearly seen.

“I look horrible!” Hiccup growled and lifted the hem of his dress. “I thought, I would wear the black outfit -and you these woman’s clothes!”

“No, you are perfect! No one will recognize you!” Heather told him and pulled the black mask over her face. “A woman in her early pregnant state. And I am your bodyguard. –Let’s go.”

“Great, just great!” Hiccup grumbled. ”Thank you, Astrid!”

Their dragons looked concerned.

Hiccup and Heather started to make their way down towards the markets, but Toothless started to follow them.

“No bud.” said Hiccup holding his hands out. “You and Windshear stay here and hide!”

Their dragons seemed not to be happy with the plan, but reluctantly stayed.

 

“Hiccup! Try to walk more like me. Sway a bit your hips!” Heather whispered. “You are walking too stiffly and broad -legged, too much like a guy!”

“I can’t do this! I will look like an idiot!” Hiccup hissed back.

“Just try it! Okay, here we go.”

When the two reached the market, they found the place crowded with Hunters.

“That’s a lot of Hunters.” said Hiccup. “Whoever that hooded stranger was, he´s right. Its not safe here.”

“Then how about we try not to draw too much attention at us.” whispered Heather.

“There. That must be the iron Mason Mala was talking about.”

When the two strolled over the Market, some eyes followed the insecure walking woman and her black clothed attendant. When they reached the stand, they examined the weapons within the crates. They did not notice, that two pairs of eyes had fixed on them.

The hunter gave another one a nod, the two men grinned and walked over to the stand too.

Suddenly Hiccup was grabbed by his arm.

“Hi, sweetie.” the hunter who held him, grinned. Hiccup let out a frightened squeak.

“Leave her alone! Or it be the last thing you are doing!” heather sneered and pulled out a sword. She left her axe with Windshear, because her weapon was too well-known amongst the Hunters.

“Who are you? The body guard of this woman?” the second Hunter asked.

“Yeah! She is a relative to queen mala! So, if you are smart enough, you will put her fingers from her-now! Or will you face the wrath of the queen?”

“The queen has no power here! She-oh, already carrying a little bun, sweetie?”

Now the hunters recognized the little bump that protruded from Hiccups belly.

“Stop threatening a pregnant woman!” Heather growled.

Suddenly a big meaty hand was placed over Hiccups bump!

“You are far from delivery. We still could have a little fun with you.” the other hunter grinned. This time Hiccup lost his patience.

“HOW DARE YOU TO TOUCH ME?!” Hiccup shrieked in his disguised voice and with his peg leg he stomped on the hunter’s boot. Hard. The man howled out of pain and let Hiccups belly go.

“NEVER, NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN; YOU LOUT!!” Hiccup yelled.

“Ow! OOW! You damn little bitch!” the man cursed and wanted to grab Hiccup again, when the Hunter was grabbed himself on his arm and spun around. The Hunters eyes met with two blazing brown ones, who shot the man a death glare.

“You dare to touch MY sister?!! She is not a damn whore! So, let your fingers off her!” the stranger growled. He was a strong and handsome man with black hair and a beard. The next moment his fist collided with the chin of the hunter and send him flying over the place! When the man crashed into the near bushes, a dump thud was heard, followed by a painful roar.

Suddenly a plasma blast hit a cart behind them.

Everyone screamed and scrambled for shelter.

Hiccup stared at the stranger. He shot a grin to the Hooligan-and then vanished in thin smoke.

“Loki!” Hiccup gasped. The God was right. He was watching over him.

“I think, its time for us to leave too.” Hicucp said. The two made a dash towards the bushes.

“Toothless, what did I said?” Hiccup scolded his dragon. “Why did you follow us?”

“Let him. He gave us time to escape.” Heather panted. “Well, at last your disguise worked. The Hunters fell for it.”

“For my taste they fell TOO much for it!” Hiccup grumbled who had lifted his dress so that he could ran better.

The Hunter looked around and when he saw his partner staggering out of the bushes, holding his chin, he cursed and plunged his sword into a lying around apple in anger.

 

Hiccup and Heather managed to reach the outskirts of the market and were panting hard.

“You okay?” Heather asked Hiccup. He nodded.

“But this dress is horrible.” he grumbled and ripped it partly open at one side. “That’s it. Now I can walk properly again.”

When they started to make their way around a pier, Heather noticed a hooded figure talking to several hunters. She took a closer look at the hooded figure and saw several markings on his outstretched forearm. She recognized it immediately. They were clearly names with one of them scratched out by a red line. Only one person she knew was wearing such a weird tattoo.

Hiccup approached Heather.

“What’s the matter? You look like you´ve seen a ghost.” Hiccup said. Heather shook her head and looked at him.

“Nothing. I thought, I just—”

Then the two heard a very familiar cackling laughter with a hint of craziness in it. They looked down at the port and saw the hooded figure removing his hood and revealed himself to be none other than Dagur the Deranged. He pushed one of the Hunters off the pier and they laughed maniacally.

Hiccup gasped.

“No…it couldn’t be…” he whispered. It was really Dagur. And he was alive!

It was as if a big weight was falling from his heart. And he could not hold back the tears that start welling in his eyes. Damn hormones.

“Dag…” Hiccup sobbed und pressed his hands to his lips.

“Hiccup, stay calm! try to hold back your feelings!” Heathers harsh voice interrupted him.

“He survived…. but why did he…?” Hiccup whispered and rubbed his sleeve over his eyes. “We all saw him –”

“But Dagur is standing right there in front of us. And-from the looks of it, he is working with the Dragon Hunters.” Heather noted.

They watched as Dagur outstretched his hand to the Hunter he pushed into the water but quickly removed it causing the man to fall back into the water and making the other Hunters laugh.

Heather removed her hood and mask and was utterly furious as she drew her axe.

“I should have trusted my instincts! Dagur will always be a dirty, disgusting, lying-“ she snarled.

“Heather!!”

Hiccups sharp voice let her turn around.

“Your brother is the father of my future child! And as I said, I don’t want that you talk about him like this! And I can´t let you attacking him! He will sure have his reasons, why he is again with the Hunters! And its my thing to clear this with him! And I hope you are wrong with your thoughts…”

“Hiccup, I—”

“Would you just listen to me please? You let your mind too easy cloud by your hatred! Dagur risked his own life to save ours! All of ours! Why would he do that? Just go right back to the Dragon Hunters? Dagur betrayed them three times already. Plus the fact, that Viggo would kill him, if he ever laid eyes on him.”

“He´s Dagur. Since when anything he does make sense?”

“Yeah, okay, rarely.” Hiccup admitted. “But, if you attack him now you expose both of us and our dragons! Is it that what you want? And we still need to know why the Hunters are here as well.”

Heather groaned in annoyance knowing Hiccup was right.

“Look, we both want to get to the bottom of this, as much as you do. We need to get Dagur alone and find out what he´s doing here. There had to be some kind of explanation.” the Hooligan said.

“All right. I´ll play it your way from now. You know him better than I do.” Heather sighed.

“I know, you still hold a big grudge against him, but he would never betray us. Deep inside me I know it.”

“Thank you, Heather. I know this isn´t easy.”

With that the two of them left the area as they began to plan the next move.

 

Meanwhile, on Caldera, the island of the Defenders of the Wing, everyone was gathered around the lava pool for Snotlouts first trial. Even the Eruptodon was here and fired several blasts into the molten lava, which quickly solidified. Now Snotlout has a path of rocks covered with lava to cross. Astrid ordered the twins to save the Jorgenson, when he started to get into trouble during the crossing. But Snotlout mastered the first test with bravado, well with burning boots.

The Defenders cheered at is success and Mala smiled at him. The Twins, who were witnessing the run from above landed behind him, completely amazed.

“Wow, tell me that was as painful as it looked.” said Tuffnut.

“Didn’t feel a thing.” said Snotlout smiling. But he was wincing, when he made a step with his burnt soles.

 

Meanwhile, at the Northern Market, Hiccup and Heather were trying to figure out what Dagur was up to. Unfortunately, they were having a tough time trying to find any sign of him and met up in an alley.

“Any sign of him?” Hiccup asked.

“No.” Heather shaking her head. “I should have taken the chance when I had it!”

“Heather! I have to disagree with you here!”

“How can you say that, when Dagur has something that makes him even more dangerous?”

Hiccup frowned. “More dangerous? You think of his own dragon? That’s ridiculous! How often must I tell you, that he is no threat anymore! And we still don’t know, what happened after the battle at the shipyard, so I suggest that we don’t jump to conclusions until we find out what really is going on! Understand?”

“Okay.” Heather grumbled.

Suddenly they heard a growl behind them.

“Whoa…what the-“ Hiccup stared. Then they saw their dragons turning around the corner and Toothless was dragging Dagur, who was wearing rags, with him.

“What are you doing?” Dagur protested.

“Toothless, you found him! Okay, leave him now! I hope you did not hurt him.” Hiccup said. The Nightfury rolled his eyes and released the Berserker in front of him and Heather, who angrily marched up towards her brother.

“Al right, out with it! “ she said, shaking him. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you come back to the Edge?”

“Eh? What do you want from me? And who is this young lady? Isn’t it dangerous to be here in your current state? You should better leave this place immediately.” Dagur asked and looked at Hiccup who still was in his disguise as woman, like Heather in her black outfit. He gasped. So the Berserker has noticed the little bump!

“Don’t change the topic! Answer me!” Heather hissed. Next Dagur began to yell: ”Help! Robbery!” He looked at Heather pleadingly. “Please! I am a poor vagrant, living off the scraps of kind warriors and such as yourselves.”

Heather turned to Hiccup in bewilderment.

“Is he serious?” she snarled. Then she glared at Dagur. “Are you serious?!”

“Maybe he really doesn’t know who he is.” said Hiccup. “If he got a serious blow to the head he could have lost his memory.”

“Come on! It’s just a lame trick!” said Heather stubbornly. “Isn´t it so, Brother?”

“Please! I have nothing! Let me go!” Dagur begged. “Please. Help! Anyone! Anyone!”

 

Dagurs screaming has alerted some hunters.

“Dragon Riders!” said a voice behind Hiccup. The two of them turned and saw two Hunters entering the alleyway. “Grab them and their dragons! Especially this black hel beast!”

“You really wanna threat again a helpless woman?” said Hiccup with a higher voice narrowing his eyes at his opponents.

“What better time?” said the other Hunter as he pulled out his bow and arrow. “And I know that you are not a girl! Your black beast is proof! You thought you could fool us playing the pregnant woman?”

“Heh, you first fell for it, muttonheads! And now my so called “black beast” will stop you! Toothless, plasma blast!” said Hiccup, now with his normal voice again.

The Nightfury fired a plasma blast at a bunch of barrels and they slammed right into the Hunters.

“Let´s grab Dagur and get out of here—eh, where is he?” asked Hiccup as he looked down and found that he had vanished. “Dragondung! He got away!”

“We will get him, I swear you!” Heather snarled. “Let´s go!”

 

At caldera island, Snotlout was about to take part in his second trial. A maze filled with seewater and lots of eels.

Throk allowed the Jorgenson to choose a weapon and he took a mace with him. Astird told Fishlegs to be prepared to save Snotlout if he got in life-threatening danger. So Immerman hovered on Meatlug over the mace and watched as Snotlout made his way through the water filled mace, fighting back the small attacking and biting eels. Mala and the others were watching from above.

Snotlout had a good start and was able to shake and pull off all the eels that attacked him. But when get into the last part of the maze, a huge eel, like the ones at the ship graveyard blocked his way to the exit of the maze. And to make it more worse, more eels appeared and surrounded Snotlout. Fishlegs flew to him to pick him up and carry him out of the maze, but the Jorgenson refused. One of the eels hissed at Meatlug who quickly scampered off and Fishlegs fell off his saddle and landed in the water next to Snotlout.

“Oh Thor!” Fishlegs screamed, when he saw the other huge eels.

“Grrmble! Okay! That’s it!” growled Snotlout holding his mace firmly. “I´m so sick of these freaking eels in this freaking maze! Snotlout!”

The eels pounced at the Jorgenson and Astrid and the twins winced as he disappeared below the water surface. Malas mouth fell open and Throk just stood there smugly as if he didn’t expect something else.

But a few seconds later Throks mouth fell open in disbelief and Mala smiled, as Snotlout climbed the ladder out of the mace with a unconscious Fishlegs over his shoulder. The moment he exited from the mace the entire crowd cheered.

“What just happened?” Tuffnut asked, looking at his sister.

“The impossible.” Ruffnut stared.

 

At the Northern Markets it has gotten late in the evening and Dagur was at the port and watched as some Dragon Hunter ships were approaching.

“Well, it’s about time.” he said.

Up in the cliffs, Hiccup and Heather were watching. Heather in particular was looking quite furious and had a murderous look on her face.

“He´s alone. This may be my only chance!” she said as she drew her axe. Before Hiccup could react, she jumped off the cliff and charging at the port towards Dagur.

“Wait! No! Dragondung!” Hiccup cursed.

“The less you move, Dagur, the less painful this will be!”

Dagur whirled around, screamed and jumped to the side just in time before Heather swung her axe. She tried to plunge her axe towards him, but he jumped out of the way just in time and landed behind her. Heather then quickly turned and swung her axe, barely missing his gut and next swung it at his head and would had cut it off if Dagur hadn’t ducked in time.

“Heather! Stop it, for Thors sake!” Hiccup yelled, who followed her with Toothless down to the port.

Dagur turned and made a run for it, but Windshear flew down and fired a blast at him. The Berserker quickly jumped over some barrels which the blast destroyed. Then he quickly rolled to avoid getting hit by another blast and hid behind some crates.

“Hey! Using your dragon as a weapon against me is not fair! I am unarmed!” he shouted. A thud behind him let him turn and he saw Toothless in front of him preparing to fire a plasma blast and quickly ducked to avoid it.

“Toothless! NO!” Hiccup bellowed, as he made his way down to the port too. Suddenly a pain shot through his belly and he stopped, clutching it.

“No! Not now!” he groaned and quickly went for his pouch he was wearing on his belt. He pulled out the flask with the medicine and took a sip. Luckily the pain subsided as quick as he had come.

“Hey! I saved your life once, T! And now you want to kill me? Shame on you! - Okay, as you want! We do it your way!” Dagur said disappointed. He stood up and waved his hand at Windshear, who prepared to fire another blast and quickly rolled over as the blast headed towards Toothless. The Nightfury quickly took off just in time and Dagur used the opportunity to run away. Toothless landed and was about to fire at the fleeing Berserker when Hiccup arrived near him and shut his mouth in time.

“Toothless! I said No! Stop firing!” Hiccup told him sternly. “What had I said about firing on people? Don’t you dare to fire at Dagur again!”

He slapped the dragon lightly at one of his earflaps. The Nightfury lowered his head and warbled apologetic.

 

“Fire!” suddenly a voice yelled. The Hunter ships had nearly reached the port and Dragon Root arrows flew past them.

“Start firing, bud! Start firing!” Hiccup yelled and pointed at the incoming arrows.

 _“Fire, not fire? What now?”_ the Night fury growled. But when he saw the arrows he fired at them and destroyed them.

Heather took off and Toothless fired another plasma blast as the Hunters made their way on the pier in his direction. Hiccup looked up and saw Dagur making his way up the pathway.

“Heather! We do get him out of here!” said Hiccup “We´ll question him back on the edge.”

She flew towards Dagur, who was running as fast as he could.

“Windshear, Tail!” Heather ordered. The Razorwhip quickly extended her tail and wrapped it around Dagurs foot, knocking him onto the floor. The impact knocked the Berserker out cold.

 

When Dagur regained Concisousness, he saw that he was hanging upside down in the air with Windshears Tail still around his ankle.

“You have to put me down! Take me back to the island!” said Dagur. “Hiccup! Heather!”

“I thought, you didn’t know us.” Heather glared. ”Weird that you´re getting your memory back now.”

“I never lost my memory!” Dagur admitted. “I had to disguise my identity! It would all be ruined otherwise!”

“What? What would be ruined?” Hiccup asked.

“I am working for the Hunters, Hiccup.”

“I knew it!” Heather growled.

“But only because they have Shattermaster!” said Dagur quickly. The two of them looked at one another.

“He´s with a large shipment of Gronkles that I headed to port. I was just trying to save my bud, Hiccup! And now, it’s too late! I will never see Shattermaster again!”

 

Moments later,the two landed on a sea stack and Windshear released Dagur. He stood and walked up to Hiccup.

“Little one…” he whispered.

But before he could finish his sentence, Hiccup slapped him! As hard as he could!

“I think I deserve this.” Dagur murmured and held his stinging cheek.

“Damn Dagur! We all thought you were dead!” Hiccup shouted at him. “You vanished into fire and smoke and we found not a trace of you! And then these Good-bye letters!”

“I am so sorry, little one. But I haven’t got the possibility to send you a message. I -I was stuck in the world between life and death and only with the help of the gods I managed to return to Midgard.”

“What?”

“I tell you later. But now we have not much time! Shattermaster…”

The next moment Hiccup threw himself in Dagurs Arms.

“Never, ever pull such a stunt again going all alone on a suicide mission!” Hiccup sobbed. Dagur returned the hug.

“I promise, my little one.” he said. “Shhh…. calm down.”

While the Berserker held his little lover, he stared into the distance. Hiccup released him and walked to Heather, who was watching her brother suspiciously with her arms folded and narrowed eyes.

“So this was all to save his dragon. I knew he don’t wanted to betray us.” Hiccup said. “You see, he is not really working for the Hunters. So, is there anything you wanna say to Dagur, maybe-“

“Like what?” she said looking at him. The Hooligan shot her a stern glare.

“I think of something apologetic, followed by something sisterly?” Hiccup suggested, pointing in Dagurs direction.

“It´s not important, Heather.” said Dagur, without looking at them. “What´s done is done. I wouldn’t have trust me either.” Then he turned. “Okay, then let´s talk about how you two gonna make this up to me.”

“Make this up to you? Are you serious?” Heather yelled furiously.

“Hey! Easy there, okay?” Hiccup said sternly and grabbed her arm. She pulled herself free and walked to Windshear.

“Dagur, sure we will help you to find Shattermaster.” Hiccup said and looked at Heather who had her arms folded again. “Aren´t we, Heather?”

“Okay. Right after I get some answers.” she grumbled.

“My dear Heather. I promise I´ll tell you everything later. But Shattermaster must take precedence in these dark times.” Dagur said. Then he placed an arm around Hiccup and guided him away from Heather.

“Heh, you played the pregnant woman very well there on the market.” the Berserker grinned.

“Dagur, that was no playing.”

“Eh, whats that supposed to mean? Are you trying to make a loki´d on me?”

“No, Dagur. I got blessed by the gods. By Loki himself. He said something of that’s my destiny and all this stuff-and that means, Loki made it that I am able to carry and bear offspring. And after our last time-you got me pregnant.”

“Eh? that’s a joke, sister, he is joking, right?” Dagur asked and looked at his sister.

“I am afraid he is not, Brother. He is with child-and you have sired it.” Heather sighed.

“Wait! That means-I-I am going to be….a daddy?”

“Yeah. Hiccup is carrying your baby.”

“Our little brother is pregnant from me with the help of Lokis magic?”

“Yes, Dag. this little bump here is real.” Hiccup said and brought the Hand of the Berserker under his tunic and onto his belly. When Dagur felt the warm skin and the little bump, his eyes widened, then rolled back into his skull and he fainted.

“Dagur!” Hiccup said.

Heather rolled her eyes.

 

When Dagur open again his eyes, Hiccup was kneeling beside him. He had now changed into his normal outfit again as has Heather.

“Hey, you okay?” the Hooligan asked and helped Dagur up.

“Little one….so it’s true. Oh Thor! I am going to be a daddy! And-and you…are going to be a mommy! -But how? How is this possible?”

“I already told you. Loki used his shapeshifting powers on me and changed me so that I can carry offspring. And he is watching over me.”

“What did Astrid and the others say about it? I surely made her really, really mad! And especially your father? They sure want to kill me and chop me into pieces!”

“Well, I would too, if I would have the chance!” Heather growled and gripped her axe tighter. But a short stern look from Hiccup let her stop her dark thoughts.

“Astrid was very understanding. She even wants to help me rise the baby with our future kids.”

“So she did not abandon you?”

“No, she still holds to me.”

“Phew! That’s good. But I want to be here for my baby too when its born!”

Heather and Hiccups eyes widened.

“It’s my child too you are carrying and I am responsible for it! Gods, I would even marry you-but I think, this would be a bit complicated. Especially a certain fierce Valkyrie would not allow it. But I swear, I will not leave you with this little one alone. It’s a part of me too-and I hope it will mostly look like you.” Dagur said gently. “You are still my little brother after all. And now the mommy of my child!-Gods, what have we gotten into? If fighting the Dragon Hunters were not hard enough already!”

“Dagur… we will find a way. I will talk with Astrid.” Hiccup said.

“Uh-oh, so she really know already?”

“What do you think? Of course, she knows!” Heather spats.

“Heather! I already said: It’s not his fault!”

“But I must have a few words with her, nevertheless.”

The Hooligan sighed and nodded.

“Who knows all of this?”

“Only a few of us. My father, some trusted people on Berk and my friends.”

“Oh, Hiccup! Remember when you giggled and told me, you can’t get pregnant? What trick is this Loki only playing on us?”

“He heard the Norn of the Future made the prophecy and that he was destined to do the changing on me. But he said, he will look over me. And it seemed the gods brought you back from the dead.”

“Yeah, that’s weird too. I met Odin in person and he told me some weird things about letting it go and so on. I will tell you all about this later. But first we must save Shattermaster! So please tell me one of your “Hiccupy” plans to get my bud back?”

“There are a lot of Viggo´s ships out there, guys.” said Hiccup.

“I´ve been watching them like a hawk.” said Dagur. ”I know on what ships the Gronkles are on. We just have to go aboard without being seen and grabbed my dragon. They´ll never know we were there. Although he is the most handsome Gronkle of the group. I mean, they might know he´s missing—”

“I think the best thing to do is split up.” said Hiccup as he mounted Toothless. “We meet on the cliff overlooking the docks. Dagur?”

“Coming, my little freckle.” the Berserker smiled and mounted behind the Hooligan heir. He careful placed his hands on his shoulders. Heather watched the two and shook her head as the two took off.

 

Meanwhile, on Caldera Island, everyone was enjoying the feast the Defenders had provided and the twins were stuffing themselves with chicken legs and Snotlout was leaning back in his chair holding a nice tankard of mead to Mala, who returned the gesture.

Throk couldn’t believe that Snotlout got this far but remained quiet. Astrid and Fishlegs approached Snotlout hoping to knock some sense into him.

“Snotlout, you can´t do this!” said Astrid. “You´ve been lucky so far.”

“Incredibly lucky! In fact, I never seen a run of luck like this. Ever. It´s inexplicable!” Fishlegs said.

Jorgenson narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

“Lucky? Really? That would use two non-believers think? You are so not supportive.” he said and snapped his fingers. A Defender appeared. “Um, excuse me. Escort them back to their tents. They aren´t feeling well.”

“Snotlout, don’t do this!” Astrid warned, as the Defender pulled she and Fishlegs away.

Snotlout sat back in his seat and enjoyed the feast in his honour.

“Finally.” he sighed.

 

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Dagur joined Heather after they searched every single ship that was entering the docks.

“All the ships I checked were filled with brand new weapons.” said Hiccup.

“Like -this?” Heather asked, pulling out a mace.

“Like that.” Hiccup nodded.

“Where are the Gronkles then?” Dagur asked.

“I have a theory.” said Hiccup. ”Follow me.”

The Hooligan lead her over the open sea.

“These weapons are all brand new. What if Viggo traded the Gronkles to the iron masons for the weapons?” he said.

“That would explain the large presence of Hunters in the area and why the iron masons gave Mala the cold shoulder.”

“But why?” Dagur asked.”Not that Gronkles aren´t the coolest dragons ever, but—”

Heather looked at her brother in bewilderment.

“I never thought I´d hear Dagur sounding exactly like Fishlegs.” she said.

“Dagur, what would iron masons do with a bunch of Gronkles?” Hiccup asked.

The Berserker had a think on that for a bit.

“You get it, brother?.” Heather said as Dagur himself hit his head.

“Iron! The´re melting it!” said the Berserker when he remembered Meatlug on Rykers ship was forced to spew molten lava.

“And making Gronkle Iron too.” Heahter added.

“If we find the masons—”

“We find Shattermaster.” Heather finished.

“The masons last ship left port headed east.” said Hiccup. “We´ll follow it and it leads us to their main foundry.”

 

It took not long till they caught up with the iron mason ship and followed it towards their main foundry. When they arrived, they hovered over the island and pulled out their spyglasses. They saw that the hunters were present on the island and they were guiding Gronkles to their dome cage.

Dagur then spotted his dragon.

“Shattermaster! There is my bud!” he said.

“Are you sure?” Heather asked, lowering her spyglass.

“A man knows his dragon. Right, brother?” said Dagur and looked at Hiccup.

“I have to agree.” Hiccup smiled and stroked Toothless.

When they landed, Dagur hopped off Toothless.

“I almost feel bad for these Hunters. They have no idea what will come upon them. Let´s show them what three angry Dragon Riders can do!”

“Whoa! Whoa! Uh, wait a minute. First of all, Dagur you´re not a—” said Hiccup, but the Berserker did not even listen.

“Hold on!” Dagur yelled, as he ran downhill to the foundry. “Daddy´s coming for you, Shattermaster!”

“…..Dragon Rider.” Hiccup sighed. Then he looked at Heather. “So-shall we go and rescue our brother?”

“I´m gonna kill him!” Heather growled.

“No you will not!” Hiccup grumbled back.

The two of them took off towards the foundry.

 

Dagur was running through the foundry and grabbed a mace and a sword in passing by from a weapons rack.

“I´m coming, buddy! Hold on!”

Two Hunters dropped the crates, they were carrying.

“Stand back! I only want my dragon and I´ll leave you in peace.”

Shattermaster who was chained on one of his forelegs, saw Dagur and growled happily.

“I think you mean “pieces”.” a Hunter grinned. Two more of them were making their way towards the Berserker but were quickly knocked aside by a plasma blast fired by Toothless. Dagur laughed manically and charged at the remained Hunters.

Several other Hunters prepared their bows and prepared to strike at the dragons overhead but Toothless and Windshear were too swift and the arrows bounced off at the hard armor plates of the Razorwhip.

“I´m gonna drive their fire away from Dagur.” said Heather.

“Just be careful.” said Hiccup as she broke off formation and Toothless fired another plasma blast at the ground.

“Stay back, if you were clever!” the Hooligan yelled to the Hunters below.

Dagur was busy engaging the Hunters and knocked one aside with his mace and spun around to hit the one behind him. Dagur again laughed manically. He blocked the sword of another Hunter disarmed him and kicked him back the same time he blocked second Hunters sword with both his weapons. Then he used his strength to knock his opponent off balance and kicked him in the chest.

Behind Dagur a hunter with an axe was charging towards him, but Shattermaster merely raised his leg, the Hunter was caught in the chain and was flung backwards into the water.

“Shattermaster!” Dagur yelled happily, tossing his weapons aside and hugging the big head of the Gronkle. Then he bent down to remove the shackle on his leg.

“You´re not going anywhere, with or without that dragon!” said suddenly a voice behind him. Dagur turned and saw that it was the Hunter from the Northern Market standing behind him with an axe in his hand.

“Then you will have to kill me!” the Berserker snarled facing the man with his fist raised.

“Oh, that’s a given.” said the Hunter, raising his axe up high. He charged at Dagur and slammed his axe down upon him. The Berserker was able to roll out of the way, but the Hunter kicked him in the side. Dagur quickly picked up a sword just in time to block the Hunter´s axe, but when he tried to get out his opponent kicked him back down.

The Hunter raised his axe for the final blow, but Shattermaster turned and slammed the Hunter with his mace tail in the side, sending him against a tree trunk.

“Thanks, bud.” Dagur smiled. Then he turned to Heather. “Hey, sis.” Dagur smiled. “So how much trouble am I in?”

“What´s the most troubled there is?” Heather asked. The two of them laughed.

Dagur cut Shattermasters Shackle with a sword.

“Good to have you again, bud.” he said as he climbed on the Gronkles back. “Let´s get out of here.”

Hiccup flew over the cage dome and Toothless fired a plasma blast at it, freeing the other Gronkles.

“Follow us, guys! You are all free!” the Hooligan said and they left the foundry with the Gronkles in tow. On a broad sea stack they all landed.

Dagur looked at Hiccup.

“All right, my little freckle, before you start yelling—” he said.

“I´m not gonna yell.” said Hiccup.

“You´re not?” said Dagur surprised. “I had such a great speech planned.”

“You were trying to save to save your dragon. We all would do the same.” said Heather.

“We all have already done the same. Many times.” said Hiccup.

“Uh, Hiccup.” said Heather, pointing in the direction of the open sea. ”We might have a problem.”

The Hooligan looked up and saw a fleet of Hunter ships heading towards the foundry.

“The rest of Viggo´s fleet.” he said. ”Okay, we need to move. We´ll never be able to keep these Gronkles together and get them to safety, they will spot us before we will be far enough away.”

“They wont spot you.” said Dagur, placing a hand on Heathers shoulder. “They´ll will be too busy chasing me and Shattermaster. I´ll lead them away and you get the Gronkles out of here.”

Heather stared at him. “Dagur, no. I…-“

“I promise to return to you, sister.” Dagur promised grasping her hand. “To reveal everything, answer all your questions. This Handshake seals the Berserker promise. A promise that cannot now or ever be broken.”

Heather looked at him in silence unable to think what to say. She watched as he approached Hiccup resting a hand on his cheek.

“And as for you-my little freckle-I swear that I will return as quick as possible to be here for you-and the baby.” he smiled softly and kissed Hiccup on his forehead.

“Please come back soon! I am awaiting you on Dragons Edge.” Hiccup whispered and hugged his lovemate. Hiccup and Heather watched then as Dagur mounted Shattermaster and flew as fast as he could towards the Dragon Hunter Fleet.

“He´ll be back. I know it.” Hiccup smiled and wiped a single tear out of his eye. A heavy weight was taken from his heart. Dagur was alive. And he would return to him.

 

It was dawn, when they made their way back to Caldera Island. Heather was still silent.

“Are you okay?” Hiccup asked. “Don’t worry. That Berserkers wrist thing, that´s serious business.”

“I am happy for you. Now you don’t have to rise this child alone.”

“Yeah.” the Hooligan nodded. “Look, there is Caldera island.”

They soon landed in the village and approached Astrid.

“Please tell me, Snotlout is still alive.” said Hiccup with slight worry.

“Oh he is alive. And-if he passes the next trial, he ´ll be king.”

“I thought you guy were supposed to make sure, he---”

“We were, but Snotlouts ego stands against for the kink in our plans.” said Astrid.

“What does that mean?” Hiccup stared at her.

 

Snotlout walked up to Throk, who held a bow and arrow in his hands.

“All right, Throkie. What do ya got?” asked the Jorgenson. “Man-eating killer boars? Spiders? Whispering Death? Screaming Death? Red Death? Whatever it is, I´m ready!”

“Nothing so treacherous, Snotlout Jorgenson.” said Throk, and draw the bow. Then he pointed with the arrow in Malas direction who was sitting calmly on her throne.

“Uh, you really think it´s smart to be pointing that thing at your queen?” Snotlout asked. “I mean it´s gonna look really bad if you slip up and let go of the arrow.”

“That’s why you´ll be taking the arrow for her.” said Throk with a smile. “Your final test. Race to Queen Mala and allow this arrow to pierce you instead of her. If you survive, you will be her king.”

Two Defenders pushed Snotlout forward.

“If not…”

“His luck is about to run out…” said Astrid. “He can´t match this!”

The Jorgenson was placed upon the throne next to Mala and he was starting to get very nervous.

“You´ve come this far. You can do this, Snotlout!” he breathed.”Whats one little arrow gonna do? Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, oi, oi!”

 

Throk pulled back the bow and was ready to fire and the Jorgenson jumped, placing himself between the arrow and Mala. In this Moment when all eyes were glued at them, Toothless suddenly sneezed. The result was an accidently released plasma blast that struck before the Eruptodons feet. The dragon made a jump back and roared at the Night Fury.

 _“For what was that, Night Fury?!”_ the great protector growled.

“ _Sorry, old friend. A bug got in my nose and I sneezed.”_ Toothless warbled.

Throk was thrown off of his aim by that as he just released the arrow. It missed Snotlout and Mala was able to catch the arrow with her hand.

“Wow, good reaction.” Hiccup sighed in relief. Then he turned to Toothless. “Well done, bud.”

Snotlout picked himself up and began to feel his body for the arrow.

“Wha-what happened? I am not hit?” he wondered.

“It´s over.” said Mala.

“Did I win?”

“No, Snotlout. Unfortunately, not.” said the Defenders Queen holding out the arrow.

“So, am I king? I mean, that wasn´t my fault. He is a lousy shot.” he said and pointed at Throk who glared at him.

“We do not take the account of the reason of failure, only that it occurred.”

“What? You mean, I walked on lava, fought giant eels and lost because this guy can’t shoot straight?” Snotlout lamented gesturing to Throk.

“Hey!” the Defenders General growled.

“Yes.” said Mala, approaching the Jorgenson. Snotlout groaned with disappointment and Mala placed a hand on his shoulder. “If it´s any consolation, I am as equally as crestfallen.”

“I guess, that helps a little bit.”

“Come, Snotlout. For your bravery and valour, tonight you will be my guest of honour.” said Mala.

“Okay. That’s at least a little comfort.”

They all made their way towards the arranged feast. But when Snotlout passed by Toothless and no one looked, he shot the dragon a glare and murmured: ”Don’t think I did not see that! I will not forgive you ruining my chance to be king!”

The Night Fury let his ear flaps hung and whined an apology.

 

“And-what did you discover on the Nothern Markets?” Astrid asked him.

Hiccup looked at her and smiled warmly.

“That Dagur is still alive.” he said.

“What?” the Shieldmaiden gasped.

“I will tell you later, at the banquet.”

So that’s the reason, why he had this beaming look, Astrid thought, as she followed Hiccup.

 

to be continued….

 

 


	16. Chapter eleven Return to Dragons Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have censored parts.

 

**Return to dragons edge**

 

This is a chapter of my own.

 

Dagur was able to lure the Hunter fleet away while Hiccup and Heather escaped with the Gronkles. He waved and shouted at the men and pulled faces.

They answered with a volley of arrows and boulders sending them at him, but he stayed out of range or avoided them. Then they always heard him cackling manically.

“Curse this damn Berserker!” one of the Hunter captains growled.

 

Dawn came.

“I think this is far enough. The Hunters can’t reach my Brother and sister anymore.” Dagur said and patted Shattermaster. “Let’s fly up into the clouds and sneak away.”

So the Berserker left the cursing Hunters on their ships behind and headed in the direction of Dragons Edge. When the ships were out of sight, Dagur and Shattermaster rested on a small island.

“Can you believe it, bud? My little Freckle is carrying a baby!” he said.

 _“I scented that something was different with the little human this time.”_ the green Gronkle thought for himself.

“Bud, now my wild and deranged life is definitive over. I must take responsibility now and help my little one, be there for him. And I swear by Thor, that I will be! Come, Shattermaster, let´s go home to my brother Hiccup! I will not let him waiting again.”

 

On his way to Dragons edge, Dagur remembered when he awoke again after he jumped down the cliff into the dark waters below.

_When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted with blinding sunlight. He pulled himself up in a sitting position and was next greeted with Shattermaster´s wet tongue._

_“Eh? Bud? I am happy to see you! -Wait! Where am I?” the Berserker asked._

_He started to look around, he was sitting on a sea stack, over him the blue sky with clouds and caving seagulls. He heard the rushing of the ocean, felt the wind in his face and hair._

_Then he began to touch himself. His body was still here, it felt real like always. And Shattermaster was here. Then he pinched the back of his right hand._

_“OW! All its real. You are real, bud. This rock is real. The sun is like always. Warm and bright. That can mean only one thing. I am back on Midgard again! I-I am alive!” he shouted and began to laugh hysterical. “By the gods! I am still alive!”_

_“Yes, you are alive.” he suddenly heard Odins voice in his head. “ But I am afraid I must put a damper on your enthusiasm. As I said, you have already become an Einherje. But with my and Freyas power, we were able to give you some more time here on Midgard. But its limited. You will only have about 20-25 years to live. In this time, you will slowly become more and more an Einherje. And one day, your life will be over and Walhalla will call for you.”_

_Dagur solified and stared quietly out at the sea._

_“Oh. I see.” he said with a blank face. But then he smiled again. “Well, but nevertheless. 20 till 25 years is better than none. Thank you, Odin! Thank you, Freya! Thanks Loki!” Then he throwed his fist into the air and whooped loudly._

_“Come on, bud! Let’s go! Hiccup, Heather! I’m coming!”_

But before he could return to Hiccup and the others, Shattermaster was caught and Dagur had change his plans. And that was when he ran into Hiccup and Heather.

 

At late afternoon he could see the base at the other end of the bay.

“Uh-oh. I hope Astrid will not be too mad at me.” Dagur sighed. “Let’s go, Bud. Fishy will sure have some yummy rocks for you.”

Shattermaster grunted and flew straight in the direction of the clubhouse.

 

“Eh? Hiccup spoke the truth!” Tuffnut said, when he spotted the Berserker on his dragon. ”Hey! Dagur is coming back!” He came running from his watching tower into the Clubhouse.

“He really kept his promise.” Heather said.

“He survived! knew it!” Snotlout chimed in.

“We saw him already! He is just approaching the edge on Shattermaster!” said Ruffnut, who approached next.

 

It took not long till Dagur landed on the platform in front of the clubhouse.

“Finally, I am back. Hello, guys. Is Hiccup here too?” asked the Berserker. “And Fishy, Shattermaster is hungry. Do you have a snack for him?”

“Uh, sure. I will—"

Suddenly a loud enraged scream interrupted the conversation.

All the other riders scattered away when Astrid stormed on the platform, her axe lifted ready to strike!

“Astrid, no!” Fishlegs shouted. But the Shieldmaiden already rammed her weapon with the dull edge flat under Dagurs chin and pressed him to the wall of the building.

“How could you do this to Hiccup! He cried for days, after he saw you disappearing in the smoke at the shipyard! Why did you not return? He was totally desperate and heartbroken! Did you even know what you have done!?” she shouted enraged, then she knocked him down with her fist.

“OW!” Dagur toppled over and hit the ground.

Tuffnut let out a huff and waved his hand before his face.

“Thick air.” he murmured.

“That thick, that it could be sliced with a knife.” Ruffnut nodded.

Heather said nothing and stood silently in a corner of the room.

Shattermaster growled, grabbed Astrid from behind by the scruff of her shirt with his teeth, before she could launch another attack, and lifted her away from his rider, releasing her before her dragon. When Stormfly hissed at him, the green Gronkle growled low.

“ _Stay out of this, Nadder! I will not allow that your human harms mine! He has been already through enough!”_ Shattermaster growled.

“Bud, no! She has a right to be angry at me. I left my little brother in the thought that I was dead. Well, I would have been, but my life was spared by Odin.” Dagur said.

“Then why didn´t you returned, for Thors sake! How could you let him suffer like that! Especially in his current state!” Astrid yelled, still angry.

“But I didn’t know yet-if I….“ Dagur tried to conduct himself.

“Astrid! Enough!”

Hiccups stern voice let everyone turn. He now had entered the clubhouse with Toothless. Dagur noticed that he did not wore his leather vest, only a slightly bigger shirt over his pants and his belt loosely around his waist. The small bump was still visible.

“You promised me not to hurt him! So, stop it and leave him alone!” said the Hooligan.

Astrid grunted frustrated and stomped away. Hiccup walked over to his lover who pulled himself on his feet again.

“Dagur…you are finally back.” the Hooligan whispered.

“Its nice to see you again, my little one. You look good. Are you eating enough?”

“I do. Don’t worry. - The Hunters?”

“Don’t worry about them. I lured them far enough away. Was fun-but now I will stay with you till the baby is born-if your fierce Walkyrie has nothing against it.”

“I already talked with Astrid. You can stay as long as you wish.” Hiccup said.

“I already send a Terror mail to my uncle to let him know what happened. You are my first priority for now, little one.”

“Then come. Heather sure had dinner ready.”

“Oh yeah! I and Shattermaster are starving!”

This time, Dagur joined for the first time the riders at the table.

“Our family grows.” Tuffnut remarks as he dug in his plate.

“Yup. And the next member grows in Hiccups belly.” said Ruffnut.

“Dagur, thanks, but I am full.” Hiccup said when the Berserker wants to feed his lover with a piece of meat. “And the little one too.”

“Good. But if you get hungry again, a word from you and I will bring you what you wish.”

 

Later that evening, he saw Astrid standing alone in front of her hut.

“Astrid, we need to talk.” Dagur said as he approached her.

“Then come.”

She pointed with her head towards the entrance of her hut.

When they were inside, Dagur began: „Look, after my fight at the secret shipyard, some strange things happened. Normally I would be now in Walhalla already, but Odin decided my time had not come. Freya was able to restore my thread of destiny, but only for a brief time.”

“Your thread is already cut? How much time have you left then?”

“About twenty years. But if you want me to leave and stay away from Hiccup -I will. But I have only one wish. Please be a good mother for my child, when it will be born. But if you don’t want to be with my little brother anymore--”

He was cut off when Astrid stormed again at him, holding a knife under his chin.

“Hiccup told me all -that he gave his virginity that you teach him all about sex! It was his decision alone-and you are not to blame what’s happened. -But, it’s MY wish that you stay with him!” Astrid took a step back and lowered her dagger.” He told me how caring and gentle you were and he told me how you reacted when Hiccup told you about the baby. You said you want to be here for the child, so be it. As an equal partner-and his protector! For the rest of your life-till Odin is calling you for your last trip to Valhalla.”

“And you?”

“I did not get back on my plans.”

“So, you still love him and will marry him someday?”

Although it was dark in the hut, Dagur could see Astrids cheeks turning red, when she averted his gaze.

“You want a threesome?”

“Hiccup loves you too, but in a different way. It’s a special bond you two share and I can’t severe it. It’s a bond established by the gods.”

“Good. So then let be it. I will stay by Hiccups side as long as I can.”

Astrid nodded.

“Then go to him. He needs you and should not stay alone.”

Dagur nodded and left the hut.

 

The Shieldmadiden sighed and went to bed. She was just to drift into sleep when she heard a soft female voice. She sat up and saw that someone was standing before her bed.

“Where are you? How did you get in here?” she growled, her hand touching for her dagger under her pillow.

“I am Freya.” the stranger said in a gentle melodic voice.

Astrid stilled, her eyes wide. She lit the lantern and the woman with long blonde hair stepped nearer. Her body seemed to glow in a dim golden light.

“The Goddess? What is the reason that you honor me with your visit?” the Shieldmaiden asked.

“I am very proud of you, lass. Even after what happened to your boyfriend, you did not abandon him.”

“It was not his fault, what happened to him. He did not know of his ability-until it was already too late. And this all because Skuld had a vision!”

“That´s true. And you still love him.”

“Uh-yes, Freya. I could not imagine a life without him-and he not without me.”

“And you even told the one who fathered this special child, that he should stay.”

“Hiccup and Dagur are sharing a special bond. And they loved each other too-in a special way. And I heard, Dagurs lifetime is limited here. In about twenty years, his lifespan will just stop when he became a complete _Einherje_ and he will be taken to Walhalla.”

“Yes. That’s his destiny.”

“He was ready to give his life for his sister and Hiccup, and nearly had. He did a lot for us-I can´t send him away.”

“Odin and I found a way to spread his lifespan.”

“Dagur told me about it. And the unborn will need his father.”

“Skuld saw something more. You will be known as “The three Vikings” in the Future.”

“The Three.” Astrid murmured.

“And the Child of your leader and the Berserker chief will be a special one, its foretold.”

“What does it mean? How special?”

“That I the prophecy did not told. The time will tell us. - Fare well, lass.”

In the next moment, Freya vanished into thin air.

“Well Stormfly, it seems we really had to wait for what this little one will become.” Astrid sighed, blew out the lantern and laid down again.

 

And in Hiccups Hut….

Toothless lifted his head, as he heard the slow creaking of wood.

“Who´s there?” Hiccup asked into the dark.

“Shhh….little one, it’s me!” a hushed voice said.

“Dagur!”

Hiccup lit the lantern and sat up. The Berserker was standing near his bed.

“I don’t know how the others would react, so I came in secret. Luckily the guard dragons know me and Shattermaster already.”

“I am happy you are here. Come.”

Hiccup lifted his blanket up as an invitation. The Nightfury and the Gronkle watched as Dagur pulled off his armor and clothes and joined the smaller male under the blanket.

 _“I said we will come back.”_ Shattermaster warbled.

 _“My human still loves him.”_ Toothless said. _“He was so heartbroken, as he thought he had died.”_

_“He was on the verge of death. Odins Ravens told me. I and them guarded the body of my human, so that his soul could return.”_

_“You met Odins ravens?”_

_“Yes, and himself with all his animal companions. They told me to watch over him, till he would awake again. And he awoke the next day. I did not really understand what happened, but he was alive again.”_

_“The work of the gods.”_ Toothless murmured.

 

“I spoke with Astrid.” Dagur said as he pulled his little lover into his arms. Gods, finally, Hiccup thought. How he missed this!

“And what did she say? Does she want to send you away?” the Hooligan asked.

“No. She wants me to stay at your side. As long as I am alive.”

“Thank the Gods!” Hiccup sighed and rested his head on one of Dagurs arms.

 

_Censored part_

 

 

“It would happen anyway-some way. Skuld foretold it, Loki said.”

“But that I nearly died the Norn did not foretold!” Dagur grumbled. “But Odin saved me.”

“Odin himself? You met him?” Hiccup gasped.

Dagur nodded.

“Did he look like the old legends described him?”

“Yes, he did. And he had his animal companions with him. His wolves are gorgeous. One white as snow with shining blue eyes, the other black as the darkest night with glowing yellow eyes. Odin spoke to me like an old friend at a fireplace in a dark wood and he told me that I was trapped between the world of the living and the dead. And he showed me a way to return to Midgard. But-I paid a price for it…” the Berserker said.

“A price?”

“My sweet little one-my thread of life was already cut. So, I normally must be dead. And I am already partly an _Einherje_ , a person who normally belongs to Walhalla. But Freya found a way to put my thread together again. She sewed it together with a woven thread from her golden hair. But my lifespan was now limited here in the world of the living.”

“Limited lifespan? -How long?”

“About twenty years, more or less. Every day I will more and more change into an _Einherje._ After this, when I will become a complete one, Odin will call for me.”

Tears started to well in Hiccups eyes.

“Brother…” he sobbed.

“Shhh….. I already got used to it. I will have my time to see this little one here grows up. That’s all what I need. And to protect you and your future family from harm as long as I am able to.”

“Beloved brother….I am so proud of you!” Hiccup sobbed and embraced his partner.

 

_Censored part_

 

When the sun started to rise, Hiccup awoke again. He felt the Berserkers big Hand resting protective on his belly. The Hooligan heir smiled and laid his hand over Dagurs. Life was getting good again. He had his lover back and Astrid accepted his relationship. But in the following months he would not left Dragons Edge anymore to fight the Grimborns and their Hunters. And the coming Winter was slowly approaching. When his calculations were right, the baby would be born in the late spring.

“Then a lot of will change again…” he thought.

 

**The months during the pregnancy**

 

Two months later, Hiccups belly has gotten bigger and he was not able to wear his leather Vest anymore. His father has brought him bigger shirts and tunics, who would fit him better.

“Heh, at the end of the eight month you will be able to wear one of my tunics when you will get huge.” Stoik grinned.

“Uh, they would still be too big.” Hiccup grumbled.

When Stoik was on the edge Dagur always left the base, because he didn’t like the looks the Hooligan chief always shot him. The Berserker knew that he had still not forgave him that he had impregnated his son, even if it was the will of the gods.

“Dad, you must come to terms with Dagur finally. He is doing everything for me and would never harm me. And you must accept that he is now part of the family, if you like it or not.”

Stoik then always grumbled and said nothing. And Hiccup knew that he cursed inwardly Loki for playing such a prank to his only child.

 

Nearly every two weeks he wrote a Terror mail to Berk how the things went on Dragons Edge. Luckily no Hunter ships approached the Island anymore and Dagur has brought Cloudstorm from Berserker island to help the Night Terrors keeping watch.

“Dagur, he looks good and healthy. You really kept your promise.” Hiccup smiled, as he stroked the Skrills head who carefully rubbed his snout at the Hooligans belly.

“I told you. He is like a son for me.” said Dagur and stroked the dragons head, who purred. ”Okay, Cloudstorm. You can go and explore the Island. And if you sense danger, come back at once to us.”

The Skrill warbled and took off, circling over the base before heading into the direction of the Mountains.

“Okay, I am in my hut. This little one tires me quickly out. I will go for a nap.” Hiccup said. Astrid accompanied him, because she had the same direction. And Dagur was always calmer when his little freckle had someone who accompanied him.

 

Soon Hiccup and his girlfriend approached his hut.

But suddenly he gasped and held his belly, his eyes wide.

“Hiccup! Are you alright?” the Shieldmaiden asked worriedly. Heather came running out of Astrids hut when she heard her best friends worried voice.

“Astrid! It-it moved! For the first time! I-I felt something like a light kick…oh gods…ah, there is it again!”

Tears started to well in the boy’s eyes.

“Don’t worry. That’s a good sign. The little one wanted to say hello to his mother.” Heather smiled. “Hey, Dagur! Your baby started to kick inside Hiccups belly!”

The Berserkers head popped out of the clubhouse door.

“Really?” he asked.

“Hiccup? Hey, ssh, it’s okay.” Astrid comforted him, when the Hooligan started to cry. But they were tears of joy. “It’s alive!” he sobbed.

In an instant, Dagur was at his side, laying an arm around him. Now the others could see, that he had tears in his eyes, too.

“Sure, it’s alive! This little one is strong. As are you, my little freckle.”

 

“You need any help, my little freckle?” Dagur asked when Hiccup was preparing himself for bedtime.

“Dag, I can still do this myself.” he grumbled and lifted his tunic.

When Hiccup had pulled off his big shirt, Dagur eyed him.

 

_Censored part_

 

 

The Riders, now without Hiccup and Toothless, were only doing scouting missions at the moment, only attacking when it was an unguarded ship. Hiccup gave clear orders how to attack and only to kill when there was no other way.

“This goes especially for you, Astrid and Heather. And for you, Ruff and Tuff!” he said. “Give the men a chance to escape before destroying the ship.”

 

Fortunately, Winter came early to Dragons edge this time and the Riders stayed mostly in their huts or in the clubhouse at the warm fire of the hearth when the blizzards howled around the base.

Hiccup was now in the seventh month, his belly already good visible under his wide tunic and fur coat, his father had send him. Gustav or another rider of the A-team were travelling from time to time, when the weather was good between Berk and the edge, delivering needed goods or exchanging news. In six weeks, Stoik would come personally to the edge with Inga and they would stay till the baby was born. Dagur, Snotlout and the Twins were mostly out hunting, when there was no snowstorm. But this winter was harsh with lots of snow and Hiccup stayed mostly inside, covered in warm furs by the hearth. Toothless was resting behind him, warming his back with his body heat. And so were the Night Terrors. Some of them nearly never left Hiccups side. As were Snapshot and one other Night terror Tuffnut has named Tordvarg. The little dragon often sniffed Hiccups belly and let out soft chirping and clucking noises as if he was talking to the unborn.

“You know, some dragons are talking to the hatchlings when they are still in their eggs. It’s the first stage of making contact with their babies. And I think, Tordvarg already likes your baby before it´s born.” Fishlegs explained to Hiccup. “There is at least something good at this winter. The Hunters are not very active in these days.”

“I think, they even don’t go hunting.” Heather said. “I heard the man talking, when I was on their ships.”

The door opened and Dagur entered with Shattermaster. The Gronkle shook the snow off himself and Dagur patted it of his pants and fur cloak.

“Nasty snowing outside.” he said.

“Did you bring something?” Snotlout asked who threw some wood into the hearth.

As an answer Dagur pulled a snow hare out.

“It’s not easy to find game these days. But Shattermaster and I don’t want to return empty-handed.” he said and handed the hare to Heather while Fishlegs brought Shattermaster a load of rocks.

Then the Berserker walked over to Hiccup.

“How are you and our little one?” he asked.

“Don’t worry. Everything is okay. At the moment its quiet. But the more far I am, the more worried I get. Especially the birth frightens me.” Hiccup whispered and held his swollen belly.

“I understand your worries, my little freckle. But the gods hold their protective hands over you and the baby. And our little fury here is strong-as you are. We always getting the best and healthiest meals for you.”

“Yep, I even gained weight. But did you say “Fury”?”

“Yes, that’s the name I choose for the baby. It fits for a boy and a girl.”

“I hope he or she will not be too wild.” Hiccup chuckled.

“You agree with me?”

“Yes. So Fury it is.”

Dagur carefully laid his head on Hiccups belly.

“Do you hear that, little one? My little Fury…I will keep you safe.” he said softly. And if the unborn had heard him, a slight kick of it answered.

“Did you feel that? Even the baby agrees!” Dagur laughed.

 

Later when Heather has roasted the meat, all the Riders sniffed and their mouths water.

Hookfang often tried to snatch away the food, but the Night Terrors were alerted. The jumped in front of the Nightmare, screeching and hissing angry.

“ _Again? Don’t you dare! The little one needs it more than you, glutton!”_ they hissed.

Heather chuckled and brought the plate with the meat to the table. The white, thick and soft hide she would later use to make a fur blanket for the baby.

“Hiccup! Dinner is ready!” Astrid called.

The Hooligan raised slowly from his seat and walked to the table to sit on his place between Dagur and Astrid.

First Hiccup got his share. They always gave him the juiciest and best parts of the roast and the remained Riders took the remaining rest. Snotlout often grumbled for himself, for his cousin always got the best and most. Hiccup always was a bit embarrassed about it, for it seemed not fair to him.

“No, Hiccup. You must always eat enough for the baby. That’s what Inga said too. You need all the nutrients you can get to keep you and the unborn healthy and strong. So, eat and don’t think of us. We have enough ways and storages to get our bellies filled.” Astrid said.

 

During winter time, the Riders had also a lot of time for doing other things.

“What are you doing, Hiccup? Inventing something new?” Astrid asked.

“No. I have started to make some things for the baby.” the Hooligan answered and held a black half sewn mini Toothless up.

“Oh, you are making a Toy like your mother had done for you!”

“Yes. And this ring with Toothless scales and some metal rounds will be put here-so it’s a stuffed Toy and a scale rattle in one.”

“I am trying to practice knitting again, my mother taught me a long time ago. As a shieldmaiden you did not have much time for making new garments.”

“You want to help me making some clothes for the baby? I have started doing a little tunic, Heather helped me. She knows not only how to fight, her foster mother taught her sewing too.”

“Everyone wants to make something for your little one. I saw Fishlegs carving something and even Snotlout is working on something for his new little cousin.” Hiccup smiled.

So they sat together in the clubhouse, every one working on something.

 

“Here! Look!” Snotlout finally broke the silence and held up his creation. It was an animal with wooden structure, stuffed out with wool and covered with a piece of Yak fur.

“What is that?” Tuffnut asked.

“It’s a Yak! I had the same when I was little. Remember, Hiccup? You always wanted to ride on it, when you were a Toddler-and one day you broke a leg of it.” the Jorgenson said.

“Don’t remind me of that! You cried the entire day and were long time angry at me for breaking your toy!” Hiccup sighed.

“Hey, nice Yak, Snottie!” Dagur grinned and took it out of Snotlouts hands. “I had a similar one, but I broke it after two weeks. I always liked to play wild and broke all of my toys in no time.”

“What? I hope this one will last longer! I made it with all my love for my future little cousin!”

“Thank you, Snotlout. I am sure, my little one will like it.” Hiccup smiled. The new toy was put in a chest together with all the other things they had prepared for the baby.

 

“Astrid, what are you doing?” Hiccup asked, when he saw the Shieldmaid sitting near Stormfly and working on something.

“Ah-uh, nothing. Just a little—” Astrid answered and hid her work behind her back. Then a small ball of wool fell to the ground behind her legs.

“Are you knitting?”

“Uuh…as I already told you, I try. I asked my mother to show me, but it’s difficult. I am not very skilled with such things.” she said and held her hands out again. Hiccup could see that she had begun to work on something that looks like a small tunic, but the threads look very uneven.”

“Oh Astrid, that’s so sweet of you. You are really trying to knit something for the baby.” Hiccup smiled sweetly and kissed her on the forehead.

“Yes. Someday I must do this for our little ones too. And I think it’s a good start to learn it.”

“Can I see it? Snotlouts mother was so nice to teach me too how it knit when I asked her. She had a skilled hand for it.”

“You are knitting too? But it’s a woman´s work!”

“Why? It could be useful for me too.” Hiccup shrugged.

The Hooligan heir took the work Astrid begun and began to correct it, then he showed her how to use the bone knitting needles. Astrid could only watch, how skilled her boyfriend was even with a woman’s handwork.

“Okay. Now continue like I have shown you.” Hiccup explained.

Astrid nodded and took her work back.

“Yes, that’s much better. And don’t worry, if it’s not perfect. At least it’s made with love.” Hiccup smiled.

Fishlegs has carved a Toothless-formed potty for little fury.

“What a nice potty! Thanks Fishlegs.-Hey, bud. Look at this.” Hiccup said and showed it Toothless. The Nightfury snorted and turned around. So the future Hatchling of his human would make his business in a bowl that had his features? Just great.

“Uh-maybe I should have used Meatlug as model…” Fishlegs said. The Gronkle grumbled.

“No, it’s perfect. And don’t worry about Toohtless being grumpy.” Hiccup said and placed the potty in the chest too.

 

The winter passed and springtime returned. Walking around become more difficult for Hiccup, so Toothless mostly was carrying him around. All Riders were now staying on Dragons Edge, as hard as it was, but they don’t want to drive the attention of the Grimborns too much to them. They left the hunters alone and were now concentrating guarding the Hooligan heir and Dragons Edge.

 

Meanwhile, on Viggos main base.

“No sign of Hiccup and his band?” Viggo asked as Ryker returned from a hunting mission.

Ryker shook his head.

“No attacks on our ships in the last weeks. The winter was hard so that even we stayed at our bases. Its strangely quiet as if they were preparing something big.” the older Grimborn said.

“Oh, I am sure they were preparing something. But we will be prepared too. Stay alerted. Don’t let your guard down, brother. They will return-soon.”

 

to be continued….

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter twelve New Life on Dragons Edge censored version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The censored version.

**New life on Dragons edge (Censored version)**

Warning: mpreg, Male giving birth

 

The last two weeks before the birth the most trusted friends and comrades came to Dragons Edge to help with the preparations and guarding. Along with Stoik were Gothi and Inga, Gobber and Sven from the A-Team.

The more the due date came closer, the more nervous Hiccup got. Dagur was always near him, but with Stoik now too at Dragons edge, it was more difficult to get out of the grumpy chiefs way.

“Hey, dad! Don’t look at Dagur like that! Why can´t you two come to terms finally!” Hiccup growled, when Stoik shot the Berserker his angry blazing look. The Berserker, not wanted to be a coward, returned the stare. Even Shattermaster let out a low growl.

Fortunately, Stoik was called by Gobber to help him with some repairs. With a low grumble, the chief of Berk left the hut.

“If he stayed so hostile against me, I would never be able to visit you on Berk. He and the inhabitants are still angry with me for what trouble I have caused.”

“Don’t worry, Dagur. I will talk with my father. I already told him more than one time, to leave you alone and not to threaten you in any way.” Hiccup said. “Try to get not in his way as long as he is here.”

“Okay. I will try. I hope we will not end up in a brawl smashing our skulls.”

When Hiccup shot him a stern look, he raised his hands in defense. “I am only joking.” the Berserker grinned.

“Dagur, I would like to take a bath. Will you help me a bit?” Hiccup asked.

“Sure, my little freckle. I prepare the tub for you. Or should we go to the bath house?”

“No. I don’t want that the others see me like this without clothes. I look horrible!”

“No, you don’t. You are still my handsome little one.” Dagur smiled and caressed the round belly.

 

Censored part

 

 

At the same time, the unborn began to move again.

“OW!” Hiccup exclaimed. “The baby kicked again! This time it hurt!”

“Little one… he wants us to stop with having sex. It´s really not the right time now.” Dagur said and kissed his partner on the cheek. “And it’s time to get out of the water, now that we really soiled it.”

Dagur climbed out of the tub and lifted Hiccup out. He placed him on a chair, wrapped him in a blanket and dried him off.

They did not know, that at the side of Hiccups hut Stoik was standing, balling his hands into fists, trembling with anger. He had heard the sounds of love making of the two. Even now they still had sex! It should have been his son and Astrid doing this, not some deranged Berserker chief! But he can’t interfere, it was Hiccups right to be with Dagur, now that he was carrying the latter’s child.

“Curse you, Skuld and your prophecy!” he grumbled to himself.

So, he stomped away furious to let his anger out on some rocks.

 

Some days later Stoik ran into Dagur when he was heading for the stables. The chief had still not calmed down, even crushing a few rocks had not made his dark mood better. And when their paths were crossing, Stoik´s fist suddenly collided with Dagurs chin, sending him down!

“Hey! For what was that?!” the Berserker yelled. “I did nothing!”

“Nothing? You knocked my son up!” Stoik roared.

“Stoik! Please, that will bring nothing!” Gobber tried to calm his chief.

“Oh, it’s THAT again? I was not the one who started this! And I have promised to be there for Hiccup!”

“Then show me that you are worthy to be his partner!”

“If you wanted it-then it be so!” Dagur growled. “Let us settle this-once and for all!”

“Stoik, no! Hiccup will not tolerate this!” Gobber said. But the chief did not listen to his friend and the two opponents took a fighting stance on the platform in front of the stables.

Stoik attacked first with a roar, but Dagur was able to dodge it. It took not long till all the riders gathered to watch the brawl between the two chiefs.

“We should stop this!” Fishlegs said.

“You wanna try?” Astrid said and pointed at the two fighters. “There is no chance to separate them, with not getting hurt yourself.”

 

It seemed only Tuffnut did the right thing. He hurried to Hiccups hut.

“Hey, Hic! You should come and see this! Your Father and Dagur are fighting over you!” he said as the Hooligan heir opened the door.

“WHAT?!” Hiccup yelled and tried to get up from his chair after he put needle and thread on the table near him. Toothless gave him support with a light shove of his broad head in the back to help his little human get on his feet.

“Your father challenged Dagur, because he knocked you up. He wants to see if he is strong enough to be a good Husband for you.” Tuffnut said.

“Dagur and my father are really having a brawl?”

“Yeah, Dag had a good start, but now it seems he would not hold long.” Tuffnut answered.

“Let´s go bud! I told him not to start a fight with Dagur! But he is still not accepting him!” Hiccup growled and climbed on Toothless back who had laid down. Then the dragon stood up and bounded through the door.

The fight still went on. Some were cheering for Dagur, some for Stoik. The Berserker was able to land several hits and a black eye on the older chief, before he was knocked down by Stoik.

“Oh no! Toothless, stop them!”

Stoik was lifting both fists to let them smash down on his opponent, when a plasma blast struck the ground between them!

“ENOUGH! Father, stop it! What are you two doing?!” Hiccup shouted when he arrived.

“When Dagur wants you, he has to fight me! Old Viking custom!” Stoik answered.

“I thought I have made it clear that there will be NO fighting over me!” Hiccup shouted angrily.

“Little one, don’t strain yourself too much! You are due every day and should not get yourself so upset.” Dagur said worrying.

“I am fine! But you can’t stand a chance against my father, you know that! And we cleared this already!” the Hooligan said and slid carefully from Toothless back.

“But I am the chief here! And who wants my son, must fight with me, that I see if he is worthy!” Stoik said.

“So, you want this from Astrid too, if she will marry me one day?” Hiccup asked.

“No! That’s something different! -I …”

“It is not! -Okay, we will solve this problem on my way! If I am able to hit you so hard, that you need ice after it, then you will accept Dagur as my partner!”

“Hawhawhaw! You will hitting me hard enough that I need ice to cool it? You are highly pregnant and you have not the strength to do it!” Stoik boomed with laughter.

“We will see.” Hiccup said and narrowed his eyes.

“Little one, this is not your cousin! This is your father, Stoik the Vast! Your hit will be like a fly sting for him!” Fishlegs whispered but Hiccup held up his hand to quieten him.

“Okay, son! Then show me what your fist can do!” Stoik laughed and bowed his head in the direction of his son.

All riders watched worried, especially Snotlout. He still remembered the hard punch that knocked three of his teeth out. But Stoiks chin was covered with his thick beard. Hiccups fist will never get through to land a good hit.

The Hooligan got into a firm stance, feeling the unborn moving in his belly.

“Okay, my little one. Let’s show your grandpa what your “Mom” is capable of!” he thought. He swung his fist back -and let it collide with his father’s nose! As hard as he could. And to his surprise he heard a silent “crack”-followed by a yowling cry of Stoik! The Chief of Berk jumped back, held his bleeding nose and howled like a kicked wolf!

“My nose! he broke my nose! For Thors sake, that hurts!” he cursed.

Hiccup shook his hurting hand and grinned.

“He really did it!” Snotlout murmured.

“I did not know that our chief had a paper nose.” Tuffnut commented thinking of Snotlouts paper chin.

All watchers could only stare in silence at the scene, till Gothi went into the ring, exanimated Stoiks nose, advised him to press a cloth against his nose to stop the bleeding and wrote something in the dirt.

“It’s not broken, it’s only a contusion.” Gobber read. “Oh man, ol´friend, it seems your son had showed you.”

“Little one, you really had an iron fist!” Dagur laughed happily, when Hiccup suddenly let out a cry of pain and clutched his belly. The next moment he felt something wet running down his legs.

“No! Nonono! Da-Dagur! It begins! My …my water broke!” the Hooligan gasped.

“WHAT? JUST NOW?” Dagur shrieked.

“The baby is coming!” Hiccup gasped.

“Gothi! You are needed! Sven! Get Inga! Tell her, Hiccup has gone into labor!” Gobber shouted.

The next moment the edge buzzed with people running around and shouting.

“Quiet, you all! We need silence now!” Stoik roared holding a block of ice at his nose. “So don’t run around like headless chickens!”

Astrid was the first on Hiccups side.

“Don’t be afraid. I am here. Everything will be okay. - Dagur, bring him into the clubhouse!” she said.

“I told you, you should not have overdoing it!” Gobber said shaking his head.

Dagur scooped the smaller male off and carried him into the already prepared corner of Clubhouse near the hearth. Two curtains were hanging from the celling to cover the part of the hut from curious looks. The ground was laid out with furs and a white linen sheet.

Hiccup was placed on the sheet.

“Don’t worry. Don’t worry. Inga will be here in an instant. All will be good. You must be brave now. I will stay with you.” Dagur tried to calm his little lover.

Toothless had followed and nuzzled his human, letting out a whine.

Then Inga and Gothi entered the hut followed by a handmaiden who carried the supplies of the midwife.

“Toothless, heat the water.” Inga said. “We will need it.”

The Night Fury nodded and spat a small plasma blast into the filled wooden vat.

“Inga…. can Toothless stay please?”

The midwife looked at Gothi who nodded.

“Toothless, lay down in the corner.” the midwife said.

The Nightfury laid behind his rider to give him the needed support. Hiccup leaned against the warm scaled body while the dragon watched with curiosity what would happen. Dagur was kneeling at Hiccups side holding his hand.

“It’s coming, Dag! I feel it!” the Hooligan panted.

“I know, my little freckle. Stay strong. Frigga will be with you.”

“Dagur, you can’t stay.” said Inga.

“What? Why not? I am the father!”

“Because this is a women’s thing!”

“But Hiccup is a male!” Dagur protested. “And why can the dragon stay?”

Gothi hit him with his staff on the head and wrote something in the sand.

“Dagur, it’s okay. Inga and Gothi need no disturbing.” Hiccup said. “Do as they say.”

“Little one…”

“Don’t worry. It will be okay.” Hiccup said, although he was afraid. Now the worst part has come.

The Berserker huffed and left the hut.

“Same goes for you, lassie. We will take care now of him.”

Astrid nodded and gave Hiccup a reassuring squeeze. Then she left too.

 

Censored part

 

 

Slowly time passed. All the inhabitants of Dragons Edge, Humans and Dragons, were standing, sitting or lying on the platform outside the Clubhouse.

It was nearly three hours since Hiccup went into labor and Stoik heart always clenches when he heard the muffled screams of his son.

“Dear Odin, why him? He will not survive this!” Stoik said with a worried voice.

“We mustn’t lose hope. When the Gods have their hands in this, then they would not let him die.” Gobber said. “Dear Frigg, please protect him.”

Dagur sat aside with Shattermaster.

“Oh bud, I will never forgive myself if something happened to my little brother.” he sighed. The Gronkle whined and rubbed his massive head at the Berserkers shoulder.

 

Evening came and Hiccup was still fighting to bring the baby into this world.

“KIIIYAAAH! - Oh Gods! Loki, I will let Toothless blast you for this!” Hiccup hisses through clenched teeth.

“Uh, Frigga, I think you are really needed now.” a brown monstrous Nightmare who was sitting at the roof of Hiccups hut said. A middle -aged woman with blonde hair, that she had covered under a bonnet, slid from the Nightmares back. She wore the clothes of a midwife and carried a small bag with her. The next moment she vanished and appeared again at the backside of the clubhouse.

The three women looked up when the back door of the clubhouse opened and a woman entered the hut.

“What do you want? Did you not see that we have complicate business here?” the midwife growled.

“Don’t worry. I am here to help with the delivery. The gods called me here for aid.” the strange woman said.

“The gods?”

“I am a seasoned midwife with special knowledge in complicated births.”

“Well-this one here is really complicated.”

When the stranger passed Gothi, the old shaman eyes widened.

“Ah, she recognized me, she is a true seer.” Frigg in her human disguise thought. Loki had done a good work to change her appearance. She turned to Gothi, smiled and laid a finger on her lips. The Shaman and healer only nodded and wrote something in the dirt near her.

“Let-her help.” the Berkian midwife read. “Good. If you say so, shaman.”

Frigg knelt aside Hiccup.

“Such a small and fragile body….and ready to bear. Loki, what have you thought about this?” Frigg scolded the trickster God in her mind, when she looked over the young male.

“How you doing?” Frigg asked.

“I am afraid.” Hiccup whimpered and rubbed over his eyes.

“Shhh…. dont be afraid, little one. I am here to help and your baby is not too early -like you were once. -When the next contraction hit-push with all your strength! I will support you.”

“How?”

“Just concentrate on the delivery. I and the other women will do the rest.”

Hiccup nodded.

When the next wave of pain hit him, the Hooligan screamed and pushed!

Frigg smiled gently and laid a hand on Hiccups belly. No one recognized the faint golden glow under her palm. But Hiccup felt the pain easing and let out a shaky breath.

“Well done! It will not last long anymore. Your baby will be soon here!” Frigg smiled.

“Hurts….” Hiccup panted.

“Don’t worry, you will make it. The help from Frigg is with you. –Now, push!”

And with a loud scream, Hiccup put all his strength in the next push.

“I can see the head. It’s coming!” Inga said. Gothi, who watched the two women silently, smiled.

“The contractions are coming faster now!” Inga said. Frigg had laid a hand on Hiccups forehead the other was resting on his swollen belly. Toohtless held still only a small whine escaped the dragon from time to time. But he was watching what was happen between the legs of his small human, like the midwives were doing.

 

Censored part

 

 “Come, little one! The hardest part is done! One last push and –“

Hiccup grabbed one of Toothless front paws, put all his remained strength in the next contraction-and he felt the baby slipping out of him when he gives it one last push!

 

The sun was about to set, when a loud cry was heard. The cry of a newborn.

“He did it! Thank the gods!” Gobber shouted. Everyone started to cheer. Dagur nearly fainted, Heather bumped him into the side.

“Don’t dare to faint, brother!” she said.

“Finally.” Stoik sighed.

The gathered dragons lifted their heads a roared a welcome for the newborn. Even the other ones on the island joined them when they heard the greeting roars.

“Listen to the babies voice! This one is defiantly not a hiccup!” Dagur said proudly.

 

And in the clubhouse…

“Hey, stay awake, little one. You have a son.” Frigg said when Hiccup was about to drift off from exhaustion.

“A…son?” Hiccup answered weakly.

Frigg laid a little bundle into his arms. Hiccup saw a tiny little face with a few tufts of red hair.

“Don’t worry. He is healthy and strong.” said Inga.

“But-but he is so small! Like me when I was born!” Hiccup whimpered. He nearly wanted to cry.

“He will grow quickly. Feed him well and you will see. Don’t be afraid. I heard he has a strong father. He will be no wee little Hiccup. Trust me.” Frigg smiled and kissed his forehead. In this moment, Hiccup felt some of his strength returning. Next a bowl with a liquid, who scented like herbs, was put on his lips.

“Drink. This will help you to recover. You have lost a lot of liquid, who needs to be replaced.” Inga said.

“I-I am glad it’s finally over.” Hiccup sighed weakly, as he had emptied the bowl.

Inga turned to Frigg.

“Thank you-eh? Where is she? Tch, she didn´t even told us her name! Strange woman.” she wondered.

Gothi only smiled and twitched her shoulders. And sending a thankful prayer to Frigg.

 

After the new “mother” got a quick clean, the binds were removed and Hiccup was getting a new knee-long shirt on.

“Toothless, look. I can’t believe it. I really am a mother now. And I am not even a female.“ Hiccup said and showed the bundle the Night Fury. The dragon started to purr and nuzzled his rider. And the Hooligan was sure if he could speak he would say:” I am very proud of you, my little human.”

 

Then it was time for Dagur and Stoik to take a first look at the newborn.

“Dad, you have a grandson. Dagur, this is our little one.” Hiccup smiled tiredly.

The Berserker has tears in his eyes, when he took the bundle carefully in his arms.

“Oh my little Freckle, you did a wonder! He is tiny-but he is strong and will grow. As you have. He is a blessed child. So, don’t worry.” Dagur sniffed and kissed the smaller male on the forehead. But when he saw Astrid kneeling at the other side, he backed up a bit.

“Sorry.” he murmured.

“No, Dagur. This is your and Hiccups special moment. You stay now with him.”

“Then you stay with us too.”

Dagur handed the bundle over to Stoik and returned to Hiccups side. The chief of Berk went outside to show the others the newborn.

“And? What new inhabitant Berk has got?” Gobber asked.

“A son. A future warrior and maybe a future chief.” Stoik said proudly. Then all the inhabitants came slowly nearer to have a look at the small wonder, that Hiccup brought into this world.

“You can really be proud of your son. He is really blessed by the gods.” said Sven.

A short moment later, Astrid brought the bundle back to Hiccup.

“My little freckle can´t nearly held his eyes open.” Dagur said.

“He needs to rest now.” Inga said.

“Then I will bring the baby to Hiccups Hut. Dagur, you carry our new mother here.” Astrid said.

 

The bed was moved from the loft downstairs. A corner was now accommodating the nursery with the cradle, an comfortable armchair and all the other baby stuff. Two tent flaps separated it from Hiccups working area to have more privacy for mother and child.

Dagur placed his little mate in the bed, while Astrid put the sleeping Baby in the cradle.

“I leave you two now. If you or Hiccup needs something, just call me or the others.”

“Okay. Thank you, Astrid.” Dagur smiled.

Soon Dagur was joining Hiccup in the bed, but not before he looked at his newborn son.

“My little Fury. Finally you are here. I wonder what the gods have planned for your future.” the Berserker smiled.

 

When the first rays of sunlight fell through the open hatch, Hiccup slowly awoke with a groan. It was as every muscle of his body hurt. As usual, his first move was to check on his belly. But when his hand touched it, his belly was flat. Hiccup who was still half-asleep did not yet realized that he gave birth yesterday. When he spotted Dagur, he shook him awake.

“Uunnh…. little Freckle? How are you feeling? Is everything okay?” the Berserker murmured.

“Where is my baby?” Hiccup asked.

“In the cradle right there. Don´t you remember? You gave birth to a healthy son yesterday.” Dagur smiled. Then realization hit Hiccup and he remembered the day before.

“Ah, now I remember. Yes…it happened so fast, but it took forever to bring my baby into the world. I am sore in places I didn’t even know that I have them!” he murmured and looked into the cradle who stood at his side of the bed. The newborn was still sleeping.

“I am so proud of you, my little freckle. And don’t worry. You will soon be okay again.” Dagur said. “Just lay back and rest. Are you hungry? What do you want me to bring you for breakfast?”

“I am not hungry at the moment.” Hiccup said still watching his sleeping son. “I still can´t really believe it, but now my baby is here.”

Dagur peeked over his partners shoulder and watched the newborn too.

“Time to get up for me. I will bring you something light to eat. And you should drink enough. You lost a lot of liquid during the birth.” the Berserker said as he pushed himself out of the bed to get washed and dressed. “And you rest.”

After Dagur brewed some tea for his partner he left the hut.

“You held an eye on him, T. And on the baby.” he said to the Nightfury who had come down from his stone slab. Toothless nodded.

 

Shortly after Dagur left, Inga entered the hut to look for mother and newborn.

“How do you feel?” she asked Hiccup after she checked him up.

“Everything hurts and I feel weak.” the Hooligan heir groaned.

“It will go away. But now we must see if you can nurse your baby.” Inga said.

Hiccup nearly had forgotten that.

“You remember what I have told you?” Inga asked. The Youth only nodded. She helped him sit up and removed his shirt.

Censored part

 

 

At this moment, little Fury in his cradle woke up and began to cry.

“Oh, a good timing. Your baby seems to want his first meal.” Inga said.

“Oh gods.” Hiccup groaned and pinched his nose. Inga took the newborn out of his cradle, exanimated it too and laid it then in the youth’s arms.

“No hold him like this that he can reach your-yes, that’s it. Good baby.” Inga smiled when the newborn latched on one of his “mother’s” nipples and begun drinking. Hiccups face flushed. Toothless, who watched from the other side of the bed purred.

“That’s so embarrassing!” Hiccup said.

“You will get used to it. You should nurse him at least eight or twelve months. More is always better. It depends on how long you are able to give milk. And when the little one is full don’t forget to let him make burping.”

 

When the newborn was full, Inga observed how Hiccup hold the baby up and patted him softly on his back. Two small burps were heard.

“Well done. If you had any questions or need help, feel free to contact me.” Inga said.

“Thank you, Inga.”

“Now rest, your mate will return soon. And don’t forget to eat and drink enough yourself.”

Hiccup nodded. The Midwife left again, the Hooligan heir laid back and placed the bundle on his chest.

“Toothless, from now on everything will be different.” he sighed.

 

It took a week till Hiccup was fully recovered and could get up. Little Fury was a good sleeper and did only cry when he was hungry or had his diapers full. When the Hooligan heir changed his son the first time, he nearly fainted.

“EEEWWW!” he scrunched his nose. Toothless did the same and made a few steps back.

“Well, that’s the unpleasant part of having a baby.” Dagur grinned, who was bringing a fresh diaper. “But when he can sit you can begin to train him with the potty. Huh, huh? Dragon trainer-train his baby making his business in the potty.”

The Berserker grinned, while Hiccup tried to get rid of the dirty diaper.

“Toothless, burn this.” he said and held it in the outstretched arm.

“If you are letting the Nightfury burn every diaper our little one pooped into, we will quickly run out of them.” Dagur grinned.

But with the help of Dagur, Hiccup got used to changing his son.

 

In the first weeks Hiccup always carried to newborn under his tunic to keep it warm. In very cold nights he took the baby with him in bed and placed him on his bare chest during sleep to give little Fury warmth and close contact.

Changing diapers was really another thing. Toohtless always went out of the nursery, when Hiccup had to do it. But Dagur often helped out. It seemed that he really liked to be a father and cared for his little son without grumbling.

 

And as the strange midwife said, the baby had a healthy appetite and grew fast. In the first weeks he had to nurse the baby in more turns because little Fury was not able to drink so much at one time.

With two months he already had the normal size for a baby in this age. And Hiccup could never let his son stay hungry. Whenever he cried he searched for a secluded place and let him drink. He doesn’t like being watched when he nursed him. Only Dagur, Astrid and Toothless he allowed to be near him then. Mostly he was sitting in his armchair in his hut or Toothless shielded his rider with his wings, while he was nursing the baby.

“This must be a great feeling, little Freckle.” Dagur smiled when he watched his son drinking. “You are feeding him with what your own body is producing.”

“It’s very special. First it was embarrassing for me, but now it feels like a special bond between me and my baby.”

 

Heather and the others still watched that Hiccup got enough to eat.

“You again lost weight. You must really eat more.” Dagur said.

“Then give him this, brother. It’s his favourite.” Heather said and handed him a plate with Yak chops and cooked vegetables.

“Aye, that’s the right diet for him. Here, brother. And eat all up.”

When Snotlout wanted to snatch a chop away, Toothless and Shattermaster growled at the Jorgenson who backed away.

“Okay, okay. All for the young mother.” he growled.

 

And from the Beginning, Hiccup noticed, that when he and his son were in their hut, they were always one to three little Dragons near the cradle. On the edge always, a few Night Terrors or Terrible Terrors were sitting or lying around it, and one or two of them sat on the headboard of Furys first little bed. Even in the Night. Every time some of the little dragons were around, as if they want to keep watch at the baby. When little Fury cried, they started to making soft cooing and purring noises to calm the baby, like they did to their own hatchlings. And Hiccup was sure, if a stranger or enemy would approach the cradle, to harm his son, they would attack them with no hesitation.

Dagur helped Hiccup often with taking care of his son. He changed diapers without hesitation, washed them and hung them out to dry. If some of the riders tried to make a joke about it, a dark look of the Berserker or a growl of Shattermaster was enough to quieten them down.

 

One night, Hiccup even spotted two ravens sitting on the headboard of the cradle, looking at the sleeping baby. When the saw that everything was okay, the flew away through the open hatch.

“Hugin and Mugin….. could it be?” Hiccup murmured. Are Odins Ravens watching over his son too?

The two ravens returned to Asgard landing on Odins shoulders.

“And, is everything okay with the blessed child?”

Hugin and Mugin caved.

“Good.” the god nodded. Geri and Frecki who were sitting near Odins throne wagged with their tales.

 

Elsewhere on Asgard.

“Loki, its ready.” Thor said, as he entered the trickster gods chambers. He carried something in his right hand. It was a necklace with a pendant.

The trickster God rose from his chair and went to the thunder god.

“Thank you, Thor. It looks great.” Loki smiled, when Thor gave the pedant to him. “You choosed a cloudstone gem for him?”

“The norns told me to choose it for the pedant. Sindri, our dwarf smith, did a great job creating it.”

“You are right. There is no better one than him. Let´s show it to Odin.” Loki said and they went to the throne chamber.

 

“Indeed. Sindri did a great work.” nodded Odin, when he inspected the Necklace with the pendant.

Hugin and Munin who sat on Odins shoulders, caved.

“Yes. You will bring the gift to the bearer.” the god nodded. Odin held the necklace up and Hugin grabbed it with his beak. Then the two ravens flew out of the fortress of Odin and down to Midgard.

 

When Hiccup returned this evening from short Visit to Astrid, the two ravens were sitting again on the headboard of the cradle. Thordvarg the Night Terror was lying in front of the little bed. He hardly left Hiccups hut, when the baby was around.

Hugin cawed, flew to Hiccup and landed on his armguard. In his beak he held a pedant with a round gemstone embedded in it. Under it was the engraved symbol of Thors Hammer.

The raven let the pendant fall into Hiccups hand and the Hooligan heir noticed that the necklace was very short.

“Is this….for my son?”

The raven cawed and ruffled his feathers. Then he flew back to the cradle where Munin was still sitting, watching the now awake baby. Little Fury showed no fear, he was not afraid of the dragons too. He just watched the ravens with his big green eyes, then he gurgled and his lips showed a faint smile.

“A gift from the gods for my son…. say my thanks to them and that I am honoured.” Hiccup smiled. Hugin and Munin caved and left the hut.

From this time on, little Fury always wore the special necklace. The other riders first did not believe that Odins ravens brought it and that it was a gift from the Gods, but Dagur did it from the beginning.

 

All the riders loved little Fury and even Stoik forgot his annoyance at Dagur when the baby grabbed his thumb and started show his first smiles. When Fury was two months old, Dagur and Hiccup visited the first time Berserk island to show the inhabitants the new addition to the Berserker tribe and that this child would now bind the two tribes tighter together.

 

Only Snotlout refused to hold and play with him.

“Do you want to hold him, Snotlout? He is your baby cousin at all.”

“Yeah, my second one. But I hold him? I am Snotlout. I don’t have it with babies.”

“Have you forgotten what you have done for the Fireworm Queen and her little ones in their nest? You told me how you cared for these tiny dragons. Fury is now nearly three months old and you haven’t hold him yet.”

“Umm, yes. But-hey!”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and simply laid the bundle in the Jorgensons arms.

“Hiccup! What if I drop him?”

“You won’t. Just hold him, like I have showed you. It’s time for you to begin being a big cousin.” Hiccup smiled.

Suddenly the baby blinked and opened his emerald eyes. When they met with Snotlouts grey ones, the two are just looking silently into another’s eyes. Then the baby’s mouth turned into a faint smile and Fury gurgled at Snotlout. Next, he felt a tiny hand grabbing his big thumb, holding it firmly.

“He-he smiled at me!” Snotlout said. “Normally Babies always started to cry when they see my face.”

“He likes you.” Hiccup smiled.

 

Since then, every time Snotlout was holding little Fury and singing his old lullaby to him, the baby smiled and made happy noises. He only cried when he wanted to be fed or needed to be changed. Little Fury was not a crybaby. And when he was old enough to get Snotlouts handmade toy, the happiness of the baby knew no borders. The Jorgenson did not know that this was the beginning of a very special bond between the two.

 

to be continued in “Midnight Scrum”.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter thirteen Midnight scrum pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no lemons in there only mpreg stuff. So its the same chapter like in the adult version

 

**Midnight scrum**

**Part one**

 

It was just a normal day and some of the riders were exploring the nearby islands.

But all of sudden a horde of very heavily armoured men appeared and went on the chase for Hiccup!

 

"Come back here!" a voice shouted.

"Get him!" a second voice bellowed.

"Where'd he go?" another man yelled.

"Don't let him get away!" a fourth voice called.

 

Hiccup was running through the forest as fast as he could when the heavily armoured men began firing arrows and throwing axes at him who hardly missed him.

“Dragondung! Why are they chasing me? When they saw me, they attacked at once! And I have never saw this guys before!” the Hooligan heir thought.

 

"We'll get him!" the second voice shouted.

"He's on the right!" the third voice yelled.

"Behind that tree!" the fourth voice yelled.

 

Hiccup kept on zigzagging across the trees to avoid the men´s attacks.

"Come on! We're getting closer!" the first one yelled.

Hiccup then saw a second man jumping off a cliff with his axe held high. Hiccup quickly use the slope he was on to skid between his legs, but found that he wasn't able to stop himself and went down the hill screaming and grunting.

 

Meanwhile elsewhere in the forest, Astrid and Fishlegs were strapping on their baskets with wild fruits they got from the island. Toothless was with was holding a bucket of apples and all they were doing now was waiting for Hiccup.

“Toothless!” Hiccups voice were yelling in the distance.

“Sounds not good.” Fishlegs said worried.

Hiccup was now running down the Hill towards his friends as fast as he could, the four armoured men hard on his heels.

“Bud! I really need your support here!” Hiccup yelled.

 

Hiccup skidded again across the ground and then finally heard the familiar cry of the Night Fury. Following close behind him was also Astrid and Fishlegs on their dragons. Toothless made a jump so that he was in between Hiccup and the armoured men and fired a plasma blast at them.

That knocked one of the men away while the other scattered.

“Look out! The black beast of Hel!” one of the armored men shouted.

"Get 'em, Stormfly!" Astrid ordered.

“Damn! The other brats with their dragons!” one of the opponents cursed.

 

Stormfly fired several spines down at the men tripping one of them up and causing him to drop a piece of paper. Meatlug then roared loudly that knocked the man backwards with her mace tail. Knowing there were outmatched the four men scrambled to their feet again and started running towards the hills.

"Yeah, that's right, keep running!" Astrid yelled.

“Yeah, that’s easy- to have a big mouth when you have a tamed dragon under your butt, bitch!” one of the men shouted back before he vanished behind the hills. (I made the bounty hunters using more “dirty” speech here)

“What? I show you-“ the Shieldmaiden snarled and wanted to fly after the men.

“Astrid, leave them! Better we look for Hiccup!” Fishlegs held her back.

The two of them then landed on the ground next to Hiccup and dismounted.

"You okay?" Astrid asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Hiccup panted. “I don’t remember when I ran the last time so fast. – Ugh, bud, I am okay. No need to worry.”

"Who were those guys?" Astrid asked as Hiccup got to his feet. "They didn't look like Dragon Hunters."

"You know, I don't know," said Hiccup honestly. "With all the flying axes and tumbling down hills, I forgot to ask.- Toothless? "

They turned around and saw Toothless playing with a piece of parchment that one of the men left behind.

“What you got there, bud?” Hiccup asked as they approached him. Toothless has managed to unroll the parchment and the friends instantly realised what was going on upon looking at it.

“I think I know what those guys wanted.” Astrid said with a worried face.

“Oh no! Not that too!” Hiccup groaned.

 

They returned to the Edge and showed the parchment to the others, who was actually a wanted poster with Hiccups face on it and a large price that was put on him for his capture.

Snotlout laughed uncontrollably, when he saw it.

“No way! Viggo put a price on Hiccups head? Oh man! Every bounty hunter from here to the archipelago will gonna be looking for you!” he said.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs merely narrowed their eyes at him.

“That’s not funny, cous´!” Hiccup grumbled.

At this moment, Dagur entered the clubhouse with the small bundle of little Fury in his arms, followed by Heather. While Hiccup was away, the siblings had watched the baby.

“Hey, why is Snothat laughing so manically?” Dagur asked.

“Its Snotlout!” the Jorgenson grumbled.

“Some thugs were after Hiccup and when Toothless scared them away, one of them lost this here.” explained Astrid and pointed at the parchment.

“Show him, cous´.” Hiccup said. Snotlout held the parchment right before Dagur, who bent his body forward and stared at the picture and the message. Then his face suddenly went red with anger.

“This damn Viggo put a bounty on my little brothers head?!” he roared and put his son a bit too roughly back in Hiccups arms. The baby began to cry and Hiccup cradled and tried to calm down his son.

Dagur instead began pacing angrily up and down.

“He wanted my little one be hunted like a criminal?! If I get this Grimborn in my fingers I rip off his head and feed his body to the dragons! My little freckle is a nursing mommy for Thors sake!” he roared.

“Dagur! He did not know about our little secret!“ Astrid spat.

„Oh, yes. You are right! But I will-„ the berserker growled and balled his fists.

„Okay, enough ranting, Dagur! You are frighten Fury with your bellowing!“ Hiccup said.

“Oooh…I am so sorry, little Fury. But this Viggo makes Daddy very very angry.” Dagur apologized and laid an arm protectively around Hiccups waist. The baby has calmed down when it heard Hiccups soft voice.

 

“I wonder if Viggo´s paying the bounty with Berk´s gold?” Fishlegs poundered.

“That much irony should be illegal!” said Tuffnut and took the poster from Snotlout. “Let me say that…” He looked over it from all sides. “Hey, there is no mention of us all!”

“Its all about Hiccup.” Ruffnut frowned. “And they even did not got his nose right! It looks like a potato!”

“But the bounty Hunters recognized him nevertheless.” Tuffnut said.

“We are not here to discuss the aesthetic of drawing! Its more important what the text under the portrait said! They put 250 gold coins on my head!” Hiccup grumbled.

“Typical.” Tuffnut scoffed. “If such a bounty would be placed on us the hounds would be immediately released.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Snotlout grumbled.

“I´ll put a bounty on us. And that would be more than these penatus of 250 gold coins.” said Ruffnut and went for some parchment and ink.

“All right, enough about the bounty! Mine and- ah, the twins one. We have other things to do.” Hiccup said.

“I hate to say it, Hiccup, but it might be a good idea to lie low for a while, until this cools off.” said Heather.

“No way!” Hiccup said firmly. “That’s playing into Viggo´s hands.”

Astrid turned on him.

“Wait, you can´t still be planning going to the party?” she said.

“It´s Berk´s 400 year anniversary.” Hiccup reminded. ”You know what my dad would do if I missed it?”

“And he´s finally gonna near you for loosing all of Berk´s gold.” Snotlout laughed. “It´s gonna be epic!”

“Not if I would have to say a word! Stoik´s not gonna nail my little one.” said Dagur. “And you, Snothat will watch your tongue!”

“Snotlout!” the Jorgenson growled.

“I don’t know, Hiccup.” said Fishlegs troublingly. “A crowded, public event is the perfect place for bounty hunters to slip in undetected.”

“Our village is small and a stranger would be detected immediately by me or you. Fishlegs, I appreciate your concerns but no, I am not hiding from anyone! We are going to the party!” said Hiccup firmly.

“Don’t worry, my little one. I will be there too.” said Dagur. “If someone dares to touch you, I will made dragon food of him! And don’t forget “T”. He is the best bodyguard someone can wish.” The Berserker pointed at Toothless.

“You will watch him, T, when I can’t, will you?” he asked the Nightfury. Toothless warbled and nodded.

 

The next day at Berk the inhabitants were setting up the decorations. Sadly it wasn’t as grand as it normally would have been due to the small fact that they didn’t have any gold left. But the children and some of the women and men were very creative with crafting decorations from natural stuff like flowers, leaves and other things. Some girls had wooden or glass pearls left or the women took some of their decorations from their homes. They put every effort into making it spectacular.

 

“Can you believe it, Stoik? Four hundred years. Makes you proud to be a Berkian! And five years before surviving was even worse! But with Hiccups founded peace between us and the dragons we have really a reason to party!” Gobber said.

“Yes, we have.” nodded the chief.

Gobber pulled out a piece of parchment.

“Now, what else do we need on my list?” he said, as the list enrolled and stopped at the ground. Stoik sighed.

“I don’t have you to remind that Berk´s gold was lost to Viggo?”

“No, chief. I was there. But we could trade some other homemade things. Remember, we did not always pay with Gold. Our ancestors had always swapped goods with the traders.”

“Aye! That they had.” nodded Stoik.

 

When they heard the sound of landing dragons the two men turned to see the Riders who had just arrived. Stoiks eyes immediately fell on Hiccup and they automatically narrowed.

“Don’t be too hard on him about the gold, chief, right? It wasn’t´all his fault. We were lucky that we got off this island in one piece and complete. And a few days after this he found out that he was with child.” Gobber advised. “He has now great responsibly being a parent. He needs a lot of strength-and our support. And-that means to keep your peace with Dagur too.”

Stoik made his way over to Hiccup who had dismounted Toothless and was barely able to look him in the eyes. The chief sighed.

“How´s life at the Great Beyond, son?” he asked.

Before Hiccup could answer, Snotlout rushed forwards and leaned on Hiccup shoulders. “Ha! Funny you should ask, chief. There´s actually a—”

Dagur grabbed him, pulled him back and covered his mouth.

“Shut it, Snotface! What have I said?” he hissed.

“Yeah, its great, Dad. How could it not be great. It´s the Great Beyond, right guys?” said Hiccup turning to his friends.

The other Riders quickly nodded in agreement, knowing that he was deflecting the topic about the bounty on his head.

“And look! Your little Grandson is eager to see you again!” Hiccup smiled, took little Fury from his carrying pouch and held the baby up to his father. Stoik´s face softened and he smiled at the baby. Then he carefully took the bundle out of his son’s hands.

“You have enough milk to feed him?” he asked with a low voice.

“Dad!-Errm, yes I have. Don’t worry.” Hiccup answered and his cheeks got a red tint.

 

“Look at him, Stoik! Looks as he has grown a good bit in the last weeks!” Gobber chimed in. “Hey, little one! Choochi, chocchi, coooo!”

Little Fury squealed happily and grabbed one of Gobber´s long moustache braids, giving it a good pull. “Owie! And he is already strong! He will be a great Viking one day!” the smith grinned with a slightly painful face. Stoik laughed and Hiccup was glad his problems were forgotten at the moment. And he laughed more, when little Fury´s tiny fists clawed into his fathers big red beard and pulled at the strands. Gods, his dad has told him, that he often did the same himself when he was a baby.

“Yeah, pull them, little one. But you will need more strength to really hurt me with this.” Stoik smiled. Hiccup smiled too, then looked at his father.

“So, how are things here?” he asked.

“They´ve been better.” Stoik admitted. Hiccup knew what he was implying.

“Yeah, about that. Uh, listen, Dad….”

“We can discuss this later, son. “ Stoik promised. “Always remember, the needs of the many outweight the needs of the few.”

“Yeah. Got it. Loud and clear.”

“Now go enjoy yourselves. A party like this happens only once in 400 years. The main festivities will start when the sun set.”

Hiccup sighed with great relief when he saw his father walking off with his son in his arms.

“That’s it?” Snotlout stared as if he had been cheated and walked off in a huff, when he met Dagurs stern face. “What a rip-off!”

 

Astrid approached Hiccup.

Aren´t you gonna tell your father about the bounty?” she asked.

“No, I´m not.” said Hiccup and followed his father. “He has enough to deal with other things right now.”

 

Later, in the chief’s hut.

Hiccup had let little Fury drink and now the baby was full and slept peacefully in Hiccups old cradle. From time to time Toothless gave it a soft nudge, to let it rock.

“And – how is it going with Dagur? Did he help you with the baby?” Stoik asked.

“Dad, Dagur has become such a great father! From the beginning, he loved his son dearly and takes care of him! He even changed his diapers and washed them! I can’t wish myself a better father for my son.” Hiccup smiled.

“I am glad to hear that. So, he really has taken responsibility as well.”

 

When it was gotten dark, the party was at full swing. Children were walking down the streets holding flags with signs from befriended and ally tribes, while Vikings from them cheered as they walked past.

“Let´s hear it for the wee ones!” said Gobber, who was wearing blue and green facepaint. The spectators cheered. “We Berkians have come a long way in 400 years. For a long time, we were at war with the dragons, hunting them, killing them. But that all changed when some of your youngest Berkians had the guts to step up and take a stand. Ladies and Vikings, the time has come to look towards the future of Berk! I give you Hiccup and the Dragon Riders!”

The spectators cheered as the Dragon Riders appeared above them with the dragons lighting their flames in their mouths. The Riders, minus Heather and Dagur were all wearing facepaint that they wore during the yearly Dragon Races.

“All right, guys. Let´s give them a show to remember.” said Hiccup looking back at them.

 

Stoik was holding little Fury close to his face and pointed to the sky.

“Look, little one! There is your mommy. He is riding the fastest and fiercest dragon of the archipelago! You can be very proud of him.” he said in a low voice. The baby looked with big eyes into the dark sky where the Riders prepared for their show.

 

Astrid and Heather flew into position charging at one another and standing on their dragons. When they crossed, the girls jumped at the same time and their metal braces slammed in each other, releasing sparks. Then they landed back on their dragons landing perfectly on their feet.

“Yes!” Astrid cheered.

The Spectators cheered even louder.

“Tch, these gals always must steal the show!” Snotlout grumbled.

“Then impress the watchers more!” Fishlegs said and rolled his eyes.

“That you can bet! – Lets go, Hookie!-Coming in hot!” Snotlout yelled as he blew down with a flaming Hookfang and lit the bonfires that had been set up in the Plaza. The Spectators cheered once more.

Now the twins were flying up into the air releasing gas. “You are making the nose too big!” Ruffnut glared at her brother.

“Everyone loves a strong, authorative nose.” said Tuffnut as he guided their dragon. “Light it up, Belch!”

 

“And it all began with Bork, who made the first studies of the dragons to give us a base of dragon knowledge, that helped us in the past and today it filled many more pages in the great book of dragons!” Gobber said with pride in his voice. Belch released sparks, igniting the gas and creating a massive explosion that took the form of Borks face. The entire crowd cheered upon seeing it.

Dagur and Fishlegs made their way towards the eyes.

“Suck it in, Meatlug.” said Fishlegs.

“You too, Shattermaster!” said Dagur. The two Gronkles tucked in their wings and Dagur and Fishlegs flew through the two eyes of Bork. The wings on Fishlegs Helmet were on fire, and so was Dagurs peak of his hair.

“Whoo! Oh yeah! Oh yeah, Fishlegs!” Immerman cheered. „Good idea to put a few drops of Nightmare gel on my helmet wings.”

“Uh, Dagur…your hair…its on fire again. Is this intentional?” Hiccup asked and pointed at the flames. Toothless let out a mini plasma blast that struck the burning tip and extinguished the fire.

“Whoah! Thanks, Tooth!” Dagur said, wiping his hands through his singed hair tips. The Nightfury chuckled. The spectators cheered even louder.

Then they heard the sound of Toothless, who came flying down into the village. As they flew over the crowd, Hiccup looked down at it and saw a group of Vikings talking to another with suspicious looks, he didn’t recognize.

“Bounty hunters!” he said to himself.

Hiccup made a quick U-turn around the bonfire Snotlout had created and landed in front of the three men.

“Hey, who are you?” Hiccup demanded.

“No! don’t hurt them, Hiccup!” said silent Sven rushing towards him.

“Wait, you know these guys?” Hiccup blinked.

“Of course, they are my uncles! Whispering Waldo, Mute Marvin and Soft spoken Sam.” he said, gesturing to his uncles.

“Hi.” said Soft spoken Sam very quietly. Hiccup had to admit, that he saw the family resemblances.

“Ther´re just ship-logged from their long journey.” Sven explained as Astrid joined them on top of Stormfly.

“Sorry, Sven.” apologized Hiccup then looked at the three uncles. ”Whispering Waldo, Mute Marvin and-uh…” He cant remember the last ones name. “Never mind. Welcome to Berk.”

Hiccup took off again into the air with Astrid.

“Argh, I am starting to get paranoid!” Hiccup growled.

And they did not see that another mysterious figure was in the crowd behind a hut and saw Hiccup. In his Hand he was holding the Wanted-Poster and he soon was joined by a second thuggish-looking person.

“Okay. Get out the Gronkle musk.” whispered the first stranger. “Time to cover our scent so that these watch dragons will not recognize us.”

 

After the party, Astrid and Dagur had a few words with Hiccup in the great Hall. The Hooligan heir was gently rocking little Fury after he had fed him.

“All right. I admit it. Living with a bounty on my head is more stressful than I thought.” Hiccup admitted to the two of them. “First Viggo gets our gold, now this. I just think, I should—”

“Tell Stoik.” said Astrid placing a hand over his. “He is the chief and he´s your dad. And don’t forget your son.”

“It would be a good idea to get this off your chest.” Dagur added.

“No. Like I said. The needs of the many outweigh those of the few. He will freak out when he hears this. And he will force me to stay with little Fury here on Berk. We will try to solve this ourselves.” said Hiccup firmly. “Good night. I´ll see you two in the morning.” said Hiccup getting up and walking out of the Great Hall with his son in his arms.

“He is too stubborn for his own good.” said Dagur shaking his head.

“Do you think we should tell Stoik?” Astrid asked.

“No, he should tell his Dad himself, otherwise he´ll be in even more trouble. Which is why we need to keep on convincing to tell him.”

 

A bit later, Dagur and Shattermaster went on a grassy hill outside the village. When the Gronkle warbled questioningly, Dagur said: ”Hiccup is sleeping in his fathers hut, where he has his room. I can´t sleep there too, bud. His dad would me threw right out again if I ever tried it. He still had not forgiven me that I impregnated his only child. And I destroyed the home of a certain fierce Valkyrie. -I know, I know, bud, I not did it by force, but I am still not welcome in the village, so we will camp here outside. It’s a nice warm night anyway.”

Shattermaster grumbled and laid down in the grass. Dagur has brought his fur blanket and covered himself with it, while he was leaning on the Gronkle´s side. The two soon fell asleep.

 

Later that night, Astrid was sleeping in her bed in her parent´s house which had bee rebuild after Dagur´s attack.

“Hiccup!” Stoiks voice yelled. Then she heard little Fury crying. Astrids eyes shot open.

Outside Stoik and Toothless were looking around the village for any sign of Hiccup. The chief was holding the bundle with his grandson in his arm who was whimpering and wailing.

“Has anyone seen Hiccup?” Stoik yelled as he looked into a dark street. “Hiccup!”

Astrid left her house and approached the chief, who noticed her.

”Have you seen Hiccup? Little Fury is crying and he did not come for him! He never did this before! And when I checked his room, his bed was empty! Where is he?” Stoik asked.

“Oh no….” Astrid whispred. She had a very bad feeling about this and shook her head.

 

The shouts had alarmed Shattermaster and he woke Dagur.

“What´s up, Bud? Dragon Hunter attack?” the Berserker mumbled and rubbed his eyes. Then he heard Stoiks voice too. And the crying of his son. In an instant he was on his legs and ran towards the village.

“Astrid! What´s the matter? Why is my son wailing? Why is he not with his mommy?”

“We can´t find him. Dagur, I think the worst case happened….” the Shieldmaid said.

“What are you talking about?!” Stoik growled.

 

Hiccup opened his eyes and noticed that he had a very large lump on his head. He also noticed that he was in the hull of a ship and it was moving. The ship didn’t look anything special mostly filled with empty crates and barrels. He remembered going for a small business outside in the outhouse and when he returned he felt a big hand covering his mouth and he felt a hard hit on his back head. Then everything went black.

“Where am I?” he said as he took in his new surroundings.

Then Hiccup noticed that his hands and legs were bound. It soon dawned him that bounty hunters somehow caught him and he was on their ship. He tried to break free from the bonds, but the knots were too tight. The creaking and moving sounds let him realize that the ship he was on was sailing in open waters.

“Oh no! They got me! The snatched me away under my fathers and Toothless nose and kidnapped me! Little one….my poor baby will be afraid why I am not at home to feed him. – I must get out of here! There´s got to be something sharp!” said Hiccup looking around. He then saw a bend nail not too far away in the planks and started to make his way towards it. It was not easy with bound limbs, but eventually he reached the nail. He started to use the sharp edges to cut the ropes around his wrists.

“Come on! Come on! Come on!” he repeated himself as he moved his hands up and down.

 

Suddenly he heard footsteps and saw two shadows walking above the deck. Hiccup moved his hands up and down faster but stopped when he heard footsteps landing on the wooden floorboards in front of him.

They were two thuggish-looking types and judging from the way they looked and smelled, there were not too brightly.

“He´s awake! Quick, Berthel, knock him out again!”

The man called Berthel started to make his way towards Hiccup in a threatening manner.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” said Hiccup.

“Why not?”

“Because you might accidently kill me and Viggo wants me alive.”

“Is that true?” Berthel asked looking at the other bounty hunter.

“What does the poster say?” the bounty hunter asked.

“I lost the poster.” said Berthel looking ashamed.

“Berthel, you had one thing to do, hold the poster!”

Berthel held up his hands which revealed to be hooks.

“Holding things is not my strong suit. You know that, Amos.” he said. The man called Amos looked back at Hiccup.

“Maybe we knock you out later.” he said.

“You know, if I were you two, you´d better release me.” Hiccup advised. “My friends and my brother will be here any minute, with their dragons. Their fire-breathing dragons! And my big brother is more threatening than them, that you can bet!”

“He´s bluffing!” said Amos. “You think you can making everyone shiver in fear with your scaly beasts?”

 

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps above deck.

“What´s that? Dragons?” Berthel asked nervously.

They quickly ran up the steps and Hiccup continued to cut the ropes with the nail. After a few seconds he was able to cut the ropes and removed them. Above him he heard the sound of struggles and assumed that it was the other Riders and then he heard the two bounty hunters being thrown off board.

“I´m down here!” Hiccup yelled running to the steps that lead on deck.

But his rescuer was not the Riders-it was Savage and he was smiling menacingly.

“Yes, I know you are.” he said with a smirk.

“Savage…” Hiccup stared. “Hey, you sure are here to rescue me, right?”

“No I am afraid I´m not.”

“What?” Hiccup gasped.

Dagurs second in command made his way down the steps and swung his axe at the Hooligan heir. Hiccup rolled out of the way and grabbed the rope. He held it out in time to block the handle of Savage´s axe as the man brought it down. Hiccup used his strength to get up and used the rope to tie up the axe and disarm Savage. Then he used his peg leg to trip his opponent up and tossed him onto the floor.

Hastily Hiccup climbed his way back on deck, but found himself completely surrounded by the open sea.

“Oh great Thor, help me!” he groaned.

Savage had followed him and now he tackled him while his back was turned and pinned Hiccup on the floor.

“Slippery on, aren´t you?” said Savage as he put him into an arm hold.

“Wait, Savage! You don’t want to do this!” said Hiccup as he struggled to free himself. “Did you forget all the adventures we had together?”

But the man tied him up and tossed him onto his ship.

“For once in my life, I know exactly what I want to do!” Savage said and jumped on board of his ship. Then he guided his ship away from the bounty hunters´ one. The two were still in the water and Savage smirked at them as he sailed past.

“Thanks for getting him off Berk, muttonheads!” he called.

“Hold me, Amos!” Bethel begged as he can´t swim due to his disability.

 

Back on Berk, Stoik tried everything to calm little Fury down.

“Wrap him in one of Hiccups shirts, this will calm him at least a bit, when he scents his Mommy.” Dagur said, holding out one of Hiccups tunics. When Stoik removed the blanket and wrapped the baby in Hiccups tunic, little Fury stopped his wailing, but still whimpered.

Astrid had informed Stoik of the bounty that had been placed on Hiccups head and he wasn´t too pleased that Hiccup hadn´t informed him of this.

“Such a stupid boy! And what should we do with little Fury? He is hungry!” the chief grumbled.

“Is there not another nursing mother on Berk?” Astrid asked.

“I must go and ask Inga the midwife!”

“Then go. I will take Toothless and bring Hiccup back!” said Dagur. “You took care of your grandson.”

“What? No, you are Furys father! I will go, Hiccup is my son!” Stoik retorted.

“He is also the mother of my child and my mate. I promise, I will bring him back!”

Stoik wanted to make a contradiction, but Dagurs stern look quieted him.

“You are the chief of this village, so keep on with your duties! I look for my little brother. You have already raised Hiccup from Babyhood on alone, you have more knowledge than I.”

“Well, I must admit that you are right at this point, Dagur. Good, take the riders and go. Find my son.” Stoik nodded.

“I will. Shattermaster, you stay here and help Stoik. I must take Toothless for now cause he is the fastest dragon. You watch over my little son.” Dagur told his Gronkle, who warbled and nodded.

 

While Dagur was leading the Dragon Riders on the search for Hiccup, Stoik went to Ingas hut and knocked.

“What brings you here this late in the night? Is there a problem with little Fury?” the midwife asked as she opened the door and let Stoik in.

“We have a problem, indeed. Hiccup is kidnapped and little Fury is crying for him.”

“Great Odin!”

“The Riders are with Dagur on the way to bring him back, but in the meantime: Inga, is there a nursing mother in Berk at the moment?”

“I am sorry, Stoik, no.”

“But he is constantly crying and whimpering. He needs to eat!“ said the chief and held up his grandson who had begun to cry again.

“Poor little one! We really must do something! - Well, we can try it with Yak milk. But it’s difficult, he is just two and a half months old. I don’t know if he can hold it in his stomach. I tried it several times, when the mothers don’t had enough milk and it did not work always.”

“Let’s have a try.”

Inga prepared a special drinking horn with warm yak milk, while Stoik got lost in old memories. He remembered when Valka was taken away, Hiccup was six months old and still nursed. They tried too to feed him with Yak milk, but he could not hold it and threw it all up. And like now there was no nursing mother available. Stoik was totally desperate but then the widow Thora gave birth to her child and agreed to nurse little Hiccup together with her baby till he was old enough to be weaned. It took longer than an average baby, because Hiccup was so small and fragile. But Thora was a great nurse and enclosed Hiccup in her heart too and for the small boy she was always “Auntie Thora”. When Hiccup was five, she and her child moved from Berk to live with her older sister on another island. Hiccup was very sad then and cried a lot, when his “auntie” had left.

“Stoik? -STOIK!”

Ingas voice awaked him of his musings.

“Uh-oh, sorry. I was in thoughts.” the chief said.

“Okay, let’s have a try.”

When Inga held the tip of the drinking horn to the babys mouth, it began to suckle.

“So far so good. He is drinking it.” Inga said.

But suddenly Fury began to cough and threw the milk up. Then he started to cry again.

“Shh…it’s okay.” Inga tried to calm the baby. “It’s no use! He is still too small. His stomach is yet not used for other milk.”

“Damn, Dagur! Please bring my son back! Quick!” Stoik murmured.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. When Inga opened the door, Sven walked in.

“I heard what happened and that you have problems feeding Hiccups Baby, when you got the Yak milk from my wife. You could try it with some goat or sheep’s milk.” Sven said and held up two jars. “I remember my mother gave it to me, when I was small, and it helped.”

“But little Fury is still very small. He needs the milk of his “mother”. But we will have a try. Thanks for your help, Sven.” Inga said.

But it was the same, Fury throw it up again. But at last some of the sheeps milk stayed into him to quench his biggest hunger.

“I hope Hiccup will be back soon! Little Fury drank a bit at last, but he is not feeling well.” Stoik said worriedly.

 

Meanwhile, some miles away from Berk.

“Since Viggos island is due north, the bounty hunters should be heading in this direction.” said Fishlegs.

Toothless growled clearly worried about Hiccup and his little Hatching back at Berk. He had learned in the past weeks that only his rider could feed the baby and that little Fury needed the milk of his birthing parent.

“We´ll find him, bud. Don’t you worry.” Dagur assured patting him on the head.

“The deep Sea Channel is calm this time of the year and cuts right through Viggos island.” Heather informed her brother.

“We´ll follow the channel and hope he´s on it.” said Astrid.

“Let´s just hope we get there in time before they reach the island.” said Fishlegs.

“Then I will turn Viggos insides out -and the whole island with it, if he gets his hands on my little brother!” Dagur growled. “He should have told his dad about it.”

“Sometimes Hiccups pride is bigger than his brain.” said Astrid.

“It also doesn’t help that he´s quite stubborn.” Dagur added.

 

An hour later, they spotted something under them in the ocean.

“There it is.“ said Dagur, noticing the bounty hunters´ship in the distance. “We got ´em!”

Dagur and the Riders landed on the ship and looked around.

“Search the rest of the ship, guys. Leave no crate or barrel unturned.” the Berserker said. The Riders dismounted their dragons and began searching the place from top to bottom. Sadly they found no trace of Hiccup nor the bounty hunters.

“This must be the wrong ship.” Snotlout said.

“And where is the crew?” Fishlegs wondered.

Dagur growled frustrated and looked at the worried Toothless. ´

“Don’t worry. I promised to find my little Freckle. And when that means that I must turn the whole Archipelago upside down!”

Suddenly Toothless earflaps perked up. The others too heard sounds on the right side of the ship and made their way towards it. Two men were climbing onto the ship. Dagur naturally assumed that these were the bounty hunters that took his little brother.

 

“Push me up, Berthel!” Amos ordered.

“How can I push you when i´m pullin´me?” Berthel asked. Amos kicked him across the face and eventually the two thugs managed to climb onto their ship.

“Finally, we made it!” Amos sighed with relief.

“Uh-oh, Amos…” Berthel suddenly gulped and nudged his partner.

“What?” Amos grumbled and Berthel pointed with one of his hooks up.

They looked up and saw Dagur towering above them with his arms at his hips.

“So, you two scumbags were able to kidnap my little brother? I wonder how you were able to steal him from Berk! Where is Hiccup?” he demanded.

Toothless approached the Berserker and growled angrily.

“W-we used a strong smelling dragon musk, to cover our scent. So that your watch dragons did not noticed us.” explained Amos.

“Clever.” said Tuffnut. Toothless shook his head and snorted. He still could smell the strong musk on the two men.

Dagur grabbed the two bounty hunters by their throats and lifted them off their feet.

“Tell-me-where my little Brother is!” the Berserker growled furious and squeezed their throats harder.

“We don’t have him anymore!” croaked Amos fearfully. Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs emerged from the ships hold.

“We searched below deck. He´s not here.” Heather said.

“But it looked as if there was some struggle.” Fishlegs added.

“See, we told you.” said Berthel gastly for breath. “Savage took him!”

Dagurs eyes went wide and he dropped the two, who quickly rubbed their throats.

“Savage? My second in command? He left Berserker Island a few weeks ago. I can´t believe it! How dare he to steal my little brother for a dirty bounty?!” he growled. Then Dagur turned again to the two thugs, grabbed them and tossed them overboard, like he had done it with his men in the past when he was a youth and frustrated.

“He is still doin´it.” said Ruffnut, who remembered the Berserkers outbursts.

 

End of part one.

to be continued in part 2

 

 


	19. Chapter thirteen Midnight scrum pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again no lemons in it, so its like in the adult version, mpreg stuff.

**Midnight Scrum pt 2**

 

 

Meanwhile, Savage was tying Hiccup up and pressing him against the mast.

“That will hold you.” the man smirked.

“Savage, think about what you´re doing! I am the only one standing between Viggo and his rule. Once you hand me over---” said Hiccup, but Savage threatened him with his axe. How could this man had changed this way? What had happened?

“Quiet! I´ve been disrespected my whole life, but now, I ´ll be a Viking of legend!”

“Viggo will never respect you.” said Hiccup. “He´s playing you for a fool!”

“At least I´ll will be a rich fool.” Savage smirked.

“No, he will trick you and you will end with an axe in your skull down the sea! And think of Dagur! He will not be very pleased when he finds out what you have done! I thought we had made peace too, Savage! And-if gold is what you want, Berk has more gold than you imagine! Stoik will pay you double what Viggo is offering.”

Savage laughed.

“Nice try, Hiccup. Berk has no gold. Everyone knows that.” He laughed as he leaned towards Hiccup. “Who is the fool now?”

The man turned his back on him and Hiccup used this as an opportunity to kick him in the heel. Savage fell face first onto the floor. Hiccup ran to the side of the of the ship, but before the Hooligan heir could jump overboard, Savage grabbed him, pulled him back and slapped him on his head.

“OW! Careful! I already had a lump there!” Hiccup protested.

“Gotta swim home with your hands tied?” Savage asked as he bend down and start to remove his peg leg. “Now, you can´t run either.”

Savage laughed, but suddenly his laughing stopped abruptly, his eyes went wide-and then he collapsed without a word.

Hiccup to his bewilderment saw Loki standing there with a blowpipe in his hand. He just shot the dart at Savage knocking him out cold for a while. He chuckled softly as he approached Hiccup and the Hooligan heir had a terrible thought, that even he was chronicling the bounty.

“Nice thing, these defenders of the wing blowpipes.” the trickster god grinned and threw the pipe away.

“Loki, you too?” Hiccup stared.

“I´ve been looking all over for you.” he said as he drew a dagger.

“No, you cant---!” Hiccup yelled.

“Hey, keep cool, little one. I am here to save you.” Loki said and cut the ropes that held Hiccups wrists together. The Hooligan heir sighed with relief.

“I am a god-what should I do with meaningless human wealth? You really thought I would sell you for that? I am your protector, never forget that. I heard about the bounty. So I came to rescue you.” Loki explained. “Odin and Thor forbade me, but I don’t want that you got too long separated from your child.”

“Then I am really glad to see you, Loki.”

“Come, I bring you back to your little family.”

Hiccup grabbed his peg leg and tied it back onto his stump.

“Just wait a moment. I will shape change into my dragon form.” said the Trickster God.

“We gotta get back to Dragons Edge. They are bounty hunters everywhere.” said Hiccup.

“Don’t worry, Hiccup. You are safe now.” Loki assured.

Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere and drew his axe. Loki barely had time to block it with his sword and skidded across the ships hull.

“Is anyone not after me?” Hiccup groaned frustrated.

Loki and the cloaked figure started to trade blows. The god managed to lower his opponents weapon long enough to punch him across the face and was about to do the final blow but the cloaked figure blocked it gracefully. The two of them continue trading blows until the stranger backed himself into the mast.

“Loki! Knock him out finally! Use your divine magic or something!” Hiccup grumbled.

“Why? Its long ago since I had so much fun!” the trickster god grinned and jumped backwards as his opponent raised his axe up and swung it at his feet. Loki jumped in time but the cloaked figure managed to get behind him and elbowed him in his face. But the Trickster God only grinned swung around and they continued the fight.

Loki was back towards the side of the ship and the cloaked figure sliced his head off but the God leaned back far enough to prevent it.

“Hey, that was close!” Loki panted but still grinned. He ducked and managed to get behind his opponent then started to push him back towards the opposite side of the ship, but after trading another blow with him, Loki was disarmed. He could clearly see the satisfied grin of his opponent in his from the cloak shaded face.

“Tch, I thought a god could fight much better!” the stranger smirked and backed towards the mast. He swung his axe, Loki dived, managed to get behind him and tackled him against the mast. He then swung his fist at his opponent´s face, but the cloaked stranger backed away in time but was unable to block Loki’s kick and he slammed into the mast and was knocked out cold.

“Now, you are safe.” Loki smiled turning back to Hiccup.

But suddenly Loki freezes, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. A dart stuck in the back of his neck. In the next Moment he vanished in a white fog.

“I am sorry, little one.” the god whispered before he vanished completely.

“Heh, even the great Loki could be knocked out by a simple potion dart!” a voice chuckled.

Hiccup turned and saw the hooded man who held the thrown away blowpipe at his lips. Hiccup cursed inwardly. This stranger was more cunning than all the bounty hunters before!

The next Moment Hiccup saw a second dart flying in his direction and everything went black.

 

About one hour later Dagur and the Dragon Riders arrived on Savages ship to find the man slowly regaining his consciousness. Dagur dismounted Toothless, stomped towards his second-in command and grabbed him by his collar.

“Savage! I can´t believe what you have done! You betrayed me! You betrayed my tribe! Where is Hiccup?” the Berserker roared, threatening him with his axe and Toothless bared his teeth.

“I don’t know where he is!” Savage panicked. “One minute I was holding his leg, and the next I woke up and he was gone. I swear it! A bounty hunter surprised me. He must have Hiccup.”

“You let some random guy beat you?” Snotlout stared.

Savage narrowed his eyes.

“He was very skilled. He knocked me out with this dart and paralyzed me!” he said and showed the dart that had struck his neck.

“The defenders of the wing are using these!” Astrid said.

“I was knocked out for several minutes, but when I regained my consciousness again I still was paralyzed and could only watch, as another man appeared and fought with the one who got me for the boy. I never saw a fighter like him! He was very skilled-and tricky. And his eyes and the skin-tone -can’t saw it right, cause he was masked, but he looked as if he came from a far away land…. the other one was good too. They fought fiercely-and in the end the first one won. But not for long. This dark skinned coward struck him down with a dart too and then Hiccup. And all three were gone when finally, the potion on the dart wore off.”

“We should not be surprised.” said Fishlegs. “Viggo has placed quite a big bounty on Hiccups head.”

“Where is he taking Hiccup?” Dagur demanded looking down at Savage. When his ex-second in command did not answer, the Berserker raised his axe and everyone gasped in horror, feeling he was about to kill Savage.

“Wait! Wait! Sleipnir Island!” said Savage quickly. “Ryker is waiting there with the gold. I don’t know what they´re gonna do to Hiccup.”

“I hope nothing bad, otherwise I will let them pay the Berserker way!” Dagur growled.

“It’s your own fault he got grabbed, not mine. You did not protect him properly.”

Dagur whirled around raised again his axe this time he really wanted to kill the man! Fortunately for Savage, Toothless placed himself between him and Dagur and looked at him with pleading eyes. whining. It took a few seconds, but eventually Dagur lowered his axe and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“I know. Savage helped you after the eels had bitten you and treated your wounds. You owe him something. No, WE owe him something.” Dagur sighed.

“Chief, I-I am sorry. But the gold blinded me. I-I don’t know what has gotten into me!” Savage said after he saw that the Night Fury protected him.

“Hiccup means a lot for me. And you wanted to sell him to Ryker like a livestock!”

“I know. I am sorry.”

“And there is something more. Hiccup needs to be protected more than normal! So, thank the Night Fury that he wished that I spare your poor life! You know me, normally I am not so generous! And never dare to do such a stupid thing again!”

Dagur turned to the Riders.

“Ok, guys. mount up!” he commanded. All mounted their dragons and took off towards Sleipnir Island. Savage stood slowly up and watched the Riders vanishing into the distance. He still couldn’t believe that Hiccups dragon has begged Dagur to spare him.

“Thor be with you, Dragon Riders. “ he murmured. “And I hope you will forgive me, Hiccup.”

 

The cloaked stranger had finally reached Sleipnir Island with Hiccup in tow. They had sailed from Savages ship in a small dinghy to their destination, where the handing-over point for Hiccup was.

In the last hours Hiccup had noticed that an uncomfortable pressure was building up in his chest. He began to scratch it nervously.

“Oh no! Because I did not fed little Fury for hours my milk is accumulating in my chest! Inga said it could leak out when there is too much pressure!” he thought with horror.

 

As they made their way through the forest Hiccup looked for around for a possible escape route and saw one. Immediately he broke free of his capturers grip and made a run for it. He didn’t got very far, because the cloaked man threw a rope with a weight at one end that wrapped around Hiccups neck dragging him back.

“Don’t do that again.” the stranger advised, looking down at Hiccup.

They soon reached themselves a clearing and standing there was Ryker, holding a large bag in his hand. He turned around when he heard the rustling of bushes and saw Hiccup and his captor walking towards him. The masked man forced the Hooligan Heir to move in front of him so that he was clearly visible for Ryker.

The bald Hunter laughed.

“Finally! Hiccup Haddock! No dragon to save you? No Friends to save you, eh? You are all alone! And so alone you are nothing more than a useless little runt!” he said. Ryker was about to grab Hiccup but the captor pulled him back and looked at the bald Hunter.

“The gold.” he said marching up to Ryker.

“Your eyes look familiar masked man.” Ryker frowned.”Do I know you?”

The stranger did not answer only held out his hand. “The gold.”

“You did good.” said Ryker, holding the bag out. The stranger was about to grab it, but the bald Hunter released it and it revealed to be full of rocks, when the bag fell to the ground.

“There will be no gold for this one-legged fool!” Ryker began to laugh.

“Unhonoured bastard!” snarled the stranger. “Then there will be no prize!”

Ryker drew one of his blades. “Hunters!”

Suddenly a group of Dragon hunters were emerging out of the bushes and charged towards the masked man and Hiccup. The stranger ran towards where the Hunters line were the weakest with Hiccup in tow.

“Great, just great! Now they even battle for me!” the Hooligan heir growled.

The Stranger drew his axe and disarmed the first of the Hunters and knocked him aside with the handle of the axe. He then jumped at another Hunter who raised his shield, pushed him backwards and turned in time to see a second Hunter charging towards him. He simply knocked him aside with the back of his axe and blocked the attack from the previous opponent in a split second, but the Hunter disarmed him.

The stranger glared at the Hunter then he leaped forward and punched him across the face, knocking him out cold and then punched a second Hunter. He then jumped for his axe, grabbed it when he made a roll and got to his feet again.

Three Hunters surrounded the hooded figure with bows and he engaged them. At this point Hiccup chose this opportunity to free himself from the bounds around his wrists, cutting them on a left sword of one of the knocked-out Hunters. Then he made a run for the woods.

Ryker laughed and looked at two of his men beside him. “Come. Let’s catch this little runt. He will not get very far.”

They began to chase after Hiccup.

The Hooligan heir had managed to get rid of the rope around his neck too and was now running through the forest as quickly as he could.

“There´s got to be something on this island that can help me!” he said to himself. “A dragon. Anything! Please Loki, send me something helpful.”

He reached a field that which was completely dominated by chewing and grazing Yaks.

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind.” Hiccup sighed.

Ryker and his men followed Hiccups trail through the forest.

“Hurry up! He can´t get far!” said Ryker.

They reached the clearing too and came to an abrupt stop, because a stampede of Yaks was heading straight towards them! They quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction away screaming. Hiccup had used a thick broken branch and set it afire whirling it now like a torch over his head. He did not have his inferno with him, but some fire stones in one of the hidden pockets of his boot. _(How in Thors Name did he have suddenly his sword with him in the original episode? Its too big to hide it unnoticed somewhere in his clothes.)_

“YIIIAAH! Run!” Hiccup shouted, then he stopped and grinned. “Yaks. They are so easy to scare with fire.”

He was about to make his getaway, when he suddenly was tackled by the masked man.

They tumbled and before Hiccup could strike with his makeshift torch the man disarmed him with his axe and pinned him to the ground.

“I take you to Viggo myself!” the bounty hunter glared. They began to struggle and Hiccup was trying to fend his opponent off.

“Viggo is not better than Ryker!” Hiccup snarled. “You will get nothing of them for me!”

In the struggle Hiccup was removing the mask of the stranger. He recognised him-but it was not the man he saw at the dragon auction who was trying to buy Toothless. But he looked somehow familiar.

The stranger snarled and grabbed Hiccup by the hem of his shirt. Hiccup tried to pry his hands off and his tunic was teared open in the process and exposed his right shoulder and chest to his opponent. When he was kidnapped he was not wearing his vest, because it was easier for him when he was feeding little Fury.

When the strangers hand brushed against the bare chest, the man suddenly stopped and looked at his hand. A white, thick fluid stuck on it.

Hiccup gasped and hid his chest with his hands. It was hours till he nursed his son the last time. And the pressure on his chest had increased. With the result that some drops of the milk started to leak out.

“Oh no…nonono..” Hiccup gasped.

“Y-you are…” the bounty hunter gasped with wide eyes.

“No! It’s nothing…”

“You are a blessed one.” the stranger simply said. “If I know this earlier, I would not have captured you and take you to Ryker.”

Hiccup couldn’t believe it as the man stopped fighting him, laid his axe to the side after he wiped his sticky hand in the grass, helped him up and pulled carefully the torn shirt again up his shoulder.

“You are nursing a child-but you are a male! That could only be that you are blessed by the gods. I heard some legends on my journeys about men who wished a child and prayed to the gods for help. But I don’t think that they could be real. And the code of my tribe forbids to attack and capture young mothers and children! It dishonourable! I am deeply sorry for capturing you.” the bounty hunter told him and bowed.

“Who are you?”

“You can call me Rogar. I am from a tribe who lives far away in the south. I am normally a traveller, not a bounty hunter but I thought you were a wanted criminal.” the man said, removed his hood and revealed his exotic looking face.

“I am not a criminal! I am only a nuisance for the dragon hunters who want to get rid of me!”

“I see. You don’t look like a criminal at all. - Come, I bring you back to the boat and return you to your tribe. Your child needs you.”

“Rogar, please, you must keep this secret! If Viggo or Ryker will knew about this-“

“Don’t worry. Your secret is secure with me.” Rogar said and laid his hand on his heart.

They wanted to leave, when--

“Not so fast! Where are you think you are going?” a voice called.

Ryker appeared behind the trees.

Rogar whirled around, his axe firmly in his grip.

“The conditions have changed! I will not give the boy to you!”

“Then I will get him by myself! And keep the gold!”

But suddenly another stranger jumped out of the hiding. This man wore very similar clothes like Rogar and had an axe too.

“Not so fast-brother!” the newcomer said.

Rogars face darkened and he let out a snarl.

“You think you can get away with my prey I am chasing?” the stranger said and removed his hood.

“I know this man! He was at Viggos last dragon auction!” Hiccup now remembered the face of the other man. Now he could see the similarity to the faces of the two men. They must be related in some way.

“And he is my older brother Krogan!” Rogar snarled. “Compared to me he is a really bounty hunter! Without mercy-and without honour!”

“You talking about honour with your silly code you still live on? That’s why I left our pathetic tribe to work for a better master!”

“Hey, I know you! Do you want to fight for that runt too?” Ryker asked.

“I and my brother will settle this! And the winner gets the bounty.”

“What? Another fight for me? Just great!” Hiccup groaned.

“Stay behind me, little one! I saw that you are not a good fighter at all.” said Rogar.

“Hey!” Hiccup retorted and pouted.

“This fight will not be easy. When you see a chance, run to the beach and take the dinghi! Flee as fast as you can -and don’t worry about me.” Rogar whispered. Hiccup nodded.

“You still don’t want to hand the boy over?” Krogan asked.

“No.” Rogar said firmly.

“Then-face the consequences!”

 

The next moment both brothers charged at each other! Hiccup could only watch with wide eyes the fight of the two men. They clashed together, delivered blows in a neck breaking speed, combined with kicks, and acrobatic moves. They used not only their axes, their bodies seemed to be weapons too. The two brothers fought with a grace that Hiccup had only saw from Mala so far. The Hooligan Heir nor the Hunters did not every saw anything like it.

“Wow, I wish Rogar could teach me something of these Techniques.” Hiccup whispered.

 

When one of the Hunters tried to sneak up to the Hooligan heir and grab him, one of the brothers shot forward and the hunter was knocked out by a whirling axe handle or a hard kick. The brothers gave Ryker and his men no chance to grab the boy and run away with him. Even if they were not on the same side, they fought in unison and complemented each other.

“Don’t interfere!” Krogan snarled when Ryker himself tried to disturb Rogar and he delivered a hard punch in the jaw that knocked the bald hunter down.

“Join me, brother! Together we would be unbeatable!” Krogan said, deflecting the blows of his opponent.

“Never! You betrayed our tribe and all for what we are standing! You have no honour!”

“Honour is something for weaklings! And you -are weak!” Krogan snarled and gave his brother a hard push. In their fighting frenzy they did not notice that they had come very near a cliff.

“Rogar! Watch out-“ Hiccup shouted, but it was too late. Rogar slipped off the cliff-but he was able to grab his brother’s tunic, pulled him with him and they both fell. But the younger fighter was able to ram his axe into the ledge and stop his fall, while Krogan grabbed his brother’s waist. In the process he lost his axe, who fell into the lake below.

“Rogar!” Hiccup shouted and ran to the edge of the cliff. He knelt, bent down and reached out his hand.

“Grab my hand! I pull you up!”

“No, little one! Run, before the Hunters woke up!”

“I don’t let you fall! Come on!”

Krogan was slipping and grabbed now hold of his brothers’ legs.

“Do what he say! Pull us up, you idiot!” he said.

“Sorry, Hiccup. You must find your way home alone.” Rogar smiled- and let the handle of his axe go.

“NO! NO!” Krogan yelled. “You mutton-headed-AAAH!”

Hiccup watched with horror how the two men fell down the cliff towards the lake at the bottom. And Rogar still smiled as he fell with his brother.

“No…” Hiccup panted and crawled backwards when someone was grabbing him from behind at the collar of his tunic and lifting him up.

“Oh no.” he groaned when he saw Ryker holding him like a rag doll.

“I would love to drop you to these two idiots down there but Viggo wants to kill you himself.” said the bald hunter and tossed him onto the ground.

“OW! That’s very considerate.” said Hiccup.

“What have you done that Rogan suddenly changed his mind?” Ryker grinned. “Seduced him, like you have done with this Berserker?”

“That’s not of your business!” Hiccup snarled. “This man had more honour than you will ever have!”

“But THIS is my business!” Ryker growled, grabbed the youth and placed a well dosed, but still hard hit at his stomach! Hiccups eyes rolled back and he got limp.

Suddenly a plasma blast struck near Ryker in the ground knocking off two Hunters backwards.

“Dragon Riders!” a Hunter shouted. Dagur was leading the Dragon Riders towards them with his axe held high.

“Dragondung!” Ryker snarled. He placed Hiccup over his shoulder and made a run for it.

“Go for Hiccup, Dagur! We keep the Hunters busy!” Astrid said. The Berserker nodded grimly and went after the fleeing Ryker. The Hunters covered his retreat with their dragon root arrows.

“Snotlout! Let´s go!” Astrid said as she dodged the arrows. The two of them unleashed a stream of fire down upon the Hunters causing them to jump out of the way.

“Yeah! Out of the way! You will never get my cousin!” the Jorgenson shouted. Fishlegs, Heather and the twins took care of the rest of opponents.

 

Dagur was still chasing after Ryker who was still trying to escape.

“RYKER! Release my brother-now!” Dagur bellowed and threw his axe! It whirled through the air and struck right between Rykers feet, letting him trip and fall to the ground. The bald hunter managed to remain in his feet but he dropped Hiccup and turned just as Toothless landed.

“What have you done to my little brother?!” the Berserker shouted furious when he saw Hiccups lifeless form lying not far away. Toothless growled and bared his teeth.

“I know, you want to bite a big chunk out of him, T. Okay, I let you go first!” Dagur growled. “But leave him in one piece for me!”

Toothless charged at Ryker, but the Hunter grabbed Hiccup who was regaining his consciousness again at his throat, lifted him up and drew his blade.

“Let-me-go!” Hiccup choked and tried to wriggle himself free. Toothless fired a plasma blast which knocked the blade out of Rykers hand.

“ARGH! Damn Helheim beast!” the bald Hunter cursed. The next shot hit his other arm and he dropped Hiccup from the sudden pain who choose his opportunity to stagger away to safety. But after a few paces he sunk to the ground again, the lack of oxygen, the stress and the hurting head from the first blow when he was kidnapped on Berk took its toll.

Toothless fired more well-aimed plasma blasts with a methodically calmness that removed his arm guards and the second blade when Ryker draw it. He fell backwards and searched frantically for a weapon, but found only a stone. His blades were too far away to reach them with not getting hit by the Night Fury. Ryker did not want to go out of this without a fight! He had fought against dragons, capturing, injuring or killing them in the process! And he would not let himself show fear against a dragon, even if it was a Helheim beast of a Night Fury!

“Get away from me, you beast!” Ryker yelled and threw the stone. Toothless simply knocked it away with one of his wings. Then he jumped directly before the bald Hunter preparing to fire the final plasma blast directly into his face! Ryker was frightening to hel - but he balled as last option his fist and hit the dragons chin with an upper cut as hard as he could! Toothless shrieked as his head was thrown upwards and he released the plasma blast who went into the sky and exploded there.

“Stay-away-you -monster!” Ryker snarled, crawled back and landed a second hit on the dragon’s snout. “You won’t get me without a fight!”

“Well, at least Rykie is not a coward.” Dagur murmured who went to Hiccup while he watched the fight.

“Damn, his skull is hard!” Ryker cursed and shook his right hand. Now Toothless was really angry. He wanted to prepare another blast but he had reached his fire limit.

“Ha! Shot limit!” Ryker grinned, scrambled to his feet and grabbed on of his blades who had got in his reach. The dragon made himself as big as he could, his eyes dilated and he had his teethe bared, snarling. The dragon was now really pissed, wanted to use his teeth and claws against the human.

“ _You want a fight, human? I give you a fight!”_ the Nightfury snarled.

“Toothless! No! Don’t kill him!” Hiccup shouted, who had regained a bit of his strength again.

Ryker lifted his sword when the dragon pounced at him, ready to strike the Night Fury, but with a wild roar Dagur was charging forward, ramming the bigger frame of the Hunter with full strength and with all his build up anger! The impact threw both men back and Ryker crashed backwards against a rock.

“Stay away, T! I am now taking care of Rykie!” the Berserker said. The Night Fury stopped, his pupils went back to normal but he stayed alerted.

Ryker´s head swam from the hard impact and Dagur pulled him up on his shoulders.

When his vision cleared again, he saw Dagurs face hovering over him. Wait, how could that be? He was always larger than the Berserker and looked down at him when they had their disputes. Then he saw it. Dagur was standing on Toothless broad head! The dragon has walked behind the Berserker and had lifted him up a bit, so that he now was bigger than the Grimborn. He still not let the man out of his eyes and growled threateningly.

“Don’t kill him, you two! Even if he is evil, he did not deserve this!” Hiccup said, sitting now on a rock, supporting himself with his hands not to fell over.

“Really, little brother? I and T would like to tear him into little shreds!” Dagur grinned evilly.

“No! Then you would not be better than Ryker or Viggo!”

“All right, but I still had something to say to Rykie here.” Dagur growled and grabbed the hem of Rykers Tunic. Toothless held still, but this didn’t stop him from growling at Ryker. This man had dared to hit him! And it hurt! No human has dared to hit him like this before!

“ _You are lucky human, that my friendly humans are so good to me. Otherwise I would not have listen to them!”_ the Night Fury snarled.

„I already told you! Touch my sister and I rip your head off and wear your ribcage as an armour! Same goes for my little brother! I want you to deliver a message to YOUR little brother Viggo!” Dagur snarled. “If he don’t take the bounty off Hiccup, I will come for him –and the next time with his father in tow! And he is more threatening like I am! If you put a bounty on one of us, you get all of us! These were the words of Stoik the Vast he said to me, to pass them to you, before I left with Riders! And there is something more…”

With this Dagur punched Ryker hard across the face, another punch knocked him out cold and he crashed to the ground.

“And that was for hitting Toothless!” the Berserker said and jumped off Toothless head. “Hah, that felt good! Finally, I could give Rykie what he deserved!”

 

The Night Fury had rushed to Hiccup who held this still throbbing belly and rubbing his snout against his rider.

“Careful, bud. I am hurting everywhere. But its good to see you. – Ryker gave you some good punches, eh? But hey, you were really very threatening. Everyone fears you when you are pissed. At least Ryker is not a coward, he will not simply die without a fight.” Hiccup said and leaned against the big dragon head.

Dagur walked back to Hiccup and soon the other Riders joined them.

“The Hunters had turned tail and were now running to their ship.” Snotlout said. Hookfang had a scrap of leather in his snout that belonged to a hunter’s pants. It was clear that one of the men had now a big hole in it and maybe some teeth marks on his butt.

“Hiccup, are you okay?” Astrid asked and sat besides him.

“Despite of that I am hurting on various places of my body, I am okay. Let´s Just go home. Fury needs me. Really.”

Astrid nodded understandable. Dagur picked Hiccup up and they began to make their leave.

Unfortunately, Ryker regained consciousness at that point. His eyes shot open and he bared his teeth. Silenty he got up on his knees and drew his dagger from his belt. He aimed at Dagurs back-when a stone collided with the back of his skull and knocked him out again. Everyone quickly turned and saw the boulder that someone had thrown at him.

“Rogar!” Hiccup cried relieved. Krogans younger brother stood on the cliffs edge. He had survived the fall.

“This honourless scrum wanted to throw a dagger into your back!” Rogar said and pointed first at Ryker then at Dagur.

“Who is this?” Dagur asked suspicious.

“No, let him go! He tried to save me and bring me back!” Hiccup said when his friends drew their weapons.

“Thanks, Rogar. For everything.” Hiccup smiled. The young man smiled and bowed slightly. Then he somersaulted over the cliff. All riders quickly rushed towards the edge of the cliff but there were no signs of him or his brother Krogan.

“I wish he could have stayed. You should have seen him and his brother fighting! I never saw such two skilled warriors like them! We could have learned a lot from Rogar.” Hiccup said. “They were equal fighters, but unequal brothers. Krogan was the man with the hood we saw at Viggos dragon auction.”

“Wait-there are TWO of them?” Tuffnut gulped. “Then I´m rescinding my bounty, effectively immediately.”

Ruffnutt nodded and they teared up the wanted-posters he and his sister made.

“But we, my little one, were brothers in all but blood.” Dagur smiled and placed Hiccup in Toothless saddle, while the Night Fury blew up playfully the scraps of paper with tiny plasma blasts.

 

A few moments later they were all on their dragons flying back to Berk. Dagur was riding with Hiccup and the two of them were having an awkward moment.

“I think, I never saw you and Toothless that enraged and that´s saying something, Dagur. And I know you can get really berserk.”

“Nobody messes with a Berserker chief without paying the price! Same goes for your dad. I think he even would have killed Rykie.” said Dagur. “But-you really should have told your dad about the bounty. You are his son after all.”

“Yeah. And Fury did now suffer because I was kidnapped. Please Dagur, hurry up. “

“We are going as fast as we could back. But Toothless is exhausted and we must take it easy.”

After a few hours they took a rest on a small island, where they had a pleasant surprise.

Stoik arrived on Skullcrusher.

“Hiccup! Thank the gods you are okay!”

“Yeah. I was passed from one Bounty hunter to the next, but the last one found out about my secret and tried to bring me back, but then Ryker got us and a big battle started for me. But Dagur and my friends arrived in time. You should have seen Dagur, he nearly beat the crap out of this Grimborn. And the mysterious Bounty hunter saved us when Ryker wanted to throw a dagger at one of us. And then he disappeared down the cliff like a ghost.”

“The last bounty hunter wanted to help you?”

“Yeah. He said he had a code that forbade to hunt women who had small kids. Well-and blessed ones like me with a baby. He was no bounty hunter at all. But his older brother is. And he fought him to protect me.”

 

Suddenly a soft cry was heard. Hiccups eyes went wide.

“Is this…”

“I brought little fury with me, your poor baby was crying for hours, missing you.” Stoik said and returned with a special carrying bag Hiccup had designed for little Fury. “And he must very hungry too.”

He put the squirming baby in Hiccups arms, who nearly cried when he had back his little son again.

“Fury! Oh, baby, I was so afraid I would never see you again, my little one!” Hiccup sobbed and hugged his little son tightly. Astrid and Heather smiled. Hiccup was really a great mother.

“I will never forgive Viggo for doing this! Even if he does not know about Hiccups secret!” Stoik growled.

“It’s been hours since I last fed you, sweet. Shhh….I am here, my little one…” the Hooligan heir whispered.

When Hiccup cradled the baby, the crying stopped and turned to small whimpers.

“I know…I know..” he whispered. “Your little tummy must hurt of hunger. Don’t worry, mommy is here now.”

Hiccup began to nestle open the thread, that hold his collar together.

“Why you guys not flying back, we will follow when Hiccup is done here.” Stoik said.

“You are right, chief. come on, guys!” Astrid ordered. The others nodded and mounted their dragons.

 

Only Hiccup, Dagur and Stoik stayed back. Toothless spread out his wings, that Hiccup has his privacy while he pulled his Shirt off his shoulders and let little fury drink, who began eager to suckle.

“Poor little baby. I am so sorry, for leaving you so long alone.” Hiccup sighed. That he has survived this mess -he couldn’t believe it. And finally, the uncomfortable pressure in his chest went away. While he let his son drink, his mind wandered back to the stranger. Rogar wanted to help him when he found out about Hiccups secret. And he knew about the “blessing”. And he survived after he and his older brother fell down the cliff. Rogar was really no ordinary warrior. He knows the facts of honour and lived by a code-as his father and Astrid.

Finally satisfied and with a full belly, little fury went back to sleep. Dagur recognized that Hiccup was tired and exhausted too and spread a fur in the grass.

“Come, my little one. Lay here with little fury and rest. We and Toothless will watch over you.”

The Berserker lifted Hiccup from his seating place and laid him on the fur.

“Dagur...”

“Okay, I will lay beside you. Don’t be afraid. I will not leave you.” the Berserker smiled.

“But first I want to have a few words with Dagur.” said Stoik and waved the Berserker to him. They walked a few steps and came to a halt on a ledge. Dagur was a bit nervous. What wants the chief of Berk to say?

“Did you deliver the words I said to you to the Grimborn?”

“I did Stoik. With happy regards from you.” Dagur grinned and balled his fist.

“Tell me, what happened.”

Dagur gave a shortcut of the events.

“….. and after Tooth gave some good shots at him, I told Rykie to deliver the message from me and you to Viggo. And with two good punches in his face I knocked him out.”

“Well done, Dagur. I would have don’t the same. But I am not sure if I had let him live! I was totally desperate about my grandson. What if something happens to Hiccup, like it happened with his mother when he was a baby? But you had proved that you are worthy to a mate for my son.” Stoik said with pride and patted him on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Stoik. I really appreciate that.” Dagur smiled. The ice between them had finally broke. He knows that they could never become friends, but a beginning has been made.

 

While Hiccup was resting, still awake, Stoik sat beside him on a rock.

“About Berk´s gold, that was my fault too, son. We both learned a lesson. But Hiccup ---” he began.

“I know what you´re gonna say. And you´re right. I should´ve told you about the bounty. After all I´m your son. But I am not a kid anymore. I am a grown-up and a mother now. And some day I will take the legacy as the next Chief of Berk. and I must try to solve my problems sometimes with my own strength. How should I protect my tribe and my children when I even can´t protect myself? You can´t always be there for my whole life. Same goes for Toothless. He is like my shadow. But I want not always depend on him. I can´t let do all the dangerous things by others for me. What a chief will I be if I always need a bodyguard and a babysitter?”

“Yes, but it´s never a shame to seek help from your friends -or from your old dad from time to time when the goin´ gets tough. Believe me, it´s more than that. We´re allies, peers. The people of Berk depend on us to keep them safe. And if we´re gonna do that, we can´t have secrets between us.”

Hiccup lifted his head and looked at his father.

“But that is conversation for another day. You rest now. I´m just glad I have you back.”

Toothless growled and Dagur patted his head.

“Right, T. We all are.” the Berserker smiled. When he noticed Hiccups pleading look he laid besides him and Toothless curled around them. Stoik sighed, stood up and walked up to Skullcrusher.

“Let´s see if we find something for dinner, will we, my big one?” he asked his dragon.

The Rumblehorn grumbled as they left to hunt some game. And Hiccup was fast asleep when he felt Dagurs arms around him.

 

to be continued in Dire straits.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter fourteen dire straits pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has again no adult stuff

 

**Dire straits**

 

 

On an island, the Hunters were preparing to transport the dragons away the had captured.

A man slammed his axe against the cage containing a Gronkle, who was gnawing at the metal bars.

“Get back, filthy lizard!” he yelled and the dragon scrambled back, whining. The Hunter then turned to his men. “Hey, you there! Keep these cages moving!”

They started to bring the cages onto the ship, but suddenly the Dragon Riders appeared out of the night sky.

“Dragon Riders! Take cover!” a Hunter yelled.

“Not again!” the captain groaned.

Hiccup and his gang started to attack the ship and began to free the captured dragons with their dragon fire, destroying the locks of the cages. Hiccup let out a thrilling call and the freed dragons leaped into the air and escaped.

Hiccup who hovered over the ship, pulled out a small metal horn, using it as a megaphone.

“Listen, Hunters! You have three minutes to leave the ship! Then I will destroy it!” he shouted. “So run if you want to keep your lives! I give you a fair chance!”

The remained Hunters on board left the ship in a hurry.

“One minute…., two minutes, ……..three! Time´s up! -Toothless…”

Hiccup threw a jug with zippergas down to the ship. It landed on the deck with a thud and the Night Fury fired a plasma blast at it, who ignited the gas and let it explode. The explosion ripped a big hole in the ship’s hull. While Hiccup flew away the ship quickly sunk.

“Dragon Droppings! Viggo will not like this…” one of the Hunters murmured as they looked at the sinking ship.

 

A few hours later, at his base, Viggo was looking over a map with shows the locations of his Dragon Hunter outposts. A majority of them had been crossed indicating the Dragon Riders had destroyed them. He heard the flaps of his tent opened and Ryker entered.

“Well, don’t just stand there gawking. Come in Brother.” Viggo ordered.

“News from our partners in the east. Hiccup and his Riders had disrupted organisations, again.”

“How much of a disruption?”

Ryker remained silent, but Viggo knew what it meant. He snapped his pencil in outrage in his fist.

“Again? Again a ship lost and the cargo freed? It´s enough now! These attacks are becoming bad for business!” Viggo growled. After a short pause he asked: ”How many losses of crewmen?”

“Five dead, eleven more or less injured. Only four got away unharmed.” Ryker reported.

“You know what to do. Give the list to the administrator, who managed the crews. He will contact the relatives of the fallen ones.” Viggo said without a hint of sympathy. For him, his men were nothing more as tools. Tools who could be replaced. But it was common to inform at least the families of the decreased. The Grimborn returned to the map, Ryker approached him.

“It won’t stop until every dragon we capture is freed and our operations are no more. Or until most of our crewmen are dead or too frighten to get to work.” Ryker said while Viggo grabbed another pencil, circled and crossed out another of his outposts on the map. “The Resistance is growing, Viggo. But not the number of dragon Riders. They are like a plague!”

“This little Hooligan Bastard and his gang cost us more and more ships and crewmen! If it goes on like this, we won´t have enough material and workers to compensate our losses! -Well then, Ryker, maybe we need to change the method of how we deal with resistance.” said Viggo, grabbing another map. The map showed the general area of Berk.

“Perhaps it’s time we capture a dragon, that not even Hiccup Haddock can free.” the Grimborn said and looked at a red symbol of a Scauldron.

 

Some weeks had passed since the incident with the bounty. No more Bounty hunters tried to capture Hiccup and he was relieved of it.

Fury got more and more active besides only sleeping and eating and Hiccup had given him the toy he made, the little Nightfury with the scale rattle. The baby loved it from the first time on and hardly left it out of his grasp. He got some more toys from the Twins and Fishlegs, but the stuffed Nightfury was his favourite. The Yak, who Snotlout made, was still too big, little Fury would get the toy when he would start to crawl.

But one day something strange happened.

Fury was now nearly four months old. One afternoon Astrid silently walked into Hiccups hut. All riders and even the dragons had learned to move more silently and carefully around Hiccups hut, not to wake the little Fury.

Hiccup was nowhere to be seen as was Toothless. But Sharpshot and Tordwarg, the Night Terror with a small white patch on his snout, were sitting on a chest near the cradle, watching the Shieldmaiden. Even Smidvarg strolled around chewing on a scrap of boar jerky that was left of Hiccups last meal.

Astrid slowly approached the cradle and looked inside. Fury was awake his leaf green eyes wide open and was chewing on his favourite toy.

“Hello, little Fury.” Astrid cooed and smiled. The baby turned his head and looked at the newcomer.

“Where is your mommy, little one?” the Shieldmaiden continued. Fury watched her silently, but suddenly he scrunched his face and started to wail!

Astrid, who has bend over the cradle took a surprised step back.

“Whats the matter, little one? Hey, hey, it´s okay. You know me. It´s me, your auntie Astrid.” she tried to calm the baby. “Do you want me to hold you? Come, I will—”

But when the Shieldmaiden reached her hands out to take little Fury out of the cradle, the baby cried even louder! And the three little dragons began to hiss and snarl at Astrid!

“What in Thor´s name-Fury, are you afraid of me?” she said, when suddenly Tordvarg nicked her in her hand with his teeth and hissed again!

“OW! Tordvarg! What are you doing?” Astrid yelled and jumped back.

The wailing had called Snotlout and Fishlegs to Hiccups hut to look why the baby was so upset.

“Astrid? What´s going on? Why is Fury wailing so loud? Where is Hiccup?” Fishlegs asked.

“I don’t know! I just came in and Fury was awake and quiet. But when he saw me he started to wail of all sudden! And the dragons got angry at me! Tordvarg even nicked my hand!”

“Maybe you have scared him.” Snotlout said. “You know, you can be a scary person.”

“Yes, especially for you!” Astrid grumbled. At this moment Fury began again to wail louder, Sharpshot and Tordvarg screeching at her.

“That’s really weird. But I think, the dragons wanted to protect the baby from her, while Hiccup is away.” said Fishlegs.

Snotlout has approached the cradle looking inside.

“Hey, hey, little cous`. Why are you so upset? You already know us.” the Jorgenson said with a calm voice. “Or have you your diaper full?”

When Fury saw Snotlouts face, he stopped his wailing at once, only whimpering a bit and reached his stubby arms out for his uncle.

“I don’t get it. When he saw me, he started to wail-and when Snotlout looks at him, he stopped and wants to get picked up by him?” Astrid said in disbelief.

“I did not believe that he don’t likes you. Maybe you frightened him in some way. I think it’s only a misunderstanding.” Fishlegs said, while Snotlout took the baby out of the cradle. In the last weeks he had learned how to hold his smallest cousin and little Fury always wanted to be picked up by the Jorgenson.

“Hey, little man. Look, its only Astrid. And your uncle Fishlegs. No need to be afraid.” Snotlout cooed and held the baby in the direction of his friends. But Fury whimpered again when he saw Astrid and hid his face in Snotlouts vest.

At this moment, Hiccup entered his hut with Toothless.

“What´s up, guys? I was only on a short ride collecting some berries for Fury, when I heard him crying.”

“Astrid came in to look for your son but when he saw her, he started to wail.” Fishlegs explained. “And he is still afraid of her.”

“Astrid, did you scare him in some way?” Hiccup asked.

“For Thor´s sake, no. He was already wide awake, when I looked and smiled at him. I don’t know what upset him. Can a baby already have an aversion against a person?”

“Astrid, he is still a baby! He can’t have an aversion against you! Maybe he is hungry again. But I fed him, before I left. -Hey, my sweet. Why are you so upset? You need a change?” Hiccup asked and bent down to his son. When little Fury spotted his mother he instantly smiled and gurgled happily. And he even shot Snotlout a smile and grabbed his tumb. Astrid shook her head and turned her back on them.

“Look, little one. Now you angered your auntie. She only wanted to be nice to you. Like uncle Snotlout and Fishlegs here.”

“Could it really be, that he likes some persons more and some less?” Fishlegs asked. “What did Inga say about this?”

“I didn’t tell her about it. Fury never reacted this way. Maybe because Astrid came alone to him? But I think, when he gets older, it will change.” Hiccup said.

“Or-Astrid, did little Fury saw you scolding Snotlout or…punching him?” Fishlegs asked carefully.

“Gods no!” Astrid said. “And I didn’t punched you in front of him either.”

“Well, one day, when we loki´d Snotlout, Ruffnut held Fury and he saw everything.” Tuffnut said.

“Yup. And then he started to wail and got upset. And he pulled my braids! And it hurts!”

“He don’t likes it when someone is treating my cousin bad, it seems.” Hiccup mused.

“You can’t be serious. He is still a baby.” Astrid said.

“Don’t forgot what Loki said. Skuld foretold that Fury will be a special child. Maybe he is already smarter than other babies.”

 

While the Riders were discussing over Furys strange behaviour, Miles away, Johann and several other merchants were making their way through the Straits of Baldur. The Straits of Baldur was the direct entryway into the Barbaric Archipelago for ships and it was basically a large canyon with a narrow passageway for only one ship at once.

 

“Greetings to you, my fellow seafaring merchant brethren.” said Johann looking at them all. “What a pleasant day to ply our trade and hawk our wares.”

Suddenly the trader noticed some bubbles erupting close by. He sniffed the air and smelled a very foul odour. Johann pinched his nose and remembered with horror what created that smell and looked at the other merchants.

“My brothers! Reverse your sails! Exit here at once! At once!” Johann shouted.

They all screamed as a whirlpool appeared out of nowhere at the surface and began to suck the ships in. Johann used all his strength to turn his ship around and managed to escape its current. When he was out of it, he wiped his brows with relief, but when he looked for his companions, he noticed that the other merchants weren´t so lucky. Their ships had vanished -and with them the whirlpool as suddenly as it had appeared.

“My brothers?” Johann gasped.

 

A few weeks later on the Edge, Hiccup was sitting on Toothless and watching as Fishlegs was about to demonstrate a new tricky he taught the Night Terrors. Little Fury, who was in the arms of his “mother”, watched with wake eyes the performance. Fishlegs was using a whistle to command the Night Terrors.

“Nice work, Fishlegs.” Hiccup said in amazement. His small son squealed and waved his arms. Then he let out a sound, that sounded a bit like a Night Terrors screech.

When Fishlegs looked at Hiccup with a questioning look, Hiccup shrugged.

“Don’t ask me. He is starting imitating dragon sounds since he was three months old. And that he is doing very good.”

Smidvarg was screeching back softly at little Fury and the baby giggled.

“I´ve discovered that the Night Terrors respond for bonding quite nicely to whistle commands.” Fishlegs continued. He blew the whistle again and the Night Terrors took a formation.

“Hey! Impressive!” said Hiccup. And little Fury squealed again.

“Oh, that’s a new formation.” said Fishlegs looking at the Night Terrors. “Nice Rumblehorn, you guys.”

“Uh, that’s no formation, Fishlegs.” Hiccup said, as he looked up too. He was right, because Stoik was flying towards them on Skullcrusher. He flew directly into the Night Terror swarm and they scattered, screeching and hissing.

“Ah! Blasted dragons! I´m a chief! So, made place!” he yelled at them.

 

Moments later they were in Hiccups hut and Stoik explained the reason of his visit, while he had a nice stiff drink of mead and his grandson in his arm.

“And no trade ships have come to Berk in weeks?” Hiccup frowned.

“And no sign of Johann either.” said Stoik.

“Strange.” Hiccup frowned.

“We´ve sent scouting boats to the Straits of Baldur to investigate-but non have returned.”

“Well, that route has been known to be a hotbed of Scauldrons.” said Fishlegs.

“Even the Auxiliary Riders have scouted the area and they said the seas are empty and quiet.”

“I´m not sure what could keep the trading ships away, but something defiantly isn’t right out there.” said Hiccup.

“The Straits of Baldur are the direct and secure entry point to the archipelago. Every other passage around it is a great detour and has dangerous spots. Like the Hysterian Pirates. Or the permanent pack ice in the northern regions. And the traders won´t use these passages, they fear for their lives and goods.” said Fishlegs.

“We need to investigate this-and fast.” Hiccup said.

 

The next day, Hiccup and the Riders reached the Straits of Baldur, but they saw nothing out of ordinary.

“No signs of any wild dragons or Hunter ships.” Hiccup frowned. “So what´s keeping theses merchants away?”

“Hiccup, look!” Astrid pointed. They all looked down and saw a Scauldron lifting his head above the water.

“Adolescent male. About two ship lengths.” said Fishlegs, making his hypothesis. “He is a big boy for sure. And you know male Scauldrons.”

“That could be our culprit.” said Astrid.

“Okay, we head to Berk and grab some nets. It´s just a routine Scauldron exctraction and relocation.” said Hiccup.

Then they saw some bubbles erupting at the water surface.

“Looks he might have a friend.” said Astrid. When they sniffed the air, they discovered a very foul odor.

“What is that stink?!” said Ruffnut, covering her mouth and trying not to be sick.

“Yeeesh! “said Tuffnut, pinching his nose.” Hey, Snotlout, kinda smells like the trail to your hut after last year’s mutton Fest.”

“Hey! Back off, it isn’t me!” Snotlout glared. “And that was a very trying time by the way!”

“Could it be Dagur?” Tuffnut asked. “Or his green pal?”

The Berserker shot him a deadly glare and Shattermaster growled.

“Enough, you two!” Hiccup growled.

“Uhh, better we stop, sis -or he will tell it Little Fury.” said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup.

“If it wasn´t Snotlout you think that could mean—”

“Everyone, clear area! Now!” Hiccup yelled.

A massive whirlpool appeared in the middle of the ocean. The Dragon Riders quickly pulled away from the maelstrom as it was creating a vacuum sucking air in.

“What is that thing?” Heather asked.

“Hiccup, the Scauldron!” Fishlegs yelled.

The Hooligan heir turned and saw the Tidal dragon being sucked into the whirlpool. He was trying to free himself, but the rotating current was far too strong.

“I see it. Fishlegs, follow me!” Hiccup said. They flew towards the Scauldron and Toothless fired a plasma blast right into the whirlpool. Unfortunately, the Dragon Riders were finding themselves being pulled into the vacuum too.

“Hiccup! It´s pulling us all in!” Astrid yelled.

“Fly against it! Push harder!” Hiccup ordered.

“Its no use!” Heather said.

“Oh Thor! Oh Thor!” Fishlegs panicked, who was at the deepest part of the whirlpool.

“Hiccup! Meatlug can´t fly against the vacuum! She and Fishlegs will be sucked in in not time!” Heather yelled.

“Same goes for me and Shattermaster!” said Dagur who noticed that the green Gronkle has problems with flying forward too.

“Okay! We only have one hope.” said Hiccup. “Concentrate our fire! Everyone, blast into the mouth of the whirlpool! Now!”

Every single one of the Riders fired their attacks right into the center of the maelstrom. The resulting explosion freed Fishlegs, Meatlug and the Scauldron and the Whirlpool began to vanish.

“You know, now I think about it, I would hypothesize that the dragon/man-eating whirlpool is probably that what scared those merchants away.” said Tuffnut.

“I would concur with such hypothesis brother nut.” Ruffnut nodded. ”No boat or ship could withstand such a display of natural force.”

“Except that was no natural force. Something created the whirlpool.” said Fishlegs.

“What could create something like that? A sea monster?” Dagur asked.

“Not a sea monster. “ said Hiccup shaking his head. “A powerful Tidal Class dragon, the submaripper. I read about it in the “Book of Dragons”.

“But why would a Submaripper take hold in a narrow area? They prefer deeper open water. And they´re typical very reclusive.” Fishlegs frowned.

“I don’t know. What I do know is that we have an extremely territorial and dangerous dragon on our hands. And that means trouble.” Hiccup said.

“This dragon is a living underwater barrier for all sort of ships.” Astrid murmured.

 

At Berk supplies were running thin, especially food and medicine. Stoik was hovering about the village noticing the hungry people of his tribe.

His face lit a bit up when his son and the other Riders approached him.

“Dad, what happened here?” Hiccup asked.

“With the trade routes blocked, we´ve had no way to get provisions. And without any gold, we have no means to purchase them either.” Stoik frowned. They flew past Gothi, who was out of medicine, much to the disappointment of the patient she was caring for.

“Son, if the routes aren´t open soon, the reserves will run out. And when they do, we won’t be able to feed our people.” the chief warned. To his surprise, Hiccup only smiled slightly and shook his head.

“Dad, did you not forget something?”

“Uh-what?”

“We still can feed our people. Look around you. What so you see?”

“The ocean.”

“And-are there some Hunter ships?”

“No…”

“And-what’s in the ocean?”

Then it hits Stoik.

“Fish! Seefood!”

“That’s right. We are surrounded by fishing grounds. Don’t you remember the old days when the island of Berk alone has fed his inhabitants? We only needed a little from the trader’s goods. The island and the seas around it had fed our ancestors for centuries and let them survive! And I don’t see any of Viggos ships around here, the waters are free.”

“You are right, son. We were able to store or grow most of our food ourselves. “Stoik nodded.

They all flew to the plaza and the chief called the people together.

“You know that our reserves and supplies are nearly out! But we have forgotten something important. We still have our seas around us! Till the trade routes are open again, we will try to find what´s is edible on and around Berk! Our ancestors had done this for centuries! In the meantime, Hiccup and the other Riders will take care of the blocked Trading Route.” Stoik said. Then he turned to Hiccup.

“Okay, listen. We have to plan. First: Every spare man, woman or child, who can throw a net or has a fishing rod, go and try to catch as much fish as you can! Bucket, Mulch, take a fleet of boats around the island and go fishing! The waters are not frozen and calm. But take some scouts with you to observe the sea if the hunters dare to invade our territory. But I doubt that. “ the Hooligan heir ordered.

The people started to look at each other and nodded.

“Second: We still have our life stock. They can feed themselves, it´s fortunately not winter and they will find enough grass, leaves, insects and seeds. So, we have milk and eggs. Some help Sven taking the yaks to the pasture. Save the milk mainly for the small children. We survived many winters, we will survive this blockade too, till we find a solution for the problem at the straits of Baldur.“ Hiccup continued. The gathered people nodded again.

“And last but not least: Send the women and children into the woods. Let them collect edible nuts, mushrooms and berries. Take the elders with you who have knowledge about edible plants. And the skilled men should go hunting. They are still enough wild boars here. Harsh situations need harsh actions. We will use everything edible Berk has to offer. And don’t forget the crabs and shells on and under the rocks and on the beaches.”

“At the northern sea stacks a colony of seabirds is breeding. We can collect their eggs too!” a youth said.

“Excellent, Lorrick! But let only the most skilled one should climb in the rocks! The last what we need now are injured people.”

“Don’t worry. I will use Bully, my Gronkle. He is the best when it comes to hover on the spot!” Lorrick said.

“To eat our livestock would be disastrous! They must stay alive!” Hiccup said.

“What´s with the field of old Mildew?” Astrid asked.

“We had growing cabbage and carrots there but they still need about three weeks till we can harvest them! And we nearly run out of wheat!” a woman answered.

“Then we use that what Hiccup and young Lorrick told us. We must really use everything sea and land gives us! Viggo will not bring us down!” Fishlegs said. ”And he send no ships to surround Berk! We have destroyed too many of them and he needs them for his business! This is an advantage for us!”

“As for Gothis medicine plants and roots-Fishlegs, fly with her to the neighbouring islands and gather them with her.” Hiccup said.

“I will go with them.” Heather said.

“You heard my son! Organize the groups and then go! “Stoik called. “To sit around and complaining brings nothing! We must take action! Berk and the seas have always fed us through centuries. And we had become too depending on the food traders in the last years.”

The people scattered and began to work.

“Well done, Hiccup. But we can´t do this forever.”

“I know, dad. We will be going to solve that problem. In the meantime-please take care of little Fury.” Hiccup nodded, then he turned to his uncle. “Spitelout, go with the A-Team to unoccupied islands and gather some food there too. Gustav, Ruff, Tuff, fly to the northern islands where the big woods are. Go hunting and bring something big! A moose or two if possible. That would feed our people for an amount of time. But don’t let yourself spotted by the Dragon Hunters!”

“Did you hear that, Fanghook? Let´s go for a big hunt!” said Gustav.

“Don’t worry. We will bring a full load of prey.” Ruffnut said. “We know how to build traps.”

“Oh yeah. And then you stepped yourself in these.” Snotlout muttered sarcastic. Then he asked:” And what will the rest of us do?”

“You come with me. We´re going back to the straits. We have a Submaripper to move back where he belongs.” answered Hiccup. “Just wait a moment, I will be right back.”

Sometime later, Hiccup led the others towards the Straits of Baldur.

 

A few hours later over the passageway.

“Here, take these.” said Hiccup giving each of his friends a pair of googles. “We´re gonna need them.”

“Death song amber goggles?” Astrid frowned.

“They should help us see underwater. Once we dive down, we´ll drive the Submaripper out to open water, away from the trade routes.”

“Cool plan.” said Dagur putting on his googles. ”But Brother-I hate pointing out-but battling a Tidal Class dragon in its own territory is going to be risky. Especially a dragon like the Submaripper. You know what territorial animals can cause.”

“Yeah. But we don’t have any choice.” said Hiccup as he placed his googles on. The others followed and then they dived into the ocean and held their breath. The googles might be able to help them to see underwater but it didn’t help them to breathe underwater. They began to look for the territorial dragon, but finding it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

 

Then Hiccup saw it. A very large dragon that could be best described as being similar in appearance to an eel with legs. It had various wattles and kelp-like structures that lined it back and hang off his legs and sides. Its scales were sea green.

Hiccup looked at the others and gestured them to attack. The dragons unleashed their fire, but it was less effective underwater. However the attack waked the Submaripper and it turned its eyes towards the intruders.

The riders flew towards it, but it quickly turned on them and opened its mouth. At once the sea dragon created a massive vacuum of water and they scattered quickly. Astrid was the first to recover and she saw the Submaripper trying to take a bite out of her. Fortunately, she was able to move Stormfly out of the way just in time. Hiccup noticed an underwater sea stack just above the dragon. He commanded Toothless to fire a at it The plasma blast of the Night Fury caused the sea stack to fall on top of the Submaripper.

 _“GRROW! That hurt! Hurt!”_ Toothless could hear the sea dragon.

“ _Sorry, but you attacked us, we defend ourselves. You need to leave this place! You did not belong here! Leave, then we will let you go.”_ the Night Fury warbled.

_“OORROOWW! Can´t leave! Can´t leave!”_

_“Why?”_

In the next moment Hiccup steered Toothless in the direction to the surface to escape the Submarippers attacks. And then they saw it. Dragon-proof chains were attached to its legs and tail. This told them that the Submaripper wasn´t in here by choice, someone purposely placed it here.

“ _Hold on, sea brother! We will help you! My human and my friends will find a way! You will not be left alone!”_ Toothless warbled with the last air he had in his mouth not sure if the dragon had heard him.

 

The four of them emerged out of the water and gasped for fresh air. In the battle somehow Snotlout had fallen off Hookfang, who had grabbed him by his claws and lifted him up.

“Well, that was phantastic.” said the Jorgenson looking at his cousin. “And I´m really glad you gave us these googles. It really helped me to see how clearly we nearly came to getting killed!”

Hiccup, Astrid and Dagur removed their googles and breathed deeply. Astrid then noticed something was bothering Hiccup.

“What is it, Hiccup?” she asked.

“That dragon-didn’t wander into the straits. It was chained there.”

“Chained?!” Astrid stared.

“With dragon-proof chains. And there´s only one person who is capable of that.”

“But how in Thors name did they do that? No human could hold his breath so long!”

“I know. But somehow Viggo was able to do it. Maybe with a special diving shift or technique. You know how cunning this man can be.”

“Are you saying what I think you´re saying, brother?” Dagur asked. “He is far from his ground. And he can´t get away. So he is angry and upset and destroys and eats everything that came in his reach. Ships, People and even other dragons. Huff, I would be grumpy too if someone chained me up like this. Uh, well -in Alwins prison I was.”

“Yeah. It´s not the Submarippers fault. He wants to get away-but he can´t break free himself. He is a prisoner down there in the straits. Poor guy.” Hiccup sighed.

“ _My sea brother needs help.”_ Toothess warbled.

“Yes, bud. I will not leave him there.” Hiccup nodded, as if he had understood what the Night Fury wanted to say.

 

They returned to Berk and informed Fishlegs, who had returned in the meantime, of what they saw. Around them the Village was buzzing with activity. Carts with Fish were brought into the store house, together with other collected, caught or hunted food. In a special pen some boars were held captive as living stock.

Hiccup told Fishlegs then of his theory of the person who placed the Submaripper in the trade routes.

“Viggo?” Immerman stared. “But—”

“I´m not sure how. but this is a message. He is telling me, telling us to back off. Or Berk will face the consequences. Now I have pulled Berk too into my war with the Hunters.”

“Not to mention anyone else in the archipelago. They may not suffer the same as we do, but it will harm the other tribes in the long run. We can´t stay completely without the traders! So we must end this as soon as possible! We can´t carry prey or other supplies for long here on dragonback. It´s only a short temporary solution. Or seen the woods and the seas will be empty fished. Since we made peace with the dragons, our population has increased. More people need more food.” explained Hiccup and took the last apple out of a basket.

“Oh great! I am starving!” Snotlout said and wanted to grab the fruit, but Little Fury was faster. He grabbed the apple.

“Nuh! Baba!” the baby said sternly and pointed to a small child sitting in front of his hut.

“Oh. I see, little baby cousin. Give the apple to him He needs it more than me.” Snotlout nodded.

Hiccup smiled and walked with his son over to the child.

“Bah! Guh!” Fury said and held the apple out to the boy.

“Oh, thanks, little Fury!” the child smiled, took the apple, stroked the babys hair and began to eat the fruit hungrily.

“Aw, Fury is such a sweet baby! So small and he already understand what´s going on.” Astrid smiled.

“Yeah. But my stomach still growls like Hookfang, when he has a bad temper.” Snotlout sighed.

“Okay, here before your meat fell from your bones.” Astrid said shaking her head and throwing a small apple to Snotlout who catches it.

“Sometimes you can really be grateful, Astrid.” the Jorgenson smiled.

Astrid and Fishlegs gave the last three apples to the kids.

Hiccup sighed. “This is my fault.”

Fishlegs frowned at him. “Hiccup, I don’t—”

“He knows Berk has no more gold and needs to trade to survive in the end.”

“He´s just bitter, that we damaging his operations and all this cruising that we are succeeding in disrupting them.”

“Would you not, if you were him?”

“Uh, well-I think, yes.” Fishlegs stammered. Hiccup bent down to the boy.

“Jotu, do you think, when you finished your apple you have enough strength to go with your friends and let the chickens to the meadows up there? If they found some more seeds, insects and fresh grass they will sure lay more eggs.” Hiccup said smiling.

“Yes, we will! I and my friends will all help!” the boy said eagerly. “We are Vikings and we will help that there is at last something to eat for everyone!”

“That’s the right spirit, Jotu! Go to Sven and tell him what I said. Be careful and don’t let the hens run away.”

“We will be careful!” the boy nodded, took his last bite of the apple and stood up. Then he ran through the streets calling for his friends.

 

“Hey, look! The Twins and Gustav are returning! And they bring prey with them!” Snotlout said and pointed upwards.

When Gustav, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arrived on their dragons, some Inhabitants of Berk already came running in their direction. Fanghook and Barf and Belch put and Elk and a Moose down into the grass. A second Elk was lying over the Zippers back.

“Don’t worry, folks. Look, what we brought!” Gustav said proudly.

The people began to cheer.

“Thank Thor, they were successful. Now we will not starve.” said one of the Vikings.

“You see? Even a sea blocade with a Submaripper can´t bring us down!” said Gustav.

“But we can´t go on like this forever! The trading routes must be free again!” said Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. “Maybe its time to call off the strikes on the Hunters.” he said.

“Better we free the Submaripper.” Fishlegs suggested.

“I say too that we try to free him.” Hiccup nodded. “Besides-even if we stop attacking the Hunters there is no guarantee that will release the dragon and allow the trade to continue.”

“I doubt that too.” Astrid grumbled.

“We can´t dive there deep enough and hold our breaths so long. And even if we could, how could we got through these chains?” Hiccup mused.

“Let me worry about getting through these chains.” Fishlegs said, as he walked off. “You worry about getting deeper.”

The Hooligan heir watched as the prey was taken to the slaughtering place, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before they ran out again of provisions.

 

Hiccup was still blaming himself later that day as he and Astrid were sharing the meat of the prey that were cooked and roasted.

“Um, Hiccup?” said Astrid. The Hooligan heir was brought out of his thoughts.

“Oh-ah, sorry. Yeah?” he said, giving a piece of meat to a Viking. Little Fury was sleeping in his carrying pouch on Hiccups back.

“Hiccup, we have something!” Fishlegs said as he and Dagur approached them.

“We might be able to free the Submaripper after all.” said the Berserker. “You cunning friend here found a way to get rid of these chains.”

 

Moments later, in Gobbers smithy, Fishlegs placed a dragon-proof chain in a bucket of water and held out a jar filled with Changewing acid. Immerman poured the acid into the bucket and the moment it touched the chain it dissolved the metal.

“Good old Changewing acid. Dangerous, but effective.” Fishlegs said holding out the now parted chains.

“How?” Hiccup asked.

“Simple, really.” said Ruffnut.

“Yes. It´s a matter of viscosity. Whereas Monstrous Nightmare gel dissolves in Water, Changewing acid remains intact.” Tuffnut explained.

“Science!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“They´re actually right.” said Fishlegs, surprised by this relevation.

“Sometimes these twins are really weird to me.” Snotlout moaned silently.

“The only problem is we only have a limited supply of Changewing acid. We were only able to collect enough for one jar.” Fishlegs said and looked at Hiccup. “How goes the free diving?”

“Well, no matter what I do, I just can´t hold my breath long enough.” answered the Hooligan heir.

“Same goes for me. I may have a wider chest, but this did not help much to store more air in my lungs.” said Dagur. “I and my little freckle here had tested this earlier when we once played “Hold the breath as long as you can”.”

“Hmm….” said Tuffnut. ”It would appear that you or Dagur need a means of submerging yourself without having to hold your breath. Something that would keep the air in.”

“But said water out.” said Ruffnut putting a cauldron over her head.

Hiccups eyes went over to Gobber´s old melting cauldron and he got an idea surprisingly from the twins.

“Sometimes these two are so idiotic that they are again clever.” he said shaking his head.

“You got an idea popped up in your tiny brain of yours?” Dagur asked.

“Yup, I have. Come, you must help me with this big cauldron over there.” Hiccup smiled and patted the Berserker on the back.

 

to be continued…

 

 


	21. Chapter fourteen dire straits pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The censored version of the chapter

 

 

**Dire Straits pt 2**

 

A few hours later, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Dagur had completely modified the melting cauldron with a round window from deathsong amber and three legs. They also attached it to a chain wind and had placed it near a large lake ready to run the first test.

“We added Gronkle Iron reinforcement and a window hatch made of Death song amber to keep the water out and the air in. I exit out there when I reached the bottom.” explained Hiccup when he showed Snotlout and the twins who had accompanied them their handiwork.

“That’s the most remarkable thing we done so far.” said Fishlegs.

“But we still don’t know if it works. Okay, lets go for the first test.” said Hiccup as he grabbed a pair of googles. He was about to make his way inside, but Toothless stopped him.

“Little Freckle, should not I be going? If something happens to you-think of our son.” Dagur said and Toothless warbled.

“Hey, don’t worry, you two. I´ll be fine.” Hiccup assured. He then climbed his way into the diving bell and put his googles on. Dagur looked at his little mate through the window.

 

“One tug on the chain means I´ve reached the bottom.” said Hiccup as he pulled the chain and the bell rang. “Two tugs mean there is something wrong, bring me up.”

“One tug, good. Two tugs, bad. Got it.” nodded Fishlegs.

“Don’t worry, we´ll be here if anything wents wrong.” Dagur assured.

They moved the crane with the winch so that the diving bell was above the lake and then it was lowered into the water. As he got deeper and deeper Hiccup heard the metal creaking which was a bit unnerving, but it was holding.

“Okay. So far, so good.”

Suddenly he heard the sound of glass cracking and in the next moment the window shattered! Water began to rush into the diving bell.

“Okay, not good! Dragondung!” the Hooligan yelled. He began to pull the chain ferociously.

“Two tugs, Dagur! Two tugs, Fishlegs! Pull me up-and fast!”

Up on the surface, Dagur and Fishlegs saw the bell ringing more than just twice times and they realized something was wrong.

“Hiccup´s in trouble!” Fishlegs panicked.

“I knew it! Dragondung!” Dagur cursed and without thinking, he jumped into the water and dived!

“Snotlout help me with the winch!” Fishlegs yelled and the two began to pull the Diving Bell back up as fast as they could. But Dagur broke first through the surface, carrying a water-spluttering, coughing and gasping Hiccup with him. The Diving Bell emerged besides them out of the water and fell on its side on the platform then had build at the shore. Toothless and Hookfang pulled the Berserker and the Hooligan heir out.

“Guys, it…uh, cough-needs some tweaking.” Hiccup coughed.

“That’s madness!” shouted Dagur and threw his arms up frustrated. Toothless grunted with disappointment and walked off.

“Oh, don’t be so harsh, bud. Your fear about me is sometimes overexaggerated!”

But Toothless grumbled and pointed with his snout to a small basket, where little Fury was still sleeping in, the baby did not notice, that his mother was moments ago in danger.

“I know, you are worried. I know I should not risk my life cause of little Fury. But its only me who know how to get the dive bell working.” Hiccup sighed. “And you others are needing more air then me for breathing and you would get faster out of air in the bell than me.”

 

Later in the night, Hiccup began to improve the Diving Bell. He and Fishlegs started to make a new window out of Deathsong amber. Dagur and Fishlegs watched as he poured out the new mixture and when it cooled down they fitted the window onto the Diving Bell.

“There, triple reinforced.” said Hiccup as he placed the hammer on the table.

“Hopefully that does it.” said Dagur.”Otherwise—”

Astrid then approached them.

“Hiccup, the rations we caught and collected will not last long enough. And Bucket and Mulch are telling the nets are not so full anymore.” she said.

“How long will the provisions last?”

“I am not sure. We are running out of time. I heard there is not may left that could be collected to eat. Even now we must start to ration the left provisions.”

“Uh-I still need to take this to Lars lake for one final test.” said Hiccup. But then he saw how less fish really were in the cart the two Vikings were pulling to the storage house.

“Hiccup-we have to eat at the moment, but it’s not enough to keep all well fed. We need the traders after all.” Astrid sighed.

“Yes. There is no time for tests! Gather the riders, we leave immediately.” Hiccup nodded sternly. “Dagur, Fishlegs. You help me with the Diving Bell.”

 

The next moring, the Riders and Dagur, minus Heather, who went with the Auxilary team to gather more food and hunt for more prey, were carrying a longboat with the Diving Bell and winch towards the Straits of Baldur. Little Fury stayed at Berk with his Grandfather and Gobber.

“Good, that no Hunter ships are near. We would be a too easy target for them at the moment.” said Fishlegs.

“We have to stay far away from the Submarippers position as possible. It is able to sense movement within the waters.” explained Hiccup. “Okay. this should be far enough.”

He gave his riders a sign and they began to lower the longboat. “Gently….gently….good!”

Once it was down floating in the water, Hiccup, Toothless and the other riders landed on deck.

“Okay, We need to act fast-and carefully. “I need to get down there and free the Submaripper before it notices that we were here. Prepare the Diving Bell, I need to change.”

“To change?” Snotlout asked.

“In this here.” Hiccup answered and pulled out a green bundle. “Dagur, will you help me?”

“Coming, my little freckle!”

Dagur went with Hiccup under deck to help him change in his new created diving suit.

“And Snotlout helped you with the sewing?” the Berserker asked while the Hooligan Heir stripped himself.

“Yes, he is good with needle and thread.” Hiccup answered and laid his pants to his other clothes. When Dagur wanted to take off his mate´s loincloth, the Hooligan heir shook his head.

“No, this stays on.” he said. “Now gave me the suit.”

“Pity.”

 

 

Censored part

 

 

The Riders eyes went big, when Hiccup returned on Deck with the Berserker.

“Are the seams holding?” asked Snotlout.

“Yes. It fits perfectly.” Hiccup answered.

“What is that?” said Astrid.

“My diving suit. It´s made of shed Scauldron hide. It´s waterproof and it will let me better swim underwater. And I put an inlay of Nightmare hide in it to keep me from freezing in the cold water.”

Ruffnut couldn’t help to let out an impressed whistle. “I admit that he is looking really hot in this tight suit.” she grinned.

“And how is Toothless Tailfin supposed to help?” Snotlout asked gesturing to the tailfin in his cousin´s hand.

“You know I am not much of a swimmer, especially with my peg leg here.”

Snotlout nodded.

“I still say that I should be the one that swims down there.” said Dagur. “I am the best swimmer out of all of us.”

“No.” said Hiccup stubbornly.”I caused this and I need to fix it. This poor dragon is chained on the ground down there because of me.”

He grabbed the jar with Change Wing acid and the helmet he designed to help him see better underwater from Fishlegs.

“Okay, don’t bring me up unless I tug the chain twice, no matter what.”

“Stubborn little Freckle.” Dagur grumbled.

Hiccup climbed his way into the Diving Bell and once he got his helmet on, which basically covered his whole head, had a pair of horns and a window mad of Death Song amber. Then he removed his peg leg in exchange for one of Toothless tailfins to assist him for better swimming underwater.

“Lets go!” Hiccup said and bumped his fist two times at the hull of the Diving Bell.

Once they got it into position, they began to lower the device into the sea. Hiccup sat on the wooden beam as he slowly began to descend towards the sea floor.

“Come on….come on now. Stay in one piece..” he murmured encouragingly. He turned his attention onto the window which was still holding and suddenly there was a massive shake. It only took him a few seconds to realize that he had finally reached the sea floor.

“It worked!” he laughed.

Back on the water surface, the Riders heard the bell ring.

“Oh thank Thor! He made it to the ocean floor!” Fishlegs said with relief.

“Yeah. But now comes the hard part. – Little Freckle, be careful!” said Dagur.

Hiccup took one deep breath and dived into the water with the jar strapped to his belt. Two stone weights were bound on his belt too to held him down to the ground. He started to swim towards the Submaripper holding his breath. He approached the first chain and was relieved to see that the sea dragon was asleep. He opened the jar and poured the Changewing acid over the chain who dissolved upon contact. He looked at the Submaripper, seeing that it has not awoken. Hiccup returned to the Diving Bell to grab the next jar of Changewing acid and to inform the Riders of his success.

The Hooligan gasped for air, as he returned into the Bell. Then he pulled the chain.

 

On the ocean surface the Riders heard the Bell ring indicating that Hiccup had removed one of the chains.

“Yes! One chain is done!” said Fishlegs.

“Three to go! Hurry up, my little Freckle!” Dagur said to himself.

Meanwhile, Astrid saw something emerging out of the Straits of Baldur which gave her great concern.

“Uh, Guys…” she said. They all turned and saw a Dragon Hunter Ship emerging out of the Straits.

“Dragondung! Its Viggo!” Dagur cursed. “I knew it! We should have made a two-man team for freeing the sea dragon!”

“He must have waited in hiding for us and now he is ready to strike!” grumbled Snotlout.

“Nonono! The vibrations from the ship will rile the Submaripper—” said Fishlegs.

“We´ll take care of Viggo!” said Astrid. “He wont get into the Straits! Come on! Dagur, Fishlegs! You guard the boat!”

“Aye, mam!” Dagur nodded and saluted.

Astrid and the rest of the Riders mounted their dragons and flew towards the Hunter ship. The enemy ship started to fire boulders from its catapults at them, but they didn’t seem to aiming at the Riders but at the ocean.

“Ha, look at these dopes, they can´t shoot even straight! Their boulders are nowhere near us!” Ruffnut mocked.

“That’s because they are not trying to hit us!” Astrid said.

“Well, that seems counter-productive, don’t you think?” Tuffnut frowned.

“Not if they are trying to rile up the Submaripper instead! Fishlegs told me, this sea dragon is able to sense vibrations within the water and that´s how he hunts!- We need to get back to the boat and get Hiccup out right now!” said Astrid. They quickly turned and headed back to the boat, but the Hunters were still firing at the ocean in attempt to wake the Submaripper.

 

Viggo, who watched it all from the bridge of his ship, smirked.

“Come on, my little sea dragon, there is a nice snack for you in front of your nose.” he smiled.

 

Down on the ocean floor, Hiccup was making his way to cut the next chain. He was certainly unaware of what was going on above and he didn’t notice the boulders landing on the seafloor either.

He was just reaching the Submarippers left leg, when he saw the boulders and a few seconds later the sea dragon awoke. It noticed Hiccup and growled angrily. Hiccup barely had enough time to avoid the snapping jaws. He quickly swam to the other side, but the Submaripper turned his head back towards him. The sea dragon roared and began to suck Hiccup in, but dumb luck was in his favour, because a boulder just landed in front of him and he grabbed hold on it. Unfortunately the vacuum was very strong and Hiccup felt his hands slipping off the boulder.

 

On the surface, Fishlegs, Toothless, the two Gronkles and Dagur noticed the whirlpool emerging close by. Dagur ran towards the rudder.

“Shattermaster! Help me, bud!” the Berserker called for his dragon. “Grab this rope and help us pull the boat away from the maelstrom! Meatlug! You too!”

“Oh Thor!” Fishlegs said as Dagur tried to steer the ship away from the whirlpool. Shattermaster had flew up with the rope in his mouth and was trying to pull the boat out of current. Unfortunately, the covenant of the maelstrom was too strong and they were starting to be pulled in.

 

Underwater, things were a lot of worse as Hiccups grip was about to fail him. But luck appeared to be on his side yet again, because he saw the Diving Bell slamming into one sunken ship and the wreck headed straight towards him. He released the boulder and was thrown against an underwater rock formation. He ducked just in time to avoid the wreck that was sucked towards the Submarippers maw. The shipwreck wedged itself in the sea dragons jaws stopping it from creating his vacuum. Hiccup took this as an opportunity to make his way towards the second chain. He poured the acid on it the metal dissolved. Then he quickly swam back to the Diving Bell to grab the last of the acid.

He broke through the surface and gasped for air. This time he noticed that the air was getting slowly out of breathable oxygen. It was harder to breath under the Bell now and he noticed a slight dizziness. Growling, he shook his head to get a clear mind again.

“Only one more chain! No time to lose!” he panted.

He pulled the chain to signal the others that he had dealt with the second chain. Then he took a deep breath and dived again.

 

Back on the water surface, Astrid and the others arrived just in time to help Shattermaster and Meatlug to pull the boat away from the Whirlpool. Astrid then landed on the deck and approached Fishlegs.

“How he is going down there?” she asked.

“He´s only got one more chain to go.” answered Fishlegs.

“We cant wait for that! We have to pull him up now!”

“But its too early! What about---”

“Dragondung! We are running out of time! Do it!” Dagur cursed who joined them.

“Okay. Meatlug, winch!”

“Bud, help her!” the Berserker said. The two Gronkles began to pull. Toothless trotted nervously around and made his way to the other side of the longboat as he watched the winch pulling the Diving Bell back up.

“ _I am sorry, sea brother! But it is getting too dangerous for us here now! We helped you as good as we could. Try to free yourself from the last chain.”_ the Night Fury thought.

 

But Hiccup was no longer in the Diving Bell as he was making his way to the Submaripper to get rid of the last chain. Of course that was easier than done, due to the fact, of the boulders that were slamming still down onto the sea ground. But it caused a nice little distraction for the sea dragon who didn’t know where to turn. Unfortunately one of the boulders struck its head and it turned and saw Hiccup swimming towards him. Furious he began to suck the Hooligan heir in again.

Hiccup found himself clutching onto one of the boulders again and held on as tightly as he could. But he lost his grip and he found himself being sucked into the giant maw. As last hope he undid his weights and let them lose. They rushed forward and hit the snout of the Submaripper, who was for some moments distracted and stopped his vacuum. This gave enough time for Hiccup to swam out of the reach of the maw and over the dragons head. He steered over its body and towards the tail and the final chain. He poured the last of the Changewing acid on the remained chain and dissolved it. However, before he could make his getaway, the Submaripper slammed his tail into Hiccups back and send him flying through the water.

Fortunately, he was send flying towards his Diving Bell and he noticed, that the device was making his way back towards the surface. A second slam with the sea dragons tail on the seaground created a shockwave that send him straight up towards the Diving Bell.

With the last of his strength he swam inside and climbed onto the sitting beam, pulling off his helmet and gasping for air. But there was very little oxygen left now. Hiccup coughed and tried to stay awake. Also, the Submaripper noticed his presence and attacked the device with his tail, bending the metal legs, sealing the Diving Bell in the process and weakening its fortification.

“Just great! I freed him risking my own life-and that’s the thank!” Hiccup grumbled. “Just a little more. Just stay together a little longer!” he pleaded and prayed that the gods could hear him.

 

Back on the surface, the Riders noticed that the Whirlpool was vanishing and that could only be one explanation.

“Guys, look!” Fishlegs pointed. They took a closer look and saw the bubbles vanishing, indicating that the Submaripper had left the waters. The Riders cheered as Snotlout and the twins landed on the deck of the longboat.

“Yes! He did it!” Dagur cheered. “That’s my little Freckle!”

“Now we just get him on dry land.-Everyone, pull!” said Astrid.

But before any of them got a chance to pull the ropes, a boulder from the Hunter ship struck the winch with full force causing it to break and the chain connecting to the Diving Bell began to skid across the deck towards the ocean.

“NO!” Astrid yelled.

“Dragondung! Curse you, Viggo!” Dagur yelled.

Toothless roared and jumped into the ocean, followed by Dagur who had thrown his armour away. The Night Fury and the Berserker did the best to pull the Diving Bell back towards the surface but it was too heavy. It sunk to the ground again and hit the sea floor hard. Water began to flow through the cracks of the Window and slowly flooded the inside of the Device.

Dagur dived to the bottom, but there was no escape, since the metal legs were bent so badly, that Hiccup could not slip through and Dagur could not get inside the Diving Bell to pull him out, because all that was below the opening was sand.

Dragondung! I can’t reach him! The only escape way is blocked, Dagur thought desperately.

Hiccup looked through the window and saw Toothless and Dagur looking at him helplessly.

With last hope Toothless fired a plasma blast at the base of the Diving Bell in a desperate attempt to free Hiccup, but without luck. The Device did not bulge. The Dragon and the Berserker even tried to push the Bell upwards, but it was far too heavy. Frustrated Dagur threw himself with his shoulders at the device, kicked at it but it didn’t help either to get the thing moving. Then they were out of air and must return to the surface.

“There is Dagur! -How is it?” Astrid shouted.

“It´s no use! I can´t break through! The escape way is blocked! And this thing is too heavy to lift or turn it, even for Tooth and me! And Shattermaster could not hold his breath so long to help us! -Dragondung! I don’t know what to do!” Dagur shouted frustrated and hit the water. Then he dived again following Toothless who was already underwater again.

The two stopped before the window and looked through the glass at Hiccup. The Nightfury let out a desperate growl.

“Dagur! Toothless! Go! Save yourselves!” Hiccup ordered as he placed a hand on the glass. The water was steadily raising inside the device and reaching Hiccups shoulders. Toothless nuzzled his snout against the glass as if expected to feel the youths palm. Dagur placed his hand at Hiccups, so that their palms meet. The two looked at him with sad faces and no doubt wishing they could do more. The Berserker and the Nightfury refused to leave Hiccup alone.

“I know, bud.” said Hiccup as if he could reach the mind of his dragon. The water level was now reaching his neck. “I wouldn’t leave you two either. But you must go now. Dagur, please….take care of our little son. Bud, you help him, right?”

“NO! Hiccup!” Dagur yelled, although he was underwater and his mouth filled with water. He bumped furiously on the hull, till he got out of breath and shot to the surface.

“Dagur….we will meet again in….Walhalla. Fury, my little baby….I am sorry….” Hiccup murmured, then he took one last breath as the water flooded the entire Diving Bell.

He looked up at Toothless knowing that he had only a little time before he would drown and placed his hand again at the glass. Then Dagur returned, even the Berserker noticed, that his little mate was on the verge of his strength, that the diving had cost him.

Suddenly Hiccup saw the Submaripper approaching behind them.

“Toothless! Dagur! Look out!” he yelled forgetting about the water. The Night Fury and the Berserker turned and Dagur let out a growl, raising his fists. But Toothless began to talk to the sea dragon.

 _“Hold it, Sea Brother! We mean no harm! My little human freed you! As I promised! But now he needs your help! Please help us saving my little human!”_ Toothless pleaded.

_“He did break the chains that held me? This little shrimp that wiggled constantly around me?”_

_“Yes! Please help! This metal thing must get out of the water and onto the boat!”_

 

There were no more words needed. The Submaripper grabbed the Diving Bell with its maw and began to swim with it towards the water surface. Hiccup meanwhile got out of breath and his eyes closed. Everything went dark he floated in the water motionlessly. Dagur had grabbed one of the frills of the Submaripper and let him pull himself upwards. Toothless followed.

 

The other Riders were looking over the railing trying to think of what they could do when the Submaripper shot out of the water. They all stared at it with their mouths wide open, thinking that it was going to attack them. But then they saw Dagur dangling on one of the dragons frills.

“What in Thors name—” Astrid gasped. However, the sea dragon only dropped the Diving Bell onto the deck and dived again. Dagur had let go of the frill and landed on deck too, coughing and panting.

Before Toothless left the water, he and the Submaripper met one last time when their ways crossed.

 _“OOROOW! ORROOW! I am free again! Thank you, air brother! Thank this little human in my name for freeing me!”_ roared the Submaripper happy before he vanished into the depth of the ocean.

 _“And thank you for helping us.”_ Toothless roared back.

 

“Have you seen that? The dragon-he-he helped us! He understood that there is a life in danger! He noticed that Hiccup freed him!” Fishlegs gasped.

“Yep, but not before he and T had a “talk”.” Dagur said. ”It seemed as he begged the Submaripper for help.”

“That’s incredible!”

Astrid ran towards the window of the Diving Bell and saw Hiccup lying unconscious on the bottom.

“We need to get him out of there!” she said.

“How? It´s dragon proof!” Fishlegs reminded. Toothless had jumped on deck, roared and scratched on the device with his front paws.

“We got this!” Tuffnut yelled and stuck a metal rod between the bent legs. “Barf! Belch!”

The Zipper twisted its heads together and pressed down the metal rod removing one of the legs. Dagur squeezed himself through the hole, till he could grab one of Hiccups legs and he pulled him out. The Berserker laid him on the planks and then quickly progressed his ear against Hiccups chest.

“His heart´s not beating! Gods, little one, not again!” Dagur groaned. He lost no time and started to press down the Hooligans chest hoping to get his heart pumping again.

“Oh no! Hiccup!” Astrid cried. “Please breathe. Please breathe!”

Dagur, who has done this several times, when he pulled Hiccup or another drowned person out of the water, continued with his reanimation tries.

“Come on! You are not ready to go to Walhalla yet! We all need you! Your son needs you! Hiccup!” Dagur shouted, turned the limp body and did pressures on his back. Shattermaster warbled sadly. Suddenly the limp body yerked and Hiccup began to cough violently throwing up the swallowed water out of his lungs. Then he took in deep breaths.

“Yeah! He brought him back!” Fishlegs cheered.

“No, I´m….” Hiccup said panting, then he noticed Dagurs face in front of him, who had turned him around again and helped him to sit up.

“Oh, thank Odin and Thor.” the Berserker sighed.

“Dagur! You-you saved me again!”

“Well, I think it was the third time-or maybe the fourth? “ Dagur smiled. “But it was not only me.”

“Yes, the Submaripper brought your Diving Bell up from the ground and dropped it right on the boat!” Fishlegs said enthusiastically.

“Oh Hiccup!” Astrid sobbed and embraced him. Then she looked at Dagur.”Thank you. I don’t know what we had done without you.”

“Maybe…if I teach my reanimation technique to all of you.”

“Astrid placed a hand on the Berserkers shoulder and he placed his hand over hers, ensuring her that everything was alright. Toothless jumped up and down, and licked Hiccups and Dagurs faces.

“Sorry, bud. Sorry to you all, that I frightened you again to the bone.” Hiccup said with a tired voice. The Berserker helped his mate onto his feet who was still a bit shaky.

“What….happend?” he asked, supporting himself on Toothless head and Dagurs arm.

“Viggo happened.” Snotlout grumbled. “And he and his men nearly send you to the fishes.”

“Viggo.” said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. “No, no! He can´t escape!”

He attempted to get onto Toothless, but he was still winded after his experience of nearly drowning.

“Easy Hiccup. I got you.” said Dagur holding him steady. “You need to rest now.”

“But-“

“Don’t worry. He won’t get far.” Astrid said as she and the others mounted their dragons.

“You-stay here with “T” and don’t move.” said Dagur as he followed the Riders on Shattermaster. They headed towards Viggo ship to give him a payback for what he had done.

 

Viggo had been on deck the entire time and was now looking at his men.

“Reverse the oars! We go back and fight!” he ordered. The Hunters just stood there whimpering.

“But sir! What when the Submaripper came back for revenge! He will swallow our whole ship with his whirlpool! And these Dragon Riders want revenge!” one of the men said. Viggo grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt.

“I said, reverse the oars!” he snarled. Viggo was about to draw his blade when Ryker stopped him.

“No, we can´t.” he said.

“Turn this ship around!” Viggo ordered angrily. “Do not retreat! We will finish them!”

“Riders advancing from the north!” one crewman said pointing upwards. Viggo growled with rage.

“We can’t stand a chance here, if we fight them! Come, Brother! I have something to show you.” said Ryker, pulling Viggo with him.

 

Astrid and the others were almost in range.

“Okay, let´s wrap this up!” she said.

Suddenly a hatch door opened at the back of the ship and a small boat emerged-with both Viggo and Ryker aboard.

“What the—Dinghy?” said Ruffnut in bewilderment.

“Why would they just leave themselves exposed like this?” Astrid frowned.

“Viggo is a way smarter that and Ryker wouldn’t do something so stupid.” Fishlegs agreed.

“No time for questions! Send them to the bottom of the sea!” said Snotlout.

The dragons were about to fire down on them, but then they saw Ryker pulling dragon proof chains in his hands and emerging out of the water were two Seashockers. They had the chains around their necks who served as a harness.

“Go, mounts!” Ryker said and the two headed dragons pulled the boat forward and away from the ship.

“Seashockers as water mounts?” Astrid said with her eyes widened and turned to the others. “Hold your fire! We can´t risking hitting those dragons.”

“But they will get away!” said Snotlout.

“Just great! Now they using dragons as shields.” Dagur growled as they watched while the two brothers made their escape way down the Straits.

 

“Viggo! You will not get away with this!” an angry voice suddenly shouted, followed by a plasma blast who nearly hit the heck of the boat, ripping away some splinters from the railing.

“Wow, our leader is really pissed.” Tuffnut said.

“Hiccup!” Astrid gasped, when she saw her boyfriend still in his green diving suit riding on Toothless and attacking the boat from behind. Viggo and Ryker ducked with a second blast hit the water behind them, spraying them with fine mist.

“Hold the mounts on course! He will not dare to try a direct hit at them.” Viggo ordered. Ryker let the reins rattle.

“I get you this time! I---” Hiccup shouted enraged, then he suddenly began to wobble in the saddle, bent down to the side-and threw up the contents of his stomach.

“Oh it seems the last underwater adventure had not went well on our great dragon rider.” Viggo said who looked back.

“Stupid boy! Will you kill yourself in the end!?” Dagur growled and brought Shattermaster near Toothless to jump behind Hiccup in the saddle. The Hooligan has slumped in the saddle. Dagur felt the youth’s forehead.

“He´s got a fever! We must return to Berk! “ he said.

“And Viggo and the Hunters?” Snotlout said.

“Let them go! Hiccup is more important now!” Astrid said.

“You are right. Let´s go!” Fishlegs said. They turned and flew towards the island of Berk.

“Well, at last I had a bit satisfaction.” Viggo smirked as he watched the Riders leave. “Ryker, let me now on the reins.”

The left Hunters on the ship let out relived sighs, when they saw the Riders retreat.

“Let’s get out of here, before the gang returns!” the captain ordered. “Or this sea monster.”

 

Next day on Berk.

“Gothi says he has the “sickness of the deep” from the water pressure for being too long underwater and nearly drowning. That’s while she was in the deepest cave of Berk, flying from the ground slowly higher and higher in stages. To compensate the water pressure his body was in. He must rest now for a few days, then he will be okay again.” Stoik told the others.

“Thanks Odin.” Astrid sighed. Then the chief turns to Dagur.

“The others told me what happened and how you saved my son-again. You are really worthy to be is mate -and brother. From now on-you are always welcome on Berk.” Stoik said.

“Thanks Stoik. I really appreciate it.”

“Would you stay with him, Astrid and Dagur? I must send a message to Johann that the passage is free again and that he and the other traders can reach Berk again.”

“Sure.” both nodded.

 

“He said I am welcome here. Finally, he accepted me.” Dagur smiled as they walked to Hiccups hut. Astrid nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

When Hiccup opened his eyes again, he was in his old bed, wrapped in furs. He turned his head and spotted Dagur and Astrid. The Berserker held his son who was whimpering and talked silently to him.

“Fury….I am here. Mommy is here….” Hiccup said weakly.

“Thank the gods, you are awake again. Our son cried when he saw you lying so still and unmoving. Please try not to pull such a stunt again, little one!” Dagur said relieved.

“I-I cant promise, but I will try.”

Little Fury reached out his arms, wanting his mother. Astrid helped Hiccup to sit up.

“Here you go. But don´t fuss around. Mommy needs to rest.” Dagur said softly and laid the baby in Hiccups arms.

“I am sorry for frightening you again, sweet.” he whispered and nuzzled the baby’s face. Then he held him to his chest, so that it could drink and covered him and himself with one of the furs.

“You are still nursing him?” Astrid asked.

“I try as long as I can. He will be six months in two days. But he already has his first teeth and I started to give him soft meals. -Gods, Toothless even regurgitated one time some fish for him and I had to explain him that Fury can´t eat this.-Ow, little one, careful with your teeth.” Hiccup said when he felt a sting on his nipple from the small front teeth of his son.

“Don’t eat up your mommy.” Astrid smiled and stood up. “I go looking for Stoik to tell him that his son is on the way to get well again.”

 

Censored part

 

 

 “What happened to the Diving Bell?”

“We brought it back. But its damaged.”

Hiccup nodded and patted the baby’s back till it let out a small burp.

“Viggo?”

“Escaped with his brother. This Sea Shocker Boat chariot was a cunning idea.”

“Grr…next time we will get them!”

“But first you get well again, my little Freckle.”

 

A few days later the trade ships were reaching Berk and dropping off their cargo.

“Dear Traders, I am glad that you all came again here, but I am afraid, we can´t pay you all for so much goods. I am sorry, but we are low in gold.”

“You don’t have to pay them, Chief Stoik. These are all gifts from us, because we heard your son risked his life for freeing the Straits of Baldur.” one trader said and the others nodded.

“The passage is free again and we don’t have to fear for our lives and cargo again!” a second trader said.

“I-I don’t know what to say…. thank you, you good people!” Stoik said touched of the generosity of the traders.

“All these provisions will bring us through the winter.” Sven said happy.

“Then lets get these goods loaded into the Storages. We will need them, if something like this happened again.” Stoik ordered. The Berkians began to load the carts, thanking again the traders.

“How could you survive this blocade so long?” Trader Johann asked.

“My son remembered me of something. In the old days, Berks nature and our life stock had fed us. And we must start to remember again the good old ways of self-sufficiency.” Stoik answered.

“I see. I remember too, when you only needed a small amount of food from us and traded it for things you made yourself. Oh, look! There comes our hero!”

The Traders began to cheer, when Hiccup approached the harbour with Dagur who carried his son.

“Hiccup, the traders brought us a lot of gifts, because you freed the passages to the archipelago!” Gunnar said, who pulled a fully loaded cart to the storehouse.

“Thank you, you good people.” Hiccup smiled at them.

“Well-I told them what you have done for us and my trade brothers and sisters at once collected what you now most need and brought it here.” Johann said. Then he went to his ship to get some baskets with fruits and herbs.

“This blockade would never have happend if Viggo wasn´t trying to get me.” Hiccup frowned.

“And Berk never would´ve been saved if it wasn´t for you.” Stoik added.

“Not only me. My friends as well.”

“Yes, you are right.” Stoik nodded. When he saw Hiccups look and that he still felt slightly guilty, he continued. “Hiccup your enemy revealed his true colours. He would even get so far to endanger innocent people as means of intimidation. This is a dangerous game, son.”

“I know. My war could hurt innocent people too. Maybe it already has.”

“But I´m confident, bravery will always triumph over cowardice.”

“Viggo is not a coward. He is cunning and tricky and works mostly in the background. And he has his right to try to stop me. We will see when he again challenges me. I and my friends will be ready.-Talking about endangering innocent people and citizens, you should not let Berk depending too much on traders and their goods. We must learn again to be more self-sufficient, I know trading goods are tempting, but we have a lot of edible goods on and around Berk too. We have the fishing grounds and we have our life stock.”

“You are right, son. Like in the old days.”

“Yeah, like in the old days, when I was a kid.” Hiccup smiled and watched his father leave to help offloading the cargo and the many gifts of the traders. The Hooligan heir remembered, when the dragons the first time showed their protective and caring abilities four years ago. And he promised himself that he would face every challenge Viggo had for him and stop this man in the end, no matter what he had up his sleeve.

 

“Um…Dagur, what happened to my diving suit?” Hiccup asked, when Dagur approached him.

“Uh, we must you cut out of it. It was too tight to pull it off quickly, when you were sick. You were in a critical state…”

What? Just great! It was a lot of work to sew it together!”

“Don’t worry. You can make a new one.” said Dagur shrugging.

 

Censored part

 

to be continued…. in “The longest day. “

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter fifteen: The longest day pt. 1

 

**The longest day**

**Part one**

 

On an unknown island a band of Hunters had landed and they were creating a new outpost. Then they noticed an injured dragon on the shore, one that they had never seen before.

It was a medium-sized dragon with iridescent blue and purple scales and wings, as well as light undersides. The head was round and bald with no nubs and spines, only triangular fin-like spines were on its back and tail. The feet were armed with long, black claws.

 

The Hunters grinned and grabbed their weapons and a net and started to approach the injured dragon, who laid on the side, screeching and whining unhappily and trying to get on his feet again.

“What have we here?” said a Hunter.

“Never seen one of these before.” another Hunter said.

The strange dragon cried out in pain and looked as if it had broken one of its wings, which was lucky for the Hunters.

“Relax, little one.” said the first Hunter. “We just want you to introduce to our friend Viggo. You´re going to love him.”

Suddenly the men heard movement within the bushes and turned. In the next moment they screamed in terror as something pounced on them.

 

Hiccup has built a little playpen in the clubhouse for his son when he was started to get more active and crawl around. He had his toys there-and always one or two of the little terrors as nannies. When he was tired, he slept in a little hammock, tied between two of the wooden bars. Or he simply curled himself on a thick fur blanket Hiccup had laid into the pen, warmed by Tordvarg who curled near him or the terrible Terrors. Ruffnut loved watching the baby play, so was Astrid and Fishlegs.

Hiccup noticed that from the beginning, when his son spotted one of the little dragons or the other ones “talked” to him in soft noises, he tried to repeat them. When he was four months old, he was already able to copy the noises they made, as if he wanted to communicate with them.

And one day he experienced a pleasant surprise.

 

It all had begun with a visit on Berk.

Hiccup had come to pick up little Fury from his father, who had babysat him for a while.

The Villagers were very busy with offloading ships and doing farm work. Strangely technically it was middle in the night, but the sun was still shining.

It was a bizarre phenomenon that happened once every year in the summer months. The Vikings could not explain it, but somehow the sun shines during the night for about two weeks. Of course, this meant that the Vikings could not get much sleep but also meant that they could get a lot of work done at the same time.

“Hard to believe it’s night.” said Hiccup looking at the sun.

“I love the midnight sun. Confidence sunlight for two weeks.” Stoik smiled. “Our most productive time of the year.”

Little Fury yawned and buried his face in Hiccups arm.

“Where have you been in the last hours?”

“Down on one of the beaches, where the water is shallow. I let Fury splash a little around beneath the waves. You should have seen how fast he already crawls! His little arms and legs are strong. And he swims a short time underwater, when I release my hold on him- with open eyes.” Hiccup told his father and smiled. “And now my baby is all exhausted. I wish I could get to sleep so easily at this time.”

“Heh, that’s his Berserker blood. Makes him bold.” Stoik smiled back. “I am happy that you have a last a bit fun with your little one here.”

 

Suddenly two villagers began to argue and nearly a fight broke out between them. Stoik had to intervene and stopped the two.

“Lack of sleep. It gets to everyone eventually.” said Gobber who went by. “Poor Gothi, she´s babbling for days now. And its day eight of the permanent suns-up and things start to get a wee bit crazy.”

Hiccup turned and saw that Gothis eyes were wide open and he had written what looked like an entire book on the plaza ground.

“Yeah, I can see what you mean.” Hiccup nodded. More of the villagers had begun to act strange.

“Lack of sleep gets to us all eventually. Even you young´uns.” Gobber said. Then he saw little Fury peaceful sleeping in Hiccups arms. “Well, except the very small ones.”

“That’s why I left Astrid and the others back at the Edge to do the simplest jobs possible. Wash their dragons.” the Hooligan said. “There´s no way they could screw that up.”

 

But Hiccup was quite wrong in that regard. On the Edge, the Riders were suffering from lack of sleep which was proven when Heather ran towards Windshear and toppled over dropping the bucket of water she carried.

“No!” she yelled as she fell. Dagur, who sat sidewards on Shattermasters back, shook only his head.

The twins were watching the spectacle with great intrigue.

“Uh, been trying to wash that dragon all day. “said Tuffnut. ”Poor thing.”

“So tired, that she can´t see straight. “ Ruffnut nodded as she scribbled down something down in her notebook. Then she looked up at Dagur. “But HE-sitting all calm and proud and just watch.”

It really seemed as if the Berserker had no problems of sleep deprivation at all. He had already gave Shattermaster a good scrub and now the green Gronkle and his Rider were watching the others-and holding an eye on them all. What the others don’t knew, during the midnight sun phase, Dagur chewed every second day a special mix of herbs and mushrooms, an old Berserker recipe, that keeps him awake and clear minded without side effects.

“I will find out, what he uses to keep his head clear!” Ruffnut said grimly.

 

Astrid came zooming around and shouting excitedly. She was moving so fast that she almost hit the twins and Dagur, who just bend down to avoice a collision with Stormfly. Dragon and Shieldmaiden landed at the dome spectacularly Astrid still screaming excitedly.

“At the moment she is acting a lot like me.” Dagur grinned to Shattermaster, ignoring the twins completely.

“Ah, hello everyone.” Astrid said, as she jumped off Stormfly and began dancing around. “What a glorious day to groom our amazing dragons.”

“Technically, I think its night.” said Fishlegs as he was giving Meatlug a manicure.

“Well, then what a glorious night.” she said stretching her arms with a large smile on her face. Snotlout gave her a concerned look as he approached her. “What´s going on with her? She is not this nice, ever.” he said as she continued to dance around.

“Sleep-deprivation.” said Dagur simply.

“He´s right.” said Tuffnut. “She´s suffering uncontrollable euphoria. It´s a classic sleep deprivation symptom.- But Dagur seemed to show nothing of it at all. Since eight days now. He must have a secret how to get through this.”

“Look for a nice dark place.” the Berserker said.

“We did! But it helped nothing!” Ruffnut yelled. “It was so dark in there, like a in a yaks butt! But we could not sleep either! I felt as if the sunrays followed me everywhere!”

Fishlegs looked at Astrid and Snotlout. “Have you two slept recently?”

“Nope, not a wink.” said Astrid joyously. Snotlout just shook his head.

“But I feel so amazing! It´s like I have wings!” Astrid continued. She then started to flap her arms as if they were wings. “I feel so good. Ifeelsogood!”

She began jumping around the dome flapping her arms as if she was trying to take off. Fishlegs looked at Dagur, who was watching her, shaking his head.

“Poor fierce Valkyrie.” he murmured.

Fishlegs looked at the twins.

“We not all gonna get like this, are we?” he asked.

“Well, Dagur obiviously not as it seems.” Tuffnut grumbled.

Astrid meanwhile had flopped down on her back rolling and making snow angels, except without snow.

“Ooh, I love dirt. Ilovedirt!”

“Sleep deprivation is a multifaceted disorder.” Tuffnut explained. Dagur lifted a brow and stared at him questionably.

“Multifaceted, lots of facets, with array of symptoms.” said Ruffnut.

“Yeah, take your sister.” said Tuffnut gesturing to Heather who was having problems with moving. ”For her, its lack of coordination.”

Heather gave a confident look to one of her outstretched legs, but then she toppled over face first.

“You don’t having been uncoordinated with your movements lately?” Ruffnut asked the Berserker.

“Nope.” Dagur shook his head.

Snotlout was busy brushing down Hookfang, but then suddenly he tossed the brush away and began to hug him.

“I love you, Hooky! You´re my everything. You´re the reason, my heart beats.” she said. Then he shot up. “Do you hear that? That’s all you.” Then he began to laugh uncontrollably and then started crying uncontrollably. “I want my mummy!”

“Great goods!” Dagur scrunched his face.

“Like I said. Mood Swings.” said Tuffnut. “Now, they are other symptoms.”

The twins continued to talk about the symptoms of Sleep-deprivation, watching the other Riders and told that their constitution makes them immune about it.

Dagur could only grin about that.

“Just wait, you muttonheads. You will see who is immune.” he thought to himself.

 

Meanwhile at Berk, Hiccup was having dinner, well mostly a “midnight-.dinner” with his father and he too was suffering from sleep deprivation. While the two of them ate, Toothless laid down, curled and tried to get some sleep. Little Fury was still sleeping in Hiccups old cradle, who miracuoulsy survived the flames years ago.

With a sigh, Hiccup shoved his plate aside. He did not have much appetite.

“Just look at my grandchild. Sound asleep, the constant daylight didn’t bother him.” Stoik smiled softly and pointed with his fork at the cradle, who stood between his son and him near the table.

“Dad, I need to talk to you about something.” said Hiccup.

“All right. What´s on your mind, son?” Stoik asked as he continued to eat.

“I need to borrow the Auxiliary Dragon Riders. You´ll have them back before you even know they´re gone.”

“Is that right?” Stoik asked after taking a stiff drink. “And, uh-why would you need to borrow the A-Team?”

Hiccup placed his mug down.

“Oh, well, I just wanna get them turned up, you know, checking on their training.”

“Uh-huh. I see.” nodded Stoik sounding unconvinced. Hiccup stretched his arms tiredly.

“Okay, great. Thanks.”

The Hooligan Heir got up and woke Toothless.

“Sorry bud, to interrupt you, but we have to go.” he said silently to the dragon.

“Uh, just one wee little thing, son.” said Stoik.

“Umm…okay.” said Hiccup nervously turning towards him.

“First of all, let me just say, you are a terrible liar.”

Hiccup frowned. “I can´t follow.”

“Oh, I think you can. I think you follow me just fine.” said Stoik calmly cutting a piece of meat. “We both know you want to go after Viggo.”

Toothless looked between his Rider and the Chief and was starting to look very nervous with the build-up tension in the room. He decided then that it was probably the best to stay out of the human’s squabble and tried to get some more sleep.

“Okay, let´s say I did. Could you blame me?” Hiccup asked. ”I mean he didn’t just attacked me and the Riders. He went after Berk after innocent people, Dad. He needs to pay for that?”

“Ah, and you did nothing?”

“What? It was Ryker who started all this! Astrid nearly drowned when he and his Hunters caught Stormfly! And we attacked to get her back!”

“And did you leave them after you got your dragons back?”

“No! We couldn’t! Not after what we all saw aboard of Rykers ship! And Heather and Dagur were as spies aboard! We had to help them! And we had to free the dragons from a cruel destiny!”

“And after Viggo taught you and your friends a lesson you continued to attack their ships. - Okay, let´s say I agree. Tell me your plan.” said Stoik still calm. His calmness let Hiccup get more agitated.

“My plan? Simple. Wipe him and his dragon-hunting psychopaths off the face of earth! Kaboom!” he yelled, spreading out his arms. Little fury and Toothless were awake in a start and the baby started to cry.

“Oh no, sorry, sorry, my little one! I scared you off, well? Had totally forgotten, that you are here with me….shhhh…it´s all okay. Mommy will not yell anymore. Come, get back to sleep….” he cooed and picked his son up, giving him his favourite toy and cradling him. Stoik stayed still calm and continued to eat.

“Kaboom, huh? Interesting. Not many movin´ parts, are there? Not much planning in your plan. Just attack, nothing more.” he said.

Hiccup shrugged. “Who needs planning? We have dragons.”

Toothless just lifted his head, clearly not liking the plan. And it seems little Fury did not like it either, cause he began again to whimper. When Hiccup bowed his face down to give his son a soothing peck, the baby suddenly grabbed his nose hard, giving it a good pull!

“OW! Hey, that was rude.” Hiccup said annoyed retreating his face. Stoik chuckled, when he saw his grandson trying to show his disliking of the plan to his mother. Then he looked at Hiccup and his face went stern.

“So, this basically boils down to pure revenge?”

“See? I knew you´d understand.” said Hiccup smiling. The chief put away his fork and knife, straighten himself up in his seat.

“No, I don’t! You never showed such a hatred against an enemy that you wanted to wipe them out! That´s not yourself! They are Dragon-Hunters, but remember, four years ago we were not different! You can´t wipe out an entire tribe, only because they are hunting dragons.”

“I don’t want to wipe out a tribe, only these Hunter bands and their leaders!”

“That’s the same. They at least belong to a tribe. And some of them sure have family, like we have. I know it’s painful for you, but they maybe had not learned anything other? Its part of their culture, I fear. You can protect for free caught dragons from them, but I am against an annihilation of the whole group! Understand? There must be another way to save the dragons, but not with a complete extermination war against the Hunters! Even if they are evil to the bone for you, they are human beings after all.”

“Yeah dad. I fear, you are right.”

“And think of your son. You have now a responsibility.”

“I know, dad. I will try to find another way. But I am afraid, little Fury could get a target for Viggo too.”

“You know that Berk -and Berserk would protect him, if someone dares to threaten my grandson. Same goes for you-you know what happened after these Bounty Hunters got you.”

“I know-and I am thankful for that.” Hiccup said while he put his now again sleeping son into his carrying bundle. in front of him. He was about to make his way to the door but Stoik coughed.

“Hiccup.” he said as the Hooligan heir opened the door. The Chief rose to his feet and placed his hands on the table. “I am not done yet. There will no revenge against Viggo Grimborn. Dagur would not be liked it if you endangered his son because of a stupid revenge!”

Hiccup closed the door again and turned to face his father.

“What? What are you mean?” he frowned. “You love revenge. Revenge is your thing. Weren´t they going to name you Stoik the vindictive before….” Hiccup stopped and gestured to his stomach. “Well, you know.”

“Keep my weight out of this.” Stoik warned. “And no, I don’t “love” revenge.”

“Look, all I´m saying is if anyone deserves it, Viggo does. And we´re the only ones that can exact do it.”

“Perhaps. “said Stoik as he approached his son. “But what comes after that? Viggos revenge? Then our revenge on his revenge? It´s pointless, Hiccup. Trust me, I know. It leads only to a downward spiral of hatred and violence!”

While he spoke, one of his big hands went to the sleeping baby in the bundle, gently caressing the back of the tiny body.

“Dad, since Viggo had the dragon eye, he´s used it to enslave hundreds of dragons to attack me and the Riders, time and time again!” said Hiccup frustratingly. “It has to end. I need to get it back.”

“And how? To cover the whole archipelago with your war for an old artefact? I thought you would go on peaceful research travels when I let you go to explore, not start a war! Have you ever dug deeper about the “why” the hunters are doing it? Maybe they are feeding their tribe through it. We made wealth with selling and trading our hand-crafted weapons or harvested goods. And Viggo is making it with selling the dragons he caught.”

“Or the hides of them he slaughtered, I know-by the gods, I don’t know this side you dad. Have you changed your minds about the Dragon Hunters? Did you find it right, what they are doing?”

“No. Years ago, I did. But you know, you taught us to change our minds. And the last encounters and plans of this Grimborn gave me to think. I thought a lot about these Hunters and the trouble we got with them since you started your private war against them. First the bounty on you, then the sea blockade, we lucky could prevent because of your ideas for collecting other edible things. When Trader Johann send me the message about the danger at the Straits of Baldur, he was very upset because he was forced to watch how three of his trader fellows had lost their lives as their ships were sucked into the whirlpool of the Submaripper. Do you understand? They are more and more innocent people losing their lives or get hurt as a result of your war you started with the Hunters, including our own people!”

“But that´s occupal hazard, as you used to say.”

“No, it’s not. Think of the families of the decreased. To sacrifice innocent civilian’s is another thing! I heard Snotlout killed a civilian watcher at these dragon fights with Hookfang! And the family of the victim came one day to Berk demanding a “blood payment” from Spitelout and your cousin! This man has a wife and three small children! -And there is more: I and Gobber went to the western markets not long ago, where fortunately no Hunters are making trades there. But we felt the looks the people gave us behind our backs. And we heard their words.” Stoik said and began to tell his son what happened at this place.

 

“ _Look, it´s Stoik the Vast, the father of this boy who started a war against the Grimborn-Dragon Hunters.” one trader said to two others._

_“Yeah, these dragon riding brats are fighting against anyone, who dare to threaten their precious beasts!” another trader said_

_“And they threated everyone who made business with the hunters! Or when they wanted information! They used their cursed beasts to force information’s out of us like they had with a weapon smith some time ago on the northern markets.” the third trader says with a low voice._

_“I heard of the cousins of my neighbour that he was shot down by a Monstrous Nightmare from one of these dragon riders because he was only watching dragon fights. They attacked and burned the whole place down attacking defenceless people! And most of the bereaved did not dare to call for a blood-gold right, because they feared these Riders would come and burn their places down!” a customer whispered._

_“Yeah, and their dragons eat our goods and these brats didn’t even pay for it! They think with their beasts they could behave as if they were the kings of the wilderwest! These Berkians will one day take over the entire archipelago with their damn dragon army! They are a not to underestimate threat!” the first trader whispered._

_“Yeah, this black offspring of death and thunder shots at everyone who just shot an angry glare at this runt who is riding him or draw a weapon in his closeness. This Night Fury is his Bodyguard, he´s always near him-and he has a loose cannon! That’s why I go never again to the northern Markets!” another customer grumbled. “I fear for my life!”_

_“Shhhh-shut it! They hear us!” hissed the second trader, as Stoik turned and looked at them. The people scattered and went on with their business as if nothing had happened._

 

“I can´t believe it! Toothless-a loose cannon? This is how the people are talking about us? They fear we will overtake them one day? That’s ridiculous!” Hiccup said when his father finished his story.” And-what did you do?”

“Nothing. I and Gobber simply left, because they are right in some ways. Thank Thor we have left Skullcrusher and Grump in hiding outside the place. But do you understand what I mean, Hiccup? The other tribes or people started to fear and avoid us. Your private war gets more and more at the cost of innocent people. If you must fight the hunters, leave at last innocent people out of it.”

“If I only could get the Dragon Eye back, then—”

“Ah, so it’s the Dragon Eye you want.” said Stoik, nodding as if he finally understood what was eating away his son.”

“Yeah. I guess it is. Because I think there is much more behind this artefact. A greater secret…but I am not totally sure.”

“But I tell you again, son. revenge and vengeance is the wrong way. That I found out some day.” realising that he loved the conservation to wonder. “And that feeling is short-lived. And the violence only gets worse. I agree, we must reclaim the Dragon Eye. But come back to me with a plan to do that and that alone.”

 

Stoik noticed the look on Hiccups face as he left the hut. Cleary he wasn´t thrilled that his father refused to allow him to exact his vengeance, but he also realised that he was suffering from sleep deprivation. And this could be a reason for his aggressive thoughts.

Stoik turned to Toothless who had gotten up again and was following Hiccup.

“Keep an eye on him, dragon.” he ordered.

“ _As I did it not permanent, big human.“_ the Night Fury thought. _“I am his shadow. But I have not a “loose cannon”.”_

Then the dragon ran off after Hiccup.

 

Later that day, Hiccup and Toothless were making their way back to the Edge after he got some herbs from Gothi to help him to stay concentrated through his sleep deprivation. The Healer had told him not to use too much of them and to try to get some sleep after he returned to Dragons Edge. Little Fury was still sleeping in his carrying pouch. The Hooligan Heir was still a little annoyed that his father refused to allow him to exact his vengeance upon Viggo.

“And you know what, Toothless? Why I am even asked for permission?” he said angrily. “It´s my war against Viggo! My dad just doesn´t understand. Dagur nearly died because of his trap he set for us! And it shortened his life! Plus, I am afraid that he could hurt little Fury one day!”

Toothless been hearing this conversation ever since they left Berk and he was starting to get tired of it.

“ _You are selfish, little human! Have you not heard what your father told you about pulling innocents into this war? Has he not told you that hatred leads only to more hatred? I don’t like this Viggo human too, but I don’t want to hurt or kill so much people we already had, even if they were evil!”_ the dragon thought. _“If I only could speak humanese, I would tell you this!”_

Little Fury started fussing around too, sensing Hiccups agitation.

“Sorry again, little one. My babbling disturbed you in your sleep. I wish I could be like you. Just fell asleep and forgetting all what bothers me.” Hiccup sighed. Then he remembered something. He ransacked through his saddle bag and put out two small plugs.

“Here, I have this moss earplugs I used when I dealt with too loud roaring dragons. I will put them in and you will not hear anything and sleep peacefully.”

Carefully he inserted the plugs in the babies ears. Then he looked at his son and sighed. “But in some ways dad IS right. Snotlout shot an unarmed, defenceless man killing him in the process? I really should talk with him after the Midsummer is over. And all these traders and people talking….”loose Cannon”? Tooth, it’s a bit true. You have started to use your plasma blasts too often without thinking.” he said, remembering when they dealt with Dagur at the northern Markets. Well, Loki was to blame too, when he knocked the Hunter right against Toothless behind the bushes. It was really luck that no one of the Riders was seriously injured since their quarrels with the Hunters had begun. “And Dagur is right too. I must learn to defend myself better. I depend too much on you, bud. When I once will become chief of my tribe, how will the other chiefs respect me as one of theirs, If I always called my dragon bodyguard to do the dangerous jobs? Dragondung, why did the gods not give me a bit more muscles?”

 

Suddenly Toothless heard a distant screech in the distance and turned towards it.

“Whoa! What is it, bud?” said Hiccup slightly shot with the sudden turn. He then heard the distant cries of a dragon too.

“Sonds like a dragon in trouble. Ah,I almost missed that because of too much thinking and worrying.” Hiccup said and shook his head. They dived down towards the island below and they saw a wrecked Hunter longboat. There was also wreckage on the beach as if there was a massive battle, but no sign of the crew.

“Dragon Hunters.” he said as they landed. “High alert, bud.”

Hiccup pressed the bag with his son tighter to his chest, holding protectively and arm around it. Then they spotted the wounded dragon just off the shore. It looked as if it had a broken wing, but the Hooligan didn’t recognize the species.

“All right, watch my back. And I will leave little Fury with you.” Hiccup said, removed the bag and fixed it sideward on the saddle. He knew, Toothless wings would shield the baby from attacks. Then he dismounted the Night Fury, making slowly his way towards the injured dragon with a highly alerted Toothless in tow.

“Hey there, little guy. It’s okay.” Hiccup assured calmly. “Whatever happened, it´s over now. We´re here to help you. Is something wrong with your wing? I am sure we can fix that.”

Suddenly, three more dragons, like the injured one, jumped out of the bushes and growled at the newcomers.

“Uh, hey. I not wanted to hurt your buddy. I-am-only-here-to-help.” said the Hooligan heir as he slowly backed away. Then the three dragons pounced!

Hiccup saw that Toothless was about to fire a plasma blast and ducked just in time.

“Bud! What did my dad tell about “loose cannon”? Hiccup growled, when the blast slammed into one of the attacking dragons, which was send flying against the other two knocking them down.

“ _Are you kidding me? These strangers want to eat you! And their skin is thick and I used not full force!”_ Toothless growled and held one wing protectively over the bag with the still sleeping baby.

Hiccup in the meantime noticed the injured dragon was getting back onto his feet.

“You are not hurt! You tricked us!” he yelled and jumped away just as it tried to take a bite out of the youth. Suddenly he tripped and fell down into the sand. When he turned to stand up again, he saw what made him fall. It was a human skull, scattered around with some other bones and remains of clothing that clearly belonged to a hunter.

“Just great! These dragons are hunters who bait their prey and then they strike together! Deceitful little beasts!” Hiccup grumbled. Toothless placed himself between Hiccup and the strange dragon and growled threadedly.

 _“Get lost! You all! We wanted to help, thinking one of you was wounded, but you baited us and wanted to eat my human! Don’t dare to attack us again! I did not use my full power of my blast!”_ the Night Fury growled his mouth glowing. The other dragon quickly backed away hissing angry and joined his brethren.

“No, bud!” Hiccup yelled running towards the Night Fury. Toothless automatically stopped and gulped his plasma fire down. “They might just be scared or defending their friend. See? You always too fast with your plasma blasts!”

 _“We will watch you…”_ one of the blue dragons hissed low while they flew away.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and roared at him looking clearly annoyed.

“Thanks for the backup.” said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. ”Really, my reaction time isn’t what it should be.”

The Hooligan looked in the direction where the strange dragons fled and saw a large mountain in the distance. Toothless growled at his Rider, he clearly wanted to leave this island. He mostly feared for little Fury’s security.

“Oh come on. You know we´re going after those dragons.” said Hiccup. “I mean, we have to help them. So work with me here and keep your eyes open.”

Toothless rolled his eyes.

 _“Help them? Silly human! They don’t want our help-and they don’t need it! You not saw the bones? They ate the Hunter human!”_ the Night Fury grumbled and followed Hiccup into the forest and towards the mountain.

 

Meanwhile, things were hectic at the Edge, Fishlegs was scrubbing Meatlug, he spent most of the time looking over his shoulder and shot suspicious looks at everyone. Meatlug growled at him affectionally but Fishlegs took the meaning rather differently.

Astrid was swinging on a rope holding a mace and was going around the dome like a mad lunatic. She somersaulted and landed on several stacked barrels. She pulled out two more maces and began juggling with them. Everyone stared at her without saying a word.

“Shattermaster, we really should invite spectators for this and demand admission.” Dagur said, who still sat on his place and watched the whole show with his Gronckle.

Snotlout approached Astrid and smiled at her affectionately.

“Astrid, you are a miracle, a goddess sent from Valhalla.” he raved. His expression then suddenly changed and he looked depressed. “Us mere mortals are not worthy to be in your presence.” The Jorgenson fell to his knees. “Not worthy at all.”

The twins just watched with fascination as the drama unfolded, Dagur only rolled his eyes.

“Little Freckle, please return soon.” he sighed.

Snotlout looked at Astrid seriously as if he was her father. “Stop right now, young lady! You´ll gorge an eye out!”

“See? Mood swings.” said Tuffnut.

Snotlout gave a mischevious look and began shaking the barrels laughing.

“Hey, stop this, Snothat!” Dagur yelled.

The shaking caused Astrid to slip off the barrels and the maces flew up in the air. She landed right on top of Snotlout, but the before the maces could land on top of her, Stormfly fired several spine shots deflecting them. The third mace flew in Dagurs direction who caught it.

“What do you mean? Should I knock all of them with this out?” he asked Shattermaster, weighing the weapon in his hand. The Gronkle growled.

“Okay, bud. Bad idea.”

Dagur threw the mace to the ground.

Astrid began to laugh hysterically and Snotlout soon joined in. Then he stopped, when the two got completely soaked by water. They looked at Heather who had tripped again and spilled all the water on top of them.

“Sorry.” she said apologetically.

“Why? Why would you do that?” Snotlout whined.

The dragons looked at one another and were clearly getting tired of this craziness.

“Well, looks like they´ve all gone Gorstaag.” said Ruffnut, making more notes in her little booklet.

“Not at all.” said Tuffnut and the two stood up. The twins looked at each other with smirks-then Ruffnut shot the Berserker an annoyed look.

“Not all, indeed.” Tuffnut agreed. “Look at him! Still all calm and clear-witted.”

“You are feeling tired, Dagur? Eyelids getting heavy?” Ruffnut asked folding her arms.

“Nope. I only get tired of all this craziness.” the Berserker said. The twins slammed their helmets against one another and looked each other directly in the eyes.

“I could stay up for weeks!”

“Mee too. Months, in fact!”

“Oh yeah? Looks like its on!”

“I would say-indeed.”

Dagur, Shattermaster, Barf and Belch shook their heads and watched as Heather tripped again and spilling more water from her buckets.

 

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were still exploring the island looking for the dragons that ambushed them. Even despite Toothless´ protests. Hiccup then saw some broken twigs on the ground and bent down to examine them.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a dragon close by and Hiccup pulled out his spyglass. He saw the unknown dragons gathering around close by and judging from the way they were moving they wanted them to follow them. Hiccup held out a hand signal up to inform Toothless to move out slowly and quietly. They soon reached the clearing where Hiccup saw the dragons, but they were no sign of them. Then he noticed their footprints that lead to a canyon.

Toothless looked at the canyon and clearly didn’t like where this was going.

“Yeah, I know, it´s pretty tight. We better go around it.” said Hiccup reading the dragons mind.

They were about to go around the canyon, but Toothless sensed something. Seconds later, three of the dragons appeared out of the bushes, blocking their escape.

“You again!” Hiccup groaned. Then he realized that he had fallen straight into a trap and that was what Toothless was concerned about. “Okay, so this is what you were worried about. Look, bud. They haven´t really done anything.”

 _“Not anything? They want to take a bite out of you! They want to eat you!”_ the Night Fury grumbled. And just a few seconds later the blue dragons fired several fireballs into the sky which then exploded sending hot molten lava towards Hiccup and Toothless. The Night Fury quickly spread out a wing to protect his Rider and little Fury and then counter-attacked with a plasma blast!

“ _I told you to leave us alone! Retreat-or face the consequences! I will not hold my plasma fire back now! I protect my human brother and his child, no matter what!”_ Toothless roared angrily.

“ _Human brother? You teamed up with the ones who kill and hunt us?!”_ he heard one of the blue dragons hissing. “ _Traitor!”_

_“I am no traitor! My human is a friend to us dragons! He tries to protect us!”_

_“Traitor!”_ more voices shrieked.

Hiccup noticed that the tree in front of him was burning away from the fireballs the blue dragons fired. With some form of lava blast like Meatlug´s ones, only a lot more refined.

“Now the´ve done something.” he said looking at Toothless. Seconds later the dragons reappeared and fired at them once again and they jumped back before the fireballs could land on top of them. Two more jumped out of the bushes joining the three that were already attacking.

“How many of these guys are there?” Hiccup groaned.

 _“Get out and fight like real dragons, you cowards!”_ Toothless roared. But he only heard some snickering coming out of the bushes.

 _“This is our territory! And you don’t know it like we know it!”_ one dragon in the hiding snickered.

Hiccup and Toothless were slowly backed towards the canyon. They ran as fast as they could and quickly hid behind a rock. Hiccup looked up into the gorge above them but the trees were too close together to fly out.

“Canopy´s too thick to break through.” said the Hooligan heir. He turned his head around the corner and saw that the dragons were entering the canyon as well. Toothless was about to jump out and engage the blue ones when Hiccup stopped him.

“No, Toohtless! Not with little Fury. He could get hurt. Let me try something.” he said, stepped out and drew Inferno. ”Let´s see what you guys think of this.”

Hiccup ignited the blade and stepped up to the dragons waving it. The blue dragons looked at it in wonder.

“There you go. Everyone loves the Dragon Blade. See, we are just trying to help you, okay?” he said calmly.

 _“This human has fire! He carries fire with his pointed weapon! Danger! Danger!”_ they suddenly shrieked. Then they opened their maws with the intention to fire at the human.

“Oh, Dragondung!-Toothless!”

 _“Silly, Silly human!”_ the Night Fury growled and jumped down from his hiding place, just as the blue dragons let their fire down on Hiccup. He knocked his Rider to the ground shielding him from the fireballs of the aggressive dragons. He fired a plasma blast straight up to them and they scattered. Unfortunately, the blast struck the canyon walls causing a cave in blocking their path to the outside but the blue dragons could now not reach them too.

“Sorry bud. These guys definitely don’t love the Dragon Blade.” said Hiccup looking at Toothless apologetically.

“ _And this was my last shot!”_ the Night Fury grumbled.

 

to be continued in part 2

 

 


	23. Chapter sixteen the longest day pt 2

 

**The longest day**

**part two**

This chapter has a different ending like the original episode.

 

Meanwhile, on the Edge, the Riders were now suffering more and more from insomnia. Which was proven with Heather who was busy scubbing a rock, thinking that it was Windshear.

“Quit moving girl!” she said in frustration. “You´re making this impossible. Stay still!”

The real Windshear was actually right behind her and was going quite concerned with her rider. Heather wasn’t the only that was suffering, Fishlegs paranoia was growing even worse as he was now hiding behind several crates which was proved when Heather turned to face him. She asked him for help with her “dragon” and got always a counter question, that let her in the end speechless.

Snotlout changed between laughing and crying.

“Aw Snotlout, come on.” Astrid said, giving him a hug, which was completely out of character.”Dry those tears. You´re too handsome to be crying all the time.”

“I am?” said the Jorgenson looking at her.

Stormfly and Hookfang watched their riders with confusion and then looked at one another.

“Of course.” said Astrid and placed a hand on his cheek. “Now let’s show that Jorgenson smile.” She placed her fingers on his lips and pulled them upwards for a forced broad grin.

“Come on, now. There we go. There´s a little granny-grin. There it is.”

 

“These guys are ridiculous.” said Tuffnut, shaking his head.”Now, wait. What was I doing? Oh yes. Oh.” He began laughing and appeared to be chasing something that was completely invisible. “No! Stop it!”

It was becoming clear that he was now suffering from insomnia too, he was seeing things that were not really there. “That tickles! No. No. Not there! Never there!” Tuffnut said as he ran around the dome and then looked at the dragons. “Hey, don’t you love fruit bats? The´re so cuddly! And they´re playful and loyal, like flying yak rats. Remember those old things?”

As the male twin continued to babble around the dragons exchanged looks and were now starting to get very concerned with their Riders.

Ruffnut then walked by carrying a boar. She had been spending the past few hours stacking boars on top of Barf and Belchs heads.

“ _Could anybody of you stop this? It´s getting out of control!”_ lamented Barf looking at the other dragons.

“ _He is right. But what should we do?”_ asked Meatlug.

 _“Let me think.”_ squawked Stormfly.

“Feh, took not long.” Dagur snorted, watching the twins.

“Now remember, whoever moves first, loses and has to fly a lap around the island, backwards, blindfolded, we talked about this.” Ruffnut said, looking at the two-headed dragon.

“ _Heeeeeelllllppppp….”_ Belch whined.

 _“The really need to sleep! All of them!”_ Meatlug growled.

“Fruit bat! Come here!” Tuffnut yelled, running past. This startled Barf and Belch and caused the boars to fall and instantly they ran away. Ruffnut glared at her brother.“Thanks a lot! You just ruined our game of Yak stack! You are obviously losing it from the lack of sleep!”

“Oh yeah? You´ve already lost it!” said Tuffnut, turning towards his sister.

“Oh really? How so?”

“You´re playing Stack the Yak, which you play with sheep, not boars!” he scoffed and turned his back on her. “So obvious. I´m embarrassed, Ruffnut!”

And while the twins continued their bickering, Barf and Belch looked at their Riders and then to their dragon friends.

“ _We really must do something.”_ Belch sighed.

 

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were still trying to find a way out of the canyon and away from the blue dragons that had attacking them.

“All right, let´s hold up here. I need a rest.” Hiccup panted. Suddenly they heard the sound of screeching above them and saw the dragons flying overhead.

“ _Weee knooow where yoouuu aaare!”_ Toothless heard one of them calling.

“Man, these guys don’t give up!” Hiccup moaned. Next a fireball fell into the canyon, bounced off the walls and reached the floor.

“Dragondung!” Hiccup cursed and they ran as quickly as they could. Seconds later there was an explosion. They kept on moving through the canyon hoping to find a way out but so far they were having very little luck. Until they reach an opening, but found out that it led to a ravine with no way out.

“A dead end. Great.” Hiccup grumbled. Then he looked at the scattered weapons, helmets and human bones. Most of the weapons were broken. “More remains of Hunters. I think here the Dragon Hunters were the ones being hunted. Like we now too.”

Hiccup then noticed a breach in the canopy which meant they could fly out.

“Aha! There is our way out, bud. Let´s fly.” he said as he mounted Toothless and put the carrying bag with his still sleeping son over his shoulder. They took to the sky, Hiccup was holding little Fury tightly to his chest.

“We gonna make it!” Hiccup yelled. Then he noticed the blue dragons were hovering right in front of them. His hope dropped. “Maybe not.”

The dragons fired at them and they quickly made evasive manoeuvres to avoid the fireballs which itself was a tricky thing to do. Then they dived right back into the forest.

“Wait, they´re leaving?” Hiccup frowned.

Next the heard a noise behind them and Toothless quickly dove down just in time to avoid getting bitten by a large dragon! It was a huge green being with wide jaws, a round plump body with a massive wingspan. It´s legs were quite stocky and it spaced out triangular spines that run along its back. It’s head slightly resemble a whale´s one.

“What in Thors name is that for a huge dragon! I never saw a species like this!” Hiccup gasped. It turned around to face them and send a powerful sonic blast straight at Hiccup and Toothless, almost as powerful as a Thunderdum´s call and enough loud to give the two a massive earache. And this woke little Fury up too and the baby began to wail.

The blue dragons flew out of the forest and did something completely bizarre. They attached itself to the large wings of the green one until there were five of them on each wing.

“They were herding us towards the big guy the whole time!” said Hiccup as Toothless turned to escape the strange formation. The green dragon began to follow the Rider on his Night Fury while the blue ones began to fire with everything they had at them. With the overwhelming firepower it was tricky to avoid not getting hit.

“ _I still haven’t my plasma fire back yet! Great Fire mother-I never saw something like this!”_ Toohtless thought as he tried desperately to avoid the blasts. But it was only a matter of time before they ended up being hit, Hiccup was knocked off the Night Furys back. The Hooligan heir curled his body protectively around his whimpering son, calling for Toothless. The Night Fury roared, flew towards Hiccup and caught him before they landed right into the trees. While they crashed through the canopy, Toothless rolled himself into a ball to protect his Rider and the baby. They hit the ground, Hiccup jumped to his feet, still holding the bundle tightly to his chest.

“Come on, bud!” Hiccup panted and they quickly ran in the opposite direction. Suddenly the Hooligan noticed a near cavern with a camourflaged tarp.

“Quick! In here!” he said. With last strength they hurried inside the cave and Toothless lit a torch to illuminate the cavern.

“At last you have your fire back.” Hiccup sighed and sat on a rock. When he regained his breath again, he cradled his little whimpering son back into sleep then he took a look at the surroundings. Crates, work desks and weapons were lying around. A map was pinned on the wall which had several red X on it.

“This was an observation post.” Hiccup noted. “They were spying on Berk from here until they ran into those dragons.”

Suddenly the cave struck and Hiccup realised that the dragons were trying to find a way inside or else trying to drop the entire celling on top of their heads.

“They really are stubborn! Why did they not us simply leave this island? Or they wanted us as their next snack.” the Hooligan heir grumbled. He noticed that Toothless was sniffing on a piece of chicken leg. “Looks like they sure left in a hurry-but they did not get far…Okay, okay, what do we know?”

Hiccup grabbed an arrow head. “Big dragon.” He then shook his head. “Wait. We gotta call these things somehow. All right. So what do they do?” He pointed the arrow head towards the map in order to get some inspiration. “The follow, they herd, the shadow. -That’s it! Shadow wings. Okay?”

Hiccup looked at Toothless with his hand raised. The Night Fury looked at him until the youth gave him a gesture, but he stayed unmoving.

“Good. It´s unanimous.” the Hooligan shrugged. “Now let´s think about this.” He bent down towards the ground. “Okay, the big green one isn´t as fast as the other ones, the blue shadow wings. It could be that he is the titan wing version of these guys. So, we have an advantage here.” He placed the arrow head on the ground next to a few others as he tried to make a battle plan. “But even if we have a chance to get past it, we have to get past ten of the smaller blue Shadows. And they are quicker than we are. Plus, they´re smarter. And they sure have slept a bit more than we had. And they work as a team. Oh Dragondung!” Hiccup facepalmed himself and whimpered slightly. “So how could we beat them? Stay focused Hiccup!”

Toothless nudged him and gave him a confirming growl.

“You´re right. What we need…-“ the youth looked around the cavern for anything useful. “..-is a plan.-Tch, if Viggo would be here, he would sure already have one, this cunning old dog! But I can solve this too, yes!”

Hiccup grabbed the map on the wall and started to get to work.

 

It was night now-or as night as it could be during the Midnight Sun and the Riders were starting getting out of control.

“Feelings! I think we should talk about our feelings.” said Astrid approaching them. “Our deepest, innermost thoughts. Ruffnut, you go first.”

“Yeah, Ruffnut, you go first.” said Ruffnut, looking at no one in particular.”Ruffnut? Ruffnut? Go first!”

“I´ll go.” said Snotlout and cleared his throat. “When I was young…” His moods suddenly changed as he can´t bear to look at anyone. “Oh gosh! I can´t do this! I´m getting too embarrassed, but I think you get the idea? Right?” He walked over to Hookfang in order to hide, but he simply fired a blast at his feet. “No! No! My friend!”

Fishlegs meanwhile was hiding behind several crates looking at everyone with suspicion.

Dagur had begun to walk around and shook his head.

“Shattermaster, we must do something. This is getting worse and worse! They need sleep! Now!” he sighed. The Gronkle warbled and nodded.

Tuffnut was laughing hysterically as he pointed at Ruffnut.

“What’s your problem?” she asked.

“Nothing…nothing…” chuckled Tuffnut, clutching his chest, because to his eyes Ruffnut looked like a large chicken with blonde hair wearing a Viking helmet. “All good here. I didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers.” He laughed again unable to control himself. “I mean look at us. We´re all cooped up. I don’t know about you but I´m eggasperated! Egg….asperated!”

Ruffnut let out a frustrated yell, tackled her brother and started to punch him. And he still saw her as a chicken, swatting him with her wings.

“Feelings. I wanna do here about feelings.” said Astrid cheerfully.

Snotlout was walking around looking quite upset and then he saw a wooden beam.

“Will you be my friend?” he asked.

 

“It´s a trap, Meatlug!” said Fishlegs panicking. “Don’t listen to them. This is exactly what they want.” He then pointed to the other Riders threateningly. “I´m on to you. I am on to all of you.”

“Okay, that’s it! Dragons, collect your riders!” Dagur grumbled, who clearly couldn’t watch this foolishness any more. So were the dragons. Windshear used her tail to lift the wooden boards of the crack in the bottom of the dome and Dagur approached it.

“Good idea, Windshear. Let’s put all to a well deserved sleep.” he said.

“I love the darkness!” Astrid said, hugging herself.”It´s like a big fluffy blanket of darkness!”

“Yes..yes. Come on, my fierce Valkyrie.” Dagur said, grabbed one of her arms and led her to the crack in the bottom. Suddenly the Shieldmaiden turned and threw herself into the Berserkers arms.

“Ooh…I love you Dagur! You find such a nice dark place for us!” she smiled.

“Uh… yes. Yes. But now its time to rest. Down you go, my fierce Valkyrie.” Dagur grinned a bit embarrassed, turned her around and gave her back a light shove. “Same goes for you, sister. Have a nice and peaceful sleep.”

Stormfly and Windshear approached Heather and nudged her into the crack. Meatlug began to drag Fishlegs towards it as he frantically tried to grab hold of something.

“It´s a coup!” he panicked. Dagur simply let him trip over his leg and Immerman went down too.

Barf and Belch grabbed the twins and they were the next who followed. Last one was Snotlout with the beam he still clung on. Windshear looked down the crack and cooed.

“Good work, dragons. -Nonono, buds! I must wait here for Hiccup and Toothless. And someone must guard the base. Don’t worry for me, I can still stay awake without getting so funny like them, even if the call me “deranged.” I am a Berserker, we can stay awake for days without getting symptoms of insomnia. Uh-well, with a bit help of some mushrooms and herbs.” Dagur grinned, as the dragons looked at him. He could have given the cure to Heather and the other Riders too, but sleep was the most urgent thing they needed. And Dagur would get his well deserved sleep later, when his little Freckle and his son were back.

Hookfang closed the hatch, leaving the Riders in darkness.

“Hear that? They are already in _Mani´s_ * arms.” the Berserker smiled. “You stay here. I have some work to do.”

 

Meanwhile, Hiccup was drawing up a plan of attack so that they could escape the island without being killed or eaten by either the green Shadow wing or the Blue Shadows.

“Dragondung!” he cursed turning towards Toothless. “I have no ideas.”

Suddenly the cavern shook again and the Night Fury sneezed as dust rained down. This caused the arrowheads to move in all different directions and that gave Hiccup an idea.

“That’s it! Yes!” he yelled and looked at Toothless. “Bud, you are a genius!”

The Night Fury looked slightly confused and unsure on what he did. Little Fury had woke up again of his mothers loud voice and sudden jerk.

“Oh, sorry, sorry again, sweet. Mommy can be so dumb sometimes.” Hiccup sighed. “And you sure must be hungry. Let´s take care of you first and then we to into action, to finally get out of here.”

 

First Hiccup had to change his little son, he always had some spare diapers with him. Then he let him drink and pulled the ear plugs out. When little Fury was full, Hiccup took an empty crate, placed it in a secure corner under one of the work desks. Then he placed his son in the makeshift little bed.

“Okay, sweet. Here is your toy. You stay here and do not move, right? Mommy will be right back. You just keep quiet and try to sleep again.” Hiccup said. Fury gurgled and began to play with his stuffed Night Fury.

“Good boy.” the Hooligan nodded and Toothless purred.

 

Moments later, Hiccup was making his way out of the cavern walked towards the lake to get some water, but this was a rouse to get the Blue Shadows out in the open.

“Come on, I know you guys are out there.” he said.

He took a sip of water and tossed the jar into a bush, but still there was no sign of the Blue Shadows. Sadly they had snuck up behind the youth without him noticing them and pounced!

But in the next second they found themselves extended into the air by a netter trap that Hiccup had found in the cavern and placed to catch the Blue Shadows.

“Yes! Got you! Don´t you know the trappers trap can trap the trapper?” he said. Then he frowned, realising what he just said.

 

*Mani: the Norse moon god.

“Oh gods, I am quoting Dagur. I really need sleep.” the Hooligan sighed. The caught dragons were screeching loudly. “That´s it, guys! Call for help!”

_“Help! Help, brothers! This bad human has caught us! Help!”_

 

The screeching startled little Fury and he turned in his little bed.

“Ma-ma? Too?” he babbled. When the baby got no response, he made the crate tip to the side and crawled out and into a tunnel of the cavern.

 

There was a loud roar and Hiccup knew instantly that it came from the green Shadow Wing and he made a run for it while some of the blue Shadows chased after him. He ran along a tunnel and into another smaller cavern. Then he quickly turned around a corner and the blue Shadows ran into the cavern. Among some old crates the suddenly spotted the youth and attacked him, only to find out that it was a dummy.

 _“Not right human!”_ one of the dragons screeched.

 

Hiccup and Toothless were in the tunnel outside the cavern and the Night Fury fired a plasma blast at the celling causing the entrance of the cavern to cave in.

“Six down, four to go. This is the only way out and they would need some time to burn themselves through these rocks.” Hiccup said as the hurried back to the main cave. “Let´s get me Little Fury and-OH NO! He is gone!”

When the Hooligan looked at the corner where he left his son, the crate was turned to the side and empty! Only the blanket and his toy were lying on the ground.

“He must have awoken and crawled away to look for me! Fury! Little one!” Hiccup called for his son. Toothless sniffed and warbled.

“You can scent him? Show me the way.”

The trail let out of the cave in one of the other tunnels and to the clearing. And in the middle of it little Fury was sitting in the grass, squealing and waving his little arms.

“Oh no! The Shadow Wings will spot him out there! Fury, no! Stay quiet, little one!” Hiccup said and wanted to step out in the open, but it was always too late. He was pulled back by Tootless when the four remained blue Shadows landed and surrounded the baby!

“No!” Hiccup gasped. The Night Fury growled and prepared a plasma blast.

“No, no, you could hit little Fury!” the Hooligan whispered and they ducked behind the rocks.

 _“Human hatchling! Human hatchling!”_ the blue Shadows warbled.

 _“He is small and soft. Let´s grab him and eat him like the other ones!”_ one of the dragons growled. Little Fury brabbled and giggled happily. The poor baby did not know that the blue Shadows saw him only as prey! But what should Hiccup do? Toothless could shoot at them, but he could not hit all four at once and every moment one of them could grab and kill his son!

“ _Hello! Dragons-dragons-me-friend! You and I were same blood.”_

The blue Shadows stopped their threatening growls and got careful nearer, sniffing the strange little human. Fury smiled and giggled along mixed with some strange sounding chirrups.

“ _Me-Friend-dragon-no-fear. Dragon-please-no-mad-at-us. Only-want-to-rest.”_ the blue dragons understood from the baby.

“ _This human hatchling can speak! And he knows our call!”_ one of the blue shadows warbled surprised.

 _“Then he is a little brother to us!”_ said the second one.

“ _Little brother-Little brother…”_ the dragons cooed and bobbed their heads. “ _Welcome….welcome.”_

“ _We-brothers. Brothers-sisters.”_ little Fury chirped.

Hiccups eyes widened. Does his son really “speak” with the blue shadows-and did they understand him? Could it be that his son was able to do that, what he wished for himself so long?

Toothless lifted his head and let out a surprised warble. The blue Shadows still bobbed their heads and wings up and down and had stopped to be threateningly. They welcomed his little son like a flock mate. Hiccup hold his breath, when the big green Shadow wing landed too. The Hooligan don’t want to interfere, when the huge dragon got careful nearer, talked with the smaller ones and then sniffed the baby.

“ _This human hatchling speaks our tongue! Great leader, little hatchling is brother! He knows our call!”_ one of the blue Shadows warbled to the green one.

 _“Big dragon! Me-Friend-no-fear-you-no-fear.”_ Fury cooed.

 _“Little human hatchling brave-small-but brave. Is our all little brother.”_ the big green Shadow wing purred. And with a softness that surprised Hiccup, he nudged carefully the baby, who giggled. And when the big tongue darted out to give Fury a lick the little one squealed happily. Then the baby reached out one of his hands and touched the round snout of the green Shadow wing.

Dragon by dragon leaned carefully their snouts against the tiny palm and purred.

Then one of the blue Shadows rolled a human skull from the corner of the clearing where the remains of two Hunters were lying in front of Fury.

 _“Little Hatchling play? Play?”_  the blue dragon cooed.

The baby looked at the skull and began suddenly to wail! The dragons looked at each other then again, a strange conversation began.

“ _No-killing-humans. Killing-humans-bad! Humans-angry-come-killing-more-dragons! Humans coming-you-dragons-hide! Scaring-humans-off. No killing.”_ little Fury said in serious dragon sounds and padded with his tiny hand on the skull.

“Could it be that my son is upset that they attacked and ate the Hunters? Little Fury don’t want that the Shadow wings attack and eat humans-and maybe other dragons. It seems Loki was right. My son IS special!” Hiccup thought proudly.

Then Fury turned, pointed to the rocks, where Hiccup and Toothless were still hiding.

 _“Mommy-loves-dragons! Mommy-friend-of-all-dragons!”_ the baby chirruped, then called: ”Ma-ma! Too!”

“I am coming, little one. I am here.” Hiccup said and he and Toothless slowly came out of their hiding. “You see, buds? We mean no harm. We only wanted to help.”

When the Hooligan reached out his hand, all Shadow dragons touched his palm with his snouts and purred.

“Finally you understand.” he smiled. “Toothless, we should free the ones we trapped in the net and in the cavern.”

With the help of the lava bombs and the Night Furys plasma blasts, the captured blue Shadows were freed. Little Fury, who sat in Hiccups arms, waved his arms and made again dragon-like noises. The freed blue dragons looked surprised at the baby and then at their flock mates, who nodded. And again, the strangers were greeted.

“I still can´t believe it, Toothless. He is really speaking with them!” Hiccup smiled, as they followed the Shadow wings to a clearing. Here they laid down together in the Shadows of the rock and yawned.

“Yeah, that’s right, buds. Time to sleep. And for us its time too, but first we must get home. Your home is here -and don´t forget what my son said. No eating humans or other dragons. Scare your enemies away, when they want to harm you. That-you sure can very good.” Hiccup said and Fury made again his dragon sounds.

“ _Brothers-we flying-home. Home-family. You-family-here.”_

 _“Yes human hatchling. Our home is here. Return safe, you all.”_ warbled the green Shadow wing.

 _“Safe return. Safe return.”_ repeated the blue Shadows. Then they closed their eyes and were soon asleep.

 _“So I was right, when I heard you, hatchling of my rider. You can speak our tongue. You know dragonese.”_ Toothless warbled to the baby.

_“But-I-learn-still.”_

_“You are truly a blessed one. And our all brother.”_ the Night Fury purred and nuzzled Hiccups son.

 _“Our all brother.”_ the green Shadow wing purred in his sleep.

“If I only could understand, what are you talking about.” sighed Hiccup, as he mounted Toothless. “Okay, lets fly home. I really need my sleep.”

 

On their way back, Hiccups face got serious.

“These buds are not to underestimate! What if someone with bad thoughts would be able to train them? Horrible thought!” he murmured. Before his eyes and image manifested, showing Ryker standing on top of the green Shadow wing, steering him with a dragon proof chain reins like he did with the sea shockers. A whistle and the blue Shadows attached to the wings of their alpha. Another whistle-and they started to send their bombs towards Hiccup! He could even hear Rykers maniacal laughing as the lava bombs do their destroying work and the sonic roar of the green alpha knocking people and huts down! A whole village would be wiped out in no time! Hiccup shuddered and shook his head to throw these horrible pictures out of his mind, till he only saw the white clouds before them.

“I really need some sleep!” he moaned. ”I am starting to fantasize weird things.”

Then he looked at his now awake son and his face lit up again. His tiredness was forgotten again.

“You are truly a blessed child!” Hiccup smiled and held Fury in front of him. The baby giggled happily, flailed his chubby arms and legs and Toothless warbled softly an agreement.

_“A blessed one he is.”_

 

When they arrived at the Edge, they found the Riders where nowhere and the dragons were just lying around in the dome. Hiccup also noticed that the place was a mess and the dragon´s hadn’t been washed.

“Where is everybody? And why aren´t the dragons clean?” Hiccup frowned.

When Fury made a chirruping question, Stormfly lifted her head with all the other dragons.

“ _Humans got all strange and doing crazy things. Need really sleep. So we put them down here and now they sleep.”_ Stormfly warbled.

“ _Wait! Since when can the human hatchling talk?”_ Hookfang asked woundrous.

 _“He tried to talk with us, since he was born. But he still need to learn like our own hatchlings.”_ Toothless explained. “ _The gods had blessed this human hatchling with the gift to be able to speak with us.”_

All the dragons warbled in surprise.

_“I will explain all later. I really need my sleep. Had a rough time.”_

_“A rough time?” asked Barf._

_“Later, brothers. Later.”_ said the Night Fury.

While Toothless talked to the other dragons, Hiccup lifted the hatch and saw the Riders inside fast asleep.

“Of course, everyone gets to sleep but me.”

“And you will too, don’t worry.” a voice said. Hiccup closed the hatch and turned.

“Dagur! Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“Well, the dragons find a way to put every one here to sleep. Your pals and my sister were getting weirder and weirder with each hour of sleep deprivation. Except for me, I and Shattermaster refused, because we wanted to wait for your and little Furys return.” Dagur smiled. ”And in the meantime, I had prepared something. Let´s go. It´s time to go for us to sleep too, my little Freckle.”

“Yes. I can´t hold my eyes open anymore.” Hiccup yawned.

 

Dagur led Hiccup and Toothless to a cave. The entrance was covered with thick leathers, to keep out the light completely. At the end of the tunnel was a small cavern only lit by a lantern. Just enough for two people and they dragons. A makeshift basket cradle hung from the ceiling, furs were spread out on the ground. Shattermaster was already laying on his side and snoring, Toothless joined him and curled himself at the entrance of the cavern.

“Dagur, you have surpassed yourself.” Hiccup smiled softly and kissed his lover. He laid little Fury into the cradle and began to rock it slowly. The baby yawned and closed his eyes.

The two males began to pull off their clothes and snuggled together in the furs.

“Night everyone!” Dagur smiled and blew out the lantern. When the darkness surrounded them, everyone was fast asleep.

 

After a few hours little fury began to stir in the dark and to whimper. Dagur woke up and Hiccup began to stir too.

“Shh….stay and sleep. I will look for little Fury.” Dagur murmured who lit the Lantern and stroked lovingly Hiccups cheek. Then he got up and picked the baby out of the basket.

“Hungry again, little one?” the Berserker smiled and cradled his squirming son. Then he returned with him to the side of his half-sleeping mate, laying little Fury near his mother, so he could latch onto one of the nipples and drink. Hiccup began to murmur in his sleep, laid his arms around his son and curled into a ball, like a mother dog when nursing and shielding her cubs. Toothless purred softly when he lifted his head and saw this.

“And you were always afraid that you would be a terrible mother.” Dagur smiled and combed his fingers through Hiccups unruly hair. “You are the best mother Fury could ever get.”

 

Finally, after three days of restful sleep, with only short waking times, everyone felt refreshed again and could continue with their work. First all the dragons were washed. While the riders were doing their chores, Hiccup sat in Dagurs lap and the two watched little Fury drinking. They were still in the cave; the Berserker had his arms around his lover and nuzzled his hair.

“Dagur, there is something very special about our son.” the Hooligan told him when he was telling him about his last adventure on Shadow wing island. ”Little Fury can speak the dragon language. My grandpa, Old Wrinkly, told me when I was little, that my ancestor, Hiccup Haddock the first, was able to talk with the dragons too. He called it “dragonese”. It´s the language of the dragons.”

“By Thor´s mighty hammer! Our little one is really blessed! And the dragons have a language too? But they seem to understand you nevertheless, even if you speak human.” Dagur smiled.

“Toothless, does. But they are often misunderstandings. But if our son really develops his dragonese, you you know what this means?”

Dagur´s face went serious.

“That we must keep this secret for us! If the Grimborns ever got knowledge about this-they will do everything to get our son in their hands!”

“You are right. We must keep this for us. For the moment.”

 

When Hiccup and Dagur returned to the base, all the work were done and everyone of the Riders were back to their normal self again. Well, what could be called “normal”.

When Dagur was alone on the way, Astrid pulled him aside and behind her hut.

“Not a word to Hiccup about my-ah-my state a few days ago.” she said looking at him with a stern face.

“Don’t worry, my fierce Valkyrie. This will stay between us.” Dagur smiled. “The others even don’t remember what happened when they were all out of control.”

“Thanks, Dagur.” Astrid nodded and walked away. And she knew, that the Berserker would keep his word.

 

to be continued in “Out of the frying pan”

 


	24. Chapter seventeen Out of the frying pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the full chapter in my version

 

**Out of the frying pan**

 

Another month has passed.

“He can now properly sit, now we can begin to train him to get used with the potty.” said Hiccup one day and took it out of the chest where he kept Furys things. “Let’s have a try. Okay, sweet you sit here and now you can make your little or your big business.”

Hiccup removed the diaper and was placing little Fury on the potty. Fury looked at it then at his mommy.

“Guuuh?” he seemed to ask.

“This is your little Toohtless now. You will learn to make your business in there, small and big ones.” Hiccup explained.

“Hiccup, do you think he already understands what you want from him?” Snotlout asked skeptically who watched his cousins.

Suddenly the baby began to make pushing noises.

“Yes, that’s it, sweet! Just let it out in your potty and then I will put this smelly poop away and clean you.”

 

Then he turned to Fishlegs. The two were thinking up ways to modify Hiccups blade. They had pulled out designs of the prototype adding changes here and there and discussing to one another in what can only be described as another language. In such times Hiccup sometimes forgot totally about his son, as it was this time.

 

Little Fury was watching his mother and one of his many uncles talking and doing strange things. Then, when no one took notice of him, the potty caught his interest.

“Um…Hiccup? Should you not look after your baby? He is still sitting on his potty.” Snotlout said, who had listened to the two nerds and rolled his eyes from time to time.

“Snotlout, can you not do this? You are his uncle after all.” Hiccup said a bit annoyed. And when he turned around-

“Oh no! Nonononono! Fury- no!” Hiccup tried to prevent his son from doing the worst.

But the baby had already turned the potty upside down and spilled the contents over the planks. Toothless made a disgusted noise, turned around and left the hut. Snotlout backed away in the farthest corner of the room.

“Oh, great! Just great!-Dagur!” Hiccup called.

The berserker entered the hut.

“Whats up, little one-uhg whats that awful smell?”

“Will you please go and wash Fury while I remove this mess?”

“At once, my little freckle.”

Hiccup got some old rugs and started to clean the mess of.

“Ewww…” he scrunched his face while he put the dirty rugs into a bucket. “Toothless? Please come and burn this. -Toothless? Come on!”

Finally, the Night Fury burned the stinky rugs, while Hiccup tried to ventilate his hut. While he was doing this, he shot his Cousin a angry look.

“What? You are his mommy! So, it’s your task!” Snotlout said and left the hut in a hurry, when the Hooligan tried to threw the bucket at him.

Then he went out to the nearby brook to clean the potty. When he returned he heard Dagur laughing and the happy squeals of his son.

Hiccup smiled gently when he saw Dagur playing with his son, who sat in a small basin with warm water. The baby giggled and squealed happily, waving his stubby arms, when the Berserker tickled him and blew raspberries on his belly.

“Aye! That’s my boy!” Dagur laughed. Then he put the baby out of the water and wrapped him in a soft blanket.

“Here he is, our little one. All clean again.” the Berserker said and handed little Fury to his “mother”. After Hiccup had dressed his son and put a new diaper on, he and little Fury joined Fishlegs again on the working table. While the two youths continued to discuss about the design of the dragon blade, little Fury, who sat on the table, scribbled on an old parchment. But when Fishlegs wanted to pick up a part from the desk, a tiny hand snatched it away.

“Fury, no! Give that back. That’s a very important part for Hiccups blade. Be a good boy and give it to uncle Fishlegs.” Ingerman said, while the baby looked at the part.

“No, nonono! Not in the mouth, little one!” Hiccup said when his son wanted to stuff the metal part into his mouth. “Dagur, please!”

The Berserker walked towards the two youths.

“Would you please take him? We can´t work properly, he is constantly disturbing us.” Fishlegs said.

“Okay. You want to go with daddy on a ride on Shattermaster?” Dagur smiled and picked his son up. The Green Gronkle cooed happily and wagged his tail. Little Fury gurgled and cooed back and Shattermaster was getting even more exited.

 

Just as Dagur and his son took off, Astrid landed, saw the two youths speaking in their own language and shook her head.

“That’s a language, we will never understand, girl.” she said, looking at Stormfly, who squawked in agreement.

“Yeah.” said Ruffnut as she and her brother appeared. “You know, we too have a language that you will never understand.”

“This is news?” said Astrid with a raised eyebrow.

“No, seriously.” said Tuffnut. “We created your own secret twin language.”

And the twins gave Astrid some examples, using a lot of pig sounds after each word.

“We call it Boar-Latin!” said Tuffnut and his sister extended her arms out dramatically.

“Just don’t let the Romans hear it. Or you two will end in chains on a roman galley.” Astrid said unimpressed. “What´s with all the snorting?”

“Uh hello? It´s called “Boar Latin”. Uh, boar.” Tuffnut said and snorted.

“Hey, just for the record, I can understand everything you guys are saying.” Astrid called out.

 

A few moments later a Terrible Terror approached Hiccups hut and landed on the Hooligans shoulder.

“Terror mail.” said Hiccup noticing the message strapped to its leg. He removed it.

“We´ll continue this discussion later, Fishlegs.” He then looked at the note and read it. “Hum…”

“What is it?” Fishlegs asked.

“Urgent message from the Defenders of the Wing. “ said Hiccup.”Mala needs help. -Astrid, call the others.”

The Riders didn’t waste any time and started to fly towards Defenders Island. When Dagur saw the group leaving the Edge, he joined them with little Fury.

“All right, gang. Fan out and keep your eyes peeled when we reach the Island. We have no idea what we´re flying into. -Dagur, you stay with our son behind, if the Island is attacked.” Hiccup ordered.

When they arrived at the island they flew down towards the village and instantly the inhabitants began cheering as they approached. They landed in front of Mala and Throk at the base of the Great Protector statue.

“Hiccup Haddock, thanks the ancients, you received the message.” said Mala looking relieved.

“Mala. Throk. What happened? The Hunters?” Hiccup asked. 

“No. Something much worse.” Mala answered. She lead them to a podium where a dragon egg rested, surrounded by flames.

Fishlegs stared at the egg. “Is that—”

“An Eruptodon egg.” Hiccup finished.

Mala in the meantime had noticed Dagur and little Fury.

“So you are the stranger who protected us at the Northern Markets some months ago.” the Defender queen said.

“Yep. I´m Dagur. And this is—”

“Little Fury. The son of Hiccup Haddock -and you.” Mala nodded. Hiccup already visited us several time with his little one here. -  Hello, little fury! He has again grown, since I saw him. Oh-and you have gotten heavier! That’s good!” Queen Mala smiled as she took the baby to hold him a bit. The baby smiled broadly and giggled when she tickled him.

“He is a good eater.” Hiccup smiled. “But what is with the egg?”

“Unlike other dragons, Eruptodons only produce a single egg in their lifetimes. “ Mala explained. “Our tribe has been waiting generations for our great Protector to have an heir. And now, it has finally happened.”

“So, this should be a time for celebration, shouldn’t it?” Fishlegs asked. The Riders looked at the Defenders and saw the grim looking faces on them.

“If it were that simple.” said Mala.

“An Eruptodon egg can only hatch under very special conditions.” Thork explained.

“The dragon is born of flame and its egg requires a live-giving lava of its ancestral nesting site, a cabin deep inside the Grand Volcano.” Mala continued.

“So, what is it doing out here?” Hiccup asked. Mala and Throk gave them very grim expressions.

When little Fury saw the Eruptodon egg, he waved his little arms at it.

“It seems he liked to touch it.” said Fishlegs.” Let him do it.”

“Okay. Careful, sweet. It can be hot. Do it here.” Mala said and guided one of Furys tiny hands to the Eggshell.

The baby’s Hand rested on the shell and little Fury watched it. And his face showed some sort of concentration. But in the next moment his face scrunched and he started to wail.

“Hey, what’s the matter? The shell there was not too hot. Shhh….its okay.” Mala tried to comfort the crying baby.

“I think he feels the discomfort of the unborn Hatchling. Loki said, that he is a blessed child. Maybe he is very sensitive to dragons and their feelings.” Fishlegs explained.

“Maybe. Or it’s a shared feeling from one baby to another.” said Hiccup as Mala retuned little Fury to him.

“And it’s the proof that the egg needs to get to his breeding place in the volcano!” Mala said.

 

A few moments later they were standing at the Volcano and found the Eruptodon. Hiccup and the others discovered that she was very weak. She was lying on her side and it looked as if the dragon was in great pain.

“Easy girl. It´s all right.” said Throk comforting her.

“The birth already weakened the aged Great Protector, so much that she can not fly to the sacred site.” said Mala. Little Fury whimpered sadly and made again some noises Hiccup heard already from the Eruptodon.

“See, Dagur? This is what I told you. He tries again to communicate with the dragon.” Hiccup whispered when he saw that the dragon looked in the baby’s direction.

“We were able to spare the egg, but without proper nesting, it will not hatch.” said Throk, peeling his eyes away from the Eruptodon. Mala walked over to the edge of the volcano which was starting to overflow with a quick rate and then they noticed the small cave inside the crater.

“Our only option is to transport the egg ourselves before the lava rises and floods the cavern.” Mala explained gesturing to the cave.

“Whoa!” Tuffnut stared, transfixed.

Suddenly there was an explosion as lava shot out revealing how treacherous the journey would be. The explosion almost scorched Mala and the twins if they had not pulled back in time. Tuffnut´s dreadlocks got a bit singed and Ruffnut quickly wet her fingers and extinguished the small flame on her brother hair.

“The future of our entire civilisation rests on this eggs survivial.” said Mala. “If it fails to hatch, the great Protector will not have a heir. And if there is no future Eruptodon to eat the lava from the volcano, our island and our tribe is doomed.”

“Mala, we will deliver that egg into the volcano.” Hiccup promised.

Snotlout pushed his way through Hiccup and Fishlegs and looked at him with a nervous laugh. “When you say “we will”, you actually mean “you will”, right?” Fishlegs and Hiccup just narrowed their eyes at him. “Okay, great. Check you later.”

Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at one another and nodded.

“By the looks of the lava, we have a small time window, but it should just be enough time to get in and out again.” said Fishlegs.

“Exactly.” Hiccup nodded.” You thinking what I ´m thinking, Fishlegs?”

Snotlout just rolled his eyes.

“I´ll fly the egg down.” the two youths said in unison and pointed at themselves.

Everyone gasped and stared at the two of them.

“Uh, Hiccup, I think you mean I should fly the egg down, because Gronkles are accustomed to lava.” said Fishlegs.

“Well, that’s true, yeah. But a Night Fury has the distinct speed advantage, don’t you think?”

“Speed is not everything.”

Hiccup and Fishlegs just stared at one another and Mala stepped forward.

“Gentleman, time is waning!” she said. Then she looked at Hiccup. “Hiccup Haddock and the Night Fury will fly the egg to the cavern.”

“Right. Yes, okay.” Hiccup nodded. Fishlegs didn’t seem to like that idea and narrowed his eyes. Astrid was still bewildered.

“What just happened?” she asked.

“I have no idea. But Hicclegs just got very interesting.” said Snotlout.

“And very dangerous.” said Dagur, who was now holding his son.”If those two aren´t in sync it could be disastrous.”

“You think it’s so bad?” Astrid asked. “Can´t you do something?”

“No. I ´m afraid this is something that they have to sort out for themselves. Let´s just hope it doesn´t result in the destruction of the Defenders of the Wing.”

“Maah, Dagur! Now you are overtreating it!” snorted Snotlout.

“No, I´m not, Snothat.”

“I´ts Snotlout!”

“BAH!” little Fury exclaimed and pulled at some strands of Dagurs beard.

“OW!-Okay, I know, sweet. Sorry.” the Berserker apologized.

 

Moments later, Mala and Throk were giving Hiccup some Defender of the Wing armour for protection during his flight into the volcano.

“Our armour is coated with a layer of heat-resistant Eruptodon saliva.” Mala explained.

“Ugh.” said Hiccup looking at the armour.

“It should protect you against the effects of the volcano.” Throk assured as he put one of the arm guards on the Hooligans thin limbs.

“Speaking of heat…” said Hiccup as he walked over to Toothless. He pulled out a tailfin with was black with green flames painted on it. “Gronkle iron tailfin.”

He attacked it to the Night Furies tail and saw that Fishlegs was looking a little left out. He watched as Ingerman walked away whistling with his hands behind his back. Hiccup walked over to him.

“Uh, Fishlegs, look---”

Throk appeared in front of the Hooligan heir and interrupted his words.

“The sacred cavern is located on the south side of the volcanos interieur. May the spirits of our fallen warriors guide your wings, Hiccup Haddock.” he said. The youth sighed and mounted Toothless. The talk with Fishlegs seemed to have to wait.

“Okay, uh, I guess all I need now is the egg.”

“The egg is my responsibility. I´m going with you. “said Mala as she approached him with the egg in a bag around her shoulders.

“My queen, let me go instead.” Throk offered. Mala placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No Throk. A queen must always be willing to risk her life for her people.”

“May our ancestors hold their protective hands over you.”

Mala climbed onto Toothless back and Throk went down on one knee. The defender queen nodded and grasped Hiccups shoulders as the Night Fury rushed towards the edge of the crater. He jumped into the air and with an elegant spin he dove into the volcano.

Throk and the other Riders looked over the edge with great concern, little Fury whimpered.

“Shh…don’t fuss. Your mommy will be back soon.” he said and cradled the squirming infant.

“His bonds to his mother are very strong.” Throk said.

Toothless was making his way towards the lava and heading in direction of the cavern, but the heat from the lava was quite strong.

“Come on. Keep going bud.” said Hiccup.

Suddenly there was another explosion and lava shot out from the volcano. Toothless had to do some crazy manoeuvres to avoid getting hit.

“Down there.” Mala pointed.

“I see it. Toothless, wing right.” said Hiccup. They nearly reached the cavern, but another explosive outburst of lave shoot out right in front of them and the Night Fury had barely enough time to turn! He managed to avoid that Hiccup and Mala got hit from the lava, but his tailfin had not so much luck.

“Dragondung!” Hiccup cursed.

“What´s happening Hiccup?” Mala asked as they were making their way up.

“If the tail gives out, we three and the egg are done for it!”

They managed to exit the volcano just before Toothless tailfin gave out Unfortunately, the landing was not perfect and Hiccup was thrown off and the Night Fury and Mala rolled towards where Throk was treating the Eruptodon.

“My Queen!” Throk yelled worried as he rushed towards her.

“You all right?” he asked as he helped her up.

“Little Freckle, everything okay?” Dagur looked after Hiccup.

“Yes..yes..” the Hooligan heir nodded.

“Quick, replace the Night Fury´s tail! You must go back.” said Throk.

“I don’t have another one.” said Hiccup.”I guess I could could try to make one out of—”

“No, there´s no time!” Mala said. She opened the bag and saw that there was something wrong with the egg. At one side, there was a small black patch on the shell.

“Oh no.” said Fishlegs.

“I feared this would happen. The egg has spent too much time outside the nesting site. It requires the live-giving lava. And if it isn’t delivered soon, it will become hard as stone.” Mala explained. “Then…”

“Then, what?” asked Hiccup.

“It will never hatch. And it will die.” Thork finished. The Riders looked at one another and realised that the situation was far more serious that they first thought.

 

Back at the village, Mala was trying to reassure her people as the were growing quite concerned. Meanwhile, they were trying to keep the egg warm in order to delay its demise.

“There is no need for panic. We must stay calm.” she said calmly trying to convince herself more than anyone. She turned and saw the Eruptodon toppling over looking quite exhausted. Throk did never left her side.

“These herbs will help regain your strength.” he said softly to the groaning dragon.

“Looks like ol´Throk might be a little “cray-cray”.”said Snotlout laughing and snorted. After that the twins rushed over towards him, much to his surprise.

“Wow! I had no idea you spoke your language!” said Tuffnut.

“Rother-say.” Ruffnut snorted.

The twins laughed. Snotlout just stared at them.

“What?” he asked.

 

The crowd was growing more concerned and were beginning to panic.

“Fear not, my people! The Egg will be delivered into the Great Volcano as promised.” she said and gestured to the egg which was on the flaming podium again.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs.

“Hey, uh, Fishlegs, look, about earlier—”

“Yeah, earlier. Right. Weird.” Ingerman nodded.

“So weird.”

The two looked at each other awkwardly.

“Well, I thought, we could put our heads together again and see if we come up with a solution for Mala. She really needs us.” Hiccup said.

“BAH! GUH! Ma-ma! Lebu!“ little Fury said who was held by Dagur.

“Yes, little one. You are right. I agree.” Fishlegs nodded.

“Great. Great. Yeah, well, I´ve giving a lot of thought.” said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

“Me too.”

“Perfect.”

“Then you must thinking what I´m thinking, right? Scaled down the cliff.”

“Submerged the egg in a lava bath.” said Fishlegs at the same time.

Little Fury let out a annoyed huff.

“Okay, guys. Stop it. remember when you both agree Gronkles were good in lava conditions?” Dagur interrupted. Shattermaster nodded and warbled.

“Yes, bud. The fact of the matter is we need to get the egg into its sacred site and the only way to get down there is by dragon.” said the Berserker and looked at Hiccup. “Maybe Fishlegs and Meatlug should give it a try? Or me and Shattermaster? You know, Eruptodon, Gronkles, both boulder class, you told me on the way here. We tried it your way with Toothless. Why not just—”

“Excellent idea, Dagur!” said Mala. “We leave at once!”

Throk guided Fishlegs away from them and Mala went to pick up the egg which was started to look a lot rockier.

“Come, Hiccup Haddock. We don’t know what we´ll find and may need your help.” she said.

“Lets go, little Freckle. They will need your advice too. You and Fishlegs need to throw your brains together in this case.” said Dagur and gave the Hooligan a light shove forward.

 

Moments later they were back at the volcano and the three were on top of Meatlug. Fishlegs was now wearing Defender armour too. They slowly descended into the crater and were making their way slowly towards the cavern. The Gronkle was able to avoid getting hit by the explosions erupting within the Volcano.

“We are nearing the sacred nesting site.” said Mala.

“Okay, girl. Take us in.” said Fishlegs. They slowly began to get more and more near the cavern. Suddenly Meatlug stopped and seconds later an outburst of lava erupted in front of her. But her sudden halt avoided that she and her riders got hit.

“Well done, girl! Let´s go.” said Fishlegs and the entered the cavern. Hiccup pulled out the lantern to guide their way and they are flying down a tunnel but unknown to them something was following them in the dark.

“We must transport the egg to the end of these caverns before the lava floods in.” said Mala.”Quickly.”

Fishlegs got Meatlug to fly as fast as she could and the three riders were aware that they were being followed by a group of small dragons with glowing red eyes.

 

Outside, Astrid was starting to grow concern as the lava was nearly reaching the cavern and there was no sign of Hiccup and the others. It didn’t help that the twins were talking to Snotlout in Boar Latin.

“Rother-bay Notlout-say e-way elocome-way ou-way.” Tuffnut snorted. Fury tried to copy the strange sounds for himself sitting in the grass near Throk and the still on the side lying Eruptodon.

“ _Silly-speech.”_ the crooned to the dragon shaking his head. Throk lifted his brows when the Eruptodon answered weakly. Did the baby talked to the dragon? No, this can´t be.

Snotlout was starting to get very annoyed.

“For the millionth time you two, I don’t understand anything your´re been saying for the last three hours!” he yelled. But the twins continued, till the Jorgenson clutched his head and ran screaming away. Dagur bumped the twins on their helmets.

“Enough, you two! We had more serious business to do!” the Berserker grumbled.

“The lava is getting a little too close to the entrance.” said Astrid worriedly.

“Don’t worry, Astrid Hofferson.” said Throk as he joined her. “Queen Mala knows this volcano better than anyone on the island.”

“At last the Great Protector is gaining strength.” said Dagur as he and his son watched the Eruptodon licking over a pull of lava. Throk looked down into the crater.

“Though I must admit I´m starting to get worried about them too.”

“They´ve been down there for a long time.” Astrid noted. Throk looked over the edge.

“Yes. The lava is rising quickly. They should´ve returned by now. The problem is we don’t know how deep these caverns are. They could stretch to the far side of the island for all we know. Only my queen is involved in all the secrets of the sacred site.” he said.

“That settles it. We´re going in. Shattermaster is a gronkle too and—”

“No, Dagur. You will get lost in the tunnels! And the explosions are getting worse!”

Shattermaster whined and Toothless and Stormfly gave him concerned growls.

“Yes, bud. Too many outbreaks now.” Dagur nodded. “Even for you.”

“I agree with Dagur.” said Throk. “But how else should we go? Theses explosions are too dangerous and getting worse!”

“None of our dragons will be able to fly down there. Even Shattermaster not.” nodded the Berserker.

“If we just had a way to get down there safely without dragons.” said Astrid.

“Actually, we have a “lan-pay.” said Tuffnut snorting and nudging Snotlout with his elbow. Ruffnut snorted on his face and Snotlout screamed and rubbed over it.

 

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were continuing to make their way down the cavern which appeared to be endless. Mala opened the bag and saw that the egg was almost rock hard.

“We´ll make it.” Hiccup assured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, what is that?” Fishlegs asked and stopped Meatlug.

They came to a stop and jumped off the dragon. Then they approached the wall and Hiccup held the lantern higher to reveal cave drawings in the dim light. The picture showed several defenders holding spears which were pointing at an Eruptodon on a podium. Above that were illustrations of small dragons who were looking a lot like Night Terrors.

“Whoa!” Fishlegs stared.

“There was a time when the tribe elders would climb into these caverns and sacrifice themselves for a greater good of the tribe.” explained Mala.

“Right, right. But what are these figures?” Fishlegs asked and pointed at the dragon images.

“I´ve never seen those before.” Mala frowned.

“Uh, the egg? We should keep moving.” said Hiccup. Suddenly they heard distant roars coming down the tunnel they just came from.

“What was that?” Fishlegs asked.

“Uh, I am not sure…” said Hiccup. Then they heard the sounds of flapping wings down the tunnel and Hiccup held up the lantern.

“Please tell me those are not bats!” Fishlegs begged.

“Yeah, they are definitely not bats.” said Hiccup realising what they were. Flying down the tunnel were a pack of red scaled Night Terrors with glowing red eyes. Fishlegs screamed as they flew around them like a flock of bats.

“Guard the egg!” Hiccup yelled. The got around one another in order to guard the egg, but then one of the dragons knocked the lantern out of Hiccups hand.

“Hey!-This must have been what the carvings on the wall was trying to warn about.” he said.

“But there´s too many of them!” said Fishlegs as the terrors swooped down over their heads. “They´re relentless as Speed Stingers so we should probably…” Hiccup drew Inferno and ignited it. “Uh-not exactly what I had on mind. - I´ll direct them while you and Meatlug get Mala and the egg to safety.”

Hiccup began to wave Inferno in front of the Night Terrors in the hope to fight them off. Unfortunately one the the red Terrors appeared and absorbed the flame into its maw until there was no more flames to eat.

“Hiccup! These dragons eat fire!” said Fishlegs.

“I see it!” Hiccup snapped. The Fire Terrors began to blast several shots at them.

“Just great! Now I loaded them with my fire!” the Hooligan grumbled.

“NO!” Malas voice suddenly yelled downwards the tunnel.

“Mala!” Hiccup gasped. He grabbed the lantern and ran down the tunnel to find the Night Terrors were trying to take the egg away from the Defender Queen.

“Stay away!” she said as she tried to shove the small dragons away.

“They outnumber her three to one.” said Fishlegs.

“Then we need to even up the odds.” said Hiccup as they ran towards her. But a group of Fire Terrors blocked their path.

“Dragondung! Now what?” Hiccup moaned.

“I don’t know. I thought you had the idea.” said Fishlegs.

But Meatlug appeared, shoved the two youths aside and slammed right into the Fire Terrors. Then she ran towards Mala as the Fire Terrors began to surround her.

“ _Shrieee! Stay away Lava sister! We need the egg! We need to fulfil the task for what we are here!”_ one of the Terrors shrieked angry. And before Meatlug could assist Mala a group of them fired several shots at her to block her path while two others had a firm hold over Malas satchel and they were playing tug-of-war with it.

“Hiccup Haddock!-No!” Mala yelled as they began to drag her away.”Fishlegs Ingerman!”

“We never make it to her in time!” said Fishlegs looking at Hiccup. Then the two of them saw Meatlug and looked at one another with a smile.

“Meatlug, roll!” Ingerman yelled.

“Meatlug, fly!” Hiccup yelled at the same time. They stared at each other and the Gronkle looked at them with confusion.

 _“What now?”_ she thought. The Fire Terrors fired several more shots at Mala and she was starting to lose her grip on the bag.

“Stop!” she yelled. But the little dragons took the egg from the satchel and began to fly away with it. Mala ran after them. “NO!”

 

Meanwhile outside, Astrid and the others watched as the twins returned from Berk with the now repaired Diving Bell that Hiccup used to free the Submaripper.

“The diving Bell?” Snotlout stared at them in disbelief. “That was your big “lan-pay”? You flew all the way to Berk for a big hunk of metal to dangle over fire? Why not bring back a frying pan?” He looked at Astrid and Dagur. “How “umb-day” are they?” he said as he laughed and snorted.

“Uub-aaii…” babbled little Fury.

“It´s uncanny. There is no trace of an accent.” Tuffnut said looking at Snotlout.

“The talk so elegantly, he must at least be a quarter boar.” said Ruffnut.

“Maybe two-fifths. He is hairy in strange places.”

“Hey!” Snotlout glared and little Fury grabbed one of Tuffs dreadlocks and gave them a good pull.

“OW!”

Meanwhile, Thork was busy examining the Diving Bell.

“Actually I believe this could work. If we were able to invert it, and then coated with Eruptodon saliva….it won´t last long but should be enough to reach the cavern, ding them and raise them to safety.” he explained.

“Then we best get to work.” said Dagur.

 

In the meantime, Hiccup and the others were riding on Meatlug hunting for the Fire Terrors. They reached a fork and came to a stop.

“Oh, great, now what?” Hiccup moaned.

“Which direction?” said Mala frantically.

“Left.” said Hiccup.

“Right!” said Fishlegs at the same time. They stared at one another as they realized they were no longer in sync.

“Dragondung!” cursed Hiccup and pulled a face.

“What is going on with us?” Fishlegs stared. “I wish Dagur was here, he could at last be a tiebreaker.”

Then they tried to clear their heads and tried it again.

“Right.” said Hiccup.

“Left.” came from Fishlegs the same time.

The two grimaced and groaned.

“Oh, maybe we´re cursed.” Fishlegs sighed.

When they turned towards Mala, they noticed that she went off on her own.

“Just great! She grew tired of our disagreements! -Mala!” Hiccup yelled.

“She snuck off down the corridors.”

The two went down the corridors in different directions and Meatlug too were starting to get annoyed.

“Mala!” Hiccup yelled.

 

On the surface of the volcano, Dagur and Throk had finished modifying the Diving Bell. They had removed the legs and replaced them with a handle which was attached to a chain held by Barf and Belch.

While the others overlooked their work, no one recognized the red Fire Terror, who flew out of a crack in the wall of the crater and in direction of little Fury. The baby was sitting with Toothless near the weak Eruptodon, cooing softly to the dragon.

 _“I am sorry, little Hatchling that your mother must help bringing my egg in the Volcano. But I have not the strength to fly there on my own.”_ the great Protector sighed.

 _“Don’t worry, mommy and uncle Fishlegs will help Auntie Mala.”_ little Fury cooed.

 

 _“So the rumors were right. A blessed human hatchling was reborn who speaks our tongue.”_ the small dragon thought. He landed and approached the child.

 _“Shrriieee! Blessed hatchling!”_ the Fire Terror shrieked softly.

 _“Who are you? You look like my friend Tordvarg. But you are red.”_ Little Fury said.

_“I´m a fire terror. We need your help down there! The human queen is after us will not let us keep the egg!”_

_“What do you want with the egg?”_

_“Little one. This is one of the caretakers of the sacred site. Normally, I would have given them my egg and they would have taken it to the nest. But the human queen did not understand the ritual.”_ the Eruptodon said.

 _“Yes, if she not gives us the egg it will harden and the Hatchling will die!”_ the Fire terror crooned.

 _“I know. I felt the fear of the unborn.”_ little Fury nodded.

 _“Will you fly with me into the Volcano? Speak to the humans and tell them that they must give us the egg.”_ the Fire Terror said. _“We stay normally under the volcano in the caverns and avoid daylight. But this is a special case and I can hardly see up here.”_

_“That do Darkvarg and his white Night Terrors too. They don’t like daylight, like you.”_

_“Will you help us, little human hatchling?”_

_“I can’t properly speak humanese yet, but I will try.”_

“ _Then mount my back, blessed human hatchling. I will bring you directly to them. And don’t be afraid, I will carry you safe through the Volcano. You only get a firm hold on me.”_

_“Do you have a name?”_

_“I am called Brandvarg.”_

Toothless helped little Fury on Brandvargs back.

 _“Good luck.”_ wished the Night Fury. Little Fury grabbed Brandvargs spikes on his neck to get a firm hold and the small Fire Terror took off. And so little Fury started to his first ride on dragonback all alone.

 

“That should do it.” said Throk as Astrid started to climb in. “Though I don’t know how long the saliva protection will last.”

“Hopefully long enough.” said Astrid. Then Throk noticed something when he started to climb in too.

“By the ancestors! Dagur! A red Terror is flying with your son on his back in the Volcano!” he said. “I just saw them vanishing through that small crack in the rock!”

The Berserker ran to the place where the Eruptodon was still lying on her side, guarded by the Night Fury.

“Toothless, why did you not stop him?” Dagur asked.

The Night Fury whined.

 _“He had to go. His special gift is needed to save the next Generation of the great Protector.”_ he warbled.

“I will go after him on Shattermaster! Bud, we need to get down there too.” said Dagur.

“You can´t go! The lava eruptions had gone worse!” Throk said.

“But my son—”

Toothless cooed and rubbed his head at Dagurs arm.

 _“He will be safe. Don’t worry.”_ he crooned.

“Are you trying to tell me, that this dragon will take care of him, “T”? Like Tordvarg and the others?”

The Night Fury grunted and nodded. Dagur sighed.

“I hope you are right.”

“Okay, Barf and Belch, take us in!” Astrid said when Thok was in the Diving Bell too.

 

The zipper began to lift the Diving Bell and then started to fly down slowly to the Volcano. It did not took long to witness an explosion near by but thankfully the Eruptodon saliva protected them from being harmed.

“Grace of the ancestors. The Eruptodon saliva works.” said Throk.

“Yes. But we need to move faster.” said Astrid.

“Guys, let´s pick up the “ac-pay”. Tuffnut snorted at Barf and Belch, who rolled their eyes and blubbered.

Unfortunately, unknown to any of them, the chain that connected the Diving Bell to Barf and Belch´s hold was beginning to glow red due to the heat of the lava. In their haste to coat the Diving Bell, Dagur and Throk did not covered the chain properly all over and so a part of it got instable.

Soon they were on one level with the cavern and they saw that the lava was standing almost to its edge.

“We made it.” Ruffnut said.

“Great. Time for the big swing.” Tuffnut said. They began to swing the Diving Bell so that it would be close enough for Astrid and Throk to jump to the ledge of the cavern. But just before they were about to jump the chain snapped at the uncovered glowing point and the Bell landed in the lava!

“Dragondung!” Astrid cursed as Thok grabbed her to prevent her from falling into the lava.

Fortunately the Eruptodon Saliva was protecting the Diving Bell from melting, but it would only be a matter of time, before the saliva evaporated.

“Not good.” said Dagur and quickly mounted Shattermaster. “Let´s go bud! They need our help.”

Shattermaster flew down into the crater followed by Stormfly.

“Don’t worry, guys, we are coming!” said Dagur. But an explosion erupted right in front of them making it a lot of harder for the to do the rescue.

“This isn´t good. Like Throk said it, the lava outbreaks become more and more.” Dagur murmured. Suddenly a lava eruption shot right in front of them out of the boiling crater under them nearly hitting Stormfly, who squaked in fear and flew back up to the surface and Dagur followed her after a second outbreak nearly hit him and Shattermaster.

“Dragondung! The rescuers now need rescuing themselves.” Dagur moaned. Then he looked at Toohtless. “I don´t suppose you´ve got any ideas, “T”?”

The Night Fury whined and hung his earflaps while he looked around the mouth of the volcano to see no possible means to rescue Astrid and Throk.

 

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Fishlegs had finally decided on a route to take while flying down the tunnel on Meatlugs back.

“Mala! Mala!” the Hooligan heir yelled.

“I must offend the gods, Hiccup.” Fishlegs groaned. “That´s why we´re being punished. I should never have taken Odins name in vain. Never!”

“Oh come on, Fishlegs! That has nothing to do with this.”

Then Hiccup spotted Mala´s silouhette in the distance.

“There she is! See, our fortunes are finally changing for the better.”

Mala noticed their approach.

“Leave me. This is my duty. For my people.” she said. Hiccup jumped off Meatlug and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Mala, you don’t know what they are capable off.” he said.

“Undhand me! I command you!” Mala said, glaring at the youth.

“Sacrificing yourself won´t do anyone any good.” said Hiccup pulling his hand away.

“Hiccup, look!” said Fishlegs pointing in the direction before them. Hiccup looked over from their cover behind a rock and saw the egg with three Fire Terrors surrounding it. They appeared to be examining the egg, prodding and poking at it.

“Are they frustrated not being able to crack the shell, or what?” Fishlegs asked.

“Not sure, but it doesn’t looked predatory.” Hiccup answered. Suddenly the entire cave shook and the Hooligan got an idea and looked at Fishlegs. “Wait, Fishlegs! Do you think what I´m thinking?”

“There is no time for indecision! I get the egg back!” said Mala as she stood up.

“Mala!” Hiccup tried to hold her back, but the Defender Queen ran up towards the Fire Terrors who instantly flew off with the egg, screeching angrily.

“Oh for the love of Odi-“ began Fishlegs, then quickly covered his mouth.

Hiccup stared at him. “Seriously?”

“Sorry. I really gotta work on that.”

 

In the meantime, Astrid and Throk were starting to be cooked inside the Diving Bell while Dagur and the others were trying desperately to find a way how to save them.

“Th…Throk…. so tired.” said Astrid weakly and fainted. Throk caught her.

“Astrid! Don´t close your eyes! Stay awake!” he yelled shaking her awake. “We must hold out for Hiccup Haddock and Queen Mala!” 

“Hi..hiccup…Dagur…” murmured Astrid barely able to keep her eyes open. And if the heat wasn’t bad enough, the Eruptodon saliva was beginning to evaporate meaning there was only a matter of time before the Diving Bell itself would melt away.

 

Back in the cavern, Mala was still chasing after the Fire Terrors and had finally caught up with them.

“That is the egg of the great Protector! I command you to return it!” she demanded.

 _“Silly human! We are here to help! We are the caretakers for the eggs of next generations of Protectors! You have already done your task! Now leave this place, or this hatchling will die!”_ the Fire Terrors shrieked angry. Then they turned to fly down another tunnel, but Hiccup and Fishlegs appeared blocking them. Mala grabbed the egg and tore it away from them, but soon she found herself surrounded by angry Fire Terrors.

 _“Stupid human! Stupid human! Give back the egg!”_ they shrieked. And to make matters worse, the cavern began to shook more violently.

“Mala, give us the egg.” said Hiccup.

“Absolutely not!” said Mala furiously.

Suddenly a loud shriek echoed through the tunnel and Hiccup gasped. He recognized the voice!

The next moment, another Fire Terror shot into the tunnel, landing before Mala.

“Little Fury! How in Odi-mmph!” Fishlegs began and covered his mouth again.

“Little one, what are you doing here?” Hiccup asked.

While the fire terrors still flapped over Mala, Fury began to wave his hands and made again the strange chirruping dragon sounds he used when he made contact with the blue Shadow Wings. The Terrors stopped their attacks and hovered over the baby.

 _“Brandvarg, who did you bring with you?”_ one of the little dragons screeched.

_“Brothers and sisters! I brought the chosen one, the blessed child with me! He will help us that we can take the egg to his rightful nesting place!”_

_“We are one blood, brothers and sisters! I am here to help.”_ said little Fury. _“I will talk to auntie Mala and my mommie.”_

“By the ancestors! It’s like your son is somehow speaking to them! Can it be that he knows the secret language of the dragons?” Mala said staring at the baby.

“Yes. My little son here possesses a special gift from the Gods. Gothi said that only my grand-grand-grand-grand-father Hiccup Haddock the second was able to speak it. They called it dragonese. But even I am not able to speak it. But the dragons understand me too, well-mostly.” Hiccup explained.

“You are right, Hiccup. He is really speaking with them! I wish I could do this too.” Fishlegs said in awe.

The Fire terrors landed around the two newcomers and eyed the human baby curiously.

“He will settle this, Mala. Don’t worry. “ said Hiccup.

And again, little fury was doing his strange sounding talk with the dragons, who screeched softly surrounded the baby and rubbed their heads at him.

“ _Brother! Little-little brother!”_ the dragons cooed. “ _We are one blood.”_

“Hiccup Haddock, your son is really a chosen one. A blessed child from the gods. He is the link between the dragons and the humans.” Mala said deeply moved.

 

Then little Fury looked at Mala and began to talk, pointing at the egg and the Fire terrors.

“EG! BAH! Gubah! Ma! Drruuh!“

„It´s like I said! He wants too that you must give the egg these dragons. Trust us, Mala. And especially, trust him.” said Hiccup. “They don’t want to harm the egg. They´re here to help the Eruptodon eggs reach their sacred nesting place.”

“Yeah. Those cave drawings weren´t a warning from your ancestors. There were historic records, instructions.” explained Fishlegs.

“Ruh! Ruh! Ma-ma!” exclaimed the baby this time more urgently.

“The dragons said to you that they need the egg, right?” Hiccup asked.

“DUH!” little Fury nodded.

“What an incredible baby! Such an intelligence at this young age!” Mala gasped. Then she smiled. “Good. Here, I giving the future of my people in your claws. Take good care of the next generation of the Great Protector.”

“Uh-huh.” nodded Little Fury when Mala placed the egg before little Fury. Then the baby again talked with the Fire Terrors who screeched happily.

 _“Thank you, blessed human hatchling! You saved this little brother´s life!”_ Brandvarg said and rubbed his head at Little Furys cheek.

_“Farewell, Brandvarg. Maybe we will meet one day again.”_

_“Maybe.”_ the Fire Terror nodded. The small dragons picked up the egg and flew down the cavern with it.

 _“All hail to the blessed one!”_ Fury could here them screech before their voiced vanished into the distance.

“They had attacked us only to keep us humans away from damaging the egg.” Hiccup explained while he picked Little Fury up who gurgled and smiled. Suddenly the cavern shook more violently than before.

“We have to go! Now!” Hiccup said as they hurried to Meatlug.

 

A few moments later they were riding on Meatlugs back towards the entrance and were discovering that the lava was flowing into the cavern. As they flew Mala watched as the Fire Terrors carried the egg away. Little Fury was peeking over Hiccups shoulder and smiled at Mala.

“Ma-a! Guh!”

“Yes, little one. You want to tell me that I have done the right.” the Defender Queen nodded.

The lava was starting to rise more quickly than before and the heat was overwhelming.

“This gonna be close! Give us all you got, girl!” said Fishlegs. They almost reached the entrance, but the lava had nearly covered it.

“Come on!” Hiccup urged as they got closer and closer-and finally flew out into the crater. “Yes! We did it!”

“The head back towards the mouth of the crater unaware that Astrid and Throk were trapped in the lava below.

“Hey!” Dagur yelled and waved his arms.

“Down there! Look behind you!” Snotlout yelled and pointed downwards. They turned around and to their horror they saw Astrid and Throk in the Diving Bell barely conscious.

“What in the gods name-Fishlegs, turn!” said Hiccup.

“Right!”

They flew towards the cauldron and Throk handed them a very dehydrated Astrid over. Meatlug was struggling to hold the weight of now four Riders -and a baby.

“Come on, Throk!” Hiccup said extending his hand. The Defender General reached out for the Hooligan but another explosion almost burning their hands off. Fortnuately, they were able to back away in time but Throk knew that there was no way for them to rescue him too.

“Go!” he said firmly. “That Gronckle cannot carry us all. My mission was to get my queen to safety.”

Mala looked at her commander speechless.

“My brave friend…” she whispered. Throk gave her a sad smile.

Suddenly little Fury let out a dragon distress call and a few moments later they noticed a large shadow appearing over them.

“By the ancients…” Throk stared as he was lifted up into the air.

“By the ancients.” Mala agreed then looked at the baby. “Thank you, little one. From now on you and your doings will be mentioned in our ballads.”

Flying above them was the now fully healed Eruptodon, who had grabbed the chain of the Diving Bell and was lifting Throk to safety. Meatlug followed her as they left the crater of the volcano with everyone alive and well.

 

Once the village healer checked everyone to make sure they were all alright, Hiccup walked over to Toothless and gave him an affectionate hug. The Night Fury nuzzled the baby in his riders arms and cooed.

_“Well done, little brother.”_

_“I am glad the little Eruptodon hatchling will survive and hatch.”_ said Little Fury in dragonese. Then they joined Mala at the edge of the volcano.

“The egg is in good hands, Mala.” Hiccup assured her and the baby nodded.

“Exactly what I was going to say.” said Fishlegs. The two of them laughed and joined Dagur who laughed as well, holding his son high above his head.

“I always knew that you were something special! No wonder with such a mother!” the Berserker laughed.

“It´s nice to see things are finally back to normal.” said Astrid, who was holding a cup of water.

“Whatever. I sort of like the new Hicclegs. The other kind is “otally-tay” oring.” Snotlout snorting. When little Fury stretched his arms out for the Jorgenson, Dagur laid the baby in his uncles arms.

“Have you missed me, sweet?” he asked his small cousin and smiled.

Little Fury let out a happy gurgle-and two pigs grunts.

“Oh no! By the love of Thor-not you too!” Hiccup groaned while Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinned broadly.

“He is a fast learner.” the female twin grinned. ”And Snotlout is a true master linguist.”

Hookfang growled approvingly.

“You said it “Olkfang-Hay”.” Tuffnut snorted. Snotlout just rolled his eyes.

“Muttonheads.” he snorted.

 

Some time later the Riders were flying back towards the edge leaving the Defenders island far behind. Unknown to anyone deep withing the chambers lava was flowing into a secret chamber where the Eruptodon egg sat on a podium and was guarded by the Fire Terrors.

Finally, the lava reached the hatching chamber and began to cover the egg. When it was totally submerged a small heartbeat could be heard from within its shell.

 _“Shrieee! The human hatchling has saved the next generation! Hail to the blessed one!_ _Shrieee!”_ Brandvarg shrieked.

 _“Hail to our little brother!”_ shrieked the others. With their work now complete the Fire Terrors flew towards the hole within the ceiling until the next time they are needed again.

 

to be continued in Blindsided.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter eighteen Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagur saves Astrid and takes the full blow of the lightning.

**Blindsided**

 

Hiccup, Astrid and Dagur were in the forest as they were attempting to train Sleuther, who was proving to be difficult. Astrid was on top of Stormfly while Hiccup had ignited _Inferno._

“Ho! Easy boy! No need to be aggressive towards us.“ Dagur tried to soothe the Triple Stryke. “We should have brought our son with us. He would talk some sense in this dragons head.”

“No, its too dangerous! This dragon was raised and trained only to fight! I don’t know if he would hear at Little Fury.” Hiccup said.

In the meantime, Snotlout was doing the babysitting and today he had a special surprise for his little cousin.

But at the moment, Little Fury was frightening the Jorgenson to the core. He was again riding on a dragon on his own, and Hiccup nearly freaked out when he saw it the first time. So, he told Snotlout to keep an extra eye on his son.

“Nonono! Fury, come here! You will fall off! Tordvarg, come here! Fury is still too small to ride on his own!” Snotlout said and ran after the dragon who carried the baby around the clubhouse. “Argh, what should I do? Hiccup will kill me, if he fell off and hurt himself!”

Then he remembered something. He ran over to his hut and rummaged through one of his chests. Then he returned to the clubhouse.

“Hey, Little Fury. Look what uncle snotty made for you!” Snotlout smiled and showed the baby the self-made Toy Yak. Little Fury squealed happily and reached his arms out for the toy.

“You will get it when you land and dismount Tordvarg.”

The baby let out a thrill and the Night Terror landed. Little Fury slipped off his back and crawled over to Snotlout.

“That’s it, little one. Here.” said the Jorgenson and handed the toy over to his small cousin.

“Abu!” the baby exclaimed and hugged his new toy. Tordvarg screeched softly.

“Now play with your toys and don’t fly again around on Tordvarg.” said Snotlout, when a thunder growled in the distance. It had already started to rain outside.

Little Fury ducked and hid under Tordvargs wings, whimpering.

“You afraid of the thunder? Don’t worry. You are safe here with me, Hooky and the other dragons.” Snotlout smiled and sat before the baby, who fled in his arms.

“Ma-ma?” Little Fury whimpered.

“Don’t worry. Your mommy will be back soon.” Snotlout comforted the frightening baby.

 

“Look out!” Hiccup yelled.

Sleuther was somersaulting towards the Hooligan heir and the others and plunged his stingers into the ground before them. He stared at them, growling angrily. Toothless, Stormfly and Shattermaster moved in front to protect their riders. Toothless was preparing to fire a plasma blast.

“Toothless no! We are trying to train him!” Hiccup reminded. ”And-what have I told you about your plasma blast?”

“ _Don’t be a loose cannon. Not again!”_ the Night Fury grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“How we are supposed to train him if we can´t get closer to him?” Astrid asked.

“She does make a good point, Hiccup.” said Dagur.

“But shooting at him is not an option. You can’t blame him. The last humans he dealt with forced him to fight other dragons to the death! What do you expect?” Hiccup reminded.

“Maybe….we should make room for the possibility that the Triple Stryke is untrainable.”

“We´re making progress.” said Hiccup.

“Progress looks differently to me.” Dagur mumbled.

“And if we can just find a way to get this guy on board, he could fight with us instead of against us.”

“Then you are not much different than Dorn. He used him as some sort of weapon too.”

“Excuse me?” Hiccup stared at Dagur.

“I am right in some parts, am I?” the Berserker shrugged.

“Hey, you two! Watch out!” Astrid yelled as Sleuther snapped his shears and roared at the as the approached them.

“Stormfly, spine shot!” Astrid ordered. The Nadder flicked her tail firing several spikes near Sleuthers feet stopping him.

“Look, we dealt with way worse.” said Hiccup. “And I am NOT like Dorn! Definitely NOT. We fight to protect ourselves and the dragons.”

“Dealing with worse-Snotlout doesn´t count.” said Astrid. Hiccup shot her an angry glare.

“Don’t let Little Fury hear this.” said Fishlegs voice. They looked up and saw Ingerman flying towards them.

“Fishie! What brings you to the Valley of Pain?” Dagur asked.

“The twins just got back from patrol and they are multiple storm fronts heading right for us. We need do secure the Edge before they start to hit!”

“Okay. But we are not done here.” said Hiccup looking at the agitated Sleuther.

 

Back at the base, Snotlout was on Hookfangs back placing a tarpaulin over the “S” of his hut. Astrid arrived frowning.

“Snotlout, what are you doing?” she asked.

“Covering up my “S”. What is it look like I´m doing?” he snapped.

“You´re supposing to be closing the bome and battering down the hatches. Or do you think Little Fury would do it?”

“Hey, I am not leaving the “S” hanging out in the wind!” said Snotlout stubbornly.

Astrid growled frustratedly. Then she flew towards the “S”, gave Stormfly a sign, the Nadder grabbed it and broke it out of its hold.

“Hey!” yelled Snotlout annoying.

“I bring your stupid sign in your hut and you-do what I told you!” she grumbled as she steered Stormfly to the door of Snotlouts hut and let the Nadder place the metal rod inside.

Snotlout took off and headed for the dome.

 

Fishlegs was busy guiding the Night Terrors to safety and Astrid soon flew over him.

“Fishlegs, hurry! You need to get them into the stables!” she said. “This storm—”

“I know.” he said. “My thunder to lightning calculations are never wrong. And according to them, well, let´s just say it´s—” a lightning struck not far away from them.”AAH! Really close!”

Then Astrid noticed the twins flying around and doing nothing.

“What do you want us to do?” Tuffnut asked.

“Get to the clubhouse and don’t move!” she ordered firmly.

“Oh really? And who put you in charge, exactly?” Ruffnut asked.

“We all voted Astrid to be the “Storm Warden”. Fishlegs reminded.

“Well-I would like to rescind my vote.”

“Too late. Now get going.” Astrid ordered.

 

A few minutes later it started to pour down and dragons and everyone were trying to get warm in the clubhouse by the fire. Hiccup was holding his son who had snuggled deep into his arms in fear for the thunders.

“Shhh…don’t be afraid. You are safe here, sweet.” Hiccup tried to calm his whimpering son. “Thor will never dare to hurt you. He is your protector.”

Astrid looked at Hiccup.

“Did you drop off the food and water at the stables?” she asked.

“Yep. All throughs are full.” Hiccup said.

“GUH!” nodded Little Fury, forgetting for a moment his fright of thunderstorms. Fishlegs entered the clubhouse soaking wet and closed the door behind him as quickly as he could.

“The dragons are cosy in their pens.” he said.

“Did you lock the main doors?” Astrid asked. Fishlegs chuckled.

“Of course, Astrid. Who would forget something like that?” he said dismissively. He then frowned slightly as he tried to recall. “I mean, I guess it’s possible. But I would never. But then again, there is always a first time for everything.”

Astrid groaned in frustration.

“I´ll better go and check.”

“Astrid, wait!” said Hiccup.

“Don’t worry, I go with her. We will check the stable.” Dagur said and hurried after Astrid. She was already making a way to the zip line and once she touched the ground she ran towards the stables as quickly as she could.

“Wait for me, my fierce Valkyrie!” Dagur yelled. “Ah, look out!”

In the next moment lightning struck the roof of the stables setting it alight.

“Oh my, why is Thor so angry at us? Or did our dragons anger it? Or maybe someone did not eat up?”

“Dagur, stop musing! Hurry, we must let the dragons out!” Astrid yelled at him. She quickly ran to the door and found out that Fishlegs had indeed blocked them. She and Dagur ripped the door open to reveal the burning stables and the dragons trapped within their pens.

“Let´s go, Dagur!” Astrid said. “All right, come on, you guys.”

The two rushed towards the pens and opened them up.

“We´re moving to the arena before this whole place come down!” Astrid yelled.

“Good.” nodded Dagur.

While they opened all the pens, some burning planks of the roof were getting loose and came down in Astrids direction!

“Astrid! Look out!” Dagur shouted and pulled her aside from the fallen debris.

“Thanks, Dag.” the Shieldmaiden huffed. But Hookfang, Meatlug and Shattermaster fled in panic.

“Shattermaster! Stay here bud!” Dagur called.

“He is too scared from the lightning.” said Astrid. “A thunderstorm like this is what most of the dragons feared, especially when they are in the sky.”

“Aye. Except a Skrill. He likes thunderstorms like this.”

„Did we have all perches open?”

“No! Look!” Dagur said and pointed to the last pen who was blocked with fallen debris. A Night terror behind it shrieked in panic.

“I get him!” the Berserker said and ran back into the stable. He shoved the debris aside and ripped out one of the wooden bars.

“Come out, little buddy!” Dagur said and the Night Terror jumped outside and to the other freed dragons.

Astrid took a final look around if every dragon was out of the perches, then she ran towards Dagur who stood in front of the wide opened door.

Suddenly another bolt of lightning struck the platform in front of the door.

“Astrid!” Dagur roared who reacted first when he saw the lightning coming in the direction of the platform with a following explosion. He shoved Astrid out of the way into a corner behind a stack of crates and barrels. The Berserker first saw a blinding white light, the he was blown back by the impact of the explosion and several wooden splinters who came flying towards him. The dragons now all flew away frantically, while Dagur was thrown hard to the ground. Then everything went black.

Astrid staggered back to her feet and showed some of the barrels and crates aside. Then she spotted the unconscious man on the ground.

“DAGUR!” Astrid yelled and hurried to him. His face was black with soot and he was lying motionless on the ground.

Hiccup and Toothless arrived just in time to see the dragons flying away. Little Fury has stayed with Snotlout at the clubhouse.

“Astrid what’s happened? Are you okay? We heard this loud explosion-“ began Hiccup, then he saw his motionless lover on the ground.

“Hiccup! Dagur is hurt!“ Astrid said.

“Oh no!”

“He-he shoved me aside and took the full blow… he saved my life!” Astrid stuttered.

“Help me to get him out of here! The celling is coming down!”

They picked Dagur up just as the stables were beginning to collapse. But with Toothless help they managed to get all to safety.

 

Once they were back in the clubhouse, Fishlegs grabbed his emergency kit and began to exanimate Dagur as Hiccup and Astrid laid him down.

“What happened?” Ingerman asked.

“He saved my life…he shoved me out of the way when a lightning bolt hit the platform in front of the stables.” Astrid answered.

“Well, except some bruises he looks fine.” said Fishlegs. “He is just unconscious and I am sure he will awake soon.”

Snotlout looked at Hiccup.

“What about my Hookfang? Did you see him?” he asked.

“Speaking of wayward dragons, nobody saw Barf and Belch?” Tuffnut asked.

“Guys, they got spooked by the storm and took off.” said Hiccup. “But I´m sure they´re fine and they´ll be back. Right now, I´m more worried about Dagur.”

“Sure. Toothless is right here. Everything is peachy but you.” Snotlout grumbled. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless narrowed their eyes at him. But Fury in the Jorgensons arms simply returned the glare.

“BABUH!” the baby exclaimed. Toothless lowered his head. He could not see in the Babies eyes when he shot him that stern look. Snotlout held up a hand and gave an innocent smile.

“Just an observation.” he said.

Hiccups face softened.

“Hey, it’s okay, you have your right to be worried. “ he sighed. “But the other dragons can look for themselves. They lived in the wild before they were caught and become our friends. So don´t be worried, Cous´.”

A groan caught the attention of Hiccup and the others. It was Dagur, who was slowly waking up.

“Hiccup?”

“Thank Thor, he is awake!” Astrid said who kneeled beside him.

“Oh my, Thor must really be angry at us! Why else did he strike us with his lightning?” he moaned and sat slowly up. “Eh? Why is it so dark in here?”

„Dark? But it’s afternoon already.“ Tuffnut said.

Hiccup saw in Dagurs eyes and noticed something. They were motionless and wide.

“Hiccup? Where are you? Why can´t I see anyone? “

“Oh no…” the Hooligan gasped.

“His eyes…” Astrid murmured.

„Why can´t I see anymore?”

Everyone looked at one another slightly concerned.

“Dagur….” Hiccup said slowly.

“Oh no!” Astrid whispered. “Please no.”

Little Fury in Snotlouts Arms started to wail, when he sensed his mother’s distress.

Dagur got to his feet and started to walk around, waving his arms in front of him as if walking in the dark.

“What is this? I can´t see anyone of you!” the Berserker said, tripped over the stall and nearly toppled over.

“Careful, Dagur. Let me take a look.” said Fishlegs as he walked over to him. He looked at his eyes and saw that his pupils were constricted. “What was the last thing you saw?”

“I was running with Astrid out of the stables, then there was a large lightning strike! I shoved Astrid, who was running in front of me aside, that she did not got hit. And after that-there was nothing.” said Dagur frantically.

“You must got too close to the lightning and it blinded you.”

“Blinded? After I was hit by the lightning from the Skrill four years ago, I could not proper see for some hours too, when I awoke again. Could it be that it´s the same symptom this time?”

“I -I am not sure….”

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs.

“Is there anything you can do?” he asked. Ingerman shook his head.

“I don’t have the proper medicine and knowledge for it. I would have to go back to Berk for that, but not in this storm. However, I´m confident that It’s only temporary.”

Dagur looked slightly devastated and Hiccup turned to the others.

“Guys, let me and Astrid talk to him.” he said and placed his hands on his lovers shoulders.

“Alone?” Astrid said.

“Sure.” nodded Fishlegs and everyone left the clubhouse.

“Shhh….your Daddy will become okay again.” Snotlout murmured and caressed Little Fury.

When there all were gone, Hiccup and Astrid made him sit down.

“What is happening to me?” Dagur asked.

“You heard Fishlegs, you got blinded by lightning, but he is confident that it´s temporary, like after the lightning attack of the Skrill some years ago.”

“Yeah, I was hard at your heels, little one, wanted to roast you with poor Mjölnir. I was a bad, bad boy then.” Dagur murmured.

“Dagur, you know he has forgiven you. We all have forgiven you. Especially I do for preventing me from getting blinded.” Astrid said softly and placed a hand on the Berserkers chest. Hiccup was surprised for the affection she shows towards him.

“Well, my fierce Valkyrie, at last it’s a fair repay for destroying your family’s home once.” Dagur said, looking in her direction, smiling lightly. Astrids eyes widened and she gasped.

“Idiot!” she sobbed and gave him a half-hearted punch at his shoulder. Then she stormed out of the clubhouse.

“Have I said something bad?”

“No. Dagur, I think, she likes you. And now she is worried about you. You didn’t deserve to stay like this. But she is a person that don’t like to show her tears to others.”

“Yeah, too proud to show her soft side.”

“You have done a lot of bad things in the past-but you have repaid them more than once, you know that.” said Hiccup and grasped one of the Berserkers hands. He pulled the older male towards him.

“When there is a break in the storm, we´ll fly to Berk and see Gothi. She should be able to help you. In the meantime, you need rest.”

Dagur pulled away from him.

“No, we have to find Shattermaster! My bud is out there alone. And all the other dragons are.”

“Don´t worry about that right now.” said Hiccup, grasping his hand. “Just rest.”

He led Dagur to a corner near little Furies playpen and placed some furs on the ground. Then he pushed him carefully down to lie on the makeshift bed. Dagur still looked a bit scared and frantic.

“Little Freckle? Are you still here?”

“I am here, Dagur. Don´t worry. I will not leave you.”

“Will you and “T” stay with me a little while? Just until I fall asleep?”

“Of course. We are not going anywhere. I could call for Snotlout to bring our son here, if you want.”

“But I don’t want that he is scared, because of what happened to me.”

“I don’t think he will. -Bud, will you go and bring Little Fury here?”

Toothless growled in agreement and walked out of the hut.

And so, Little Fury slept some time later in the arms of his father, who has fallen asleep too. Even Astrid has returned and stayed by his side.

“I owe him one now.” she whispered, as she and Hiccup laid down at the Berserkers side.

 

Between the clouds, up in the sky.

“Thor! What have you done! I thought you know how to use that thing here!” Loki growled and pointed at his brothers Mjölnir. The carriage with the two white goats floated between the grey clouds.

“Oh no, this was really not planned. But you know, Mjölnir had sometimes his own will when he strikes lightnigs. And maybe it was the redhead’s destiny. He shoved the Shieldmaiden out of the way, protecting her from getting hit. I think it’s a test for him from Mjölnir.”

At this moment, the big stone hammer with the runes pulsated in Thors hand.

“I knew it. Don’t worry, Loki. Let’s see what will happen.” the Thunder god said. “Onward, my mounts!”

And the carriage was pulled forward and headed towards Asgard.

A few hours later, the lightning storm was over, but there were still very high winds that prevented Hiccup from leaving to get Gothi. Snotlout and Fishlegs were busy trying to repair the stables, which took the most damage in the storm.

The twins were watching Dagur at the clubhouse.

“Guys, we can´t worry about my eyesight right now.” said the Berserker. ”We need to find Shattermaster and the others.”

“He ´s got a point. We need to round them up before the next storm hits.” said Hiccup. “Toothless, I and Astrid will find Shattermaster. Don´t you worry.”

“You want to leave me here?” Dagur stared. “I don’t think so. I´m going with you.”

“And who will look for Little Fury?” asked Astrid and pointed to the playpen, where the baby was still sleeping.

“His dragon nannies will.” answered Dagur.

“Sorry, Dagur. Not an option.” Astrid shook her head.

“Dagur, there is no way you´re flying in your condition. All right?” Hiccup said firmly as he folded his arms. “I am sorry. As leader, I am putting my foot down.”

Dagur slowly turned in his direction and glared at him.

 

A few minutes later, Hiccup was flying on Toothless with Dagur sitting behind him.

“Remind me never to put my foot down again.” Hiccup whispered to the Night Fury. The dragon growled in agreement.

“I can still hear you, my little freckle. But I agree.” said Dagur. Toothless suddenly flew upwards and the Berserker nearly had fallen of its back, if Hiccup hadn´t grabbed the belt of his tunic in time.

“Whoa! You´ve gotta hold on tighter.” the Hooligan Heir said.

“Sorry.” said Dagur slightly relieved.

“No, don´t apologise. The truth is, I´m glad you are here with me.” Hiccup smiled. Dagur grinned and wrapped his arms around his smaller partner.

“Woah! Not so tight!”

“Uh, sorry again.”

 

The other Riders were out looking for the dragons on foot.

“Meatlug! Here, girl! Here, Meaty!” Fishlegs called holding a rock in his hands. “I´ve got some nice fresh bauxite!”

Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes and immediately thought that it was Meatlug. He rushed towards the bushes excitedly-only to discover that it was Hookfang, pacing up and down, not his beloved Gronkle.

“Oh, it’s only you.” he said a bit disappointed. Hookfang stopped and growled angrily at him.

 _“Only me?”_ Hookfang snarled. “

“Oh sorry, Hooky.” Fishlegs apologized. “I didn’t mean it like that. It´s just that…..”

He heard the thunder rumbling and realised that this wasn´t the best time.”Never mind. Let´s just get you back to the edge, okay?”

Fishlegs slowly approached the Nightmare and Hookfang turned towards him. Suddenly a lightning bolt stuck over the sky at that precise moment and the red dragon flew up in the air and ignited himself in fear. Fishlegs jumped back in surprise.

“Uh-I finally know what´s to be like Snotlout. -Okay, okay. You´re upset and scared. But everything is gonna be fine. Thor is not angry at you.”

Ingerman extended his hand but a split second later, he was swatted away by Hookfangs tail and slammed right into a tree.

“OW, now I really know what it is to be like Snotlout!” he groaned.

 

The twins were elsewhere in the forest looking for the dragons but for some strange reason Tuffnut was walking around with a bag over his head and Ruffnut was walking in front of him smugly. It was again a crazy idea of the female twin to give Tuffnut the feeling how it is to be a blind person. And it took not long till his sister urged him to walk faster, then she sidestepped and let him fall over a cliff.

“Hey, you okay down there?” the female twin asked.

“Nice work, sister! I think I landed on something!” Tuffnut yelled back. It turned out the thing he had landed on was Meatlug who was busy eating rocks in the quarry he had landed in.

“Shit!” Ruffnut cursed for herself, although she had hoped for a harder landing for her brother.

 

Snotlout too was walkling through the forest trying to find his dragon.

“I can´t believe this stupid dragon! Out here in the middle of nowhere!” he grumbled. “Hookfang! Get your scaly ass over here, now!”

He heard rustling close by and smiled as he assumed that it must be Hookfang.

“See, Hiccup? That’s the way you handle your dragon business. Come on, big boy!” he called and rubbed his hands together. But it was not Hookfang it was Barf and Belch on the run and the Jorgenson was knocked over by the two headed dragon.

“Stupid Zipper!” he groaned in agony.

 

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Dagur had landed and were looking for Shattermaster near the stream.

“Shattermaster? Shattermaster, hey, come here, buddy! Daddy Dagur is here!” the Berserker called.

“Okay, I´m thinking that as jittery as the dragons were, they probably went to get as far away from the storm as possible. “said Hiccup. “So, if we walk this stream down towards the beach—”

“No. I know my bud, little one.” said Dagur.”He is more worried about me than he is about himself. Which means he could be trying to find his way back to the Edge. Upstream.”

Dagur began to run upstream and before Hiccup could stop him, he tripped over a rock.

“Dag!” ´Hiccup yelled and jumped after him. He caught him but the bigger frame of the older male pulled the Hooligan with him to the ground. Hiccup landed on Dagurs chest and looked down at his mate. The Berserker was unable to see him, but he could feel his breath hitting him indicating that he wasn´t too far away from his face. And he had his lovely scent in his nostrils.

“You okay?” Hiccup asked.

“Hey, I´m fine, my little freckle. Such a small fall did not hurt me. But-we should get going, I think. Right?”

 

Censored part

 

 

Toothless head suddenly perked up.

Now Dagur could hear it too. A rustle close by.

“Hiccup, do you hear that? Something is coming.”

Toothless got into his fighting stance and growled. Dagur, however wasn´t afraid as he got in front of the Night Fury.

“Dagur, what are you doing?” Hiccup stared.

“It´s okay. It´s Shattermaster.”

And to Hiccups amazement the green Gronkle appeared over the ridge.

“Huh.” the Hooligan said impressively. When Shattermaster saw Dagur, he flew down and nuzzled him his big tail wagging happily.

“Yeah, there is my buddy!” Dagur yelled hugging the big head.”I knew you would come.”

Suddenly Shattermaster lifted his head. “What´s wrong, bud?”

Then he heard a clicking sound that sounded as if it was coming from above.

“Hiccup! Above you!” Dagur yelled.

The Hooligan heir turned and saw Sleuther staring at them roaring. He immediately rolled himself into a ball and headed straight into their direction. Hiccup quickly grabbed Dagur and pulled him away just as the dragon landed and plunged his stings into the ground.

 

At the same moment, little Fury awoke from his slumber. Tordvarg and the two terrible Terrors awoke too and chittered.

“Ma-ma? Dada?“ little Fury asked and rubbed his eyes. Tordvarg shrieked softly.

 _“They are looking for Shattermaster and the others who had been scared away by the storm.”_ he said.

 _“All?”_ little Fury asked in dragonese.

_“All, little brother.”_

_“Wanna go to them! Need help from me!”_

_“Little brother, it’s still stormy outside!”_ warbled Sharpshot.

_“Wanna go! Tordvarg, carry me there, pleeease?”_

_“Oh no! Don’t look at us like that!-You know that the others are still afraid when you ride around me on your own. And you are afraid of Thors thunderstorms!”_

_“Thor will not hurt me.”_ Little Fury said firmly and enclosed his pendant into his tiny fist. _“Come, Tordvarg.”_

And so….

 _“Your mommy will not be happy when she sees you again on my back.”_ Tordvarg grumbled as the headed for the inner island.

 

In the meantime, Toothless tried to drive Sleuther with his plasma blasts away but the Triple Stryke quickly jumped into the air. When he roared at them, Shattermaster roared back fiercely. “ _Leave us alone! Stop attacking us!”_

“Okay, Dagur. There is a rock formation ten paces to your left.” said Hiccup. ”Hide behind it and you´ll be safe.”

“Hide? I am not gonna hide! I am a Berserker! Shattermaster!” Dagur said and ran over to the Gronkle.

“That “Berserker-thing” again. What was I thinking? Of course, he´s not gonna hide.” sighed Hiccup and shook his head. He mounted Toothless and Dagur tried the same with Shattermaster but the Gronkle backed away.

“Bud?” Dagur frowned. Shattermaster grabbed and tossed him to the rock formation and a few seconds later Sleuther landed in front of him.

 _“Leave my Rider!”_ Shattermaster roared but the Triple Stryke struck him with his tails and made his way towards Dagur.

 _“These humans will not hunt me again!”_ Sleuther snarled.

 _“What are you talking about! They are not hunting you!-NO!”_ Shattermaster roared when the other dragon lifted his tails, Stingers ready.

“NO!” Hiccup yelled in panic, but in the next moment Stormfly landed right in front of Sleuther with Astrid riding on her back. The Nadder hissed angrily and extended her tail spikes. This caused the Triple Stryke to back away.

“Looks like I got here just in time.” said Astrid, looking at Hiccup.

“And you found Stormfly.”

“No, she found me. I know that she would look for me.”

“The same said Dagur too. And Shattermaster found him.”

“They shared a special bond. Like we do with our dragons. But now- grab Dagur!”

Hiccup nodded and he steered Toothless towards the Berserker who tried to stand up again. The Night Fury grabbed him and placed him behind the rock formation.

“You-stay.” Hiccup said to Dagur.

“Not fair, Hiccup! So not fair!” the Berserker lamented.

“Stop whining! We´ll discuss it later!”

Next Hiccup was knocked off Toothless, when Sleuther slammed into the Night Fury. Dagur heard it and knew that his small mate was in trouble.

“You need me. Admit it.” he said and looked into Shattermasters direction. “Bud, come.” However, the Gronkle ignored his orders. “Shattermaster!”

“It´s okay.” said Hiccup to the green dragon. “We need his help. And I and Astrid can´t fight Sleuther if all we´re doing is worrying about you.”

“He´s right Dagur. Please listen. We´ve got this.” said Astrid.

Dagur groaned in annoyance.

“Fine, I hide-like a coward.” he grumbled and sat next to the rock formation. “Excactly what an experienced Dragon Rider and Berserker chief should be doing in a time of crisis.”

Sleuther wasn´t too far away from his position and snapped with his claws.

“Shattermaster!” Hiccup said, performing some hand gestures, ordering the Gronkle to fly into the sky. Then he, Hiccup and Astrid took off and began to circle around Sleuther. Toothless fired a plasma blast near his feet, followed by a lava blast from Shattermaster.

“Spine shot!” Astrid yelled. Stormfly fired several spines behind Sleuther and the Night Fury and the Gronkle continued to blast him with their fire attacks. Eventually the Triple Styke had enough and ran into the forest. Hiccup sighed with relief. Dagur however was not pleased with the situation feeling completely useless without his eyesight.

 

In the meantime, the twins were trying to lift Meatlug, who was busy eating the rock in the quarry.

“Pull harder!” Tuffnut yelled as he tried to lift the Gronkle, but without success.

Ruffnut was pulling on Meatlugs tail with similar success.

“You want me to pull her tail off?” she grunted.

“Nope. No. No. No. We never will be able to explain that to Fishlegs.”

“Yep. “Ruffnut nodded. “But what´s wrong with her?”

Tuffnut placed a finger under his chin.

“Remember, what Fishlegs said what happened when she eats when she is under stress?” he asked.

“Oh no! She´s gonna blow!” Ruffnut yelled and in the next moment she screamed, when Meatlug spewed lava all over the place.

 

Snotlout meanwhile, had recovered from his little encounter with Barf and Belch and found them on the beach. The two-headed dragon was standing there at the moment, with his heads in the sand.

“Come on, you tow! You can´t stay in there forever!” Snotlout groaned as he tried to lift their heads out of the sand. Unfortunately, they did not budge and he soon gave up.

“Fine! You won´t come to me?”

The Jorgenson started to dig into the sand.

“You know what, I blame this on the twins. They let you get away with too much. Me and Hooky, we´re a well oiled machine.”

Finally, he was able to dig far enough to meet the two -headed dragon as he gave them an threatening look.

“All right, let´s go.” he ordered. “Up! Out! Whatever you two understand.”

Barf replied to this by spewing gas into the hole and Belch´s response was a spark. The result was the usual explosion that threw Snotlout out of the hole and onto a tree branch.

“Owww….stupid Zippleback!” he groaned in pain.

 

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was having similar problems with Hookfang, who was chasing him around while ignited.

“Hookfang!” Fishlegs screamed. “Oh Thor! Oh Thor!”

Eventually Hookfang caught up with him and gave him the same hospitality he gave normally to Snotlout. Ingermans yells of pain echoed through the woods.

 

On the other side of the island, Hiccup and Astrid approached Dagur who was still sitting near the rock formation, depressed.

“I think, we scared him off, but he´ll be back. He was trained to fight and being aggressive. He will not give up.” said Astrid.

“Okay, let´s mount up and get back to the Edge, before he comes back.” said Hiccup. Dagur got up and walked over to Toothless which confused Astrid and Hiccup.

“Uh, That´s Toothless, Dagur. Don´t you want to ride on Shattermaster?” Hiccup asked.

“I think, he made it clear, he doesn’t want me riding him.” said Dagur with a sad face.

“Dagur, he was protecting you. He didn’t want you in that fight. You could have gotten hurt.” the Hooligan heir explained. “It´s pretty cool if you think about it.”

Dagur scoffed and began to walk off.

“I´m having a hard time finding anything cool in all of this.” he grumbled. Hiccup walked over to the Berserker and grabbed his arm.

“Look, obviously, I can´t even imagine what this must be to you. You´re Dagur, the Berserker chief. You´re strong and fierce.”

Dagur scoffed and turned in his direction.

“Not anymore. What if this is it, Hiccup? What if the rest of my life is like this? What then?”

“Then we´ll deal with it.” said Astrid, approaching him from the other side, placing her hand on his other arm. “Hiccup will be there for you. I will be there for you. Just because you can´t see doesn´t mean you are helpless.”

“Astrid…” Hiccup whispered, touched by her kindness towards the Berserker.

“But that´s exactly how I feel.” Dagur sighed.

“Dagur, you and I have been through everything together. You don’t think we can handle this?” Hiccup said as he took his hands. “Dagur, you have me, no matter what. Okay, whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean. I am with you.”

“There will always be a Hiccup, Dagur and Astrid. We are “The Three.”” said Astrid and pulled the two males closer. “Always.”

Hiccup and Dagur found themselves leaning towards the Shieldmaiden and they touched together with their foreheads, when Dagur suddenly heard a clicking sound.

“Did you two hear that?” he asked. Toothless got in a fighting stance as he sensed something as well. Shattermaster followed with a growl and Stormfly hissed.

Hiccup frowned.

“I didn’t hear anything.” he said. Dagurs head shot up.

“There it is again! Behind you.” he said. Hiccup turned around and saw Sleuther somersaulting towards them from behind the rocks. Astrid quickly pulled Dagur away just as the Triple Stryke plunged his stingers into the ground in front of them.

Immediately Stormfly and Toothless fired their fire attacks at him, but Sleuther quickly jumped out of the way.

“Okay, that’s it. This guy has to go. Now.” said Hiccup with a stern look. He turned to Toothless.

“Bud, distress call!”

Toothless fired a plasma blast into the air where it exploded that anyone on the island could see it.

Little Fury and Tordvarg were the first who saw it.

“ _There is trouble ahead! We should return, little brother.”_ Tordvarg warbled.

“ _No, Mommy needs help! And there are some who need our help too!”_ Little Fury said and pointed down where he had spotted Meatlug with Ruffnut and Tuffnut in the quarry.

 

In the quarry, the twins saw the distress blast, but unlike little Fury they weren´t able to answer it.

“Oh great! Hiccup´s in trouble and Meatlug has still half the quarry to eat.” Tuffnut moaned. At that moment, a high-pitched shriek let them all look up.

“Hey, it´s Little Fury on Tordvarg!” Ruffnut said. And the baby began to talk to Meatlug.

“ _Stop shovelling all these rocks in you! Others need help! Toothless send signal for gathering!”_

“ _Yes! A distress signal was sent into the sky!”_ shrieked Tordvarg.

“ _Now I see it. Sorry, but I was so scared as the lightning struck and I always must eat a lot to lessen my stress.”_ warbled Meatlug.

“ _Take the twins to help mommy.”_ said Little Fury.

 _“At once, sweetie.”_  Meatlug smiled broadly, took off, grabbed the twins and flew off with them.

 

At the beach Barf and Belch were unable to hear or see the plasma blast but they felt the Shockwave across the sky and immediately took their heads out of the sand. Then they turned to Snotlout who stood on the tree branch glaring at both of them.

“All right, that’s it, you two!” he said, giving them a firm expression. “Playtime in the sand is over!” He jumped down towards them with his “Snotlout! Snotlout!” call, but missed them and his head got stuck in the sand.

“Ow, ow, ow!” he groaned with a muffled voice.

A shriek let the Zipper look upwards. Little Fury came flying on Tordvargs back and landed before the two-headed dragon.

“NUH! BAH!” the baby said sternly and made a couple of chirping and growling sounds. Tordvarg screeched at Barf and Belch who lowered their heads and whined.

“ _No playing around with uncle Snotlout! Stop being so silly! Need to find others! Brother Toothless send distress signal!”_ Little Fury said in dragonese _. ”Be good to Uncle! Or Fury angry with you!”_

_“We felt the shockwave. But we did not see that it was a distress signal.”_

_“Take Uncle and look for mommy and Toothless!”_

The Zipper cooed an apologize and pulled Snotlout out.

“Cough, cough! Fury? What are you doing here! Why did you not stay with Tordvarg and the others in your playpen? It’s dangerous to fly all alone around here!”

Fury brabbled and wagged around with his stubby arms.

“I know. You want to help too, baby cousin. Thanks for bringing this Zipper to his senses again.” Snotlout smiled. But next he let out a squeaked scream, as Barf and Belch grabbed him and flew in the direction from where the distress signal had come.

 

Fishlegs was still running away from the flaming Hookfang as quickly as it was for him possible. Then he saw the plasma blast launching into the air.

“Huh?” he said curiosly. Then his face went stern and he outstretched his hand towards Hookfang. “Stooop!”

And the Nightmare came to a sudden stop and stared at Ingerman dumb folded.

“All right, Hookfang. Let´s get something straight.” he said firmly. “I may not be Snotlout but I am a Dragon Rider. And as such, I deserve the respect of a Dragon Rider. Even from you! Are we clear?”

“Hookfang blinked at him and started growling.

“BUUU-BA!”

The Nightmare stopped his growling and lifted his head. Fishlegs turned and experienced a surprise.

“Little one!” he said when he spotted Fury on Tordvargs back. “You know that your mommy doesn’t like it when you are flying alone around!”

“Guh! Too-daag.” the baby said and pointed at the Night Terror.

“Okay, okay. But now we must hurry. Toothless send a distress signal.”

“GU!” Little Fury nodded.

“Tordvarg, you follow us.” said Fishlegs. With a few growls and warbles, the baby calmed Hookfang down, so that Ingerman could mount him.

 _“Why you angry at uncle Fishlegs?”_ Fury asked the Nightmare as they flew to the place from where the signal has come.

_“He did not show me respect! He thought I was his Gronkle and said “Oh-its only you.””_

_“And you chased him around?”_

_“I was angry. I am not “only you”! I am Hookfang!”_

_“Good, okay. But now you stop being offended! Mommy and brother Toothless need help!”_

 

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still facing Sleuther.

Toothless landed in front of him and fired a plasma blast at the Triple Stryke, but he quickly jumped back.

“ _Stay away from our humans!”_ Stormfly hissed and unleashed a stream of fire blocking his path, but Sleuther merely jumped over it and the Nadder had barely time to avoid the stingers with impaled into the ground.

“He dosen´t know when to give up, does he?” Astrid said looking at Hiccup.

“Then let´s show him.” Hiccup said and ignited Inferno.

Unfortunately, at the same moment it started to rain and the flames on the blade began to distinguish.

“Argh! Dragondung! Great! Just great!” Hiccup groaned annoyed.

At that point the twins arrived on the back of Meatlug.

“Man, those guys are getting their butts kicked down there.” said Ruffnut. Snotlout arrived a moment later riding on Barf and Belchs back.

“Where is Fishface?” he asked.

“I haven´t got a clue.” answered Tuffnut.

“Yeah, I know. But where is Fishface?”

“Ha-ha. Very funny. You really think it’s now time for stupid jokes, Snot-hat?” Ruffnut glared. “Give us our dragon back!”

Snotlout grumbled slightly and the twins hopped on Barf and Belch.

“Hey, what am I supposed to do?” Snotlout asked. The twins grabbed him and tossed him off their dragon.

“Hookfang!” the Jorgenson yelled.

“Your Hooky is not here!” Ruffnut grinned.

So Snotlout landed on Meatlugs back which was not exactly what he wanted. “Great. Just perfect!”

Sleuther was still charging towards Hiccup and the others. Toothless had just fired his last plasma blast, but the Triple Stryke again jumped over it and somersaulted over the small group. Quickly they ran in different directions just as he slammed his tail across the ground. Then he fired a stream of fire down upon the ground setting the grass alight.

Dagur was hiding behind a rock formation feeling completely useless. Then he heard the clicking sound again and again as Snotlout and the twins landed.

“Dagur! Thank Thor, all I could think about was---”began the Jorgenson.

“Sht!” hissed the Berserker, holding up a finger telling him to be quiet. Then he heard the clicking sound once again.

Sleuther was still setting the grass alight until Stormfly slammed into him and he quickly twisted his tails together which created a clicking sound -the same he had heard before.

“Do you guys hear that?” Dagur asked. “It’s the same sound before every attack.”

“Uh, what is he talking about?” Snotlout asked looking at the twins confused.

“Hey guys! a little help over here would be nice!” Hiccup said as the turned towards them. “We need to surround it! It can’t hit us all at once.”

“But it still can hit one or two of us!” said Snotlout, remounted Meatlug and he and the others soon took off into the air and began to surround Sleuther.

“Coming in hot, blowing out snot!” the Jorgenson cheered. Shattermaster and Meatlug spewed lava down upon Sleuther causing him to back away. Stormfly fired a stream of fire behind him causing him to retreat even further back. The twins created a gas wall in front of the Triple Stryke and with a spark it became a wall of fire.

In anger Sleuther twisted his tails together which created the same clicking sound again. Dagur heard this and he got a brilliant idea.

“Bud! Come! Now.” he ordered. This time the green Gronkle followed his orders and landed in front of the Berserker.

“Help me up, Bud.” he said to Shattermaster and grabbed his leather collar.

 

Snotlout flew towards Sleuther and fired a lava blast at his feet. At this moment the dragon spun around, slammed him with his tail off of Meatlug and he landed in a mud puddle. The twins soon followed, landing left and right of him in the same puddle but face first.

“You two totally stuck the landing.” he grinned.

This left only Hiccup and Astrid standing side-by side with each other.

“This is getting out of hand.” said Astrid.

“And Toothless had reached his shot limit. -Bud, are you—"

Sleuther charged directly at them, but they got new help from above.

“Shattermaster, lava blast!” Dagur ordered. The green Gronkle fired his attack in front of the Triple Stryke, forcing him to retreat again.

“What?” Hiccup stared.

“I got this, Hiccup.” said Dagur confidently. “I´ve been listening to you guys getting your butts kicked and I´m sick of it. Besides, I have this dragon figured out.”

 

In the next moment Fishlegs joined at least the group. With Hookfang-and little Fury on Tordvarg in tow.

“Hooky! Finally.” Snotlout said as he wiped the mud off his pants.

“Fury!” Hiccup stared.

“He got again away on his own.” Fishlegs said.

“Yep. He is.” nodded Tuffnut with Snotlout.

“What´s the problem?” Fishlegs asked. “We saw Toothless distress signal.”

“HE is the problem.” Hiccup said and pointed at Sleuther, who was getting again annoyed and roared.

“He constantly attacked us! And we want him to drive away.” said Hiccup.

“No, let me try something, little Freckle.” said Dagur.

“Dagur, no! It’s too dangerous!” Hiccup said.

“Quiet, Hiccup. I´m dealing with it.” the Berserker said firmly. Then he dismounted Shattermaster.

“Stay here, bud.” he said and walked towards Sleuther who roared at him angrily. Little Fury looked at the Triple Stryke, then he began to make some clicking and chirping sounds. Sleuther stopped his growling and listened. Fury followed his father on Tordvargs back.

“Little one! No! Stay here!” Hiccup tried to hold his son back. Fishlegs placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let them do this. I think they got it. And you know your son. He will try to speak with Sleuther. We should have tried this earlier.”

Dagur stopped a few steps away from the dragon.

“Hey, Sleuther. It’s okay, bud.“ he said and imitated the clicking sounds with his tounge.

The Triple strike stopped his threatening and his ears perked up. He clicked again this time with his pincers and Dagur imitated it again, making clicking sounds with his tongue.

“He found a way to communicate with Sleuther!” Hiccup said. “He is using the clicking sounds to distract him.”

“That’s it. Calm down, bud. No one wants to hurt you.” Dagur said.

Snotlout and the twins just stared at Dagur in bewilderment as he continued to click with his tongue. Sleuther kept on looking around for the source of the noise and saw Dagur in front of him outstretching his palm.

The Berserker had reached the dragon only through the sounds he made. He stood there for a few seconds before the dragon placed his snout against his palm and growled softly. Dagur chuckled slightly at the sound.

“Good boy.” the Berserker smiled and clicked again with his tongue.

“It’s a bit like he is speaking his language.” Astrid said.

“And that’s how we could get close enough to train him.” said Hiccup.

Little Fury began to made clicking sounds too, mixing it with chirps and low purrs. This calmed the Triple Stryke more and he started to coo and rubbed his snout at the baby’s head.

 _“Dada friend. Dada good. Sleuta friend. Want help Sleuta.”_ the dragon heard the little kid speaking his tongue.

_“They don’t want to hurt me?”_

_“No. Mommy freed you. We all friends.”_

_“I was afraid that they wanted to catch me again. Sorry if I made trouble.”_

_“Sleuta not worry. Sleuta free here.”_

 

“Amazing.” said Snotlout.

“You don’t need perfect eye sight to be a warrior you just need the spirit.” said Astrid.

“She´s right. He is using his other senses. Hearing, touch, smell. Following his gut.” said Hiccup.

Then he turned to Little Fury and picked his son up.

“And what did I say about flying around all alone?” he said firmly to the baby. But Little Fury only brabbled and pointed at Sleuther.

“I know you want to help, but I am always scared when you went alone for a ride.” Hiccup sighed. But he knows his son has inherited his stubbornness from him.

 

“Your Nightmare nearly grilled my butt!” Fishlegs growled and rubbed his hurting backside.

“Well, welcome to my world, Fishface.” Snotlout grinned.

 

When the storm finally broke, Snotlout was able to return to Berk and bring Gothi over. She and Fishlegs managed to create a concoction and plated it over Dagurs eyes before bandaging them.

“Ew, feels weird. And this will help?” the Berserker grumbled. “OW!”

Gothi has gave him a slight hit with her staff over his head.

“Yes, it will. Gothi is a skilled healer.” Hiccup nodded. “And don’t take the bandages off yourself.”

 

A few days later they undid the bandages and when Dagur opened his eyes, the first thing he saw after his vision has cleared were Hiccup and Astrid standing in front of him. Hiccup gave his mate a concerned look.

“Dagur, are you---”

The Berserker smiled at him. “Looking at you two? Seems like it. I can see again!”

The Hooligan heir sighed and looked at Fishlegs and Gothi. “Thank you.”

Gothi smiled while Little Fury threw himself into his father’s arms, squealing happily. Then Dagur stood up and hugged Hiccup and Astrid tightly and they did the same with him.

“Thank you for everything.” the Berserker sniffed.

 

Later that very same evening Fishlegs and the twins were training Sleuther using a device that Hiccup and Ingerman created. It was a rattle that created a similar clicking sound and they used it to get the Triple Stryke to fire several perfect shots on the targets they had set up.

“This is awesome.” said Tuffnut as he continued spinning the rattle. “Can you imagine what we can do to Snotlout when we get him trained? The possibilities are endless!”

“I don’t think that´s what Hiccup, Astrid and Dagur had in mind when you asked to start his training.” said Fishlegs who was holding a shield.

“Pfht! Well, who´s gonna tell them? I´m not. Are you?” Ruffnut asked.

Tuffnut kept on spinning the device. “Nope.”

“And especially HE will not allow it.” Fishlegs said and smiled slightly. Then he pointed to Little Fury who sat beside Tordvarg, playing with some wooden toys.

“GUH! BAH! NUH!”

“Oh no…” Tuffnut turned his head when he heard the baby´s angry voice and next he was hit by a wooden toy straight into his face. Tordvarg had used his broad tail to smash the toy in the direction of the male twin. And shortly after he was hit by a second one. The third one hit Ruffnut on the nose.

“OW! Stop that Fury! OUCH!” the twins yelled, Tuffnut dropped the rattle and rubbed his face.

Sleuther turned and looked at the baby.

“ _Why you are so angry at them, little one?”_ he asked.

_“They want use you to hurt uncle Snotlout. But do not hurt anyone here. I don’t like when humans or other dragons get hurt or even killed! Only use fire or stings on living things when is no other option.”_

_“I will try my best, little brother.”_

 

Later Hiccup and Astrid sat together with Dagur at the edge of the platform of the now repaired stable and watched the sun set. Dagur played with Little Fury in his arms while the dragons played with one another. Hiccup and Astrid watched the Berserker smiling.

“Are you sure, you´re feeling okay, Dagur?” Astrid broke the silence.

“Never felt better. To be honest, I was worried if I ever would get my eyesight back. But you two can stop worrying about me now. Well-I leave you two now on your own, Little Fury needs to get put to sleep.” Dagur said and stood up when he baby began to yawn in his arms. But he only went to the stable door and watched the two from behind.

 

“Astrid….but I will never stop worrying about you. That´s the way it is. Dagur can care for himself, but with you…” Hiccup said.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess that goes for me too.”

Hiccup shot a quick glance over his shoulder and he could see Dagur still standing at his spot, dipping his head in Astrid’s direction trying to encourage him to go further. So, Hiccup moved a little closer towards her and she elbowed him into the arm.

“Hey!” he said, making her chuckle. Dagur shook his head smiling at her antics.

Astrid looked at Hiccup curiously. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Um, back in the forest, when you and Dagur were alone…..well, you know…” she asked awkwardly.

“Yeah?”

“Had you and Dagur….”

Hiccup immediately felt his cheeks go red. Had she seen something?

“Oh-uh, did you see us…”

“No, but I think, well, you were alone….”

“No, it wasn´t perfect. But now…I and you ….we..together..”

Astrid chuckled slightly and looked towards the sunset before looking back at him.

“Well, it seems pretty perfect for us now.” she said.

“Yeah? Yeah, I guess it does.” Hiccup agreed.

The two of them looked at one another and drew their faces closer. Then their lips touched and they wrap their hands against one another as they took in their first deep kiss . And when their parted again they wrap their arms around one another and continued to look at the sunset.

Dagur was leaning against the stable door with a smile holding his now sleeping son.

“It´s about time.” he whispered to himself and then walked away leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Finally, Hiccup and Astrid have showed their true feelings that lead to the kiss. Hiccup and Dagur did it only when they are for themselves. It was a thing between them alone and they would hold it mostly for themselves. And he knew that Hiccups heart belonged to both of them.

Later when it was already dark and the moon had raised, he passed the two still sitting embraced lovers. Astrid turned and said: “Dagur, would you please sit with us and accompany us?”

The Berserker made a surprised face. This was a totally new side of Astrid.

“Okay.” he nodded walked to the edge of the platform and sat beside Hiccup.

“The little one-is he sleeping?” the Hooligan asked.

“He is. Toothless and Shattermaster are watching over him. And his three little “Bodyguards”. They are always around him, when he is sleeping in his crib.” Dagur answered.

“The dragons already like him very much.” said Astrid.

“It seems every dragon likes him.” nodded Hiccup.

“Astrid… are you okay? I heard you running away and sniffing the day this accident happened.” Dagur asked. “Were you …really worried about me?”

“I was. This strike could have done more worse to us-and because of you-I got out unharmed.” the Shieldmaiden whispered. “I don’t know how I would have felt if you had got lost your eyesight forever.”

“But I did not. So don’t worry about it anymore, my fierce Valkyrie.”

Astrid smiled, then she gave Hiccup a sign that they switched places. Hiccup followed her wish. Dagur looked amazed at her when she sat beside him.

“As we are destined to become “The Three”, there is one thing I still want to do.” Astrid smiled and suddenly she grabbed Dagur by the collar of his tunic, pulled him close -and kissed him! The Berserkers eyes widened and Hiccup gasped. But then Dagur gave in and kissed her back.

“Wow…. this was…” Dagur whispered as they parted again. “But why of all sudden?”

“That was my thank for saving me and taking the impact yourself.” the Shieldmaiden smiled.

“Y-you think of sharing yourself with us?” Hiccup gasped.

“Why not? I have learned a lot of him in the last months. He has really changed a lot. Or did you not want to share your mate with me?”

“Uh, if Dagur wants it, I have nothing against it…” Hiccup stammered.

“So, you really want a threesome. But I will not interfere in your relationship. Only when you wanted it.” Dagur said.

“Dagur, the Norn´s foretold for us that we will be known as “The Three” in the future. Freya herself visited me one night and told me.”

“Wow, the gods have really blessed us.” the Berserker sighed and his eyes got wide again when he felt the lips of his lover and the Shieldmaiden together at each of his cheek, giving him a peck.

 

And high up in the clouds….

“You see? Mjölnir knows what he is doing. He striked to bring the _In-pirr Viking_ closer together.” Thor smiled and his hammer began again to pulsate.

“You are a cunning wolf, brother.” Loki grinned.

Thor laughed.

“Tanningirsli, Tanninjostr! Onward, let’s go home!” he called.

And the chariot shot upwards and headed back to Asgard.

 

to be continued in Shell Shocked.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a feedback.


End file.
